Leyendo la vida de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses Del Olimpo I
by florsakura01
Summary: Percy ha decidido convertirse en inmortal para salvar la vida de Luke Castellan ya que Annabeth esta enamorada de el y Percy quiere que ella sea feliz con el hombre que ama e ignorando los sentimientos de este por ella ¿Podrá Annabeth ser capaz de ver todo lo que Percy ha hecho por ella y ver que Luke no la ama como dice y que solo quiere estar con ella por que se siente solo?
1. Capítulo 1 Prologo

Era un día normal en el Olimpo

Zeus y Poseidón discutieron (de nuevo), sobre algún tema. Hestia miraba su fuego. Ares y afrodita se coqueteaban, el marido de esta última, Hefesto, fingía que no se enteraba mientras construía algún artefacto.

Hera solo miraba a su hermano y esposo discutir con el dios del mar.

Apolo y Hermes hablaban de alguna conquista que habían hecho.

Dioniso leía una revista de vinos. Y Atenea escuchaba aburrida a la diosa de la agricultura, Deméter que se quejaba de ciertos hermanos secuestradores de hijas.

Y por último estaba Percy que estaba aburrido de las peleas de los dioses.

De repente, una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la sala, cerca del fuego de Hestia. Esta cogió una nota que había aparecido junto a unos libros y la leyó en silencio. Su cara fue cambiando una sorpresa mientras leía la nota para ella.

-¿Y BIEN? - trono Zeus- ¿Qué pone, Hestia?

La diosa del hogar le cambió una mirada fulminante a su hermano pequeño, antes de leer la nota.

_Queridos dioses y diosas, los libros que os hemos traído, son las historias de las semidiós que tienen un papel muy importante en el futuro. Antes de leer, primero tenéis que llamar a Hades ya Artemisa, que se traiga a sus cazadoras._

_Luego aparecerán una serie de personas, tanto del futuro como del pasado. Por último, tenéis que jurar sobre el río Estigio que no dañareis a nadie._

_Las parcas_

Los dioses se quedarán en silencio. Por muy seres todopoderosos que podrían, aquello rozaba lo imposible.

-¿Esto no es una broma tuya, Apolo? - preguntó Atenea.

\- No- respondió Apolo- Pero si es una broma, ¡enhorabuena al bromista!

Ninguno de los otros dioses dijo nada.

-Pues al parecer no es una broma- dijo Poseidón. Hermes, ¿puedes ir a por tu tío ya por tu hermanastra?

-Claro, tío P- dijo el aludido. Y desapareció, para volver a los diez minutos con el dios de los muertos y la diosa de la luna y la caza, que estaba acompañada por sus cazadoras.

-¿Qué sucede, padre? - preguntó Artemisa, sin duda caso a la mirada fulminante que Hera le lanzaba a su hijastra.

Al ver que Zeus no se dignaba un respondedor a su hija, Poseidón explico la situación a Hades y Artemisa. Mientras tanto, hablar, Artemisa se sentó en su trono, con sus cazadoras a sus pies, y Hades hizo aparecer un trono para él. Cuando estuvo instalado, él y el resto de los dioses juraron por el Estigio no dañado a nadie.

Otra luz, esta vez blanca, apareció y de ella surgió un grupo de personas. Zeus y Poseidón se quedaron de piedra al ver a sus hijos fallecidos.

-Presentaros y decidir el nombre de vuestro progenitor divino- ordeno Zeus. Uno de los hombres se adelanto.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

-Percy le sonrió a Perseo y vio a sus hermanos, a su antiguo entrenador ya todos los del Campamento Mestizo pero le dolió el corazón cuando viola a la mano del hijo de Hermes mientras seguía escuchando las presentaciones.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis.

-Quirón, entrenador de héroes- dijo el único centauro de la sala.

-Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes - Hermes sonrió a su hijo vio que su hijo iba de la mano de la hija de Atenea y Percy gruño.

-Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares– Ares le dio una mirada de aprobación a su hija

-Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes

-Kaite Gardner, hija de deméter- la diosa de la agricultura le preguntó a su hija si comía cereales.

-Travis y ...

-Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes.

-Selina Beaurgard, hija de Afrodita- Afrodita dio un chillido emocionado.

-Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto- Hefesto sonrio a su hijo.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa- Poseidón y Hades miraron mal a su hermano por romper el juramento que habían hecho años atrás.

-¿Qué pasa con Zoё? –Pregunto la diosa. Thalía no respondió.

-Grover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje- dijo el único sátiro de la sala.

-Rachel Elizabeth Daré, mortal y Oráculo de Delfos- Apolo le sonrió a su Oráculo.

-Annabeth Chase, arquitecta del Olimpo e hija de Atenea- Atenea le sonrió a su hija, pero preguntándose por el Olimpo necesitaría un arquitecto.

-Nico di Ángelo, hijo de Hades. Nací antes del juramento- se apresuro decir al ver que Zeus iba a gritarle a su padre.

-¿Dónde está Bianca? - deberían Hades.

-Murió –fue la única respuesta de su hijo. Hades hizo una mueca, a pesar de ser el dios de los muertos, no le gustaba que sus hijos estuvieran en ese estado.

Percy se sintió mal cuando consideró a Bianca porque se sintió culpable, Poseidón le sonrió a su hijo y Teseo y Orión miraron con curiosidad a su hermano pequeño que estaba junto a su padre.

Zeus vio el intercambio y le grito a Poseidón.

¡Como roto el juramento! - grito Zeus a su hermano

-¡Tu igual! - grito el dios del mar, señalando a Thalía. Zeus no dijo nada porque sabía que Poseidón tenía razón y por qué Percy ya no era un semidiós si no un dios menor

-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter y pretor de la duodécima legión –Hera aparentemente furiosa que su esposo hubiera tenido dos hijos con una misma mortal. Thalía miraba incrédula al chico. No podría ser su hermano pequeño. Su hermano había muerto a los tres años.

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita –Afrodita dio otro chillido.

-Leo Valdez, usuario del fuego e hijo de Hefesto –Hefesto sonrió con orgullo y Charles se preguntó qué era eso del usuario del fuego.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte –Ares sonrió a su hijo, pero se dio cuenta de que no parecía feliz de ser su hijo.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

-Eso es imposible - dijo Hades-. Mi hija está muerta.

-Me respondió una segunda oportunidad- respondió Hazel, mirando a Nico de reojo.

-Muy bien - dijo Zeus-. ¡Todos a su talla humana!

Los dioses encogieron su tamaño, y Hestia, al ser más cercano a los libros, cogió el primero,

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo 1: El ladrón del rayo.**

Zeus parecía furioso de alguien robara su rayo. Percy dio un gemido y se hundió en su trono, Annabeth y Grover le mandaron una mirada de compasión, Luke se dio cuenta de eso y se puso más cerca de Annabeth. Poseidón, Atenea, Afrodita y Hermes observaron atentamente este gesto; el primero con los señores fruncido, la segunda emocionada, la tercera triste de que su pareja favorita no estaba junta y el cuarto sorprendido. Luke se puso tenso al recordar lo que había hecho ese día.

Cayo otra nota en el regazo de Percy y el se dispuso a leerla.

_Queridos Dioses y semidioses, algunos de estos libros que leerían, habría pasado si Percy Jackson no se hubiera convertido en un inmortal, los leerán conforme esta ordenados_

_Las parcas_

* * *

Puntos para aclarar:

Luke le pidió otra oportunidad gracias a Percy cundo les pidió a los Dioses que si él se convertía en inmortal que Luke podría seguir vivo

Annabeth, Thalía, Grover y Nico vienen después de la batalla con Cronos.

Quirón y Rachel vienen después de lo sucedido en El último Dios del Olimpo.

Clarisse, Selina, Charles, Travis, Connor, Chris y Kaite vienen del final de La Batalla del Laberinto.

Jason, Leo y Piper vienen antes de El héroe perdido.

Frank y Hazel provienen antes de El hijo de Neptuno.


	2. Capitulo 2 Accidentalmente vaporice a mi

**Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora de álgebra**

Todos los semidioses se sentaron en el suelo. Atenea sonrió al ver que su hija se sentó junto al hijo de Hermes. Las cazadoras, por su parte, se preguntaban por qué Thalía no se sentaba con ellas. Era más, ¡incluso si hubiera estado sentado con dos chicos! Y en efecto, Thalía se había sentado con Nico frente al trono Percy.

**-Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora de álgebra -** leyó Hestia.

-Vaya título, Prissy -se burló la hija de Ares. Percy enrojeció.

**Mira, no querías ser un mestizo.**

**-** ¿Quién quiere? -preguntó Luke con fastidio, ya que algunos de los semidioses le lanzaban miradas de odio.

**Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

**-** ¡No! -gritaron los Stoll-, ¡un consejo de Percy!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Leo.

-Qué Percy da unos consejos increíblemente malos -explicó Nico.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -se defiende Percy.

-Sabes que sí, sesos de algas -le sonrío Annabeth.

Percy le envió una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¡Sois tan lindos! -chilló la diosa del amor. Piper y Silena miraron a su madre con preocupación.

-¿Sois novios? -preguntó Atenea, furiosa de su hija estaba con un hijo del alga marina. Annabeth negó con la cabeza. ¡Esos es bueno! Chillo la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¡Cállate de una vez, cara de búho! -le interrumpió Poseidón. A él no le hacía gracia que alguno de sus hijos estuvieran con alguna hija de Atenea.

Pero vio a su hijo que bajo la mirada cuando vio a Atenea feliz que él no era el novio de su hija.

**Cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

-Ojala fuera de tan fácil -susurró Chris.

**Cree cualquier mentira que su madre o su padre hayan dicho acerca de su nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal. **  
**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

Los semidioses asintieron, y los dioses les miraron con preocupación.

**Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto habría esperado. Pero si te reconoce a ti mismo en estas páginas - si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro - para leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de lo que sientas y van a venir por ti. **  
**Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

-No lo hiciste -dijeron Apolo, Hermes, Nico, Travis, Connor y Chris a la vez.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

-Creía que era Peter Johnson -dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

-Adivino, así es como te llamaba Dioniso en el campamento -dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Tengo doce años.**

**-** ¿Doce? -preguntó Aquiles, algo sorprendido-. ¿Tuviste tú primera misión a los doce años?

-Sí -fue la respuesta de Percy.

A Poseidón parecía un punto de dar un ataque, y Teseo y Orión no podían evitar mirarse preocupados por la seguridad de su hermano pequeño.

**Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York. **  
**Soy un niño problemático?**

-Sí -respondieron Frank y Hazel.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? -preguntó Nico, sorprendido.

-Soñamos que habíamos hecho una misión juntos -explicó Frank.

Percy lo miró confuso. Preguntándose por lo que tienen que hacer una misión con dos romanos.

**Si. Se podría decir que sí.**

-Hasta Percy lo admite -dijo Thalía con una sonrisa.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo,**

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

**Pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios en Manhattan - veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-Suena interesante -dijeron Atenea y Annabeth a la vez.

-Suena a tortura -dijeron Poseidón, Teseo y Orión a la vez.

**Lo sé - suena a tortura.**

La sala se río, mientras Annabeth miraba mal a su amigo, y Poseidón y sus dos hijos con aprobación.

**La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran. **  
**Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía un café.**

**Tu no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. **  
**También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

-¿Te dormías en clase? -preguntó Atenea peligrosamente.

-Le juro que ya no -respondió Percy-. Ahora me paso de lo más aburrido aquí escuchando sus peleas.

Todos miraban a Percy con tristeza, mientras que Annabeth miraba un poco mal a su amigo. Pero no pudo evitar que su corazón de derritiese por eso. Al fin y al cabo, ella se pasaba la mayoría de las clases pensando en Luke.

Así que solo besó a Luke.

Percy vio cuando Annabeth besó a Luke y se cuestionó mal.

**Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no **  
**fuera del problema.**

**Chico, estaba equivocado.**

-Cómo siempre -dijo Kaite.

**Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde entonces fui expulsado de todos los modos.**

**-** Genial -dijo Connor.

**Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un recorrido entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, toco la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto.**

**-** Increíble -dijo Travis.

**Y antes de eso ... bien, te haces una idea.**

-¡No! ¡Sigue! -suplicaron los Stoll.

-Tranquilos, luego le pillamos por banda y le obligamos a que nos lo confiese todo -dijo Nico con una sonrisa digna del gato loco de Alicia. Percy tragó ruidosamente, y aún más cuando a la sonrisa se unió Jasón, Leo, los Stoll, Chris, Charlie, Teseo, Orión, Perseo, Aquiles, e increíblemente, Luke.

**Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la frecky, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.**

Los que conocían a Grover, fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. El tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

-No hizo falta que me describa tan bien, amigo -murmuró Grover, completamente rojo de la vergüenza, mientras que el resto de la sala reía.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobfit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podíamos saber nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte**

**-** ¡Qué! -gritó Poseidón-. ¡Cómo se atreve a amenazar a mi hijo de muerte!

-Seguro que no es nada, Poseidón -le tranquilizo Afrodita. El dios del mar asintió a su tía. (N / A: Técnicamente Afrodita sería hija de Urano, quien es padre de Cronos, padre de Poseidón. Así que Afrodita sería la tía de Poseidón.)

**De suspender del colegio**

Poseidón murmuró una disculpa, avergonzado.

**Si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedió en este viaje. **  
**Murmullo "Te voy a matar".**

-Hazlo -suplicaron Ares y Clarisse. Frank miró preocupado a su padre ya su hermana.

**Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete".**

-Pero no en el pelo, ¿verdad? -señaló Jasón.

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy. **  
**"Eso es todo". Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi **  
**asiento.**

Clarisse y Ares miraron mal al sátiro. Frank ahora sí que se pregunta por la salud mental de sus familiares.

**"Ya estás en libertad condicional", me recordó. "Sabes que tendremos la culpa si algo pasa". **  
**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobfit ahí mismo.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño preocupado. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Los cuatro héroes del pasado miraban a Percy con preocupación.

**En el colegio la suspensión no había sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a un metro.**

**El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo. **  
**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían **  
**sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más, mucho más -dijo Deméter.

**Nos reunimos alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y comenzamos a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma detallada de los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que parecía porque me interesaba de alguna forma,**

**-** ¿Qué? -preguntó Percy al notar la mirada de todos encima de él.

-Nada -respondió Nico, un poco molesto, ya que desde el inicio de la lectura, Deméter apenas le había quitado la vista de encima-. ¿Qué sucede, señora Deméter?

-Nada -respondió la diosa de la agricultura-. Sólo pienso que eres bastante guapo, y ya que mi querido hermano secuestro a mi hija, podría hacer lo mismo con su hijo -acabó dirigiéndole al hijo de Hades una sonrisa lasciva.

Nico puso cara de horror, y se medio escondió detrás de Thalía, mientras que el resto de la sala se reía, y Hades miraba mal a su hermana.

**Pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que las personas que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, yo miraba mal. **  
**La Sra. Dods era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre tenían una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley.**

Hades frunció el ceño. No sabía porque le sonaba tanto.

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios. **  
**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dods se enamoro de Nancy Bobfit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y yo dije: "Ahora, cariño", realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes. **  
**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dods fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo: **  
**"Tienes toda la razón".**

-Grover -le regaño Quirón. Le había dicho a Grover que tenía que actuar con naturalidad, y eso desde luego no lo era.

**El Sr. Brunner se dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego. **  
**Por último, Nancy Bobfit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y yo di la vuelta y le dije: "¿Quieres callarte?" **  
**Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

-¿Cuando no? -preguntó Thalía.

**Todo el grupo se repite. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia. **  
**"Señor Jackson", dijo. "¿Algo que decir?" **  
**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo.**

Igual que en la sala.

**Le dije "No, señor". **  
**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?" **  
**Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

**-** Increíble -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**"¿Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos no?"**

Hestia paró de leer unos segundos, mientras recordaba la "hermosa" infancia que había pasado en el estómago de su padre.

**"Sí", dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hice porque ..." **  
**"Bueno ..." me sacudió el cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¿Dios? -preguntó Zeus, enojado.

-Seguro que será corregido, padre -le aseguró Hermes.

-Además, ya le gustaría a Cronos ser un Dios -dijo Apolo.

**"¿Dios?" pregunto el Sr. Brunner. **  
**"Titán" me corregí. "Y ... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos ". **  
**"¡Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mió.**

-Buena forma de resumirlo -admitió Silena.

**"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes", continúa. "Y los dioses ganaron".**

-Y resumir una guerra de varios años en menos de un minuto -dijo Artemisa, sorprendida.

-Es Percy -respondió Nico, como si eso lo dijera todo.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo. **  
**Detrás de mi Nancy Bobfit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, '¿Por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?' " **  
**" ¿Y por qué Señor Jackson ", dijo Brunner," para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit, de porque es importante en la vida real? "**

-Bustido -murmuró Chris.

**Murmuro "reventado" Grover.**

-¡Aaaaaah! -exclamaron los Stoll-. ¡Chris, piensas como una cabra!

-Mejor que pensar como vosotros -replicó Chris. Travis y Connor lo miraron con sorpresa.

**"Cállate", susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

-Cómodo caballo, más bien -dijo Leo.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No sé, señor". **  
**"Ya veo". el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tuvo razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortaron en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparcieron los restos en el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo.**

**-** ¿Nota feliz? -cuestionaron los dioses.

-No fue muy inteligente ese comentario -reconoció el centauro.

**Es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dods, podríamos salir? " **  
**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estomago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

-Como siempre hacen -susurró Zoë.

**Grover y yo tuvieron un punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson". **  
**Yo sabía que venía. **  
**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. **  
**"Señor?" **  
**El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Todo no, pero si muchas cosas -dijo Quirón.

**"Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta". me dijo el Sr. Brunner. **  
**"Acerca de los titanes?" **  
**"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables". **  
**"Oh." **  
**"Lo que ha aprendido de mi", dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti, Percy Jackson".**

-No por nada eras mi alumno favorito -señaló Quirón. Teseo y Aquiles, quienes habían sido enseñados por Quirón miraron con especial interés a Percy. Si el centauro decía que el hijo de Poseidón era su favorito, tenía una buena razón.

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte. **  
**Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando él vestía alguna clase de trayectoria romana y armadura y gritó. "¡Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

Atenea chasqueo la lengua enfadada. No entendía que le había visto su hija al engendro del mar.

-Cuando volvamos te voy a dar clases hasta que tus notas sean de A -le prometió firmemente Annabeth a Percy. Esto la miró con horror, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar por lo que era inmortal.

**No, él no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, él esperaba que yo fuera el mejor.**

-Y lo eres -dijo la mayoría de la sala. Percy, para sorpresa de las cazadoras y Artemisa, que habían esperado a que se levantara alarmando, enrojeció y se hundió en su trono.

**Y yo no podría aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

-A todos nos pasa lo mismo -dijo Luke. Algunos se sobresaltaron. Habían olvidado que Luke estaba ahí. Y Annabeth le acaricio la mejilla.

**Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estuve -reconoció Quirón. Eso era lo que odiaba de su vida. Encariñarse de los héroes, y que luego estos murieran. Afrodita se removió intranquila en su sitio. Aquella niña había sido una hija suya.

**Me dijo que me fuera de una esquina. **  
**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde podía observar el tráfico de personas a lo largo de la quinta avenida. **  
**En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagino que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Hemosmos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos.**

Los dioses se miraron, especialmente Zeus y Poseidón. Aquello sonaba a una de sus peleas, pero bastante más violenta de lo normal.

**No me sorprendería si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parece darse cuenta.**

**-** La Niebla -susurró Piper, algo molesta.

**Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobfit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora,**

**-** No es hija de Hermes -sé apresuro a contestar Chris, al ver las miradas que le lanzaban a su padre. Esto y Luke respiraron con tranquilidad, no les gustaba esa niña fuera de la familia suya.

**Y por supuesto la Sra. Dods no vio nada. **  
**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. **  
**Pensamos que tal vez así haríamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no tenían que estar en otro lugar.**

**"Te han castigado?" solicitó Grover. **  
**"No" dije "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidera de mí algunas veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio". **  
**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

Grover enrojeció, mientras que el resto de la sala reía.

-Lo siento, colega -se disculpo el sátiro.

-No importa -dijo Percy, mientras reía.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di. **  
**Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa.**

Las cazadoras rodaron los ojos, mientras pensaban que todos los chicos eran iguales.

**Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome **  
**que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que posiblemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podría estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

Ahora las cazadoras miraban el libro con sorpresa.

"Puede que este chico sea diferente", dijo Zoë, pero al instante descartó esa idea. Todos eran iguales.

**El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

Sería interesante de construir -dijo Leo. Charles asintió a las palabras de su hermano y Hefesto miró con orgullo a sus hijos.

**Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobfit estaba delante de mí con sus amigas, supongo que había estado cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a mediodía sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Todos los amigos de Grover lanzaron al libro miradas de odio. Tan profundas, que Hestia se escondió detrás de él.

**"¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos liquido.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco, al igual que sus dos hijas.

**Trato de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, 'cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento'. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

Poseidón saltó de su asiento. Sabía lo que iba a suceder.

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!" **  
**La Sra. Dods se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban **  
**:: "¿Has visto?" **  
**"-El agua" **  
**"-Como la agarro-"**

-Vaya, debes ser muy poderoso para hacer eso con doce años -dijo Perseo con una sonrisa dirigida a su tocayo.

Zeus frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que el hijo de Poseidón fuera de tan poderoso a tan corta edad. Podría resultar ser una amenaza para su futuro como rey de los dioses.

**No sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dods estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy**

**-** ¿Pobre? -preguntó Jasón.

-No sé de dónde ha salido -reconoció Percy.

**Estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc., etc., la Sra. Dods se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Seguro que estaba esperando algo así -murmuró Frank, cogiéndole la mano a Hazel, que se había puesto nervioso, ante una mirada atenta de Leo.

**"Ahora, cariño". **  
**"Ya lo sé", murmura "Un mes borrando libros".**

-¡Error! -exclamaron Hermes y sus hijos.

-Norma número doce: No intentes adivinar nunca un castigo -dijo Luke.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

Hermes y sus hijos asintieron.

**"Ven conmigo", dijo la Sra. Dods **  
**"¡Espere!" Grito Grover. "Fui yo quien la empujo". **  
**Me queda mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme.**

-Es mi trabajo -dijo el sátiro con una sonrisa, que Percy le devolvió.

**La Sra. Dods le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de él temblaba. **  
**"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood". dijo ella. **  
**"Pero-" **  
**"Usted-quédese-aquí". **  
**Grover me miro de forma desesperada. **  
**"Esta bien, tío", le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo". **  
**"Cariño", dijo la Sra. Dods gritándome. "Ahora" **  
**sonrió Nancy Bobfit. **  
**Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-más-tarde.**

Los semidioses griegos se estremecieron.

-Vamos, no será tan mala -dijo Leo.

-Sí que lo es -dijo Nico. Travis y Connor asintieron. Desde que Percy había dado clases de lucha de Kaite, y la había adoptado como una hermana. Así que cada vez que se metían con ella, Percy había saltado en su defensa.

**Entonces me volví para enfrentar frente a la señora Dods, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera. **  
**¿Como había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-Porqué es un monstruo -susurró Annabeth.

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que yo he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un rompecabezas cayera del universo y me deja mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte del TDAH, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

-No creo que sea eso -dijo Perseo.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

Perseo le sonrío a su tocayo.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dods **  
**A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-Quirón -se quejaron algunos.

-Era un libro interesante -murmuró Quirón, completamente ruborizado.

**Bueno, pensé. Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

-¡No! -Gritó Travis.

-La norma doce -dijo Connor.

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan. **  
**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente el alcance, finalmente de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana. **  
**Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

-No -gimió Hazel, preocupada por su amigo.

**La Sra. Dods estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dods Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo ... **  
**"Nos estas dando problemas cariño". dijo. **  
**Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "Si señora".**

-¿What? -dijo Thalía, asombrada.

-Le tenía respeto a un monstruo, pero no se lo tenía ni a los titanes ni a los dioses -dijo Nico.

-¿WHAT? -Rugió Zeus, levantándose de su sitio-. ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO NOS TIENES RESPETO?

Levantó su rayo para pulverizar a Percy, pero al instante se encontró con el tridente de Poseidón en su cuello.

-Cómo sé ocurra atacar a cualquiera de mis hijos vas a tener que pelear contra mí -le prometió el dios del mar.

Zeus se envió en su sitio, él no era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a la ira de su hermano mayor.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?" **  
**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada. **  
**Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

-Si lo va hacer -dijo Kaite preocupada por la vida de su "hermano".

**Le dije "Yo ... Yo, me esforzare más, señora". **  
**Un trueno sacudió el edificio. **  
**"Nosotros no somos tontos, Percy Jackson". dijo la Sra. Dods "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor". **  
**No sabía de qué hablaba. **  
**Todo lo que podría pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

**-** ¿Seguro de que no eres hijo mío? -preguntó Hermes.

-Seguro -respondió Percy.

**O tal vez se han dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban a hacer leer el libro.**

-Es un buen libro -dijo Atenea, mirando fulminante al chico.

-Descuida, mamá -dijo Annabeth-. Él obligó a leerlo.

Percy enrojeció al recordar la manera en la que Annabeth le había obligado a leer el libro.

**"¿Y bien?" supuestamente ella. **  
**"Señora, yo no ..." **  
**"Se acabó el tiempo". dijo entre dientes. **  
**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se están convirtiendo en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero.**

**-** ¡Alecto! -exclamó Hades, sorprendido.

-¡¿Ha mandado una furia contra mi hijo ?! -Rugió Poseidón a su hermano.

-Pensé que él había robado mi yelmo -respondió Hades.

**Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme. **  
**Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

-¿Cómo se pueden poner más extrañas? -preguntó Frank.

-Es Percy -respondió Chris.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano. **  
**"¡Eh, Percy!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire.**

-¿Una pluma? -preguntó Leo-. ¿Para qué le va servir una pluma?

-Ya lo verás -respondió Hazel recordando que había soñado con la espada de Percy.

**La Sra. Dods, se abalanzo sobre mí. **  
**Con un grito, la esquiva y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

-¡Contracorriente! -exclamó Poseidón.

Zoë frunció el ceño. Esa era la espada que le había regalado al imbécil de Héracles, antes de que este le traicionara. Por su culpa, su familia le había repudiado. Por esa razón se había unido a las cazadoras, para ayudar a las chicas que habían tenido manos de un hombre.

**La Sra. Dods se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-Debilucho -dijo Ares, y al instante fue bañado por el océano Índico.

**Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!" **  
**Y voló directamente hacia mí. **  
**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

**-** ¿Y eso para ti es de forma natural? -preguntó Apolo sorprendido.

-Si fueras romanas lo entendía, ya que nosotros nos entrenamos desde pequeños. Pero que te salga eso de forma natural, siendo la primera vez, quiere decir que eres un guerrero natural -explicó Jasón, con un poco de celos en su voz que Piper notó. Ésta, le ocurrió una mirada confusa a su novio.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Silbido! **  
**La Sra. Dods fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estallo en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un gritó de muerte y un frío en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron. Desde luego, el primer monstruo nunca lo olvidas.

**Estaba solo. **  
**Había un bolígrafo en la mano.**

-Aun te afectaba la Niebla -susurró Artemisa.

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo. **  
**Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida requerida de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

**-** Solo a ti se te ocurre esa idea -dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

**Volví a salir. **  
**Había empezado a llover. **  
**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobfit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus fact amigas. **  
**Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerry te haya azotado el trasero".**

-¿Quién? -preguntaron Thalía y Nico.

**Le dije "¿Quien?"**

Thalía y Nico miraron el libro en shock.

-¡Pensamos como Percy! -gritaron ambos a la vez con horror.

Percy se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado con sus primos. Annabeth se río de la actitud infantil de su amigo.

**"Nuestro maestro, tonto". **  
**Parpadee No hemos tenido nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerry. Le pregunté a Nancy de que estaba hablando. **  
**Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo. **  
**Le pregunté a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dods **  
**Él dijo. "¿Quien?" **  
**Pero se detuvo y no me miro, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-Chicos -dijo Hermes a sus hijos-. Quiero que le deis clases de mentir a Grover.

-De acuerdo -dijo Connor-. Grover el viernes a las diez en punto en nuestra cabaña.

El sátiro los miró un poco preocupado.

**"No es gracioso hombre", le dije. "Voy enserio". **  
**Un trueno retumbo. **  
**Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido. **  
**Me acerque a él. **  
**Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson".**

-¡Tú sí que sabes mentir, Quirón! -exclamó Hermes, limpiándose una lágrima de orgullo.

**Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella. **  
**"Señor", le dije. "¿Dónde está la Sra. Dods?" **  
**Me miro sin comprender. "¿Quién?" **  
**"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dods. La maestra de álgebra". **  
**El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. **  
**"Percy no hay una Sra. Dods en este viaje. Por lo que sé, nunca ha tenido **  
**una Sra. Dods en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

**-** Claro que se encuentra bien. Lo único que pasa es que una furia ha intentado matarlo -dijo Apolo sarcásticamente.

-Es el final del capítulo -informó Hestia, cuando la luz volvió a aparecer ...


	3. Chapter 3 Tres ancianas tejiendo los cal

**Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte**

Cuando la luz desapareció, en el centro de la sala había una joven, bastante parecida a Nico, que vestía el traje de las cazadoras. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Nico la aplastó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bianca -susurró Nico.

-¿Nico? -preguntó la chica, confundida. La última vez que había visto a Nico había sido en el Campamento Mestizo, y era un niño de diez años. Ahora parecía cerca de los trece, y daba la impresión de que había madurado rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó Bianca di Ángelo. Nico sé separo, por fin, de su hermana, y Bianca no pudo evitar estremecerse. Los ojos de su hermano ya no expresaban aquella alegría infantil. Ahora estaban embargados por dolor y tristeza, aunque algo de su antigua alegría aun podía verse.

-En el Olimpo -respondió Nico. Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dioses hizo una reverencia.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Zeus.

-Bianca di Ángelo, señor. Cazadora de Artemisa -respondió Bianca.

-E hija mía -apuntó Hades, moviendo su mano. En la cabeza de Bianca apareció el holograma de un cetro de dos puntas con un perro de tres cabezas.

-Acércate -le pidió Apolo a Bianca. Está se acercó, y Apolo, con una luz dorada, le resumió el primer comentario. Cuando lo hizo, Bianca se sentó junto a su hermano. La chica no estaba segura, pero tenía la impresión de que Nico no la había visto en mucho tiempo, y eso a Bianca no le gustaba.

Poseidón cogió el libro y lo abrió.

-**Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte **-luego bufó-. Sólo yo puedo escoger semejante capítulo.

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas.**

-Cómo todos los semidioses -dijo Leo.

**Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.**

-Ahora eso sería lo que más rápido manejaría -murmuró Percy.

**Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo.**

-La Niebla -dijeron Jasón, Piper y Leo a la vez.

**Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerry –una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión – había sido nuestra maestra de PRE Álgebra desde Navidad.**  
**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dods a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loco.**

-Algo completamente normal -dijo Thalía.

**Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dods nunca había existido.**  
**Casi.**

-Cinco dracmas a que es Grover -dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-Todos ya saben que es Grover -replicó Hermes.

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

Apolo frunció el ceño. Podía haber conseguido cinco dracmas. Artemisa rodó los ojos y dijo: "Hombres".

**Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dods a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

Hermes se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Tengo que enseñarle a mentir. Tengo que enseñarle a mentir -murmuraba, mientras el resto reía.

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**  
**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dods con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

-Debilucho -murmuró Ares.

**El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

-¿Qué os pasaba a vosotros dos? -preguntó Hera a Zeus y Poseidón.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

**Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

Los que conocían a Percy, se estremecieron. Verlo de mal humor era algo muy malo. Sobre todo si habías entrenado con la espada con su ayuda. Nico, Chris, Travis y Connor lo sabían de propia mano.

**Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F.**

Atenea chasqueó la lengua, y Annabeth se levanto y le dio un puñetazo, aunque suave, a su amigo.

**Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobfit y sus amigos.**

-Bien -dijo Clarisse.

**Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

-El sueño de cualquiera -dijeron los Stoll.

**Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Realmente bueno -dijo Leo.

**No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que eso significaba,**

-¿No lo sabías? -preguntó Rachel.

-Ahora ya lo sé -dijo Percy con una sonrisa-. Viejo borracho.

Más carcajadas estallaron en la sala.

**Pero sonaba bien.**

-Más que bien -dijo Jasón.

**El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial:**  
**Yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**  
**Bien, me dije a mí mismo. Perfecto.**  
**Estaba nostálgico.**

Hera, Afrodita, Deméter y Hestia miraron con cariño a Percy.

-Flojo -dijo Ares, y al instante una gran ola lo mojo.

-¿En serio, tío P? ¿El océano Ártico? -preguntó Ares, con los dientes castañeando.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Afrodita-. Yo puedo calentarte luego -le dijo con una mirada lujuriosa. Ares se la devolvió, mientras el resto de la sala miraba hacia otro lado. Por su parte, Piper, Clarisse y Silena parecían a punto de vomitar.

-Podías controlarte -le dijo Hera-. Tú marido está enfrente.

-Hefesto y yo nos hubiéramos separado hace siglos, pero tú no quieres -dijo Afrodita.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a comportarte como una puta! -gritó Hera. Afrodita se puso de pie, y enfrentó a su sobrina.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? -exigió la diosa, comenzando a brillar para revelar su verdadera forma. Hera también empezó a brillar

Todos los semidioses cerraron los ojos; y Jasón sintió las suaves manos de Piper tapándole los ojos. Estaba claro que aún recordaba como Jasón había visto la verdadera forma de Hera. Pero la voz de Zeus tronó en la sala.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! -gritó el rey de los dioses-. ¡AFRODITA, HERA! ¡Dejad de pelearos!

Ambas dejaron de brillar, pero aún tenían ganas de pelea. Poseidón se puso entre ambas.

-Está noche lo hablamos -dijo Poseidón-. Pero ahora calmaros, que quiero seguir leyendo.

Afrodita y Hera se sentaron, fulminándose con la mirada.

**Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad,**

Todas las chicas de la habitación miraron a Percy, quien se ocultó detrás de su trono. Ares no dijo nada, aunque se moría de ganas.

**Incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

-¿Paul juega al póker? -preguntó Thalía.

-Ese era Gabe -respondió Annabeth-. El primer padrastro de Percy.

Percy y Grover intercambiaron una mirada sombría. Percy sólo le había contado a Grover como lo había tratado Gabe. Pero ni Teseo ni Orión se perdieron ese intercambio y no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

**Y aún así… había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino. Extrañaría a Grover,**

Grover le sonrió a Percy.

**Que había sido un buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño.**

Y ahora lo miró mal, mientras el hijo de Poseidón se aguantaba la risa.

**Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

-Eres un buen amigo -le elogió Hera. Todos miraron a la diosa en shock. Ella era conocida por el odio que sentía a los semidioses.

Artemisa y sus cazadoras también miraban a Percy con shock. "Es bastante diferente" pensó Zoë.

**Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**  
**Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba.**

-Increíble -dijo Annabeth con sorpresa.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Bianca. Algunos se sobresaltaron, se habían olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Qué Percy estudiara -respondió Nico, y Bianca estalló en carcajadas.

**No había olvidado que el Sr., Brunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

-Bien hecho -le dijo Perseo.

**La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

-No tienes que tirar los libros -le regaño Atenea.

-Lo siento -sé disculpó Percy.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página.**

-Eso es muy frustrante -dijo Luke.

**No había forma que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Charon, o Polydictes y Polydeuces.**

-Curioso. Ahora sí que las conoce -dijo Nico.

**¿Y conjugar esos verbos en latín? Olvídalo.**

-Eso es -dijo Travis, ganándose un golpe de Kaite.

**Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

Los Stoll se miraron con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! -gritó Kaite, que los había visto.

**Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**  
**Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**  
**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

-¡Pues no rompas la tradición! -gritó Chris. Todos lo miraron en shock, sobretodo Clarisse-. ¿Qué? Soy un hijo de Hermes, al fin y al cabo.

**Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Brunner, él podría darme algunos consejos.**

-Lo haría encantado -dijo Quirón, sonriéndole a Percy.

**Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen.**

-Recuerdo que sacaste una A. La mayor nota de la clase -comentó Quirón. Poseidón, Teseo y Orión miraron a Percy con orgullo; lo mismo que Annabeth, Thalía y Nico. Atenea, por su parte, parecía sorprendida.

Bianca vio como su hermano sonreía orgulloso a Percy, y pensó que era genial que Nico tuviera tan buenos amigos.

**No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado.**  
**Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**  
**Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "…preocupado por Percy, señor."**  
**Me congelé.**  
**Usualmente no ando espiando,**

Hermes y sus hijos miraron mal a Percy.

**Pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Percy -sollozaron los Stoll.

**Me acerqué un poco más.**  
**"…solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, ¡Una amabilidad en la escuela!**

Poseidón miró mal a Hades, quien parecía muy interesado en el suelo.

**Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…."**  
**"Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo," dijo el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Necesitamos que el chico madure más."**

Los griegos resoplaron.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Jasón.

-Qué si tendriammos que esperar a que Percy madurada, hubiéramos muerto hace años -respondió Rachel.

**"Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"**  
**"Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."**  
**"Señor, él la vio…."**  
**"Su imaginación,"**

-No -dijo Frank.

**Insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso."**  
**"Señor, yo…..yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez."**

¿Otra vez? pensó Atenea.

Grover bajó la vista. Thalía le sonrió; y Annabeth y Luke estaban perdidos en sus recuerdos.

"¿Como volvió Thalía? sé preguntó Luke en ese momento. Tendría que hablar luego con ella.

**La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**  
**"Tú no has fallado, Grover," dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente, "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño-"**  
**El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.**

-Y ahí se va nuestro orgullo -sé lamentaron los Stoll.

**El Sr. Brunner calló.**  
**Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

-Regla veinte -dijo Hermes.

-Ten un lugar para esconderte -acabó Chris.

**Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas,**

-¿Estabas en tu forma de centauro en un colegio? -preguntó Artemisa.

-Tenía que estar preparado -respondió Quirón.

**Sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.**

Todos miraron a Quirón de nuevo.

**Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

-Bien -dijo Hermes.

**Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.**  
**Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**  
**En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él. "Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

-¿Qué paso en el solsticio de invierno? -preguntó Hestia. Nadie respondió, pero Luke se removió incómodo en su sitio; algo que Hermes notó claramente.

**"Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…."**  
**"Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

-No se lo recuerdes -gimió Leo.

**"No me lo recuerdes."**

Leo miró a Grover con sorpresa.

**Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.**  
**Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.**  
**Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**  
**"Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "Estarás listo para este examen?"**  
**No respondí.**  
**"Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien?"**

-Perfectamente -respondió Percy.

**"Solo….cansado."**  
**Me voltee así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama.**

-No funciono -dijo Grover-. Recuerda que los sátiros sentimos las emociones. Sabía que te pasaba algo.

-En esa época, Percy no sabía que eras un sátiro -dijo Hazel, defendiendo a su amigo. Annabeth frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso a Hazel le gustaba Percy? Pero luego vio la mano de la chica entrelazada con la de Frank y sé relajó no quería que su amigo saliera lastimado.

**No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

-No lo hiciste -dijo Charles.

**Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

-Alerta, peligro de ego -dijo Thalía, y Nico se rió.

-Recuerdo como a veces las de Afrodita iban a espiar a nuestro sesos de alga cambiándose de ropa -comentó Nico.

-¡Te juro que no lo sabía! -chilló Percy al ver que Annabeth lo miraba mal.

**Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

-Eso es el eufemismo del año -bufó Kaite. Teseo, Orión, Perseo y Aquiles miraron a Percy con preocupación.

**La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de latín,**

Se oyeron tres golpes fuertes.

Leo, Travis y Connor se habían desmayado.

-Qué alguien los despierte -pidió Zeus. Apolo lo hizo inmediatamente.

**En mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito más, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.**  
**Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior,**

-Lo sospeche, pero no tenía pruebas -dijo Quirón.

**Pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**  
**"Percy," dijo él. "No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es…. Es lo mejor."**

-Malas palabras -susurró Piper.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Jasón.

-Ahora lo verás -respondió Piper.

**Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobfit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

-Esa chica va a tener una mala vida amorosa -prometió Afrodita.

**Murmuré, "Okey, señor."**  
**"Quiero decir…" el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.**  
**"Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

-Ya sé a lo que te referías -dijo Jasón.

Las diosas suspiraron.

-Voy a tener que enseñarte a ser más sensible -dijo Afrodita a Quirón.

**Mis ojos picaron.**

-Nenaza -dijo Ares, y de nuevo fue bañado por el océano Ártico-. Afrodita, ¿me haces entrar en calor?

-No -respondió la diosa, que se había molestado con el comentario de Ares.

-Ya te caliento yo -dijo Hefesto con una sonrisa. Al instante una gigantesca bola de fuego chocó contra el dios de la guerra, quemándole la ropa.

-Muy gracioso, Hefesto -gruñó Ares.

**Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito,**

-No tenía ni idea de que fuera tu profesor favorito -dijo Quirón con sorpresa.

-Claro que lo eras -dijo Percy.

**En frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que** **estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

Quirón se removió molesto.

**"Claro," dije, temblando.**  
**"No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-"**  
**"Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**  
**"Percy-"**  
**Pero ya yo me había ido.**

Las chicas suspiraron, y Annabeth le envió una mirada de apoyó a Percy.

**En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

Afrodita gruñó, y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, se puso a darle una charla a Percy sobre cómo tratar la ropa.

**Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes.**

-¿No se suponen que son delincuentes juveniles? -preguntó Luke.

-Lo eran -respondió Percy-. Pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos.

**Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

-Si hablas de tu padre lo entendemos -dijo Hades, señalando a Poseidón. Esté le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

**Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano**

Hestia sonrió.

-Por lo menos le preguntan -comentó.

**Y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**  
**Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**  
**"Oh," dijo uno de los chicos. "Eso es genial."**  
**Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

La sonrisa de Hestia se volvió una mueca.

**La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.**

-Acosador -tosió Apolo. Artemisa le dio un golpe a su hermano.

**Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros.**

-Grover -sé quejó la sala.

**Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, Pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**  
**Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**  
**Dije, "¿Buscando Amabilidad?"**  
**Grover casi salta de su silla.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-No tiene gracia -sé defendió Grover-. Por los dioses, casi me dio un infarto.

**"¿Que- Que quieres decir?"**  
**Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-¡No! -gruñeron los de Hermes.

-Esa es la regla número uno -dijo Travis.

-¡Nunca confieses un crimen! acabó Connor.

**Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"**  
**"Oh….no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

-No mucho -dijo Grover con burla-. Básicamente toda la conversación.

Percy enrojeció.

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira Percy…. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…"**

-Tampoco están tan mal -dijo Nico.

-¿Como lo sabes? -preguntó Bianca.

-Paso bastante tiempo en el Inframundo -respondió Nico. Bianca no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera ahí.

**"Grover-"**  
**"Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresado o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dods, y…"**  
**"Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

-¡Gracias a mí! -exclamó Hermes-. ¡Por fin alguien lo reconoce!

**Sus orejas de volvieron rosa.**

Igual en la sala.

**Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios. "Solo toma esto, ¿okey? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**  
**La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos,**

-¿Por qué utilizas esa escritura? -preguntó Deméter.

-Es divertido verlos intentando hacer esfuerzos para leer la nota -respondió Dioniso con una sonrisa, mientras ojeaba su revista.

**Pero finalmente entendí algo como:**  
**Grover Underwood**  
**Guardián**  
**Villa Hala-Blood**  
**Long Island, New York**  
**(800) 009-0009**  
**"¿Que es Hala-"**  
**"No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Esa es mi, ummm….. Dirección de verano."**

-Mala respuesta -dijo Silena.

**Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano.**

-Tienes razón -reconoció Grover.

**Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

-Porqué no lo es -dijo Clarisse.

**"Okey," dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**  
**Él asintió. "O….o si me necesitas."**  
**"¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

-Eso no estuvo bien -dijo Annabeth.

-Lo sé -respondió Percy, manándole a Grover una mirada arrepentida.

**Salió más duro de lo que quise.**  
**Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán. "Mira, Percy, la verdad yo…yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**  
**Me lo quedé observando.**  
**Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él.**

-Es completamente distinto -susurró Artemisa, sin que nadie la escuchara.

**Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí.**

"Es un gran amigo" pensó Zoë

**Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**  
**"Grover," dije, "¿de qué exactamente me estás protegiendo?"**  
**Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos.**

-Asqueroso -dijo Hazel, haciendo una mueca.

**El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**  
**Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**  
**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

Poseidón, Teseo y Orión tuvieron una extraña sensación.

**En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban.**

Deméter frunció el ceño.

-Poseidón, ¿podrías ayudarme a limpiar luego todo eso? -preguntó la diosa de la agricultura.

-Sin problemas -dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Deméter se la devolvió, sonrojada; y Afrodita comenzó a murmurar en voz baja:

-Qué bonito es el amor.

**Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuando.**  
**Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

Toda la sala palideció.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías visto a las Parcas? -le preguntó/gritó Annabeth a Percy.

-No quería preocuparte -dijo Percy, luego se acerco para susurrarle: -Además, no se referían a mí.

Annabeth lo miró confundida.

-Luego te lo explico -le prometió. Y volvió a su lugar. La hija de Atenea asintió.

**Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**  
**Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**  
**Lo más extraño era, que ella parecían observarme justo a mí.**

-No -susurró Teseo.

**Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**  
**"¿Grover?" dije. "Hey, hombre-"**  
**"Dime que ellas no te están mirando, Ellas están, ¿no?"**

-Lo estaban -dijo Grover, tristemente.

**"Si. Raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

-¡No era momento de bromas! -chillaron los Stoll.

**"No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso."**  
**La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

Al igual que toda la sala.

**"Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."**  
**"¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."**

-¡Vuelve al maldito autobús! -gritó Poseidón.

**"¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-Cómo no -gimió Kaite.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo**

La sala se quedó en silencio. Annabeth se levanto y abrazó a Percy con fuerza. Tanta que el chico comenzó a ponerse morado.

-Ann... Annabeth... No... Puedo... respirar -farfulló Percy. Annabeth se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento -dijo la chica, soltando a su amigo.

**y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia.**  
**Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Pie Grande o Godzilla.**

A pesar de la tensión, la sala soltó unas risitas.

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

-Lo dice como si estuviera vivo -apuntó Artemisa.

-Es que lo está -dijo Hefesto, mientras Leo y Charles asentían.

**Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**  
**"¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"**

-Pudo haber sido un poco antes -gruñó Clarisse.

-¿Te preocupabas por mí? -preguntó Percy, con sorpresa.

-Claro -respondió Clarisse-. Si te mueres, yo no tendría a quien patear el trasero. _Aunque ahora ya no estás_ pensó Clarisse

Percy no dijo nada, pero Annabeth sí:

-Lavabos.

Clarisse y Percy enrojecieron. La primera furiosa y el segundo intentando aguantar la risa.

**Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**  
**Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**  
**"¿Grover?"**  
**"¿Si?"**  
**"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"**

-Todo -gruñó Percy.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa. "Percy, ¿que viste allá en el puesto de frutas?"**  
**"¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como….la Sra. Dods, ¿no?**

-Peores -dijo Aquiles.

**Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dods.**

Aquiles asintió.

**Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."**

**"La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**  
**Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi- anciano.**  
**Él dijo, "Tu la viste cortar la cuerda."**  
**"Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

-No hay un gran problema -dijo Luke.

-Tienes un problema gigantesco -apoyó Jasón.

**"Esto no está pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**  
**"¿Que última vez?"**  
**"Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan el sexto."**

-Grover, lo estas confundiendo -sé quejó Thalía.

**"Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme. "¿De qué estás hablando?"**  
**"Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**  
**Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

-Cosa que no hiciste -gruñó Grover.

**"¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté.**  
**No respondió.**  
**"Grover –ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**  
**Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.**

-Aquí acaba -dijo Poseidón.

-¿Podemos hacer un descanso? -pidió Hermes-. Quiero hablar con Luke de una cosa.

-Claro -dijo Zeus.

Hermes se puso de pie e hizo señas a Luke para que lo siguiera.

* * *

punto para aclarar:

Zoë viene antes de la maldición del titan


	4. Capítulo 4 Inesperadamente Grover pierde

**Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones**

Luke siguió a su padre hasta su templo. La primera impresión que tuvo Luke del templo, era la de que había entrado en una oficina de correos. Una oficina de correros del tamaño del estadio de Michigan.

"Dios de los mensajeros" pensó Luke, mientras su padre le hizo señas para que se sentara en un sillón.

Después de que Luke se sentó, Hermes hizo lo mismo con otro sillón y fijó su mirada sobre la de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te encontrarás? -preguntó Hermes.

-Eh ... Bien, supongo -dijo Luke, algo confuso. "¿A qué viene está preocupación arrepentina?" pensó el chico.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué la mayoría de los semidioses de la sala te miran con odio? -preguntó está vez el dios.

-La verdad es que no -reconoció a Luke. Y era cierto; Luke no tenía ni idea de la razón de porqué todo, o más bien la mayoría, lo miraban con odio.

"Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el señor Cronos". Pero eso no tenía lógica, ya que Chris, que era su mejor amigo también lo miraba con odio, y él sabía que Luke tenía que robar el rayo maestro de Zeus para Cronos. Hermes sospechó.

-¿Qué hiciste en el solsticio de invierno? -Tercera pregunta de Hermes. Luke ya se consideró como en un interrogatorio.

-No sé de que hablas -respondió el chico incómodamente, intentando no pensar en el rayo. Pero Hermes fijó su mirada con la de su hijo, y la visión del rayo maestro de su padre le sacudió algo dentro de él.

-No ... No puede ser -dijo Hermes, mirando a su hijo en estado de shock-. Dime que no robaste el rayo, dímelo.

Luke bajó la vista.

-No puedo decírtelo -susurró Luke.

Entonces, para sorpresa del hijo del dios de los viajeros, fue atrapado en un fuerte abrazo que Hermes le dio. Tras varios minutos, Hermes se separó de su hijo y lo miró, agarrándolo por los hombros.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué ?! -le espetó el dios con miedo en sus ojos-. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que Zeus te hará en cuanto se entere ?! ¡Te matara! -le gritó.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé ?! -espetó Luke-. ¿Crees que no sé qué Zeus me matara? ¡Claro que lo sé! -chilló.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Hermes.

-¡Porqué ya estaba harto! -gritó Luke-. ¡Harto de que nos usamos como marionetas! ¡Harto de que la cabaña de Hermes esté siempre llena, solo porqué vosotros no reconocéis a vuestros hijos! ¡Harto de que los hijos de los dioses menores se quedarán en nuestra cabaña porqué sus padres no tienen cabañas! ¡Harto de que me abandonaras con mi madre, que estaba loca! ¡De que nunca te preocupaste por mí! -acabó de gritar. Rápidamente, Luke salió corriendo del templo, dejando a un Hermes completamente sorprendido parado en mitad del lugar.

Luego, el dios de los mensajeros, salió del templo, lentamente.

Nada más irse Lucas con Hermes; Annabeth aprovechó y sé llevó a su amigo a los jardines.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de las Parcas? -le pidió, nada más estar ubicado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, junto a un estanque.

-No quería preocuparte -respondió Percy, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo rubio de su amiga-. Además, no se refería a mí.

-Entonces, ¿a quién?

-Un Luke -respondió Percy con voz grave. Annabeth se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Pobre Luke -susurró, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Percy. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Thalía fue a buscarlos para leer el nuevo capítulo.

-De acuerdo, leeré yo -dijo Apolo, cuando todos se instalen en sus sitios- **Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones.**

Percy y Grover enrojecieron, mientras que el resto de la sala reía.

-No pudiste buscar un título mejor -murmuró Grover.

**Confesión: Abandonar a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la Terminal de autobuses.**

Annabeth se levanto y golpeó a Percy en el hombro.

-Idiota -dijo.

**Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero.**

-Muy grosero -dijo Hera.

**Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuera hombre muerto murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"**

-Grover -suspiró Thalía-. Eso fue lo que tuviste no fue tu culpa.

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

-Bien hecho -dijo Hermes-. Espérate a que se vaya para poder escapar.

\- **Este ciento cuatro y la primera - le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Perdéis el tiempo. Ya no vivo ahí -aclaró Percy, sonriendo ante la mueca que hicieron los hermanos, mientras Kaite negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

**Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.**

-Qué es la mejor del mundo -declararon Thalía y Nico a la vez, mientras Percy les sonreía.

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo,**

-Lo es -afirmaron los que la conocían.

**Lo que prueba mi teoría de las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca ante eso.

**Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión,**

Todos miraron a Zeus de reojo.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué no sé si fui yo! -exclamó el dios.

**Cuando ella tenía cinco años, y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad.**

Atenea miró el libro con sorpresa.

¿Cómo podría alguien inteligente terminar contigo? -le pidió a Poseidón.

-¿Y cómo puede alguien enamorarse de ti? -contraatacó el dios de los mares.

**Después de su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

-No tuve que haber tenido sin su diploma -suspiró Atenea con una mueca.

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

-Eso no es bueno, sino malo -dijo Hades, mientras Poseidón le sacaba la lengua; dejando a Jason, Hazel y Frank algo sorprendidos; ya que siempre tenían oídos historias de que Poseidón o Neptuno era alguien de mal carácter.

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella solo me dijo que era rico e importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, el tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y siempre volvió. **  
**Se perdió en el mar, perdió mamá. No murió Sólo se perdió en el mar.**

-Le dijo una mentira usando la verdad -dijo Chris, sorprendido.

**Ella hizo trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

-Eso es el eufemismo del año -bufó Rachel.

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos, y después de su verdadero rostro de imbécil de primera.**

-Me sorprende de que fuera simpático más de un segundo -dijo Grover.

-A mí también -reconoció Percy.

**Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

-Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Afrodita, haciendo una mueca.

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que el oloroso Gabe la consideración, la forma en que nos llevábamos ...**

Poseidón, Teseo y Orión hicieron una mueca. Más le valía a ese mortal no hacerles daño.

**Bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo. **  
**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá y hubiéramos regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos los lados de la alfombra.**

-Eso es asqueroso -dijo Silena, mirando a Percy con simpatía.

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo: **  
**—Así que estás en casa. **  
**\- ¿Dónde está mamá? **  
**—Trabajando - dijo - ¿Tienes dinero?**

-¡Él no tiene que darte dinero! -Gruñó Poseidón.

**Era todo. Ningún: Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses? **  
**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata.**

-Eso es un insulto a las morsas -dijo Hazel. Frank, para respaldar las palabras de su novia, se cambió en una morsa, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? -le pidió Bianca, cuando Frank volvió a transformarse.

-También soy descendiente de Poseidón -contestó el chico. Percy, Teseo y Orión se cruzan de brazos, enfurruñados.

-¿Por qué no tenemos eso? -dijeron los tres.

**Estuvimos cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verso guapo o algo así.**

-Es completamente imposible de ver esa cosa ver alguna vez bien -comentó Afrodita.

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega - Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir náuseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le dijeron a mamá, él me golpearía.**

Apolo dejó de leer. La sala se sumió en un silencio aterrador. Percy se encogió en su sitio. Un ligero temblor, que iba subiendo de magnitud, grabó el lugar. Poseidón sujetaba su tridente con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo brillaba y causaba temblores por todo el Olimpo.

-Ese ... maldito ... bastardo ... ¿cómo ... se ... atreve a ... tocar ... a mi ... hijo? -farfulló, brillando con más intensidad. Entonces se sentó una mano suave, y vio que Deméter se había sentado a su lado.

-Tranquilo -le susurró-. Fíjate. Percy está aquí. Está vivo -dijo la diosa. Poseidón dejó de brillar y los temblores cesaron.

-Gracias -le susurró Poseidón, sujetando la mano de Deméter-. Podemos seguir leyendo.

\- **No tengo - le dije. **  
**Levantó una de sus grasientas cejas. **  
**Gabe podría oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

Atenea afectada una ceja. Empezar a entender la razón de porqué Sally Jackson se había casado con ese sujeto.

\- **Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses - dijo - Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio. Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?**

-No, no lo estas -dijo Nico.

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía - Vamos Gabe - dijo - el chico acaba de llegar. **  
**\- ¿Estoy en lo correcto? - repitió Gabe. **  
**Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía. **  
**—Está bien - dije. Saque unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa - espero que pierdas **  
**\- ¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito! - gritó tras de mí - ¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!**

-Y tú tampoco -gruñó Hermes.

**Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe. Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hizo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

-Ese tipo es realmente asqueroso -gruñó Piper.

-Más te vale que le des el castigo más cruel que se te ocurrió a ese sujeto en cuanto muera, Hades -le dijo Artemisa, quien le había cogido cariño a su primito.

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

-Sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo -dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas acerca del señor Dods, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre. **  
**Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas. Grabe la mirada de pánico de Grover - como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él.**

-Pudiste cumplirlo -Gruñó Kaite.

**Un escalofrío me arrepiento arreino. Sentí como si alguien - algo - estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

-Por favor, que no haya nada -suplicó Annabeth.

**Luego escuche la voz de mi mamá - ¿Percy?**

-Confundiste a tu madre ... -comenzó Travis, riéndose.

-... con un monstruo? -acabó Connor. Percy se sonrojó.

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

-Awwww -dijeron las chicas, mientras Ares rodaba los ojos.

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan solo entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca pensó en ella como vieja.**

Poseidón sonrió.

**Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la escuchó alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí oa Gabe.**

-Es una buena mujer -le susurró Deméter, feliz de que el amor de su vida (Porqué era así, Deméter estaba completamente enamorada de Poseidón desde hacía eones) fuera feliz.

\- **Oh Percy - me abrazó fuerte - No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde la navidad.**

-Pues yo lo tuve igual de canijo -dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa burlona.

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on América", olía como las mejores cosas en el mundo: chocolate, licor, y todas las otras cosas que ella vende en la dulcería en Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa.**

Annabeth, Grover, Thalía y Nico son ellos con añoranza. Sally solía dales cosas cuando iban a su casa.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión.**

-Normal -dijo Chris-. La expulsión es algo básico de los semidioses.

**No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas? **  
**Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, pero la verdad estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.**

Las diosas son cayeron a Percy.

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó - ¡Hola Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles? **  
**Rechiné los dientes. **  
**Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo. Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe.**

-Por lo menos está ahora casada con Paul -dijo Rachel, sonriendo a Percy, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Afrodita frunció el ceño, tenía la sospecha de que entre esos dos había tenido algo.

**Por su bien, intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Hemos hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín.**

-Es gracioso pensar que un griego se le dé bien el latín -comentó Luke.

**Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner. También Nancy Bobfit de pronto no parecía tan mala.**

**Hasta ese viaje al museo ... **  
**\- ¿Qué? - me respondió mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos. - ¿Algo te asusta? **  
**No mamá**

-No está bien que le mientas a tu madre -le regaño Hestia. Percy asintió, tímidamente.

**Me consideró mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca del señor Dods y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

-No lo sería -dijo Thalía-. Sally conoce todo este mundo.

-En ese momento no lo sabía -dijo Percy.

**Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó. **  
**—Tengo una sorpresa para ti - me dijo - Iremos a la playa.**

Poseidón, Percy, Teseo y Orión son cayeron.

**Abrí mucho los ojos - ¿Montauk? **  
**—Tres noches, misma cabaña **  
**\- ¿Cuándo? **  
**Ella sonrió - Tan pronto como me cambie- **  
**No podría creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero. **  
**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó - Dip de fríjol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste? **  
**Quería golpearlo,**

-Hazlo -suplicaron Ares, Clarisse y Frank. Todos miraron a este último con sorpresa. ¿What? Sé lo está mereciendo.

**Pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofreció un trato: se amable con Gabe solo un poco más. Sólo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

-Por favor -dijo Annabeth.

\- **Estaba por ir, cariño - le dijo a Gabe - solo estaban hablando del viaje.**

**Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron. - ¿El viaje? ¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso? **  
**—Lo sabía - refunfuñé - no nos dejara ir. **  
**—Claro que lo hará - dijo mamá firmemente - Tu padrastro solo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además - agregó - Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse solo con dip fríjol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole Crema agria. Las sobras**

-Chantaje -dijo Hermes, sorprendido-. Me encanta su método.

**Gabe se suavizó un poco.**

\- **Este dinero para el viaje ... saldrá de lo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?**

-¿What? -chilló Afrodita-. ¡Ni sé te ocurrió meterte con la ropa!

\- **Si cariño - le contesto mamá **  
**—Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar **  
**—Tendremos cuidado **  
**Gabe rascó su barba partida. - Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker. **  
**Quizá te golpeo en tu punto débil - pensé - y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana.**

-Dime que lo hiciste -suplicó Perseo.

-No pude al final -dijo Percy.

**Pero la mirada de mamá me aconsejó sobre molestarlo. **  
**¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara? **  
**—Lo siento - dije - de veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo. **  
**Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intenta encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.**

-Suerte que no se esforzó mucho -dijo Percy-, sino que todavía estaríamos allí.

\- **Si, como sea - declaro. **  
**Y volvió a su juego. **  
**—Gracias Percy - me dijo mamá - cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de… lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿está bien? Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada - el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús - como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

Todos se estremecieron.

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y sé fue hacer la botana de Gabe. **  
**Una hora después están listos para irnos.**

-Por fin -dijeron los Stoll.

**Gabe tomo un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar a cabo las maletas de mamá al auto.**

-Podría haberte ayudado -dijo Aquiles.

**Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá - y más importante aún, su Camaro 78 - por el fin de semana. **  
**—Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito —me aconsejó mientras llevaba la última maleta— ni un pequeño rasguño.**

-Él no va a conducirlo, solo tuve doce años-dijo Poseidón.

**Como si tuviera que manejar, tenía solo doce años.**

Padre e hijo se son cayeron.

**Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciaba la pintura, encontraría la manera de culparme.**

Más le vale que no -gruña Annabeth, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su amigo de forma posesiva.

**Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanza el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, una continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe . La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeando en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera como si hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.**

La sala se quedo en silencio, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Eso estuvo genial -dijo Jason, con una sonrisa.

**Tal vez fue solo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

-Bien hecho -dijo Connor.

**Me conocí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo. **  
**Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island.**

Los griegos son cayeron.

**Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena,**

Atenea y Annabeth se estremecieron.

**Y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en él. **  
**Amaba el lugar.**

-Igual -dijo Rachel, recordando el día que paso con Percy en la playa. El día que lo había besado.

Annabeth frunció el ceño. No sabía que Rachel había estado con Percy en su cabaña en Montauk.

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aún más. Nunca lo dije con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Poseidón sonrió.

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecidos de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar. **  
**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentos de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azules, caramelo azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído de trabajo.**

-¿Qué pasa con la comida azul? -preguntó Zeus.

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

Zeus sorprendió a las cejas, sorprendido.

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecían realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba batidos de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba una casa dulces azules de la tienda. Esto - junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano - probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

-Percy, tu eres todo rebelde y no solo un lado -le dijo Grover con una sonrisa.

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos.**

Algunos sé relamieron, y otros sonaron al recordar las fogatas que han hecho en el Campamento Mestizo.

**Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente. Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

Atenea trataría de ayudar a Sally. Sé la víctima una buena mujer.

**Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntarnos qué siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk - mi padre. Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Suponga que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas. **  
**—Él era simpático Percy - líderes - Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable.**

Deméter asintió a todo lo que Sally dijo.

**Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes también.**

-Es cierto -comentó Orión-. Percy se parece más a papá que nosotros.

-Cierto -corroboró Teseo.

**Mamá terminó el fríjol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces. - Desearía que podría verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso.**

-Lo estoy -confirmó Poseidón-. De todos mis hijos.

Percy, Teseo y Orión sonaron a su padre, mientras que el resto de semidioses los miraba con algo de envidia, sobretodo Luke.

**Me pregunté como ella podría decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una D + en su boleta, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

\- **¿Qué edad tenía? - Pregunte - quiero decir ... ¿vas a ser?**

**Miro las llamas. —Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña. **  
**—Pero ... me conoció de bebé. **  
**No cariño.**

-En realidad si -dijo Percy con una sonrisa-. Papá me dijiste una vez, que cuando era pequeño, fuiste a verme una noche.

Poseidón sonrió a su hijo, y Zeus frunció el ceño. Él había dejado muy claro que estaba completamente prohibido el contacto con sus hijos.

**Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras. **  
**Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo de que recordó ... algo acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa **  
**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aun así, tenía que era verdad. Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto ...**

-Mentira -canturreó la sala.

**Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestas que se fuera en ese viaje por el océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá. Nos abandonó, y ahora encontramos atrapados con el Oloroso Gabe.**

-Ojala tendríamos ayudaros, pero es imposible -suspiró Poseidón.

-Lo sé, papá -dijo Percy, sonriéndole a su padre.

\- **¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo? - Le pregunté - ¿A otra aburrida escuela?**

-Percy, no mares tan duro -dijo Kaite.

**Quitó un malvavisco del fuego. **  
**No lo sé, cariño - Su voz sonaba dura - Creo ... creo que tendré que hacer algo. **  
**\- ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca? - Me arrepentí tan pronto como había dicho.**

-Más te vale -gruñó Thalía.

**Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Yo tuve una mano, y el sujeto con fuerza. **  
**\- Oh, Percy no. Yo - yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos. **  
**Sus palabras me recuerdan lo que es señor Brunner había dicho - lo lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy. **  
**—Porque no soy normal - dije.**

-Muy bien, Sesos de algas. Tardaste doce años en darte cuenta -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa burlona. Percy hizo un puchero, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su lugar.

\- **Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo **  
**\- ¿A salvo de qué?**

-De los tarados de mis hermanos -dijo Poseidón.

-¡EH! -dijeron los dos pensamientos.

**Me miró a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron - todas las extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar. **  
**Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreo. Cuando los profesores tratanon de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en el medio de su cabeza.**

-Un cíclope -susurró Luke con algo de resentimiento al recordar que por culpa de un cíclope, Thalía había muerto.

**Antes de eso - un recuerdo aun más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente.**

Todos miraron a Hera.

-Os puedo garantizar que no fui yo -dijo la diosa-. Yo solo molesto a los hijos de mi marido.

Perseo hizo una mueca.

**Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y yo había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, de qué manera había **  
**logrado estrangular a la muerte con mis manos de niño.**

-Increíble -dijo Frank. Todos asintieron.

Zeus bufó. Su hijo Héracles había hecho lo mismo cuando era niño.

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme. **  
**Sabía que tenían decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la señora Dods en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada.**

-Eso es -dijo Hazel.

**Pero no podría obligarme a hacerlo. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

Todos soltaron un suspiro.

-Percy -dijo Annabeth, negando con la cabeza la terquedad de su amigo.

\- **El tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que él pudo - me dijo - Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero solo hay una opinión, Percy - el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo solo ... solo no podemos hacerlo. **  
**\- ¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial? **  
**No a una escuela - dijo suavemente - a un campamento de verano. **  
**Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre - quien no había tenido lo suficiente como para verme nacer - había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

-Porqué me quería cerca -susurró Percy. Sólo Thalía lo escuchó.

\- **Lo siento, Percy - dijo, mirándome a los ojos - Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podría mandarte a ese lugar. Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien. **  
**\- ¿Para bien? Pero si es solo un campamento de verano ...**

-Para nosotros es más que un simple campamento -dijo Chris, abrazando a Clarisse.

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que hizo más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

-Ni se te ocurrió llorar a Sally -le amenazó a Nico a Percy.

-Tranquilo, que no lo haré -se defendió el chico.

-Más te vale -le dijo está vez Thalía.

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido. **  
**Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco**

-Yo -dijo Poseidón.

**Y un águila dorada,**

-Yo -dijo Zeus.

**Estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa. El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destruyó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones. El caballo se complica y pateó las alas del águila. Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.**

Algunos miraron a Hades de reojo.

**Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que tardarían para no matarse, pero corrían lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo,**

-¡Si! -exclamó Zeus -¡Ganó yo!

Poseidón comenzó a refunfuñar algo sobre pájaros ahogados y de hermanos pequeños molestos, mientras que la sala reía por el infantilismo de ambos dioses.

**Y grité ¡No! **  
**Desperté sobresaltado. **  
**Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que arregla árboles y derribaba casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, solo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.**

-En serio ¿qué os pasaba a vosotros dos? -preguntó Hades a sus dos hermanos.

-Eso ya paso -dijo Zeus.

**Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó. Se levanto, con los ojos bien abiertos **  
**y dijo - Huracán. **  
**Supe que era demente. En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano había olvidado haberlo olvidado.**

-Más bien dos idiotas lo olvidaron -dijo Hestia, mirando a sus hermanos.

**Sobre el rugido del viento, un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que me pusieran los pelos de punta. **  
**Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada - alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña. **  
**Mi madre se movió de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta. Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia. Pero no era ... no era Grover exactamente.**

-¿Cómo que no era Grover? -preguntó Leo, confuso.

\- **Toda la noche buscando - murmuró - ¿Qué estabas pensando?**

-Grover, Grover, Grover -dijo Thalía.

-Sabes perfectamente que Percy nunca piensa -acabó Nico, antes de estallar en carcajadas, junto a su prima, y con el resto de la sala, mientras Percy se cruzaba de brazos, enfurruñado.

**Mi madre me miró asustada - no por Grover, sino por lo que había ido. **  
**—Percy - dijo, cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia - ¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho?**

-Oh, nada -dijo Jason-. Sólo que ha visto a las Parcas cortar el hilo de su vida.

-En ese momento no sabía lo que eran -dijo Percy.

**Estaba helado, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo. **  
**\- ¡Oh, Zeu kai alloi theoi! - Gritó - está tras de mí. ¿No le dijiste? **  
**Estaba demasiado conmocionado para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente.**

-¿What? -preguntó Hazel, confusa.

-Nuestra mente está cableada al griego antiguo -explicó Annabeth-. Es como vosotros con el latín.

Hazel le sonrió en agradecimiento.

**Estaba demasiado sorprendido preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche. Porque Grover no tenia puestos sus pantalones - y donde sus piernas específicas ...**

-¿Qué hay? -preguntaron Leo y los Stoll a la vez, mientras que el resto de la sala rodaba los ojos. Tenían a Grover enfrente de ellos.

**Mi mamá me miró con severidad y vio en un tono que nunca había usado antes - Percy. ¡Habla ahora! **  
**Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dods, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos. **  
**Tomó su bolso, me cambió mi impermeable, y dijo - Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!**

-Rápido -suplicó la sala.

**Grover corrió por el Camaro - bueno no corría exactamente. Él estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprende cómo puedes correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar. **  
**Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Hubo pezuñas.**

-¡Ah! Era eso -dijo Leo, luego se dio cuenta de las piernas peludas de Grover y se sonrojo al no darse cuenta antes de eso.

-Fin del capítulo -informó Apolo-. ¿A quién le toca?

-A Dioniso -respondió Atenea-. Qué dice qué está leyendo esa revista de vinos, y lleva toda la lectura con la revista al revés.

Dioniso se sonrojo, y dejo a un lado de la revista, que en efecto estaba al revés, y cogió el libro.

* * *

**La relación de Luke y Chris como mejores amigos, pienso que es muy posible, ya que Chris fue uno de los primeros en unirse a Luke en ayuda de Cronos, aunque al final lucho para proteger el Olimpo. Aparte, de que sospecho de que tienen aproximadamente la misma edad, aunque tal vez Chris sea algo más joven.**


	5. Chapter 5 Mi madre me enseña pelea de to

**Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros **

Dioniso cogió el libro para comenzar a leer el nuevo capítulo.

**-Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros **-leyó el dios con voz aburrida. Algunos se tensaron, recordando que Percy se había enfrentado contra el Minotauro en la entrada del Campamento Mestizo.

**Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

-¡Sí! -gritó Ares, sobresaltando a todos-. ¡Así se conduce!

-Y aun sé pregunta por qué su moto se pasa dos tercios del año en mi taller -masculló Hefesto.

**Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco,**

-Ya estás loco -apuntó Nico con una sonrisa. Percy le sacó la lengua.

**O si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.**

-Pantalones de alfombra de peluche -repitió Connor, incrédulo.

-Percy, tenía ideas muy raras -comentó Travis.

-Tendrías que preocuparte si Travis te dice que tienes ideas raras -dijo Kaite. Travis le sacó la lengua la lengua infantilmente.

**Pero, no, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico—lanolina, como de lana. El olor de un animal húmedo de corral.**

-¡Eh! -se quejó Grover.

**Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue, "Así que, tu y mi mamá… ¿se conocen?"**

-Claro -respondió Grover-. ¿No me veías yendo a tu casa los fines de semana.

-¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo? -preguntó Chris.

-¡Ha sido sarcasmo! -gritó Hermes, y comenzó un ridículo baile acompañado por Apolo.

-Apolo, tienes el mismo estilo bailando que haciendo poemas; es decir... ¡ninguno! -dijo Artemisa.

Apolo se sentó, enfurruñado.

**Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros.**

-Había algo peor -susurró Percy.

**"No exactamente," dijo. "Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."**  
**"¿Mirándome?"**

-Cof cof, acosador, cof cof -"tosió" Leo.

**"Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo," añadió rápidamente. "Yo soy tu amigo."**

-Ya lo sé, colega -dijo Percy.

-Sólo quería asegurarme que no lo pensaras -dijo Grover.

**"Ummm... ¿qué eres, exactamente?"**

-¡Un acosador! -exclamaron los Stoll y Leo a la vez.

-Tengo la impresión de que se hará muy larga la lectura -susurró Atenea.

**"Eso no importa ahora"**  
**"¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro—**

-No tendrías que haberle dicho eso -dijo Luke con una mueca, recordando que él también había llamado medio burro a Grover cuando se conocieron.

**Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!"**  
**Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**  
**"¡Cabra!" gritó.**  
**"¿Qué?"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy -dijo Annabeth, mientras la sala se reía.

**"Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."**  
**"Tú solo di que no importa."**  
**"¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que los pisotearían por tal insulto!"**  
**"Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. Te refieres a… ¿los mitos del Sr. Brunner?"**

-No, a los de Nancy Bobfit -dijo Thalía, sarcásticamente.

**"¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dods un mito?"**  
**"¿Así que admites que había una Sra. Dods?"**

-Percy, no era momento para esas tonterías -se quejó Charles.

**"Por supuesto."**  
**"Entonces por qué—"**  
**"Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que atraerías," dijo Grover, como si debiera ser perfectamente obvio.**

-En realidad lo es -explicó Quirón-. Cuanto menos sepa un semidiós de su condición, menos entrenara; de manera que su olor no será tan reconocible.

**"Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pienses que el Bondadoso (Kindly One) era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."**  
**"¿Quién so—? espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

-Un montón de cosas -dijo Grover.

**El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.**  
**"Percy," dijo mi madre, "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."**  
**"¿A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mí?"**

-Sólo los dos idiotas de mis hermanos, no te preocupes -dijo Poseidón, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si restara importancia, consiguiendo dos "¡Eh!" de sus hermanos.

**"Oh, nadie más," dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro.**

-Los sátiros pueden ser muy rencorosos -dijo Thalía.

**"Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre."**

-Lo siento, señor -se disculpó Grover, ante la mirada que recibía de Hades.

**"¡Grover!"**  
**"Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"**

-¡SÍ! -rugió Ares.

**Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la imaginación. Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño.**

-¿Así que admites que tienes algas en los sesos? -le preguntó Nico, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Cállate, di Ángelo -respondió Percy, despeinando al chico, haciendo que Nico se sonroja levemente.

**Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS en vallas blancas.**

Deméter se relamió, e hizo aparecer un cuenco lleno de fresas para ella, los semidioses, las cazadoras y para algunos dioses; Poseidón, Percy, Hestia, Apolo, Artemisa, Atenea y Hermes.

**"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté.**

-A buscar fresas -respondió Frank.

**"Al campamento de verano del que te hablé." La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo."El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte"**  
**"El lugar que no querías que fuera."**

-Percy, no era momento para eso -suspiró Annabeth.

**"Por favor, querido," mi madre rogó. "Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro."**  
**"Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo."**

-Ojala sólo hubiera sido eso -dijo Orión.

**"Esas no eran ancianas", dijo Grover. "Esas eran las Parcas. Sabes qué significa— el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de... cuando alguien está a punto de morir".**  
**"Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'."**  
**"No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'."**  
**"Querías decir 'tú.' Como en mi."**  
**"Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú."**

-¿Alguien más se ha perdido? -preguntó Hermes. Apolo y algunos semidioses levantaron la mano.

**"¡Chicos!" dijo mi madre.**

-Gracias, Sally -dijo Nico.

**Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla—una forma oscura**  
**revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

Poseidón fulmino con la mirada a Zeus.

**"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté.**

**"Ya casi estamos allí," dijo mi madre, hacienda caso omiso a mi pregunta. "Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."**

-Por favor -comenzó a suplicar Annabeth.

**Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos..**

Los griegos sonrieron. Todos se sentían de la misma forma cuando iban por primera vez al Campamento.

**Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad—el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la Sra. Dods y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado. Ella realmente no había sido humana.**

-Muy bien, sesos de algas, toma una galleta -dijo Thalía, haciendo como si le lanzara una galleta imaginaria a su primo. Esté se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

**Había tenido la intención de matarme.**

-Qué va. Sólo quería darte un abrazo -dijo Rachel.

**Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner... y la espada que me había tirado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom!, Y nuestro coche explotó.**

-¡Qué! -exclamó Poseidón.

**Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo.**  
**Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije, "Ow."**

A pesar de la tensión, todos soltaron unas risas.

-Sobrevives a una explosión y sólo dices "Ow" -murmuró Leo.

**"¡Percy!" mi mamá gritó.**  
**"Estoy bien..."**  
**Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento. Yo no estaba muerto. El coche no había realmente explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía adentro.**  
**Relámpago.**

-¡ZEUS! -rugió Poseidón, colocando su tridente sobre la garganta de su hermano.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó el rey de los dioses.

-Pues más te vale sentirlo-amenazó Poseidón.

**Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera.**  
**A mi lado en el asiento de atrás había un bulto inmóvil grande. "¡Grover!"**

A pesar de saber que Grover estaba bien, algunos no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

**Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda**  
**cadera, pensando, "¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor**  
**amigo y no quiero que mueras!"**

-La verdad es que no sé si sentirme alagado -dijo Grover con el ceño fruncido.

**Luego se quejó "Comida", y supe que había esperanza.**

Grover enrojeció mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**"Percy," mi madre dijo, "Tenemos que..." Su voz se quebró.**  
**Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, ví una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de fútbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa. Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

Atenea y Teseo se tensaron. Ambos habían reconocido el ser que salía en el libro.

**Tragué saliva. "¿Quién es?"**

-Algo con lo que no te quieres cruzar -respondió Teseo.

**"Percy," mi madre dijo, en serio. "Sal del coche."**  
**Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también. Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo. Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.**

-Cómo no -gruñó Kaite.

**"¡Sal del lado del pasajero!" mi madre me dijo. "Percy—tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"**  
**"¿Qué?"**  
**Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo vi el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de navidad de la Casa Blanca- el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.**

-¡Yo! -exclamó Thalía. Los que no sabían esa parte de la historia la miraron completamente confusos.

**"Esa es la línea de propiedad," dijo mi madre. "Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."**  
**"Mamá, vas a venir también."**

-Ella no puede venir -susurró Piper.

**Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba el océano.**  
**"¡No!" Grité. "Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover."**  
**"¡Comida!" Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

Todos volvieron a reírse, mientras el sátiro enrojecía más todavía.

**El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos. A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos- enormes manos de carne-se balanceaban a los lados. No había ninguna manta. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza... era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.**

Ahora ya todos reconocían al Minotauro. Poseidón rezó para que su hijo no resultara dañado. Resultaba raro ver a un dios rezando.

**"Él no nos quiere a nosotros," me dijo mi madre. "Él te quiere. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad."**  
**"Pero..."**  
**"No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor."**

**Me enojé, entonces—enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra, con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como, como un toro.**  
**Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia. "Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."**  
**"Te dije—"**

-Sally, pierdes el tiempo. Nadie gana a Percy en testarudez -dijo Thalía.

-Tiene gracia que tu lo digas -dijo Luke, recordando como él había intentado que Thalía no se sacrificara. Por supuesto sus intentos de hacer entrar en razón a la hija de Zeus fueron en vano.

**"¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover."**  
**No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero, pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.**

Ares parecía a punto de decir algo, pero ante una mirada de Afrodita sé calló.

**Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba húmeda.**  
**Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo. Tenía fácil 7 pies de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de la portada de la revista "Muscle Man"—abultamiento de bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otros 'ceps,**

-Un montón de otros 'ceps -dijo Apolo con una risa.

**Todo relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel.**  
**No llevaba ropa**

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Imagines mentales! -gritó Leo, consiguiendo que todos se estremecieran al darse cuenta a lo que se refería Leo.

**Excepto interior**

-Falsa alarma -dijo Connor.

—**quiero decir, blanca brillante Fruta de los Telares —el cuál se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerca de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca.

**Su cuello era una masa de músculos y piel que conducían a su enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros-y-cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-En serio, ¿de dónde sacas esas descripciones? -preguntó Jasón.

**Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en unos de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado. Pero él no podía ser real.**

-Desgraciadamente lo es -susurró Annabeth, tan suavemente que sólo Luke la oyó. Percy al darse cuenta de que su amiga temblaba, se levanto y le dio un beso en la cabeza para tranquilizarla y volvió a su sitio.

**Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. "Ese es—"**  
**"Hijo de Pasifae," dijo mi madre. "Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte."**  
**"Pero él es el Min—"**

-¡No! -exclamó la sala.

**"No digas su nombre," advirtió. "los nombres tienen poder."**

Atenea estaba sorprendida. Aún no entendía como alguien que parecía tan inteligente como Sally Jackson había acabado enamorada de Poseidón.

**El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos—por lo menos a unos cien metros cuesta arriba.**

-Eso no es nada -bufó Ares.

-Cuando estás en peligro, hasta dos metros te parecen mucho, papá -dijo Clarisse.

**Miré detrás de mí otra vez.**  
**El hombre toro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas—o no mirando, exactamente. Más bien gangueando, frotándose. No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.**

-Tiene la vista y oídos terribles -dijo Atenea.

**"¿Comida?" Grover gimió.**

Algunos, los más inmaduros, soltaron unas risitas.

**"Shhh," le dije. "Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?"**  
**"Su vista y oído son terribles," dijo.**

Atenea asintió.

**"Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber dónde estamos pronto."**

**En ese preciso momento, el hombre toro bramó de rabia. Cogió el Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando. Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotó.**  
**Ni un rasguño, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**  
**Oops.**

La tensión de la sala desapareció. Percy era genial haciendo eso.

**"Percy", dijo mi mamá. "Cuando nos vea, él atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino-directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando.**

-Cierto -corroboro Teseo. Nadie le refuto, al fin y a cuentas, él se había enfrentado contra el Minotauro en la Antigüedad.

**¿Me entiendes?"**

**"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**  
**"He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."**

-No lo fuiste -dijo Hera, para sorpresa de todos-. Sólo querías evitar que tu hijo estuviera en peligro.

**"¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero—"**  
**Otro bramido de furia, y el hombre toro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.**

-Oh, no -dijo Hazel, acercándose un poco más a Frank, aunque procuro no mirar a Leo.

**Él nos olía.**  
**El pino estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero.**

-Lo siento -se disculpó el sátiro.

**El hombre toro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundos y estaría encima de nosotros.**  
**Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover.**  
**"¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que dije."**  
**Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón, era nuestra única oportunidad. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vi a la criatura que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaban con odio negro. Apestaba a carne podrida.**

Algunas chicas fruncieron el ceño.

**Bajó la cabeza y atacó, las navajas-cuernos afiladas dirigidas directamente a mi pecho.**  
**El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría.**

-Eso desde luego sólo le enfurecería -dijo Teseo, orgulloso de que su hermanito no se hubiera dejado llevar por el pánico.

**Nunca pude escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.**  
**El hombre toro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre, que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.**

-¡Sally! -exclamó Poseidón, preocupado.

**Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia. Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.**

Nico suspiró con alivio.

-¡Tranquilos! Cuando Percy se pone así de pesimista podéis estar seguros de que lo lograra dijo Nico.

**El hombre toro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**  
**"¡Corre, Percy!" me dijo. "No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"**  
**Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo,**

-¡Corre! -gritó la sala.

**Cuando el monstruo la atacó. Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar.**

-No -gimieron Poseidón, Annabeth, Grover, Thalía y Nico.

**La levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.**

**"¡Mamá!"**  
**Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"**  
**Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había... ido.**

-¡No! -exclamó la sala.

Percy oculto su cara entre sus brazos, negándose a levantar la vista en lo que restaba de capítulo.

Poseidón, por su parte, apretaba su tridente con fuerza. Quería ensartar con él a los idiotas de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Deméter le agarró del brazo. Con ese contacto, el dios de los mares se relajo.

**"¡No!"**  
**El enojo reemplazó mi miedo. Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis miembros—la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dods le crecieron garras.**

-Patéale el culo -dijo Jasón.

**El hombre-toro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.**  
**No podía permitir eso.**  
**Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.**

-Percy -se quejó la sala.

**"¡Hey!" Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo. "¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!"**

-Desde luego, Prissy. Necesitas mejorar tu repertorio de insultos -dijo Clarisse.

**"¡Raaaarrrrr!" El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.**  
**Tuve una idea—una idea estúpida, pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto.**

-Eso es cierto -dijo Atenea.

**Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del hombre toro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.**  
**Pero no sucedió así.**

La sala rodó los ojos.

-Cómo no -dijo la sala. Percy sintió como su cara se ponía roja.

**El hombre toro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para agarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarlo.**  
**Tiempo de frenarlo.**  
**Mis piernas se tensaron. No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba, dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello.**

-¡Genial! -exclamaron Apolo, Ares y Hermes a la vez.

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo?**

-Eso queremos saber -dijo Hazel.

-¡La lluvia! -exclamó Annabeth-. En ese momento estaba lloviendo, y el agua le da fuerzas a Percy.

**No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.**

-¡Au! -se quejó Thalía, frotándose la cabeza.

**El hombre toro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de librarse de mí. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y relámpagos eran todavía fuertes. La lluvia estaba en mis ojos. El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.**

-Asqueroso -masculló Afrodita.

**El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo. Debería haber solo retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero yo estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que esto sólo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.**

"No me esperaba de que lo consiguiera" pensó Atenea sorprendida. Annabeth, quien vio la cara de sorpresa de su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír. Podía ser que Percy fuera muy lento muchas veces, pero cuando quería era muy inteligente.

**Mientras tanto, Grover comenzó a gemir en la hierba. Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el toro, si yo abría la boca me mordía la lengua fuera.**

-Mejor no la abras -dijo Silena.

**"¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**  
**El hombre toro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en cómo había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como con combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de un cuerno y me tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.**

-No podrás -murmuró Ares.

**El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces-**  
**¡Snap!**

Ares abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo... de donde...? -farfullo el dios de la guerra, mientras Poseidón, Teseo, Orión, Perseo y Aquiles le lanzaban miradas burlonas.

**El hombre toro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca.**

Algunos pusieron una mueca de dolor.

**Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

-Al menos está armado -dijo Hazel, algo más aliviada. Aunque no mucho.

**El monstruo atacó.**  
**Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.**  
**El hombre toro rugió en agonía. Braceó, arañando el pecho y luego comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dods había reventado.**

Las exclamaciones de júbilo se oyeron al instante.

-Increíble -dijo Orión.

-Ya fue difícil para mí matar al Minotauro, y eso que había recibido formación y llevaba una arma. Pero tú... ¡le has derrotado sin formación y usando su propio cuerno! -alabó Teseo a Percy, que seguía con la cara enterrada en sus brazos, sólo que ahora por la vergüenza.

-Está generación de semidioses es mucho mejor que la nuestra -dijo Perseo.

-Sí, pero Percy ya no es un semidiós sino un inmortal –susurró Orión nadie lo oyó.

-Sobretodo Percy -dijo Aquiles.

Todos los semidioses y Percy se sonrojaron, pero sonrieron orgullosos a los héroes del pasado. Luke, aunque también estaba orgulloso al igual que el resto, no pudo evitar sentir celos hacía Percy. Estaba seguro de que si él hubiera intentado vencer al Minotauro sin formación del mismo modo que Percy, habría muerto.

Por su parte, cuando se leyó la parte en la que Percy mataba al Minotauro, Zoë sintió como un nudo que tenía en el estómago, del cual no se había dado cuenta, se aflojaba. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que había estado preocupada por Percy, a pesar de que esté fuera un hombre.

**El monstruo se había ido. La lluvia había parado.**

-Las protecciones del Campamento -murmuró Kaite.

**La tormenta aún rugía, pero sólo en la distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando. Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Yo estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer.**

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Ares -amenazó Hestia a su sobrino.

**Yo quería echarme a llorar, pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda, por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa. Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre,**

Percy abrazó con más fuerza a si mismo.

Annabeth se levanto y se sentó cerca del trono de Percy.

Luke frunció el ceño.

**Pero me agarré a Grover—Yo no iba a dejarlo ir.**  
**La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar- un hombre de aspecto barbudo**

Las miradas fueron a Quirón.

**Y una muchacha bonita, con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa.**

-¡Awwww! -exclamó Afrodita-. ¡Te ve como una princesa!

Annabeth se sonrojo.

**Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: "Él es. Él debe ser".**

-Sí, Annabeth, es él -dijo Thalía con voz solemne-. Es tu futuro marido.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Los únicos que no reían eran Percy, Annabeth y Luke, que estaban rojos de la vergüenza y celos que fulminaban a Thalía con la mirada; Atenea, que estaba furiosa; y Nico, se notaba que aguantaba la risa.

**"Silencio, Annabeth," dijo el hombre. "Todavía está consciente. Tráelo adentro."**

-Fin -dijo Dioniso-. ¿Quién lee?

-Dámelo -pidió Deméter. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a leer, Hades se puso de pie.

-Hermano ¿te importa se voy a buscar a mi esposa? Seguramente Perséfone estará preocupada.

-Claro, preocupada por su secuestrador -susurró Deméter, irónicamente. Hades no le hizo caso.

-Adelante -dijo Zeus.

Hades asintió y desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

Aparecerá Perséfone la esposa de Hades en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6 Jugué a los naipes con un caba

**Jugué a los naipes con un caballo **

_Palacio de Hades. Sala del trono_

Hades apareció en el centro de la sala del trono, donde su esposa Perséfone le estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quería el señor Zeus, señor mío? -preguntó Perséfone, algo preocupada.

-Es algo complicado de explicar -reconoció Hades-. Han aparecido unos libros provenientes del pasado y del futuro, los cuales explican la vida de Perseo Jackson, el hijo de Poseidón.

-¿El hijo de Poseidón? -preguntó Perséfone, sorprendida-. ¿Pero usted y sus hermanos no habían hecho un juramento para no tener hijos hace años?

-Sí. Pero al parecer Zeus y Poseidón lo romperán -explicó el dios de los muertos-. El caso es que estamos leyendo el libro, y quería saber si te gustaría venir.

-Claro -respondió su esposa, feliz. Podría estar lejos de ese lugar tan tenebroso durante unos pocos días antes de lo previsto. Pero en realidad no le importaba mucho estar ahí. Ya que aunque no lo reconociera, y antes muerta que admitirlo (algo difícil siendo una diosa), ella amaba a Hades. Al fin y al cabo, sé había comido la granada, sabiendo lo que ese fruto hacía.

Hades agarró a Perséfone del brazo y desaparecieron en las sombras.

_Olimpo. Salón de los tronos._

Cuando Nico vio aparecer a su padre con su madrastra, el chico hizo una mueca. La última vez que Nico estuvo delante de la esposa de su padre, está lo convirtió en un diente de león. Y desde luego no quería repetir la experiencia.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, puedes empezar a leer, hermana -dijo Hera. Pero antes de que la diosa de la agricultura empezara a leer, la luz blanca apareció de nuevo, y dejo a dos chicos, un chico y una chica.

El chico era, básicamente, una copia de Apolo, rubio y de ojos azules, y vestía la camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo; y la chica tenía el pelo negro. Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Para qué me has traído, padre? -preguntó el chico a Apolo.

-¿Yo? -preguntó esté, sorprendido. El chico le miró con cara de: "¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces?"

-Estamos después de la batalla en el Olimpo, Will -dijo Annabeth, sobresaltando al chico.

-En efecto -corroboró Atenea-. Es después de derrotarais a Cronos.

Will asintió.

-Ya veo -dijo el hijo de Apolo-. Pues en tal caso... Bueno, soy Will... -pero Will se interrumpió. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el chico abrazó a Percy-. ¡Alabado sean los dioses! -exclamó.

-Eh… Will -dijo Percy, un poco incómodo-. Siento si te he hecho ver cosas que no eran, pero yo no soy gay...

Will lo miró, confuso.

-¿De qué hablas, Percy? -preguntó Will, extrañado-. Bueno, da lo mismo. Como decía, soy Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.

-Yo soy Reyna, hija de Bellona y pretor de la duodécima legión -dijo la chica. Jasón, Hazel y Frank la miraron con curiosidad. Y es que resultaba raro ver a Reyna vistiendo como una chica normal: camiseta morada del Campamento Júpiter y tejanos.

-De acuerdo -dijo Zeus-. Sentaros que estamos a punto de comenzar un nuevo capítulo.

Will y Reyna, la última dirigiéndole una mirada a Percy, haciendo que Annabeth frunciera el ceño, se sentaron en sus sitios, y Deméter empezó a leer.

-**Jugué a los naipes con un caballo **-leyó la diosa.

-Lo siento, señor -se disculpó Percy con Quirón, mientras el resto de la sala reía. El centauro, que tenía el ceño fruncido, suspiró.

-No importa, Percy -dijo con una sonrisa.

**Tuve sueños extraños llenos de animales de granja.**

-Es curioso -dijo Piper-. A veces los dioses se convertían en animales para estar con mortales.

Los dioses que tenían hijos apartaron la mirada, ruborizados.

**La mayor parte de ellos queriendo matarme. El resto queriendo comida.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Eso ha sido raro -dijo Will.

**Yo debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que vi y oí no tenía ningún sentido, así que yo me dormía otra vez. Recuerdo yacer en una cama suave,**  
**siendo alimentado con una cuchara algo que sabía como a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla,**

-Palomitas -dijeron los chicos de la sala, mientras que las chicas rodaban los ojos.

**Sólo que era pudín. La chica con cabello rubio rizado se mantenía sobre mí, sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella raspaba gotas mi barbilla con la cuchara.**

-Annie... -dijo Travis con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Sólo estaba cuidándolo -se defendió Annabeth.

-¿Sonriendo mientras le dabas de comer? -preguntó Connor.

-Ya he dicho que sólo ayudaba a los Apolo a cuidar de Percy -dijo Annabeth-. Will, diles que sólo os estaba ayudando.

-Nos sacaste a patadas de la enfermería, mientras nos chillabas que tú te encargabas de Percy, sola -contestó el hijo de Apolo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y Annabeth se ruborizo.

**Cuando ella vio mis ojos abiertos, ella preguntó. "¿Qué ocurrirá en el solsticio de verano?"**

Thalía chasqueó la lengua, como si Annabeth la hubiera enojado.

-Annie -dijo la hija de Zeus-. Nunca, nunca, puedes preguntarle algo al sesos de algas.

**Logré decir con voz ronca. "¿Qué?"**

-La respuesta de Percy para todo -dijo Chris.

**Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos algunas semanas!"**

**"Lo siento." Dije entre dientes. "Yo no..."**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de pudín.**  
**La próxima vez que me desperté, la chica se había ido.**

-Awww -arrulló Silena-. ¡Ya te echa de menos!

La pareja se sonrojo, Annabeth de furia y Percy de vergüenza. Annabeth se levanto y se fue a sentar alado de Luke.

Luke acerco a Annabeth a él.

**Un corpulento chico rubio, como un surfista, estaba de pie en la esquina del dormitorio vigilándome. Él tenía ojos azules –al menos una docena de ellos en sus mejillas, su frente, las partes traseras de sus manos.**

Hera sonrío con cariño al recordar a Argos.

**Cuando finalmente me desperté bien, no había nada extraño acerca de mis alrededores, excepto que eran más agradables de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Estaba sentado en una silla de playa en un enorme porche, contemplación a través de un prado a las colinas verdes a lo lejos. La brisa olía a fresas. Había una manta sobre mis piernas, una almohada detrás de mi cuello. Todo eso era genial, pero mi boca se sentía como si uno escorpión lo había estado usando como nido.**

Los semidioses hicieron una mueca. Era odioso sentirse así.

**Mi lengua estaba seca y sucia y cada uno de mis dientes dolía.**  
**Sobre la mesa junto a mí había una bebida alta. Se pareció a jugo helado de manzana,**

-No lo es -canturreó Will.

-Hermano, canta mejor que tú -dijo Artemisa. Apolo, como el dios adulto y maduro que era, le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

**Con una paja verde y una sombrilla de papel clavado a través de una cereza al marrasquino.**  
**Mi mano era tan débil que casi dejé caer el vaso una vez que conseguí mis dedos alrededor de él.**  
**"Cuidado." Dijo una voz familiar.**  
**Grover estaba apoyándose contra el porche de la verja, luciendo como que él no había dormido en una semana.**

-No lo hice -reconoció el sátiro-. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ti.

Las chicas sonrieron al sátiro, y Percy le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

**Debajo de un brazo, él mecía una caja del zapato.**

-¿Es...? -preguntó Annabeth.

Percy asintió.

**Él llevaba puesto jeans azules, Convers altos y una camiseta naranjada brillante que decía CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO. Simplemente el viejo Grover, no el niño cabra.**

-¡Eh! -se quejó Grover, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**Entonces tal vez había tenido una pesadilla. Tal vez mi mamá estaba bien.**

La risa murió. Era increíble como se lo hacía Percy para decir una cosa graciosa, y al instante decir algo triste.

**Estábamos todavía de vacaciones, y nos habíamos parado aquí en esta casa grande por alguna razón. Y…**

Annabeth abrazó a Luke un poco más fuerte. No notó la mirada de odio de Percy hacia Luke.

**"Tú salvaste mi vida." dijo Grover. "Yo... bueno, lo mínimo podía hacer... volví a la colina. Yo pensé que tú podrías querer esto."**  
**Respetuosamente, él colocó la caja del zapato en mi regazo. Adentro estaba el cuerno blanco y negro de un toro, la base era irregularmente por ser rota, la punta salpicada con sangre seca. No había sido una pesadilla.**  
**"El Minotauro." dije.**

-¿Mataste al Minotauro? -preguntó Reyna, sorprendida.

-Sí -respondió Percy.

**"Ummm, Percy, no es una buena idea –"**  
**"Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad?" demandé. "El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro."**

-Hazle caso -se quejó Charles.

**Grover se movía con inquietud. "Has estado inconsciente por dos días. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?"**  
**"Mi mamá. Ella está realmente..."**

-Por suerte no lo está -susurró Percy, sólo para que Thalía y Nico lo escucharan.

**Él miró hacia abajo.**  
**Me quedé mirando a través del prado. Había arboledas de árboles, una corriente sinuosa, acres de fresas propagadas debajo del cielo azul. El valle**  
**estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, y la alta, directamente en enfrente de nosotros, era del enorme pino en la cima. Incluso eso lucia hermoso a la luz del sol.**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Thalía, ofendida.

-¿Qué pasa con ese pino? -preguntó Hazel, curiosa.

-Bueno, es la defensa principal del Campamento -respondió Percy, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Antes teníamos a un dragón de bronce, pero se volvió loco y se perdió en el bosque -explicó Charles-. Me lo encontré en una ocasión, conseguí arreglarlo, pero sólo me obedece a mí.

Él, al igual que Percy, Annabeth y Silena, se estremecieron al recordar ese episodio.

-Ah... sí -dijo Jasón-. Leo lo encontró, consiguió arreglarlo y lo llamo Festus.

Charles miró a su hermano con asombro.

-¿Conseguiste arreglarlo? -preguntó con la voz débil.

-Sí -respondió Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Chicos spoiler? – dijo Piper

-Lo sentimos Piper -digirieron al unisonido dos chicos

-¿Puedo seguir leyendo? -preguntó Deméter. Todos asintieron.

**Mi madre se había ido. Todo el mundo debería ser negro y frío. Nada debería lucir bello.**  
**"Lo siento." Grover se sorbió la nariz. "Soy un fracaso. Soy – soy el peor sátiro en el mundo."**

-No lo eres -dijeron los semidioses.

**Él gimió, pisando tan duro que su pie se desprendió. Digo, el Convers se salió. El interior estaba llenado con Polietileno, excepto por un hueco con forma de pezuña.**  
**"¡Oh, Estigia!" Él murmuró.**  
**El trueno rodó a través del cielo claro.**  
**Mientras él luchaba por poner su pezuña de vuelta en el pie falso, pensé, Bien, eso lo decide.**  
**Grover era un sátiro. Estaba listo para apostar a que si afeitara su pelo café rizado, encontraría cuernos diminutos en su cabeza.**

Los Stoll se miraron de reojo.

-Ni se os ocurra -les advirtió Kaite, que los conocía a la perfección.

**Pero era demasiado miserable para importarme que los sátiros existían, o incluso los Minotauros.**

**Todo lo que eso quería decir era mi mamá realmente había sido apretujada en la nada, disuelta en luz amarilla.**

Atenea frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, no parecía como si Sally hubiera muerto; más bien parecía que se había metamorfoseado.

**Estaba solo. Un huérfano. Tendría que vivir con... ¿Oloroso Gabe?**

-No. Eso nunca ocurrirá -dijeron Poseidón y los héroes del pasado, rotundamente

**No. Eso nunca ocurrirá.**

Toda la sala se hecho a reír, mientras que Poseidón, sus hijos, Perseo y Aquiles sonreían orgullosos de Percy.

**Viviría en las calles primero. Disimularía que tengo diecisiete años y me incorporaría al ejército.**

-Con lo canijo que eras, no creo que te dejaran alistarte -dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa burlona. Percy le lanzó una mirada.

**Haría algo.**  
**Grover todavía se sorbía la nariz. El pobre chico –pobre cabra, el sátiro, lo que sea, lucia como si él esperara ser golpeado.**  
**Dije. "No fue tu culpa."**  
**"Si, lo fue. Se suponía que debía protegerte."**

-Y lo hiciste -dijo Hestia.

**"¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?"**  
**"No. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos... fui."**  
**"Pero por qué..." Repentinamente me sentí mareado, mí vista nado.**  
**"No te presiones." dijo Grover. "Aquí". Él me ayudó a sujetar mi vaso y poner la pajilla en mis labios.**  
**Retrocedí ante el sabor, porque esperaba jugo de la manzana. No fue eso en lo absoluto. Era galletas de chispas de chocolate. Galletas líquidas. Y no** **simplemente cualquier galletas – las galletas de chispas de chocolate azules caseras de mi madre, con manteca y caliente, con las chispas todavía**  
**derritiéndose.**

-Las mejores -dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

-No me habría dado cuenta -dijo Percy, sarcásticamente-. No es que te comas todo un plato entero tú sólo cuando ibas a casa.

-No es mi culpa si tu madre cocinara tan bien, y yo siempre tengo hambre -se defendió el hijo de Hades, mientras todos reían. Bianca, aunque también reía con el resto, se fijó mejor en su hermano y se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más delgado de lo que debería para alguien de trece años.

-Nico, -dijo Bianca-. ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?

Nico no respondió.

-Nico -dijo Bianca de forma seria

-Desde ayer -respondió Nico.

-Cuatro días -dijo Will-. No puedes mentirme, soy hijo del dios de la verdad, Nico

Nico hizo una mueca.

-Al acabar el capítulo comeremos -decidió Zeus-. Deméter, sigue leyendo.

**Bebiendo eso, mi cuerpo entero se sintió caliente y bien, lleno de energía. Mi pena no se desvaneció, pero sentí como si mi mamá acabara de pasar su mano en contra de mi mejilla, dándome una galleta de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y diciéndome que todo**  
**iba a estar bien.**

Poseidón sonrió. Sally parecía una gran mujer.

**Antes de que lo supiera, había vaciado el vaso. Miré hacia este, claro acababa de tener una bebida caliente, pero lo los cubitos de hielo aun no se habían**  
**derretido.**  
**"¿Fue bueno?" preguntó Grover.**  
**Asentí con la cabeza.**  
**"¿A qué sabia?" Él sonó tan triste, me sentí culpable.**  
**"Lo siento." dije. "Yo debería haberte dejado saborear."**

-No lo decía por eso, sesos de algas -dijo Thalía.

**Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡No! Eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Yo simplemente... me preguntaba."**  
**"Galletas de chispas de chocolate." dije. "Caseras de mi mamá."**  
**Él suspiró. "¿Y cómo te sientes?"**  
**"Como que podría tirar a Nancy Bobfit cien yardas."**

-Eso sería genial -dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

**"Eso es bueno." él dijo. "Eso es bueno. No creo que podrías arriesgarse a beber más de esa cosas"**  
**"¿A qué te refieres?"**

-No quiere que salgas ardiendo -respondió Piper.

-Habría sido raro si le hubiera dicho eso -dijo Jasón.

**Él tomó el vaso vacío de mí cautelosamente, como si fuera dinamita, y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa. "Vamos. Chiron y Sr. D esperan."**

-Sr. D y Quirón esperan -corrigió Dioniso al libro.

**El porche daba toda la vuelta por todo alrededor de la casa de granja.**  
**Mis piernas se sentían inestables, tratando de caminar tan lejos. Grover se ofreció a llevar el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo lo mantuve sujeto.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras bufaron.

"Típico de un hombre. Lo quiere para alardear." Pensaron

**Había pagado por ese recuerdo en la forma más difícil. No iba a dejarle ir.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras miraron el libro, incrédulas; mientras Thalía les sonreía burlonamente.

**Como salimos por el lado opuesto de la casa, recobré mi aliento.**

Frank, Hazel y Reyna escucharon con atención. Querían saber del Campamento de Percy.

**Nosotros debimos estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque de este lado de la casa, el valle marchaba hasta arriba hasta el agua, el cual brillaba una milla a lo lejos. Entre aquí y allá, simplemente no podría procesar todo lo que veía. El paisaje estaba salpicado de edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega antigua – un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, una arena circular – excepto que todos ellos se veían completamente nuevos, sus columnas blancas de mármol centelleaban en el sol. En una cercana caja de arena, una docena de niños de edad de escuela y sátiros jugaban voleibol. Canoas se deslizaban a través de una laguna. Niños en camisetas naranjadas brillantes como las de Grover se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de un grupo de cabañas acurrucadas en el bosque. Algunos disparaban al blanco en la pista de arquería. Los otros montaban los caballos en un camino arbolado, y, a menos que alucinara, algunos de sus caballos tenían alas.**

-Guay -dijo Frank.

-Suena más como si fuera un campamento de verano -admitió Hazel.

**Al final del porche, dos hombres se sentaban uno en frente del otro en una mesa de naipes. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con cuchara pudín sabor palomitas de maíz se apoyaba en el riel del porche junto a ellos.**

-¿Qué hacías ahí? -le preguntó Thalía con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada -murmuró Annabeth.

**El hombre frente a mí era pequeño, pero gordo.**

Dioniso frunció el ceño, mientras el resto de los dioses reían.

-Esperar a vuestra descripción -les dijo el dios del vino. Los dioses dejaron de reírse, para mirar el libro, preocupados de cómo serían descritos.

**Él tenía una nariz roja, ojos llorosos grandes, y un cabello crespo tan negro que era casi púrpura. Él se parecía a esas pinturas de ángeles bebé – ¿Cómo se llamaban ellos las Churriburri? No, querubines. Eso es. Él se parecía a un querubín que se había vuelto de edad madura en un parque de remolques.**

Apolo y Hermes rieron a carcajadas.

**Él usaba una camisa hawaiana de patrón de tigre, y él habría cabido perfectamente en una de las fiestas de póker de Gabe, pero yo presentía que él podría ganarle aun a mi padrastro.**

-Eso ni lo dudes -dijo Dioniso.

**"Ese es el Sr. D." Grover me murmuró. "Él es el director del campamento. Sea educado.**

Los semidioses bufaron.

**La chica, ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es simplemente una campista,**

-¿Cómo que una simple campista? -preguntó Annabeth, enfurruñada.

-Eh... Annabeth... yo -tartamudeó Grover.

-Tendrías que decir, una simple campista y mi mejor amiga; niño cabra -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**Pero ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que casi cualquiera. Y tú ya conoces a Quirón... "**  
**Él señaló al que estaba de espaldas a mí.**  
**Primero, me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. Luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barba desaseada.**  
**"¡Sr. Brunner!" grité.**

-Te acaban de decir que es Quirón -dijo Nico.

**El profesor de latín dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Sus ojos tuvieron ese travieso destello de luz que a veces tenían en clases cuando él tomaba un examen**  
**sorpresa y hacia que todas las respuestas múltiples fueran B.**

-Yo quiero un profesor así -se quejaron los Stoll.

-Pero si ya es vuestro profesor -dijo Kaite, mirando a los dos hermanos.

**"Ah, bien, Percy." dijo. "Ahora tenemos cuatro para los naipes."**  
**Él me ofreció una silla a la derecha del Sr. D, quien me miró con ojos sangrientos y dio un gran suspiro. "Oh, supongo que lo debo decirlo.**  
**Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Allí. Ahora, no esperes que yo esté contento de verte."**

-Mismas palabras que me dijo a mí -dijo Luke.

-Y a mí -dijo Will.

-Y a nosotros.

-Es aburrido pensar en que decir -dijo Dionisio, encogiéndose de hombros.

**"Ah, gracias." me fui a toda prisa más lejos de él,**

Dioniso sonrió orgulloso. Aún imponía respeto en ese campamento.

**Porque si había una cosa que aprendí de vivir con Gabe, fue cómo decir cuando un adulto ha estado golpeando el jugo feliz.**

La sonrisa del dios cayó, mientras sus compañeros se reían de él.

**Si el Sr. D era un desconocido para alcohol, yo era un sátiro.**

-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que eras un sátiro? -preguntó Grover, "inocentemente".

**"¿Annabeth?" El Sr. Brunner llamó a la chica rubia.**

-Y dale con chica rubia -se quejó la chica.

**Ella se acercó y el Sr. Brunner nos introdujo. "Esta señorita te cuidó mientras te curabas, Percy.**

-A costa de nuestra integridad física -se quejó Will.

**Annabeth, mi querida, ¿por qué no vas a comprobar la litera de Percy? Lo meteremos en cabaña once por ahora."**

-Como no -murmuró Luke-. La mayoría de los campistas están ahí.

Los dioses se removieron incómodos.

**Annabeth dijo. "Seguro, Quirón."**  
**Ella era probablemente de mi edad, tal vez un par de pulgada más alta, y lucía un montón más atlética.**

-Ahora ya no -susurró Annabeth.

**Con su bronceado profundo y su cabello rubio rizado, ella era casi exactamente lo que pensé que luciría un estereotipo de chica de California,**

-Puede ser por el hecho de que soy californiana -dijo Annabeth.

**Pero sus ojos arruinaron la imagen.**

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -exigió la hija de Atenea, apartándose de su novio, para reclamarle a su amigo.

-Seguro que no es nada -dijo Percy, mientras intentaba recordar que había pensado de los ojos de Annabeth.

**Eran alarmantemente grises, como nubes de tormenta; lindos, pero intimidantes, también, como si ella analizara la mejor forma para vencerme en una pelea.**

-Oh -dijo la chica, volviendo a acurrucarse junto a Luke mientras se sonrojaba.

**Ella miró hacia el cuerno del Minotauro en mis manos, entonces de regreso a mí. Imaginé que ella iba a decir, ¡Tu mataste a un Minotauro! o ¡Wow, eres**  
**estupendo! o algo así.**

-En tus sueños -dijeron Annabeth, Grover, Nico y Thalía. Percy se enfurruño.

**En lugar de eso ella dijo. "Babeas cuando duermes."**

La sala estalló en carcajadas, y Annabeth se vio envuelta en un abrazo de Nico y Thalía.

-¡Te amamos! -chillaron los dos a la vez.

**Entonces ella salió corriendo fuera al césped, su cabello rubio volando detrás de ella.**

-Como te fijas, Percy -comentó Will de manera "inocente".

**"Entonces." dije, ansioso de pasando a otra cosa. "Usted, eh, trabaja aquí, ¿Sr. Brunner?"**  
**"No Sr. Brunner" dijo el ex – Sr. Brunner. "Temo que eso fuera un seudónimo. Puedes llámeme Quirón."**  
**"Bueno." completamente confundido miré al director. "Y Sr. D... ¿eso quiere decir algo?"**

-Claro que si -bufó Atenea. No era tan difícil adivinar la identidad de Dioniso. Se preguntó, por vigésima vez, que había visto su hija en el engendro del mar para ser su amigo.

**EL Sr. D dejó de barajar las cartas. Él me miró como se acabara de eructar fuerte.**

**"Jovencito, los nombres son cosas poderosas. Tu simplemente no vas por ahí usándolos sin razón."**  
**"Oh. Correcto. Lo siento."**  
**"Debo decir, Percy." Quirón-Brunner intervino. "Me da mucho gusto de verte vivo. Hace mucho tiempo desde que he hecho una visita a domicilio para un**  
**campista potencial. Odiaría pensar que he perdido mi tiempo."**  
**"¿Visita a domicilio?"**

-Peligro de ego -murmuró Thalía.

**"Mi año en la Academia Yancy, a instruirte. Tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo la vigilancia. Pero Grover me alertó tan pronto como él te conoció. Él sintió que tú eras algo especial, así es que decidí ir. Convencí al otro profesor de latín para... ah, toma un permiso de ausencia."**

-¿Qué le hiciste? -preguntó Hermes, curioso.

-Nada -dijo Quirón, con una sonrisa-. Recibió una llamada anónima de un viaje solo de ida a Roma.

La sala se rió.

**Traté de recordar el comienzo del año escolar. Pareció como hace tanto tiempo, pero tenía un fugaz recuerdo de otro profesor de latín mi primera semana en Yancy. Entonces, sin explicación, él había desaparecido y Sr. Brunner había tomado la clase.**  
**"¿Usted llegó a Yancy solamente para enseñarme?" pregunté.**

-Peligro de ego ha alcanzado el nivel 2 -dijo Nico.

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza. "Honestamente, no estaba seguro al principio. Contactamos a tu madre, dejándola saber que te vigilábamos en caso que tú**  
**estuvieras listo para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero tú todavía tienes tanto que aprender. No obstante, tu llegaste aquí vivo, y eso es siempre la primera**  
**prueba."**  
**"Grover." dijo el Sr. D impacientemente. "¿Juegas o no?"**  
**"¡Si, señor!" Grover tembló cuando él tomó la cuarta silla, aunque no supe por qué él estaba tan asustado de un hombre pequeño gordito en una camisa**  
**hawaiana estampada en tigre.**

-Porqué es inteligente -respondió Dioniso, mirando fijamente al sátiro.

**"¿Tu sabes cómo jugar a los naipes?" el Sr. D me miró suspicazmente.**  
**"No tengo miedo." dije.**  
**"No tengo miedo, señor." él dijo.**  
**"Señor." repetí. Me gustaba el director del campamento cada vez menos y menos.**

-Al Sr. D no le gusta ningún campista -dijo Chris.

**"Bien." él me dijo. "Es, junto con luchas de gladiadores**

Ares sonrió.

-Sí, las luchas de gladiadores es lo mejor que ha pasado -dijo el dios de la guerra.

**Y Pac-Man, uno de los más grandes juegos alguna vez inventado por los humanos. Esperaría que todos los jóvenes civilizados sepan las reglas."**  
**"Estoy seguro de que el chico puede aprender." dijo Quirón.**  
**"Por favor." dije. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sr. Brunner – Quirón – ¿Por qué iría a la Academia Yancy solamente para enseñarme?"**

-Porqué eres mi hijo -dijo Poseidón, como si eso lo aclarara.

**Sr. D resopló. "Yo hice la misma pregunta."**  
**El director campamento repartió las cartas. Grover se sobresaltó cada vez que una aterrizó en su montón. Quirón me sonrió con compasión, de la manera en que él solía en la clase de latina, como dejándome saber que no importa lo que mi promedio era, yo era su estudiante estrella.**

-Por supuesto -dijo Quirón, sin un atisbo de duda.

**Él esperaba que yo tuviera la respuesta correcta.**  
**"Percy." dijo. "¿No te dijo nada tu madre?"**  
**"Ella dijo…" Recordé sus ojos tristes, mirando hacia el mar. "Ella me dijo que tenia miedo de enviarme aquí, si bien mi padre lo había querido. Ella dijo que una vez que yo estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría salir. Ella quería mantenerme cerca de ella."**  
**"Típico." dijo el Sr. D. " Así es cómo resultan muertos usualmente. Joven, ¿vas a pujar o no?"**  
**"¿Qué?" pregunté.**  
**Él explicó, impacientemente, cómo pujar en los naipes, y así lo hice.**  
**"Me temo que hay demasiado para decir." Quirón dijo. "Temo que nuestra película usual de orientación no será suficiente."**

-¿No la viste? -preguntó Luke.

-No -respondió Percy-. Lo tenía en mi lista de cosas que hacer.

**"¿Película de orientación?" pregunté.**  
**"No." Quirón decidió. "Pues bien, Percy. Sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro. Sabes " – él señaló al cuerno en la caja del zapato – "Que has matado al Minotauro. No una hazaña pequeña, tampoco, muchacho.**

-Es algo genial -dijo Teseo.

**Lo que probablemente no sepas es que los grandes poderes están en trabajo en tu vida. Dioses – las fuerzas que tu llamas los dioses griegos – están muy vivos."**  
**Miré a los demás alrededor de la mesa.**  
**Esperé a que alguien gritar, ¡No! Pero todo lo que conseguí fue al Sr. D gritando. "Oh, un matrimonio real. ¡Truco! ¡Truco!" Él cacareó como si llevara**  
**la cuenta de sus puntos.**

-Por supuesto que los lleva -bufó Apolo.

**"Sr. D." Grover preguntó tímidamente. "Si usted no la va a comerlo, ¿puedo tener su Coca de dieta?"**  
**"¿Eh? Oh, bien."**  
**Grover mordió un enorme pedazo de la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó tristemente.**  
**"Espere." le dije a Quirón. "Usted me está diciendo que hay tal cosa como Dios."**

-Dioses -dijo Zeus.

**"Bueno, ahora." dijo Quirón. "Dios mío – letra mayúscula G, Dios. Ese es un asunto diferente enteramente. Nosotros no tenemos tratos con los metafísicos."**  
**"¿Metafísico? Pero usted acaba de hablar acerca de –"**  
**"Ah, los dioses, el plural, así como en, grandes seres que controlan las fuerzas de naturaleza y los empeños humanos: Los dioses inmortales de Olimpo. Ese es un asunto más pequeño."**  
**"¿Más pequeño?"**  
**"Si, realmente. Los dioses que discutimos en la clase de latín."**  
**"Zeus." dije. "Hera. Apolo. Se refiere a ellos."**

-No te nombra, barba de algas -se burló Atenea.

-Ni a ti tampoco -dijo Poseidón.

-Pero yo no soy su progenitora divina -replicó la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Y allí estaba otra vez –truenos remoto en un día despejado.**  
**"Joven." dijo el Sr. D. "Realmente sería menos casual acerca de tirar esos nombres alrededor, de ser tu."**  
**"Pero son historias." dije. "Ellos son –mitos, para explicar relámpago y las estaciones y cosas. Son lo que las personas creían antes de que existiera ciencia."**

Los dioses se rieron por lo bajo, como si compartieran un pequeño chiste privado.

**"¡Ciencia!" el Sr. D se burló. "Y dime, Perseus Jackson."**

Travis y Connor se pellizcaron mutuamente.

-No es un sueño -murmuró Connor.

-Ha dicho bien el nombre de Percy -dijo Travis.

– **me sobresalte cuando él dijo mi nombre real, el cual nunca le dije a alguien – "¿Qué pensarán las personas acerca de tu 'ciencia' dos mil años de ahora?" Sr. D continuó. "¿Hmm? Le llamarán un primitivo mambo jumbo. Eso es. Oh, amo a los mortales – no tienen absolutamente sentido de perspectiva. Piensan que han llegado tan lejos. ¿Y lo han hecho, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo."**  
**No me estaba gustando el Sr. D mucho, pero había algo acerca de la forma en que él me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera.**

-Porqué no lo soy, chaval -replicó el dios del vino.

**Era suficiente como meter un bulto en mi garganta, sugerir por que Grover era cumplidoramente poniéndole atención a sus cartas, masticando su lata de soda, y callándose la boca.**  
**"Percy." dijo Quirón "Puede elegir creer o no, pero el hecho es que inmortal significa inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso por un momento, nunca morir?**  
**¿Nunca desvanecerse? ¿Existiendo, simplemente como eres para siempre?"**

"_Y pensar que me la dieron" _pensó el chico, pero se arrepentía de haberla aceptado. La inmortalidad no se podía comparar al estar con Annabeth.

Pero sabía que ella era feliz con Luke y no quería arruinar la felicidad de su mejor amiga

**Estaba a punto de contestar, se lo primero que me venía a la cabeza, que sonaba como a un trato bastante bueno, pero el tono de la voz de Quirón me hizo titubear.**  
**"Quiere decir, ya sea que las personas crean en usted o no" dije.**  
**"Exactamente." Quirón estuvo de acuerdo. "Si tú fueras un dios, te gustaría ser llamado un mito, ¿una vieja historia para explicar relámpago? ¿Qué ocurre si te digiera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día personas te llamaría un mito, simplemente creado para explicar cómo niños pequeños pueden lograr**  
**sobreponerse a perder a sus madres?"**

-Eso no ha sido muy agradable -dijo Frank, que sabía lo que se sentía al perder una madre. Leo, seriosamente, asintió con él.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Quirón.

-No importa -dijo Percy.

**Mi corazón golpeaba. Él estaba tratando de enojarme por alguna razón, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir. Dije. "No me gustaría eso. Pero no creo en dioses."**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño.

**"Oh, deberías." el Sr. D murmuraba. "Antes de que uno de ellos te incinere."**  
**Grover dijo. "Por-por favor, señor. Él acaba de perdido a su madre. Él está en estado de shock."**  
**"Una cosa afortunada, también." el Sr. D masculló, jugando una carta.**

-Más te vale no haber dicho que lo mejor es que su madre esté muerta -dijo Afrodita, fulminando al dios con la mirada, al igual que el resto de diosas; y algún que otro dios, como Poseidón, Apolo y Hermes. Dioniso se encogió en su sitio.

**"Suficientemente mal estoy recluido en esto trabajo, trabajando con niños que ni siquiera creen."**

Dioniso miró el libro confuso.

**Él agitó su mano y una copa apareció sobre la mesa, como si la luz del sol se hubiera doblado, momentáneamente, y tejido el aire en un vaso. La copa se**  
**llenó si misma con vino tinto.**  
**Mi mandíbula se cayó, pero Quirón apenas miró hacia arriba.**  
**"Sr. D," le advirtió. "Sus restricciones."**  
**El Sr. D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**  
**"Oh cielos." Él miró al cielo y gritó. "¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!"**

-¿Mi preciado vino? -chilló el dios del vino.

**Más trueno.**  
**El Sr. D agitó su mano otra vez, y la copa se transformó en una lata fresca de Coca de Dieta. Él suspiró infelizmente, abriendo la parte superior de la lata de soda, y regresó a su juego de cartas.**  
**Quirón me guiñó el ojo. "El Sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo, le tomó el gusto a una ninfa de los bosques quién había sido declarada prohibida."**

-Y ahí está la razón de tu castigo -dijo Zeus, mirando a su hijo, que seguía murmurando por su preciado vino.

**"Una ninfa de los bosques." repetí, todavía mirando a la lata de Coca como se fuera del espacio exterior.**  
**"Si." confesó el Sr. D. "Padre le gusta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Espantoso! ¡Absolutamente diez horrorosos años! La segunda vez – pues bien, ella en realidad era bonita, y no pude mantenerme lejos – la segunda vez, él me envió aquí. La Colina Mestiza. Campamento de verano para pequeños diablillos como tú. 'Sea una mejor influencia,' él me dijo. 'Trabaje con jóvenes en vez de derribarlos.' Ha' Absolutamente injusto."**  
**El Sr. D sonó aproximadamente de seis años de edad, como un mocoso que hace pucheros.**

Apolo y Hermes se rieron por lo bajo, para no molestar a Dioniso, que aún seguía en estado de shock.

**"Y..." Tartamudeé. "Su padre es..."**  
**"Di inmortales, Quirón." Sr. D dijo. "Pensé que le enseñaste a este niño lo básicos. Mi papá es Zeus, por supuesto."**  
**Examiné rápidamente nombres D de la de mitología griega. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Los sátiros que todos parecen trabajar aquí. La manera en que Grover se encogió de miedo, como si el Sr. D fuera su amo.**

-Por fin lo ha visto -murmuró Atenea.

**"Usted es Dionisio." dije. "El dios del vino."**  
**El Sr. D rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué dicen estos días, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños, 'Pues Bien, ¡Duh!'?"**  
**"S-si, Sr. D."**  
**"¡Entonces, bien, duh! Percy Jackson. Usted pensó que era Afrodita, ¿quizá?"**

-Ya te gustaría ser como yo -murmuró la diosa de la belleza.

**"Usted es un dios."**  
**"Si, niño."**  
**"Un dios. Usted."**  
**Él giro si mirada directa hacia mí, y vi un tipo de fuego purpúreo en sus ojos, un indicio que este hombre pequeño llorón, regordete sólo me mostraba el**  
**pedacito más diminuto de su naturaleza verdadera. Vi visiones de vides ahogando incrédulos hasta morir, guerreros borrachos dementes con deseos de**  
**batalla, marineros gritar mientras sus manos se volvían aletas, sus caras expandiendo en hocicos de delfín. Supe que si le empujara, el Sr. D me mostraría peores cosas. Él plantaría una enfermedad en mi cerebro que me dejaría llevando una camisa de fuerza en un cuarto de hule para el resto de mi vida.**

-Más le vale no hacerlo -dijo Poseidón.

**"¿Te gustaría probarme, niño?" él dijo quedamente.**  
**"No. No, señor."**  
**El fuego murió un poco. Él se devolvió a su juego de cartas. "Creo que gano."**

Dioniso pareció salir de su estado de shock.

"_Al final parece que podre ganarle" __pensó Dionisio._

**"No del todo, Sr. D." dijo Quirón. Él bajó una corrida, llevó la cuenta de los puntos, y dijo, " El juego va para mí."**

-¿Es que nunca voy a poder ganarte? -preguntó a la nada.

**Pensé que el Sr. D iba a vaporizar a Quirón directamente de su silla de ruedas, pero él simplemente suspiró a través de su nariz, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a ser derrotado por el profesor de latín.**

-Lo está -dijo Hermes, que parecía más tranquilo ahora que su hermano parecía que estaba mejor.

**Él se levantó, y Grover se levantó, también.**  
**"Estoy cansado." el Sr. D dijo. "Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de la reunión de canto de esta noche. Pero primer, Grover, necesitamos hablar, otra vez, acerca de tu menos que perfecto desempeño en esta asignación."**

-Lo hizo bien -dijo Percy, saltando a la defensa de su mejor amigo. Grover le sonrió.

**La cara de Grover se perlo con sudor. "S-sí, señor."**  
**El Sr. D se giró hacia mí. "La cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales."**  
**Él se metió en la casa de granja, Grover siguiéndolo miserablemente.**  
**"¿Grover estará bien?" le pregunté a Quirón.**  
**Quirón asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se vio un poco preocupado.**

**"El viejo Dionisio no está realmente disgustado. Él sólo odia su trabajo. Él ha sido... ah, castigado, creo que tu dirías eso, y él no puede soportar esperar otro siglo antes de que se le permita volver al Olimpo."**  
**"El monte Olimpo." dije. "¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí?"**  
**"Ahora bien, está el Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y entonces está la casa de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho solía estar en el Monte Olimpo. Todavía es llamado Monte Olimpo, por el respeto a las viejas costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, justo como los dioses lo hacen."**  
**"¿Usted quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿Como... en América?"**

-Si -dijeron los dioses al unísono.

**"Pues bien, ciertamente. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón del oeste."**  
**"¿El qué?"**  
**"Vamos, Percy. Lo que tu llamas 'Civilización del oeste.' ¿Piensa que es simplemente un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viviente. Una conciencia**  
**colectiva que ha ardido por miles de años. Los dioses son parte de eso. Tu podría decir que son la fuente de eso, o al menos, están atados tan**  
**apretadamente a ello que posiblemente no podrían desvanecerse, no a menos que toda Civilización del oeste estuviera extinta. El fuego empezó Grecia.**  
**Entonces, como tu bien sabes**

-Eso es muy difícil -dijo Nico.

– **o como espero que sepas, desde que pasó por mi curso – el corazón del fuego se mudó a Roma, y así también hizo a los dioses. Oh, nombres diferentes, quizá – Júpiter**

-Mi padre -afirmó Jasón.

**Para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así adelante – pero las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses."**  
**"Y entonces murieron."**

-¡Oh no! -chilló Apolo-. ¡Estoy muerto!

-Déjate de tonterías -le regañó Artemisa.

**"¿Morir? No. ¿Murió el Oeste? Los dioses simplemente se movieron, para Alemania, para Francia, para España, para uno rato. Dondequiera que la llama**  
**fuera más brillante, los dioses estaban allí. Gastaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Todo lo que necesita hacer es ver la arquitectura. Las personas no olvidan a los dioses. Cada lugar que han regido, por los últimos tres mil años, tú los puede ver en pinturas, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y si, Percy, por supuesto que está ahora en su Estados Unidos. Mira a tu símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Miré la estatua de Prometeos en Centro Rockefeller, las fachadas griegas de tus edificios de gobierno en Washington. Te desafío a encontrar cualquier ciudad americana donde los olímpicos no son destacadamente exhibidos en lugares múltiples.**

-Es imposible -afirmó Rachel.

-Claro, porque somos los mejores -dijo Hermes.

**Te guste o no – y me cree, muchas personas no les gustó mucho Roma, tampoco – América es ahora el corazón de la llama. Es el gran poder del oeste. Y así es que Olimpo está aquí. Y estamos aquí."**  
**Era todo demasiado, especialmente el hecho que parecí que yo estaba incluido en el nosotros de Quirón, como si fuéramos parte de algún club.**

-Tendríamos que hacer un club -dijo Apolo como un niño pequeño. Hermes y Ares asintieron.

**"¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién...quién soy?"**  
**Quirón sonrió. Él desvió su peso como si él fuera a levantarse de su silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Él estaba paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo.**

-No lo está, sesos de algas -dijo Annabeth.

-En ese momento no lo sabía -contraatacó Percy.

**"¿Quién eres?" él reflexionó. "Pues bien, esa es la pregunta que todos nosotros queremos contestar, ¿verdad? Pero por ahora, deberíamos conseguirte una litera en la cabaña once. Habrá amigos nuevos para conocer. Y tiempo en abundancia para las lecciones mañana. Además, habrá más campistas en la fogata esta noche, y simplemente adoro el chocolate."**

-Eso es el eufemismo del año -bufó Will.

**Y en ese entonces él se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo extraño acerca de la forma que él lo hizo. Su manta cayó de sus piernas, pero las piernas no se movieron. Su cintura seguía alargándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón. Al principio, pensé que él llevaba puesta ropa interior larguísima,**

Algunos resoplaron, mientras intentaban no reírse.

**Blanca de terciopelo, pero mientras él seguía levantándose fuera de la silla, más alto que cualquier hombre, me di cuenta de que la ropa interior de terciopelo no era ropa interior; era el frente de un animal, músculo y tendón debajo de pelaje blanco grueso. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. Era una especie de envase, una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no hay forma de que pudiera almacenarlo por completo a él. Una pierna salió afuera, larga y de rodilla nudoso, con una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delantera, luego cuartos traseros, y entonces la caja quedó vacía, nada excepto una concha de metal con un par de falsas piernas humanas pegadas.**

**Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: Un enorme semental blanco. Pero dónde su cuello debería estar estaba el cuerpo superior de mi profesor de latín, suavemente unido al tronco de caballo.**  
**"Qué alivio." el centauro dijo. "Había sido enjaulado allí dentro tanto tiempo, mis espolones se habían quedado dormidos. Ahora, ven, Percy Jackson.**  
**Conozcamos a los otros campistas."**

-Aquí acaba el capítulo -dijo Deméter.

-Vaya forma de acabarlo -dijo Reyna.

-Bien, vayamos a comer y luego seguimos leyendo -decidió Zeus. Y todos se levantaron.


	7. Chapter 7 Llegaré a ser el señor supremo

**Llegaré a ser el señor supremo del baño **

Todos se dirigieron a un comedor y ocuparon su sitio. Nico se sonrojo profundamente cuando Hazel y Bianca se sentaron a cada lado suyo y comenzaron a llenar su plato con comida. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre él.

-Eh... Bianca. ¿No crees que es demasiado? -preguntó Nico mirando su plato, que estaba a rebosar de comida.

-No -dijo la chica rotundamente-. Llevas cuatro días sin comer.

-Y de aquí no te levantas hasta que te lo termines todo -añadió Hazel, haciendo que Bianca le sonriera.

Pronto, el comedor se llenó de conversaciones. Los héroes del pasado y Leo interrogaban a Percy sobre sus aventuras, pero el chico se negaba a contestar. Annabeth hablaba con su madre sobre alguna cosa que solo ellas entendían. Las cazadoras le preguntaban a Thalía sobre su relación con Percy (escrito así, parece que Percy y Thalía estén saliendo, XD).

Después de la comida, y de que Nico se acabara todo el plato, volvieron a la sala del trono.

-¿Quién lee? -preguntó Zeus, sosteniendo el libro.

-Ya leo yo, padre -dijo Atenea cogiendo el libro. Annabeth levantó una ceja. Al parecer, el amor de su madre por los libros era mayor que su desagrado por el hijo de Poseidón. La rubia suspiro. Confiaba que los libros ayudaran a su madre a que viera a Percy como realmente era.

-**Llegaré a ser el señor supremo del baño **-leyó Atenea. Ese título provoco dos reacciones; Percy y Annabeth se echaron a reír escandalosamente, y Clarisse se sonrojo furiosa. El resto de la sala observaba esas reacciones intrigadas.

**Una vez superado el hecho de que mi profesor de latín era un caballo,**

-Centauro, Percy -corrigió Quirón.

-Ya lo sé -se sonrojo Percy.

**Tuvimos un viaje agradable, aunque me cuide de no andar detrás de él. Yo había hecho de patrulla recoge-caca en el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy un par de veces, y, lo siento, yo no confiaba en la parte de atrás de Quirón de la manera en que confiaba en su frente.**

-Lo siento, señor -se disculpó Percy, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**Pasamos por el hoyo de voleibol. Varios de los campistas se dieron un codazo el uno al otro. Uno señaló el cuerno de Minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: "Es él".**

-Eso sólo aumentara su ego -dijo Nico, rodando los ojos.

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiro eran más grandes que Grover, todos ellos trotando en camisetas naranja de CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO, con nada más para cubrir sus melenudos traseros desnudos.**

Los más inmaduros rieron con eso.

**Yo no era normalmente tímido,**

-No me había dado cuenta -dijo Annabeth, sarcásticamente.

**Pero la forma en que me miraban me hacía sentir incómodo. Me sentía como que estaban esperando que yo diera un sopetón o algo así.**

-Lo estábamos -reconoció Will.

**Miré hacia atrás a la granja. Era mucho más grande de lo que había percibido— cuatro pisos de altura, cielo azul con adornos blancos, como un balneario de lujo. Estaba mirando a la veleta del águila de bronce en la parte superior, cuando algo me llamó la atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del ático gablete.**

-El Oráculo -dijo Annabeth.

**Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un segundo, y tuve la clara impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado.**

-Ya sabía que Percy era el niño de la profecía -susurró Thalía.

**"¿Qué pasa ahí?" le pregunté a Quirón.**  
**Él miró hacia donde yo estaba señalando, y su sonrisa desapareció. "Sólo el ático."**  
**"¿Alguien vive ahí?"**  
**"No", dijo con firmeza. "No es una cosa viva."**

-Gracias por considerarme una cosa -dijo Rachel con sarcasmo.

**Tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo sincero. Pero también estaba seguro de que algo había movido la cortina.**

-Bueno, -dijo Thalía -dio un paseo zombi de un kilómetro. Podrá mover una cortina.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Jasón.

-Ya lo sabrás -respondió Thalía, sin dejar de preguntarse si Jasón era su hermano.

_No Thalía. Ella te dijo que había muerto. _Pensó la cazadora.

**"Vamos, Percy," dijo Quirón, su tono alegre ahora un poco forzado. "Mucho por ver."**  
**Caminamos a través de los campos de fresas, donde los campistas estaban recogiendo sacos de bayas, mientras que un sátiro interpretaba una melodía en una flauta de caña.**

**Quirón me dijo que el campamento cultivaba una buena cosecha para exportar a los restaurantes de Nueva York y el Monte Olimpo. "Esto paga nuestros gastos", explicó. "Y las fresas se toman casi sin esfuerzo."**  
**Dijo que el Sr. D tenía este efecto en plantas con frutos: ellas solo se volvían locos cuando él estaba cerca. Esto trabajaba mejor con las uvas de vino, pero el Sr. D se limitó al cultivo de estas, por lo que crecieron fresas en su lugar.**

Dioniso suspiro. No podía creerse que sus amadas uvas hubieran sido sustituidas por un montón de fresas.

**Vi al sátiro tocando su flauta. Su música fue causando que líneas de bichos dejaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como los refugiados que huyen de un incendio. Me preguntaba si Grover podría trabajar ese tipo de magia con la música.**

-Puede -dijo Travis.

-Pero no sería ningún tipo de magia. Simplemente las ahuyentaría con lo mal que toca -finalizó Connor. Grover se sonrojo, y Kaite golpeó a los dos hermanos.

-Dejaros de tonterías. Grover ha mejorado algo -les dijo la hija de Deméter.

Grover no sabía cómo sentirse ante la declaración de la chica.

**Me preguntaba si todavía estaba dentro de la casa, siendo reprendido por el Sr. D. Grover**  
**"Grover no se meterá en demasiados problemas, ¿verdad?" le pregunté a Quirón. "Quiero decir... él fue un buen protector. De verdad."**

-Gracias, Percy. Pero no me lo merezco -dijo Grover. Inmediatamente, el sátiro recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Como vuelvas a decir algo así, te volveré a golpear -le prometió Percy.

**Quirón suspiró. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó de su lomo de caballo como una silla de montar.**

Algunos sonrieron.

**"Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Tal vez más grandes que razonables. Para alcanzar su objetivo,**

-Cosa que hizo -sonrió Annabeth a Grover. Luke abrió los ojos. Él sabía que el mayor sueño de Grover era encontrar al dios Pan, pero le parecía imposible que lo consiguiera.

**Primero tiene que demostrar una gran valentía teniendo éxito como un guardián, encontrando un nuevo campista y trayéndolo a salvo a la Colina Mestiza."**  
**"¡Pero lo hizo!"**  
**"Yo podría estar de acuerdo contigo," dijo Quirón. "Pero no es mi lugar juzgar. Dionisio y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados**

Leo resopló.

-¿El Consejo de qué? -preguntó, intentando aguantarse la risa.

**Deben decidir. Me temo que no puedan ver esta tarea como un éxito. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York.**

-Lo siento, Grover -dijo Percy, al notar varias miradas encima de él.

-No fue tu culpa -dijo Grover.

**Luego está el lamentable... ah... destino de tu madre. Y el hecho de que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo sacaste en el lindero de propiedad. El Consejo podría preguntarse si esto muestra nada de coraje por parte de Grover. "**  
**Quise protestar. Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa de Grover. También me sentía muy, muy culpable.**  
**Si no le hubiera dado a Grover el tiquete en la estación de autobuses, él no podría haberse metido en problemas.**  
**"Él va a tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"**

-Ya era su segunda oportunidad -susurraron Annabeth y Luke a la vez.

Thalía se removió en su sitio. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que fue convertida en árbol. Los sollozos de Annabeth, los balidos de Grover... los gritos de impotencia de Luke. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

**Quirón hizo una mueca.**

**"Me temo que esta fue la segunda oportunidad de Grover, Percy. El consejo no estaba ansioso de darle otra, tampoco, después de lo que sucedió la primera vez, hace cinco años. Olimpo sabe, le aconsejé esperar más tiempo antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Él es todavía muy pequeño para su edad... ".**  
**"¿Qué edad tiene?"**  
**"Oh, veintiocho años."**

-Ya quiero verme igual de bien cuando tenga veintiocho años -dijo Leo.

-Bueno, ahora tengo treinta y dos -dijo Grover.

**"¡Qué! ¿Y está en sexto grado?"**  
**"Los sátiros maduran la mitad de rápido que los seres humanos, Percy. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de escuela media en los últimos seis años".**  
**"Eso es horrible."**

-Desde luego -dijo Frank.

**"Absolutamente", Quirón acordó. "En cualquier caso, Grover se maduró tardíamente, incluso para los estándares de sátiro, y aún no muy competente en la magia del bosque. ¡Ay!, estaba ansioso por cumplir su sueño. Tal vez ahora él encontrara otra carrera...".**  
**"Eso no es justo", le dije. "¿Lo que sucedió la primera vez? ¿Fue realmente tan malo?"**  
**Quirón apartó la mirada rápidamente. "Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?"**  
**Pero yo no estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar el tema. Algo se me había ocurrido cuando Quirón habló sobre el destino de mi madre, como si estuviera evitando intencionadamente la palabra muerte. Los comienzos de una idea-una pequeña esperanza de fuego-comenzaron a formarse en mi mente.**

-¿Qué estabas pensando? -preguntó Chris.

-Ya lo verás -dijo Percy.

**"Quirón", dije. "Si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo esto es real..."**  
**"¿Sí, hijo?"**  
**"¿Significa eso que el Otro Mundo es real, también?"**

-Sé lo que estás pensando, y no es buena idea -dijo Hades, mirando al hijo de su hermano con preocupación.

**La expresión de Quirón se oscureció.**  
**"Sí, hijo." Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Hay un lugar donde los espíritus van después de la muerte. Pero, por ahora... hasta que sepamos más... Insto a que lo saques de tu mente".**  
**"¿Qué quieres decir," hasta que sepamos más"? "**

-Eso, ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Teseo.

**"Vamos, Percy. Vamos a ver el bosque".**

-¿Tenéis bosque? -preguntó Reyna, sorprendida.

-Claro -respondió Clarisse, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Conforme nos acercamos, me di cuenta de lo grande que era el bosque.**  
**Ocupaba al menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos, podrías imaginar que nadie había estado allí desde los nativos americanos.**  
**Quirón, dijo, "Los bosques están llenos, si es que quieres probar suerte, pero ve armado."**

-¿Llenos de qué? -preguntó Frank-

**"¿Llenos de qué?", Le pregunté. "¿Armado con qué?"**

Todos se rieron por la similitud de lo dicho entre el hijo de Poseidón y el hijo de Marte.

**"Ya lo verás. Captura la bandera es este viernes por la noche. ¿Tienes tu propia espada y escudo?"**

-¿Cómo va a tener armas? -preguntó Hazel.

-Algunos campistas llegan armados, como yo, que llegué con mi cuchillo -respondió Annabeth.

**"¿Mi propia?"**  
**"No," dijo Quirón. "No creo que lo tengas. Creo que un tamaño cinco lo harán. Voy a visitar el arsenal más tarde."**  
**Quería preguntar qué tipo de campamento de verano tenía un arsenal,**

-Uno de semidioses -respondió Perseo.

**Pero había muchas otras cosas en qué pensar, por lo que el recorrido continuó.**

**Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de canoas, los establos (los cuales a Quirón no parecía gustarle mucho),**

Quirón frunció el ceño, mientras la sala reía.

**El campo de tiro de jabalina, el anfiteatro de canto y el escenario donde Quirón dijo que tenían combates de espada y lanza.**  
**"¿Combates de espada y lanza?", le pregunté.**

-Suerte que nosotros no tenemos eso -dijo Hazel. Frank asintió.

-Tal vez tendría que proponerlo -dijo Reyna, consiguiendo que Frank y Hazel se quejaran.

**"Los retos de la cabaña y todo eso", explicó. "No es letal. Usualmente. Oh, sí, y hay un comedor del cuartel".**  
**Quirón señaló un pabellón al aire libre enmarcado en columnas griegas blancas sobre una colina con vista al mar. Había una docena de mesas de picnic de piedra. Sin techo. Sin paredes.**  
**"¿Qué hacen cuando llueve?", le pregunté.**  
**Quirón me miró como si fuera un poco raro.**

-Es que lo eras -dijo Clarisse.

**"Todavía tenemos que comer, ¿no?"**  
**Decidí cambiar de tema.**  
**Por último, me mostró las cabañas. Había doce de ellas,**

-¿Doce? -preguntó Piper-. ¿Dónde...

Pero Thalía, Annabeth y Nico le lanzaron una mirada pidiéndole que se callara.

**Ubicadas en el bosque junto al lago. Estaban dispuestas en U, con dos en la base y cinco en una fila a cada lado. Y eran, sin duda, la colección más extraña de edificios que había visto.**

-¡Eh! -dijeron los dioses, menos Hades y Hestia que no tenían cabañas.

**Excepto por el hecho de que cada una tenía un número grande de bronce por encima de la puerta (impares en el lado izquierdo, pares a la derecha), no se veían para nada iguales. La número nueve**

Hefestos, Charles y Leo sonrieron ante la mención de su cabaña.

**Tenía chimeneas, como una fábrica diminuta. La número cuatro**

Deméter y Kaite sonrieron está vez.

**Tenía enredaderas de tomate en las paredes y un techo de césped real. La siete**

Ahora fue el turno de Apolo y Will para sonreír.

**Parecía estar hecha de oro macizo,**

-Está hecha con oro macizo -aclaró Will.

**Que brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible de ver. Todas ellas**

-¿Qué pasa con la mía? -se quejaron los dioses con cabañas.

**Se enfrentaban en una área común del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, salpicada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, flores, y un par de aros de baloncesto (los cuales eran más mi velocidad).**  
**En el centro del campo había una gran piedra revestida con una hoguera. A pesar de que se trataba de una tarde calurosa, el corazón ardía. Una niña de unos nueve años de edad estaba cuidando el fuego, atizando las brasas con un palo.**

-¿Me viste? -preguntó Hestia, sorprendida.

-Sí -respondió Percy-. Lamento no haberla saludado antes.

-No importa -dijo Hestia.

**El par de cabañas en la cabecera del campo, las número uno y dos,**

Zeus y Hera sonrieron. Jasón y Thalía también sonrieron ante la mención de la cabaña de su padre, aunque Thalía en menor medida, al fin y al cabo, ahora era una cazadora.

**Lucían como los mausoleos de él y ella, grandes palcos de mármol blanco con gruesas columnas en el frente. La cabaña uno era la más grande y más voluminosa de las doce.**

-Como tiene que ser -dijo Zeus, sonriendo con arrogancia.

**Sus puertas de bronce pulido brillaban como un holograma, para que desde diferentes ángulos de relampaguearan rayos dando la apariencia de que las atravesaban. La cabaña dos era más agraciada de alguna forma, con columnas más delgadas con guirnaldas de flores y granadas. Las paredes estaban talladas con imágenes de pavos reales.**  
**"¿Zeus y Hera?" supuse.**  
**"Correcto", dijo Quirón.**  
**"Sus cabañas parecen vacías".**  
**"Varias de las cabañas lo están. Eso es verdad. Nadie se queda en una o dos".**  
**Muy bien. Así que en cada cabaña había un dios diferente, como una mascota.**

-Nunca lo había visto de esa forma -reconoció Annabeth.

**Doce cabañas para los doce olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué alguna estaría vacía?**

-Porqué no todos los olímpicos tenemos hijos -respondió Hermes.

-Y algunos no cumplen sus promesas -añadió Hera, fulminando con la mirada a Zeus y Poseidón.

-Sería genial si todas las cabañas estuvieran llenas -dijo Apolo.

-Sí, -corroboró Ares-. Así mis hijos tendrían más contrincantes.

-¡Y habrían más historias de amor! -chilló Afrodita, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Está decidido! ¡Arty, está noche nos vamos a ligar!

-A ver si te entra en la cabeza -dijo Artemisa-. Uno: no me llames Arty, y dos: ¡soy una diosa virgen!

-Vaya carácter, hermanita -dijo Apolo.

**Me detuve en frente de la primera cabaña a la izquierda, la cabaña tres.**

Poseidón, Teseo y Orión sonrieron.

**No era alta y poderosa como la cabina uno, pero era larga y baja y sólida. Los muros exteriores eran de áspera piedra gris salpicada de trozos de conchas y corales, como si las placas hubieran sido talladas directamente del fondo del océano. Me asomé por el interior de la puerta abierta y Quirón, dijo, "¡Oh, yo no haría eso!"**

-Quirón, ¿por qué no le has dejado asomarse? -preguntó Poseidón.

-Lo siento, señor Poseidón -dijo Quirón-. Pero en ese momento no sabía que Percy era hijo suyo.

**Antes de que pudiera tirar de mí hacia atrás, capte la fragancia salada del interior, como el viento en la playa de Montauk. Las paredes interiores brillaban como una oreja marina. Había seis camas-camarote vacías con sábanas de seda dobladas hacia abajo. Pero no había ninguna señal de que cualquier persona hubiera dormido allí. El lugar se sentía tan triste y solo, me alegré cuando Quirón puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dijo: "Vamos, Percy."**  
**La mayoría de las otras cabañas estaban llenas de campistas.**  
**La número cinco**

Ares y Clarisse sonrieron.

**Era de color rojo brillante, un verdadero trabajo de pintura desastroso, como si el color hubiera sido salpicado encima con cubos y puños.**

-Es que fue pintada así -dijo Apolo.

**El techo estaba forrado con alambre de púas. Una cabeza de jabalí rellena colgaba sobre la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. En el interior pude ver un montón de niños con miradas torvas, ambos niñas y niños, jugaban a las vencidas y discutían entre ellos mientras sonaba la música rock. El más fuerte era una niña de unos trece o catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta tamaño XXXL del CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO debajo de una chaqueta de camuflaje.**

Clarisse se dio cuenta de que era ella.

**Ella se concentró en mí y me dio una malvada sonrisa de desprecio. Me recordó a Nancy Bobfit, aunque la niña campista era mucho más grande y lucia más ruda, y su pelo era largo y lacio, y marrón en lugar de rojo.**

-Clarisse, eres tú -dijo Connor. Toda la sala miró a la chica.

**Seguí caminando, tratando de mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

Todos rieron

**"No hemos visto a ningún otro centauro" observe.**  
**"No", dijo tristemente Quirón. "Mis parientes son gente salvaje y bárbara, me temo. Podrías encontrártelos en el desierto, o en eventos deportivos más importantes. Pero no verás a ninguno aquí."**  
**"Dijiste que tu nombre era Quirón. ¿De verdad eres..."**  
**Él me sonrió. "¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El entrenador de Hércules y todo eso?**

-¿Por qué nombrabas a Héracles? -preguntó Zoë, intentando que su odio hacía el hijo de Zeus no se notara.

-Porqué él es el héroe más reconocido -explicó Quirón. Zoë gruño.

**Sí, Percy, lo soy."**  
**"Pero, ¿no deberías estar muerto?"**

Annabeth se levanto y le golpeo en la cabeza.

-Sé más amable, sesos de algas -le dijo.

**Quirón hizo una pausa, como si la pregunta le intrigara.**

-Lo hizo -reconoció el centauro.

**"Honestamente no sé si debería estarlo. La verdad es que no puedo estar muerto. Verás, hace miles de años los dioses concedieron mi deseo. Podría continuar con el trabajo que amaba. Podría ser un maestro de héroes por el tiempo que la humanidad me necesitara. Gané mucho de ese deseo... y he entregado mucho. Pero todavía estoy aquí, así que sólo puedo suponer que soy necesario todavía. "**

-Ni lo dudes -dijeron todos los semidioses. Quirón les sonrió.

**Pensé en ser un maestro durante tres mil años. Eso no habría hecho parte de mi lista del TOP diez de Cosas que deseo.**  
**"¿No te aburre alguna vez?"**  
**"No, no", dijo. "Terriblemente deprimente, a veces, pero nunca aburrido."**  
**"¿Por qué deprimente?"**  
**Quirón parecía volver a escuchar difícilmente de nuevo.**  
**"Oh, mira," dijo. "Annabeth está esperando por nosotros."**

-Ni una palabra, Thalía -dijo Annabeth, al ver que su amiga abría la boca para hablar-. Lo mismo va para ti, di Ángelo.

-No iba a decir nada -dijeron Thalía y Nico a la vez.

**La chica rubia**

-Ya te han dicho mi nombre, ¿por qué me sigues llamando "la chica rubia"? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Honestamente, no lo sé -respondió Percy.

**Que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña a la izquierda, la número once.**  
**Cuando llegamos a ella, ella me miró críticamente, como si ella todavía estuviera pensando en lo mucho que yo babeaba.**

Toda la sala comenzó a reírse, pero se detuvieron ante el sonrojo que tenía Annabeth.

-Espera, ¿estabas pensando en eso, Annabeth? -preguntó Silena.

Annabeth asintió con la cabeza y enterró su cara en el pecho de Luke. La sala estalló en carcajadas. Los más inmaduros (Apolo, Hermes, Ares, Leo, Nico, Travis y Connor) estaban en el suelo, revolcándose de risa. Atenea era la única que no se reía.

_Eso sólo confirma mi teoría de que una hija mía no tendría que ser amiga de un engendro del mar. Apenas se conocen y ya la hace pensar estupideces _pensó la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Traté de ver lo que estaba leyendo, pero no pude distinguir el título. Pensé que mi dislexia estaba actuando. Entonces me di cuenta de que el título no era siquiera Inglés. Las letras parecían griegas para mí.**

-No parecían griegas, eran griegas -dijo Bianca.

**Quiero decir, literalmente griego. Había fotos de templos y estatuas y diferentes tipos de columnas, como los de un libro de arquitectura.**

-Era un libro de arquitectura -murmuró Annabeth. Pero como seguía con la cara enterrada en el pecho de su novio, nadie la oyó.

**"Annabeth", Quirón dijo: "Tengo clase de tiro con arco a mediodía. ¿Tomarías a Percy desde aquí?"**  
**"Sí, señor."**  
**"Cabaña once" Quirón me dijo, señalando hacia la puerta. "Siéntete como en casa".**

-y lo era -dijo Percy, y todos los griegos sonrieron.

**De todas las cabañas, la once parecía más como una regular cabaña vieja de un campamento de verano, con énfasis en vieja. El umbral estaba desgastado, la pintura marrón descascarada. Sobre la puerta estaba uno de esos símbolos del doctor, un poste alado con dos serpientes envueltas a su alrededor. ¿Qué le llamaban ellos...?**

-Diez dracmas a que no lo sabe -le susurró Nico a Bianca.

-Hecho.

**Un caduceo.**

Bianca intentó no reírse, mientras su hermano le daba las diez dracmas.

**En el interior, estaba repleto de gente,**

Los dioses bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Sabían que la razón de que hubiera tantos niños era porque no los reclamaban.

**Tanto niños y niñas, más que el número de literas. Sacos de dormir estaban repartidos por todo el suelo. Se veía como un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja había establecido un centro de evacuación.**  
**Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron todos ellos estuvieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente.**  
**"Bueno, entonces," dijo Quirón. "Buena suerte, Percy. Nos vemos en la cena."**  
**Él se alejó al galope hacia el campo de tiro con arco.**  
**Me quedé en la puerta, mirando a los niños. No se inclinaban más. Ellos me miraban, evaluándome.**

-Lo sentimos -dijeron Chris, Travis y Connor.

-No importa dijo Percy.

**Conocía esta rutina. Yo la había experimentado en bastantes escuelas.**  
**¿Y bien? Annabeth solicito. "Adelante."**  
**Así que, naturalmente, me tropecé entrando por la puerta e hice el ridículo total por mí mismo.**

Todos se rieron.

**Hubo algunas risitas de los campistas, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada.**  
**Annabeth anunció, "Percy Jackson, conoce a la cabaña once."**  
**"¿Regular o indeterminado?", preguntó alguien.**

-Yo -dijo Chris.

**Yo no sabía qué decir, pero Annabeth dijo, "indeterminado".**  
**Todo el mundo se quejó.**  
**Un tipo que era un poco mayor que el resto se dio a conocer. "Ahora, ahora, campistas. Esto es para lo que estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy. Puedes tener ese lugar en el suelo, justo allí".**  
**El tipo era de unos diecinueve años, y se veía muy bien. Era alto y musculoso, con pelo rubio corto y una sonrisa amistosa. Llevaba una camiseta naranja sin mangas, pantalones cortos, sandalias, y un collar de cuero con cinco bolas de arcilla de diferentes colores. Lo único inquietante acerca de su apariencia era una gruesa cicatriz blanca que iba justo desde debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la mandíbula, como un viejo corte de cuchillo.**

Hermes sonrió al darse cuenta de que era su hijo.

**"Se trata de Luke", Annabeth dijo, y su voz sonó diferente de alguna manera. Miré por encima y podría haber jurado que se ruborizaba.**

-¡Cállense! -chilló Annabeth

-¡No! -rebatieron Percy, Travis, Connor y Chris.

Luke se sonrojo. Era cierto que Annabeth era muy guapa, pero se sentía afortunado de que ella lo perdonase y ahora estuvieran juntos. Además, Thalía era su amiga. Entonces recordó que Thalía era una cazadora de Artemisa, y tenía la sospecha de que era por su culpa.

**Ella me vio mirando, y su expresión se endureció de nuevo. "Él es tu consejero, por ahora."**  
**"¿Por ahora?", le pregunté.**  
**"Estás indeterminado", explicó Luke pacientemente. "Ellos no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, por lo que estás aquí. A la cabaña once llevan a todos los recién llegados, a todos los visitantes. Naturalmente, lo haríamos. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros".**  
**Miré a la pequeña sección del piso que me habían dado. No tenía nada que poner ahí para marcarlo como mío, sin equipaje, sin ropa, sin saco de dormir.**

-Seguro que te conseguiré algo -dijo Luke.

**Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé acerca de ponerlo abajo,**

-Yo de ti no lo haría -dijo Piper.

**Pero luego me acordé de que Hermes era también el dios de los ladrones.**

-Bien hecho -dijo la chica.

**Miré a mi alrededor a las caras de los campistas, algunos hoscos y desconfiados, algunos sonriendo estúpidamente,**

-Seguro que eran los Stoll -dijo Kaite.

-¡Eh!

**Algunos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando una oportunidad para picar mis bolsillos.**  
**"¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?", le pregunté.**  
**"Buena pregunta", dijo Luke. "Hasta que estés resuelto".**  
**"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?"**  
**Todos los campistas se rieron.**

Los dioses se sonrojaron.

**"Vamos", Annabeth me dijo. "Voy a mostrarte la cancha de voleibol."**  
**"Ya la he visto".**  
**"Vamos." Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera. Podía oír a los niños de la cabaña once riéndose detrás de mí.**

-Eso no ha sido agradable -dijo Deméter, frunciendo el ceño a los hijos de Hermes presentes en esa sala-. El chico acababa de llegar y aún no sabía cómo iban las cosas.

**Cuando estábamos a pocos metros, Annabeth dijo, "Jackson, tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso."**

-Jackson, estás en problemas -dijo Leo.

**"¿Qué?"**  
**Ella rodó los ojos y murmuró entre dientes: "No puedo creer que pensé que eras el uno".**  
**"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Yo estaba enojado ahora. "Todo lo que sé es que matar a un tipo toro"**  
**"¡No hables así!" Annabeth me dijo. "¿sabes cuántos niños en este campamento les gustaría haber tenido tu oportunidad?"**  
**"¿Para matar?"**  
**"¡Para luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que nos entrenamos?"**

-Annabeth -dijo Atenea, sorprendida.

-Ya no pienso así -dijo la chica.

**Sacudí la cabeza. "Mira, si la cosa con la que luche era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo de las historias..."**  
**"Sí".**  
**"Entonces hay uno solo".**  
**"Sí".**  
**"Y se murió, como, hace un montón de años, ¿verdad? Teseo lo mató en el laberinto. Así que..."**

-Gracias por acordarte de mí, hermanito -dijo Teseo

**"Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden ser asesinados. Pero no mueren".**  
**"Oh, gracias. Eso lo explica."**

-Pues a mí no -dijo Leo.

-Es sarcasmo -dijo Frank.

**"Ellos no tienen alma, como tú y yo. Puedes ahuyentarlos por un tiempo, quizás hasta toda una vida si tienes suerte. Pero ellos son fuerzas primarias. Chiron los llama arquetipos. Eventualmente, ellos se rehacen-. "**  
**Pensé en la señora Dods. "Quieres decir que si mato a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada"**

-Es imposible matar a un monstruo accidentalmente -dijo Reyna.

-Percy lo ha hecho -replicó Jasón.

**"La Fur... quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Es correcto. Todavía está por ahí. Sólo la pusiste muy, muy enojada."**  
**"¿Cómo te enteraste de la Sra. Dods?"**  
**"Hablas dormido."**

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Thalía con una sonrisa pícara.

**"Casi la llamaste algo. ¿Una furia? Son los torturadores de Hades, ¿verdad?"**  
**Annabeth miró nerviosamente al suelo, como si esperara que se abriera y se la tragara.**  
**"No se les debe llamar por su nombre, incluso aquí. Llamamos los Benévolos, si tenemos que hablar de ellos en absoluto."**  
**"Mira, ¿hay algo que podemos decir sin este estruendo?" sonaba quejumbroso, incluso para mí mismo, pero en ese momento no me importaba. "¿Por qué me tengo que quedar en la cabaña once, de todos modos? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Hay un montón de literas vacíos allá".**

-Eso me pregunto yo -dijo Frank-. ¿Por qué estar todos en la misma cabaña?

-Ahora lo verás -respondió Rachel.

**Señalé a las primeras pocas cabañas, y Annabeth se puso pálida.**

**"No sólo eliges una cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O... de tus padres."**

-Ya veo -dijo Frank.

-Suerte que en el Campamento Júpiter no es así -dijo Hazel-. Si no estaría sola.

**Se me quedó mirando, esperando a que yo entendiera.**  
**"Mi mamá es Sally Jackson,"**

-No se refería a eso, hijo -dijo Poseidón.

**Le dije. "Ella trabaja en la tienda de dulces en la estación Grand Central. Al menos, solía ".**  
**"Lamento lo de tu madre, Percy. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a tu otro progenitor. Tu papá".**  
**"Está muerto.**

-No, no lo estoy -dijo Poseidón.

**Nunca lo conocí."**  
**Annabeth suspiró. Evidentemente, ella había tenido esta conversación antes con otros niños.**

-Las he tenido -dijo Annabeth.

**"Tu padre no está muerto, Percy."**  
**"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?"**  
**"No, por supuesto que no."**

-Lo estas confundiendo -dijo Charles.

**"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir—"**  
**"Porque te conozco. No estarías aquí si no fuera uno de nosotros".**  
**"Tú no sabes nada de mí."**  
**"¿No?" Ella arqueó una ceja. "Apuesto que te cambiabas de escuela a escuela. Apuesto a que fuiste expulsado de muchas de ellas".**  
**"¿Cómo?-"**  
**"Diagnosticado con dislexia. Probablemente el THDA, también."**  
**Traté de tragar mi vergüenza.**

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hera.

-Los niños suelen burlarse de los que tienen algún problema -respondió Annabeth.

**"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"**  
**"En conjunto, es casi un signo seguro. Las letras flotan fuera de la página cuando lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está cableada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA— eres impulsivo, no puedes quedarte quieto en el aula. Esos son tus reflejos es el campo de batalla. En una pelea real, ellos te mantendrían vivo. En cuanto a los problemas de atención, es porque ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son mejores que los de un mortal regular. Por supuesto, los maestros te quieren medicado. La mayoría de ellos son unos monstruos. Ellos no quieren que los veas como lo que son."**

-La mayoría lo hicimos -dijo Luke.

**"Hablas como... ¿pasaste por lo mismo?"**  
**"La mayoría de los niños de aquí lo hicieron. Si no fueras como nosotros, no podrías haber sobrevivido al Minotauro, y mucho menos la ambrosía y néctar."**  
**"Ambrosía y néctar."**  
**"La comida y la bebida que te estábamos dando para mejorarte. Esas cosas matarían a un chico normal. Esto habría regresado tu sangre al fuego y tus huesos a la arena y tú estarías muerto. Acéptalo. Tu eres un mestizo".**  
**Mestizo.**  
**Yo estaba aturdido con tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar.**  
**Entonces, una voz ronca gritó: "¡Bueno! ¡Un novato!"**

Clarisse gimió.

_Hora de ver como hago el ridículo _pensó Clarisse.

**Miré por encima. La niña grande de la fea cabaña roja**

-¡Eh! -exclamó Ares.

**Estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Había otras tres chicas detrás de ella, todas grandes y feas**

Ares miró a Percy por la manera como había descrito a sus hijas.

**Y mirando amenazadoramente como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**  
**"Clarisse", Annabeth suspiró. "¿Por qué no te vas a pulir tu lanza o algo?"**

-Buena esa, Annabeth -dijo Connor.

**"Claro, señorita princesa," la niña grande, dijo. "Así que puedo traspasarte con eso la noche del viernes."**  
**"¡Erre es korakas!" dijo Annabeth**

-¡Annabeth! -exclamó Atenea, sorprendida.

**, lo cual de alguna manera yo entendí que era el griego para "¡Vete a los cuervos!" aunque yo tuve la sensación de que era una peor maldición de lo que sonaba. "Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad".**  
**"Vamos a pulverizarte", dijo Clarisse, pero sus ojos parpadearon. Tal vez ella no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con la amenaza. Ella se volvió hacia mí. "¿Quién es ese enano? "**  
**"Percy Jackson", Annabeth dijo, "conoce a Clarisse, hija de Ares."**  
**Parpadee. "¿Al igual que... el dios de la guerra?"**

-No, al igual que el dios de los hippies -dijo Apolo.

**Clarisse se burló. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"**  
**"No", dije, recuperando el juicio. "Esto explica el mal olor."**  
**Clarisse gruñó. "Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy".**

-Y ahí empezaste a llamarlo así -dijo Chris. Clarisse asintió.

**"Percy".**  
**"Lo que sea. Vamos, te mostraré".**  
**"Clarisse-" Annabeth trató de decir.**  
**"Mantente fuera de esto, chica sabia".**

-¿Sacaste el apodo de Annabeth gracias a Clarisse? -le preguntó Nico.

-Sí -respondió Percy.

-Quiero los derechos de autor, Jackson -dijo Clarisse.

-Cof, cof, Polifemo, cof, cof, boda, cof, cof -"tosió" Percy.

Clarisse gruñó.

**Annabeth pareció molesta, pero se quedó fuera de esto, y yo realmente no quise su ayuda. Yo era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme mi propia reputación.**

-Ahí tienes razón -dijo Ares.

**Le entregué mi cuerno de Minotauro a Annabeth y me dispuse para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta, Clarisse me tenía por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia un edificio de bloques de cemento que inmediatamente supe era el cuarto de baño.**

-No has durado ni dos segundos -dijo Ares, sonriendo a su hija.

**Yo estaba dando patadas y puñetazos. Había estado en un montón de peleas antes, pero esta niña grande, Clarisse, tenía las manos como el hierro. Ella me arrastró hasta el baño de las niñas.**

-Y cada vez más humillado -se deleitó Ares. Sin embargo, Clarisse no estaba feliz.

**Había una fila de retretes en un lado y una línea de cabinas de ducha al otro lado. Olía como cualquier baño público, y yo estaba pensando, tanto como yo podía pensar con Clarisse arrancando mi pelo,**

Clarisse se sonrojo al notar la mirada de Annabeth.

**Que si este lugar pertenecía a los dioses, ellos deberían haber sido capaces de permitirse algo con más clase John's.**

-Estoy con Percy -dijo Afrodita-. Los baños necesitan una nueva imagen.

**Las amigas de Clarisse estaban todas riéndose, y yo estaba tratando de encontrar la fuerza que había utilizado para luchar contra el Minotauro, pero simplemente no estaba allí.**

-Entonces estaba lloviendo -dijo Orión.

**"Como que él es material ´Big Three´ ", Clarisse dijo mientras me empujaba hacia uno de los aseos. "Sí, claro. El Minotauro probablemente se cayó de la risa, él era tan barbitonto".**

-Clarisse -dijo Chris.

-Lo siento -dijo la hija de Ares.

**Sus amigas rieron.**  
**Annabeth se quedó en la esquina, observando a través de sus dedos.**  
**Clarisse me doblo sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a empujar mi cabeza hacia la taza del inodoro. Olía como tuberías oxidadas y, así, como lo que entra en los inodoros. Me esforcé por mantener mi cabeza en alto. Yo estaba mirando el agua sucia, pensando, yo no voy a entrar en eso. No lo haré.**

-Thalía, mira que terco es nuestro Percy -dijo Nico con voz emocionada.

-Sí que lo es -afirmó Thalía, secándose una falsa lágrima de orgullo.

-Idiotas -susurró Percy.

**Entonces sucedió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago.**

-Oh, no -dijo Ares. Poseidón le sonrió burlón.

-Estúpidos poderes de pescado -gruñó la chica de Ares.

**Oí a la plomería retumbar, las tuberías estremeciéndose. El agarre de Clarisse sobre mi pelo se soltó.**

Annabeth suspiró. Amaba el pelo de su amigo.

**El agua salió por el inodoro, haciendo un arco recto sobre mi cabeza, y lo siguiente que supe, yo estaba tirado sobre las baldosas del cuarto de baño con Clarisse gritando detrás de mí.**

Clarisse se sonrojo, mientras la sala reía.

**Me volví cuando el agua bombardeo fuera del inodoro de nuevo, golpeando a Clarisse directamente a la cara con tanta fuerza que la derribo sobre su culo. El agua permaneció sobre ella como el rociador de una manguera contra incendios, empujándola hacia atrás dentro de una ducha. Ella luchó, jadeando, y sus amigas empezaron a caminar hacia ella. Pero entonces los otros baños explotaron también, y seis corrientes más de agua del inodoro las bombardearon de nuevo. Las duchas comenzaron a funcionar mal, también, y juntas todas las instalaciones rociaron a las chicas camufladas justo fuera del cuarto de baño, dándoles vueltas como piezas de basura siendo arrastradas por la corriente.**

La sala seguía carcajeándose de la escena, mientras una furiosa Clarisse fulminaba a su novio.

-¡Chris! ¡Deja de reírte! -gritó la chica.

-Lo siento, mi amor. Pero admite que hace gracia -dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-No -dijo la chica.

-Clarisse -dijo el hijo de Hermes, acercándose a ella.

-Un poco sí que ha hecho -reconoció Clarisse. Chris sonrió y la besó.

**Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la puerta, sentí el tirón en mi estómago disminuir, y el agua se apago tan rápido como había empezado.**  
**El cuarto de baño entero estaba inundado. Annabeth no se había librado. Estaba empapada**

-Lo siento -dijo Percy a la hija de Atenea.

-No importa -dijo Annabeth.

Luke gruño celoso.

**, pero ella no había sido empujada por la puerta. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, me miraba en estado de shock.**  
**Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el único lugar seco en toda la habitación. Había un círculo de piso seco a mí alrededor. Yo no tenía una gota de agua en mi ropa. Nada.**

-Guay -dijo Will.

**Me puse de pie, mis piernas temblorosas.**  
**Annabeth dijo, "¿Cómo...?"**  
**"No sé".**  
**Caminamos hacia la puerta. Afuera, Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un montón de otros campistas se habían reunido alrededor a curiosear. El pelo de Clarisse estaba aplastado en su cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba mojada y olía a aguas residuales. Ella me dio una mirada de odio absoluto. "Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Estás totalmente muerto."**

-Pues yo aún lo veo con vida -dijo Frank.

**Tal vez debí dejarlo pasar, pero dije, "¿Quieres hacer gárgaras con agua del inodoro de nuevo, Clarisse? Cierra la boca".**

-Bien dicho -dijo Reyna.

**Sus amigas tuvieron que detenerla. Ellas la arrastraron hacia la cabaña cinco, mientras que los otros campistas abrían camino para evitar sus agitados pies.**  
**Annabeth se me quedó mirando. Yo no podía decir si ya sea ella estaba sólo disgustada o enojada conmigo por empaparla.**

-Las dos cosas -reconoció Annabeth.

**"¿Qué?" exigí. "¿Qué estás pensando?"**  
**"Estoy pensando", dijo, "que quiero que estés en mi equipo para captura la bandera".**

-Aquí acaba el capítulo -dijo Atenea.

-¡Bien! ¡Me toca! -dijo Hermes.


	8. Chapter 8 Mi cena se convierte en humo

**Mi cena se convierte en humo**

Hermes se abalanzó sobre Atenea, para cogerle el libro.

-Podías habérmelo pedido -gruñó Atenea. Hermes se encogió de hombros.

\- **Mi cena se convierte en humo** -leyó el dios.

-¡Noooo! -Gritó Leo. Piper le dio una colleja.

-Déjate de estupideces, Valdez -dijo Piper.

**La noticia del accidente del baño se esparció inmediatamente.**

-No me sorprendería si fuera cosa de los hijos de Afrodita -dijo Artemisa.

Todos miraron a Piper y Silena.

-Yo ni siquiera estaba en el Campamento -dijo Piper.

-Y yo no tengo nada que ver -dijo Silena-. Seguramente fue cosa de Drew -el tono con el que dijo el nombre de su hermana, que claro que no se llevó bien con ella. Piper sonrió.

**A donde quiera que fuera, los campistas me señalan y murmuraban algo acerca de agua de inodoro. O quizás ellos solo veían a Annabeth, que estaba todavía bastante mojada.**

-Ambas cosas -dijo Kaite.

**Ella me encontró algunos otros lugares: la tienda de metal (donde los chicos tenían sus propias espadas),**

-Oh más bien solo los hijos de Hefesto -dijo Charles.

**El cuarto de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros lanzaban chorros de arena a una estatua gigante de mármol de un hombre cabra),**

-¿Hombre cabra? ¡¿Hombre cabra ?! -chilló Grover-. ¡Ese es el gran dios Pan!

-En ese momento no lo sabía -se defendió Percy.

**y el muro de escalada, que de hecho consiste en dos paredes cara a cara que se sacudían con violencia, rocas caían, lava se esparcía, y chocaban la una con la otra si no llegabas a la cima con la suficiente rapidez.**

-Creo que podríamos ponerlo -comentó Reyna.

-No, por favor -suplicaron Hazel y Frank.

**Finalmente regresamos al lago, donde el camino llevará de vuelta a las cabañas. **  
**"Tengo entrenamiento que hacer", dijo Annabeth categóricamente. "La cena es a las siete treinta. Solo tienes que seguir de la cabaña el pasillo hacia el comedor". **  
**"Annabeth, siento lo de los inodoros".**

-De verdad lo considerado -dijo Percy, mirando a su amiga con arrepentimiento.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada -dijo Annabeth.

**"Como mar". **  
**"No fue mi culpa".**

-Sí, ya -dijo Aquiles.

**Ella me miró con escepticismo, y me di cuenta que si fue mi culpa. Yo había hecho salir el agua de los accesorios del baño. No entendía como. Pero los inodoros habían respondido a mí. Me había convertido en uno con la tubería.**

-Perseo Jackson -dijo Leo con voz solemne-. El hijo del dios de los fontaneros.

La sala estalló en carcajadas. Los que más se reían eran Zeus y Hades, mientras que Poseidón los fulminaba con la mirada.

**"Necesitas hablar con el Oráculo", dijo Annabeth. **  
**"¿Quién?" **  
**"No quién. Qué.**

-Muchas gracias Annabeth. No sabía que me considerabas una cosa -dijo Rachel.

-Ya sabes a lo que se refiere, ROJO -dijo Percy.

-Que original. ROJO -bufó Atenea-. Por el color de su pelo.

-No viene de ahí, madre -dijo Annabeth-. Sino por las iníciales de Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Daré; ROJO.

**El Oráculo. Le preguntaré a Quirón. " **  
**Me quedé viendo el lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa, por una vez.**

-Sí, y que más -bufaron todos los semidiosis y Percy.

**No esperaba que nadie estuviera mirándome desde el fondo, así que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi a dos chicas adolescentes con las piernas cruzadas en la base del muelle, unos veinte metros más abajo. Ellas usaban jeans azules y camisetas verdes brillantes, y su cabello castaño flotaba alrededor de sus hombros, mientras pececillos entraban y salían. Ellas son ellos y saludaron como si fuera un viejo amigo.**

-Claro que te saludan -dijo Poseidón-. Te reconocen como un hijo del mar.

**Yo no sabía que más hacer. Saludé de regreso. **  
**"No las alientes", me advirtió Annabeth.**

-¿Celosa? -preguntó Thalía, pícaramente.

-Claro que no -dijo Annabeth.

**"Las Náyades son terribles coqueteando". **  
**"Náyades", repetí, sintiéndome completamente abrumado. "Eso es todo. Quiero irme a casa ahora".**

Se resopló.

-Te ha enfrentado contra una furia y el Minotauro, y cuando un par de náyades te coquetean, quieres irte -dijo.

**Annabeth frunció el ceño. "¿No lo entiendes, Percy? Estás en casa. Este es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para chicos como nosotros".**

-Bueno, también está el Campamento Júpiter -dijo Hazel.

**"Quieres decir, ¿niños con trastornos mentales?" **  
**"Quiero decir no humanos. No completamente. Medio humano". **  
**"¿Medio humano y medio qué?"**

-Percy, tampoco es tan difícil -dijo Kaite.

**"Creo que lo sabes". **  
**No quería admitirlo, pero me temía que si supiera. Sentí un hormigueo en mis extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mi mamá hablaba de mi papá. **  
**"Dios", dije. "Mitad Dios". **  
**Annabeth asintió. "Tú padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los del Olimpo". **  
**"Eso es una locura".**

-No, no lo es -dijeron los dioses.

**"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo más común que los dioses tienen en las viejas historias? Corrían un enamorarse de los humanos y tenían hijos con ellos. ¿Crees que han cambiado sus hábitos en los últimos milenios?"**

-Podrían hacerlo -murmuró Hera. Zeus rodó los ojos. Algún día su esposa entiende la necesidad de tener hijos con humanos.

**"Pero esos son solo-" casi digo mitos otra vez. Luego grabe la advertencia de Quirón que en doscientos años, probablemente sea un mito.**

-Y lo serás -dijo Travis.

-Pero no por la razón que te dijo Quirón -dijo Connor.

**"Pero si todos los chicos aquí son mitad dioses-" **  
**"Semidiosis", dijo Annabeth. "Ese es el término oficial. Oh mestizos". **  
**"¿Entonces quién es tu papá?"**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras resoplaron.

**Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la barandilla del muelle. Tuve la sensación de que acababa de abordar un tema delicado.**

-Lo hiciste -susurró Annabeth. Percy le dio una sonrisa.

**"Mi papá es un profesor en West Point", dijo ella. "No lo he visto desde que era pequeña. Él enseña historia americana". **  
**"Él es humano".**

-No, es un sátiro -se burló Clarisse.

**"¿Qué? ¿Asumes que tiene que ser un hombre Dios que encuentra una mujer humana atractiva? ¿Cuán sexista es eso?"**

-Eso mismo -dijeron las cazadoras, fulminado a Percy con la mirada.

-Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta de que la mayoría de los mestizos que se encuentran son hijos de dioses, es comprensible que piense así -comentó Hestia, y Percy le sonrió.

**"¿Quien es tu mamá, entonces?" **  
**"Cabaña seis". **  
**"¿Es decir?" **  
**Annabeth se enderezó. "Atenea. La diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla".**

-¿Orgullosa? -preguntó Bianca.

-Por supuesto -respondió Annabeth, y Atenea le sonrió.

**Okey, pensé. ¿Por qué no? **  
**"¿Y mi papá?" **  
**"Indeterminado", dijo Annabeth, "Como te dije antes. Nadie sabe".**

-Creo que con lo que ha pasado en los baños, no es muy difícil de adivinar -señaló Jasón.

**"Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía". **  
**"Quizás no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan su identidad". **  
**"Mi papá lo perdió hecho. Él la amaba". **  
**Annabeth me dio una mirada cautelosa. Ella no quería reventar mi burbuja.**

-Cierto -murmuró la chica.

**"Quizás tienes razón. Quizás él tenga una señal. Esa es la única forma de estar seguro: tu padre tiene que enviar una señal reclamándote como su hijo. A veces sucede". **  
**"¿Quieres decir que a veces no pasa?"**

-Por desgracia -gruñó Luke, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la sala lo escuchara.

**Annabeth pasó su palma por la barandilla del muelle. "Los dioses están ocupados. Ellos tienen muchos hijos y ellos no siempre ... bueno, a veces no se preocupan por nosotros, Percy. Nos ignoran".**

-Desierto -dijo Luke, sombríamente. Algunos le dirigieron miradas de rencor, otros de confusión, y otros de lástima. Hermes observaba a su hijo preocupado. Tenía miedo de lo que le haría Zeus cuando supiese que Luke había robado su rayo maestro.

**Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían sombríos y depresivos, como si estuviéramos esperando por una llamada que nunca vendría.**

Los dioses se removieron incómodos, y Luke apretó los dientes.

**Yo había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, abandonados en una escuela por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para lidiar con ellos. Pero los dioses comportarse mejor.**

" _Cierto, cierto y cierto_ ", pensó Luke, cada vez más molesto. No podía creer que tenía la opción de darles otra oportunidad a los dioses, y darle la espalda a Cronos, pero por Annabeth el les daría una oportunidad.

Percy vio eso y se puso triste.

**"Entones estoy atascado aquí", dije. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Por el resto de mi vida?" **  
**"Depende", dijo Annabeth. "Algunos campistas solo se quedan por el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no tienes una fuerza de gran alcance.**

-¡Eh! -dijeron las dos diosas y sus respectivas hijas.

**Los monstruos pueden que te ignoren, así que puedes pasar unos meses de entrenamiento de verano y vivir en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros, es muy peligroso para vivir. Somos rondadores por año. En el mundo mortal, atraemos a los monstruos. Ellos nos tienen. Ellos vienen a retarnos. La mayoría del tiempo nos ignoran hasta que somos lo suficientemente grandes como para causar problemas-como de diez u una vez años, pero después de eso, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí, o son asesinados. Algunos se las arreglan para sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se vuelven famosos, créeme si te digo los nombres, los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera se dan cuenta que son semidiosis. Pero son muy pocos ".**

-¿En serio? -preguntó Leo.

-Claro -respondió Will-. Por ejemplo, William Shakespeare fue un hijo de Apolo.

-Albert Einstein fue un hijo de Atenea -dijo Annabeth.

**"¿Entonces los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?" **  
**Annabeth sacudió su cabeza. "No a menos que sean intencionalmente atrapados en el bosque o convocados aquí por alguien". **  
**"¿Por qué alguien invocaría monstruos?" **  
**"Peleas de prácticas. Bromas".**

-¿Bromas? -repitió Bianca.

**"¿Bromas?"**

-Dioses, Bianca. Piensas como Percy -dijo Nico, escandalizado.

**"El punto es, los bordes están sellados para mantener a los monstruos ya los mortales afuera. Desde afuera, los mortales ven el valle y no ven nada inusual, solo una granja de fresas". **  
**"¿Así que eres tu rondadora por año?" **  
**Annabeth asintió. De debajo del cuello de su camiseta sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de barro de diferentes colores. Era tal como el de Luke, excepto que el de Annabeth también tenía un gran anillo de oro colgado de ella, como un anillo de graduación.**

Algunos miraron a Annabeth interrogantes, pero la hija de Atenea se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Ya lo veréis.

**"He estado aquí desde que tenía siete", dijo ella. "Cada agosto en el último día del período de verano, recibe una cuenta por sobrevivir otro año.**

-Dicho así suena un poco macabro -dijo Piper.

-Pero es cierto -respondió Clarisse.

**El estado aquí más tiempo que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están en la Universidad ".**

-Eso me recuerda; Kaite ¿tú no ibas a la Universidad este año? -preguntó Silena a la hija de Deméter.

-Sí -respondió Kaite-. Había pensado ...

Pero Travis la interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿qué vas a ir a la Universidad y no me habías dicho nada? -le pidió a Kaite.

-No tengo porqué decirte lo que voy a hacer -espetó Kaite.

-Ya -Travis se perdió y salió de la sala del trono.

-¡Perro! ¡Espera! -Gritó Kaite, molesta con el hijo de Hermes. Los griegos, menos Leo, Piper y Luke, se miraron. Todos sabían de los sentimientos de Travis por Kaite.

-Mejor seguimos leyendo -dijo Connor-, y luego le explico a Travis lo que ha sucedido.

**"¿Por qué viniste tan joven?" **  
**Ella torció el anillo en su collar. "No es tu problema".**

Percy resopló.

-Las veces que me han dicho eso, y al final me lo han contado -murmuró.

**"Oh." Me quedé allí por un minuto incómodo de silencio. "Así que ... ¿puedo salir caminando de aquí si quiero?" **  
**"Sería suicidio,**

-Pues entonces puedes salir -dijo Dioniso, ganándose malas miradas de Poseidón, Teseo y Orión.

**Pero podría, con el permiso del Señor D o Chiron. Pero ellos no te darán permiso hasta el final del verano a menos ... "**

-¿A menos? -preguntó Reyna.

**"¿A menos?"**

La sala se rió, y la hija de Bellona se sonrojo.

**"Se te conceda una búsqueda. Pero eso difícilmente sucede. La última vez ..."**

Luke se estremeció.

**Su voz se apagó. Puede notar por su tono que la última vez no había ido bien.**

-No lo fue -susurró Luke.

**"De vuelta a la enfermería", dije, "cuando me daban de comer esas cosas-" **  
**"Ambrosía". **  
**"Seah. Me preguntaste algo acerca del solsticio de verano". **  
**Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron. "¿Así que sabes algo?"**

-Annabeth, tener si te enteras que Percy nunca sabe nada -regañó Thalía a su amiga.

**"Bueno ... no. En mi vieja escuela, escuché a Grover y Quirón hablando de eso. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Él dijo algo como que no teníamos mucho tiempo, por la fecha límite. ¿Qué significa?" **  
**Ella apretó su puño. "Ojala supiera. Quirón y los sátiros, ellos los saben, pero no me lo dirán. Algo está mal en el Olimpo, algo muy importante. La última vez que estuve allí, todo fue demasiado normal". **  
**"¿Tiene estado en el Olimpo?"**

Los romanos parecían interesados. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no tuvieron mucho contacto con los dioses.

**"Algunos de los rondadores por año- Luke, Clarisse y yo y algunos otros hicimos un viaje de campo durante el solsticio de invierno. Ahí es cuando los dioses tienen su gran consejo anual".**

-Eso no es justo -dijo entonces Frank-. Nosotros nunca tenemos contacto con los dioses y vosotros podéis visitarlos en el Olimpo.

-Pero también ten en cuenta de que nosotros tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir que los griegos, así que en realidad si es justo -replicó Jasón.

-Visto así, tienes razón -dijo el hijo de Marte.

**"¿Pero como llegas allí?" **  
**"El ferrocarril de Long Island, por supuesto. Te bajas en la estación Penn. El edificio Empire State, el ascensor especial al piso seiscientos". Ella me miró como si estuviera segura que yo ya debería saber eso. "¿Eres de Nueva York, verdad?" **  
**"Oh, claro". Hasta donde yo sabía, había solo ciento dos pisos en el edificio Empire State, pero decidí no señalarlo.**

-La Niebla, sesos de algas, la Niebla -comentó Annabeth.

-Hubiera sido mejor que había visto la película, Quirón -dijo Apolo.

-Creo que tienes razón, señor Apolo -dijo el centauro.

-Y tanto -murmuró Annabeth-. Me estaba doliendo la cabeza.

**"Justo después de nuestra visita", dijo Annabeth, "el clima se volvió extraño, como si los dioses hubieran llegado a pelear. Un par de veces desde entonces, escuche a los sátiros hablando. robado**

Los dioses se quedarán pensando en qué fue lo que robarón, menos Atenea que parecía haberlo descubierto, por la expresión de miedo en su cara.

**Y si no es devuelto para el solsticio de verano, habrá problemas. Cuando viniste, yo esperaba ... quiero decir- Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo a excepción de Ares. Y, por supuesto tiene una rivalidad con Poseidón.**

Los dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**Pero, quiero decir, aparte de eso, pensé que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensé que tal vez sabías algo ". **  
**Sacudí mi cabeza. Deseé poder ayudarla, pero podría tener demasiado hambriento y mentalmente sobrecargado para preguntar algo más.**

-Hombres -dijo Zoë.

**"Tengo que conseguir una búsqueda", murmuró Annabeth para sí misma. "No soy demasiado joven. Si ellos solo me contaran el problema ..." **  
**Pude sentir el olor de una barbacoa proveniente de un lugar cercano. Annabeth debió escuchar mi estómago gruñir. Ella me dijo que fuera, que ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el muelle, deslizando sus dedos por la barandilla como si estuviera trazando el plan de batalla.**

-Es una hija de Atenea, claro que estaba haciendo eso -dijo Nico.

**De vuelta a la cabaña una vez, todo el mundo estaba hablando, esperando por la cena. Por primera vez, noté que muchos de los campistas identifican facciones similares: nariz afilada, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los maestros clasifican como problemáticos.**

Quirón asintió, y Connor, Chris y Luke (Travis aún no había vuelto) son ellos.

**Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó mucha atención mientras caminaba a mi lugar y me sentaba junto a mi cuerno Minotauro. **  
**El consejero, Lucas, se acercó. Él también tenía el aire de la familia de Hermes.**

-Claro, como que es su hijo -dijo Ares.

**Estaba una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha pero su sonrisa estaba intacta. **  
**"Te encontré una bolsa de dormir", dijo él. "Y aquí, te robé algunos artículos de aseo de la tienda del campamento" **  
**No puedo notar si estaba bromeando en la parte de robar.**

-¿Por qué tienen que estar bromeando? -preguntó Hermes, confuso.

-Déjalo, Hermes -dijo Deméter.

**Dije, "Gracias". **  
**"No hay problema de heno". Luke se sentó junto a mí, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. "¿Primer día difícil?" **  
**"No pertenezco aquí", dije. "Ni siquiera creo en dioses".**

-No crees en dioses, pero ha conocido a uno -señaló Perseo.

**"Sí", dijo él. "Así es como todos comenzamos. ¿Una vez que comienza a creer en ellos? No se vuelve más fácil". **  
**La amargura en su voz me sorprendió, porque Luke me pareció un muchacho bastante transigente. **  
**Él lucía como si pudiera manejar cualquier cosa. **  
**"¿Así que tu padre es Hermes?" pregunté **  
**Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, y por un segundo pensé que iba a apuñalarme, pero solo raspó el barro de la suela de su sandalia.**

-Tranquilo, que no voy a hacerte nada -dijo Luke.

-Por ahora -susurró Nico a Thalía. Está asintió, preocupada.

Ya no lo necesita ya que todo acabo bien murmuró Percy. _Menos para mí,_ tuvo problemas.

**"Sí. Hermes".**

**"El mensajero con pasteles alados".**

Apolo, Hefesto y Ares rieron por eso.

**"Ese es él. Mensajeros. Medicina. Viajeros, comerciantes, ladrones. Todos los que usan la carretera. Por eso es que estás aquí, disfrutando una vez de las cabañas. Hermes no es selectivo con los que auxilia". **  
**Pensé que Luke no había querido llamarme un Don nadie. Él solo tenía mucho en su cabeza. "¿Has visto a tu papá?" pregunté **  
**"Una vez". **  
**Esperé, pensando que él quería contarme, que me contaría.**

-No lo creo, eso es privado -dijo Luke.

**Aparentemente no era así. Me pregunté si la historia tenía que ver con como tuvo su cicatriz.**

-¿What? -dijo Hermes, mirando a los semidioses con preocupación.

-No tiene nada que ver, señor Hermes -le tranquilizó a Annabeth.

Luke pareció sorprendido de la preocupación de su padre.

**Luke miró hacia arriba y esbozó una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas aquí, son en su mayoría buena gente. Después de todo, somos una familia ampliada, ¿no? Cuidamos los unos de los otros".**

-Y también nos apuñalan por la espalda -gruñó Connor.

**Él parecía entender cuán perdido me parecía, y estuve agradecido por eso, porque un chico mayor como él, incluso si era consejero, evitaría un medio escolar nada sofisticado como yo. **  
**Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. También había robado unos artículos de aseo para mí, que era la cosa más amable que alguien había hecho por mí en todo el día.**

Annabeth suspiró, pero sabía que Percy tenía razón. Ella no había sido muy amable con el hijo de Poseidón al principio.

**Decidí haber tenido una última gran pregunta, la que yo había estado molestando todo el día. **  
**"Clarisse, de Ares, estaba bromeando acerca de lo que tenía potencial para los 'Grandes Tres'. Entonces Annabeth ... dos veces, dijo ella que quizás yo estaría 'el elegido'. Dijo que tenía que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿Qué fue todo eso? " **  
**Luke plegó su cuchillo. "Odio las profecías".**

-Igual -dijeron todos los semidioses, ganándose malas miradas de Apolo y Rachel.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?" **  
**Su rostro se contrajo alrededor de la cicatriz. "Digamos que eché las cosas a perder para los demás. Los últimos dos años, desde mi viaje al jardín de las Hespérides**

Zoë se tensó al escuchar de su antiguo hogar. Febe discutió la tensión de su amiga y le cogió la mano.

**Salió mal, Quirón no ha permitido más búsquedas. Annabeth se moría de ganas por salir al mundo exterior. Ella presionó a Quirón hasta que él le dijo finalmente que él sabía su destino. Él tenía una profecía del Oráculo. Él no le contaría todo, pero dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a ir a una búsqueda todavía. Ella tenía que esperar hasta que ... alguien especial viniera al campamento ".**

-Percy -canturreó Thalía.

**"¿Alguien especial?"**

-En más de un sentido -dijo Silena triste por su amigo porque ella sabía de los sentimientos de Percy por Annabeth.

**"No te preocupes por eso, chico", dijo Luke. "Annabeth quiere pensar en cada nuevo campista que viene aquí es el presagio que ella ha estado esperando. Ahora, vamos, es hora de cenar". **  
**Al momento que lo dijo, un cuerno sonó en la distancia. De alguna manera supe que era una caracola, aunque no había oído antes.**

-Poderes de pescado -masculló Ares.

**Luke gritó, "¡Una vez, formen filas!" **  
**Toda la cabaña, como veinte de nosotros, se presentó en el patio común. Nos alineamos en orden de antigüedad, así que por supuesto yo era el último. **  
**Campistas vinieron de otras cabañas también, excepto de las tres cabañas vacías al final, y la cabaña ocho,**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras son cayeron.

**Que había lucido normal durante el día, pero ahora comenzaba a brillar color plata mientras que el sol se ocultaba. **  
**Caminamos sobre la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Los sátiros se nos unieron desde el prado. Náyades emergieron del lago. Algunas otras chicas salieron de los bosques cuando digo salieron de los bosques, quiero decir directamente de los árboles. Vi una chica, como de nueve o diez años, saliendo de un lado de un árbol de arce y viniendo saltando hasta la colina.**

-Dríadas -susurró Hazel.

**En total, había quizás cien campistas, algunas docenas de sátiros, y una docena entre ninfas de los árboles y Náyades. **  
**En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Un fuego central quemado en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera.**

-¿Para qué lo tenéis? -preguntó Reyna.

**Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta de tela blanca adornada con púrpura. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la cabaña una vez estuvo atestada de gente. Tuve que apretarme al borde de un banco con la mitad de mi trasero colgando.**

-Demasiada información -dijo Leo.

**Vi a Grover sentado en la mesa doce con el señor D, algunos sátiros, y un par de niños regordetes rubios**

-Cástor y Pólux -dijo Annabeth. Los griegos bajaron con tristeza la cabeza, recordando a Cástor. Dioniso determinado, algo preocupado por sus hijos.

**Que se parecían el señor D. Quirón se hizo a un lado, siendo la mesa de picnic demasiado pequeña para un centauro. **  
**Annabeth se sentó en la mesa seis con un montón de atléticos de apariencia seria, todos con sus ojos grises y cabello rubio miel.**

-No todos tienen los ojos grises ni hijo rubios -dijo Annabeth-. Hay quién solo tiene los ojos grises, y hay quienes solo son rubios. En realidad Malcolm y yo somos los únicos hijos de Atenea rubios y de ojos grises.

**Clarisse se envió detrás de mí en la mesa de los de Ares. Al parecer ella había superado lo de ser mojada, porque estaba riendo y eructando con sus amigos.**

Clarisse se sonrojo cuando cambia la mirada de todos encima suyo. Chris observaba a su novia, divertido.

**Finalmente, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de mármol del pabellón, y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Él resultó su copa. "¡Por los dioses!" **  
**Todos los demás levantaron sus copas. "¡Por los dioses!" **  
**Las ninfas se acercaron con platos de comidas: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco,**

-¿Y qué hay de la barbacoa? -preguntó Leo como un niño pequeño.

**Y si, ¡barbacoa!**

-¡Bien! -exclamó el hijo de Hefesto.

Jasón y Piper negaban divertidos por lo infantil que podría ser su amigo; Hefesto y Charles miraban a su hijo / hermano sorprendidos; y Apolo y Hermes se preguntaban si Leo no estaría algún legado suyo.

**Mi copa estaba vacía, pero Lucas dijo: "Dilo. Lo que quieras sin alcohol, por supuesto". **  
**Dije, "Gaseosa de cereza". **  
**El vaso se llenó con un caramelo líquido espumoso. **  
**Luego tuve una idea. "Gaseosa de cereza azul".**

Hazel y Frank son ellos.

**La soda se volvió violentamente a un color cobalto. Tomé un sorbo cauteloso. Perfecto **  
**Brindé por mi madre. **  
**Ella no se ha ido, yo dije a mí mismo. No permanentemente, de todas formas. Ella está en el submundo. Y si ese es un lugar real, entonces algún día ...**

-No sigas pensando en eso -dijo Perséfone-. Es demasiado peligroso.

**"Aquí tienes, Percy", dijo Luke, entregándose a un plato de carne ahumada. **  
**Llené mi plato y estaba a punto de tomar un bocado cuando noté que todos se ponían de pie,**

-Un tiempo -susurró Charles a Silena. Está se sonrojo y asintió.

**Y llevaban sus platos al fuego central del pabellón. Me pregunté si iban por el postre o algo.**

-Claro -dijo Annabeth-. Íbamos a buscar el postre a la hoguera.

**"Vamos", me dijo Luke. **  
**A medida que me acercaba, vi que todos toman una porción de su comida y la lanzaban al fuego, la fresa más madura, el más jugoso trozo de carne, el más cálido rollo de mantequilla. **  
**Luke murmuró en mi oído, "Una ofrenda para los dioses. Les gusta el olor".**

Reyna se dio cuenta para que sirviera el fuego.

**"Estás bromeando".**

-No -dijeron los dioses, confusos.

**Su mirada me advirtió que no tomara esto a la ligera, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme porque soy inmortal, ser un poderoso poderoso le gustaría el olor de comida quemada.**

-Eso me pidió yo -comentó Frank.

**Luke se aproximó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza, y arrojó un cúmulo de uvas grandes y rojas. "Hermes." **  
**Yo era el siguiente. **  
**Deseé saber que nombre de dios decir.**

Poseidón se removió en su sitio.

**Finalmente, hice un llamado en silencio. Quien quiera que seas, dime. Por favor.**

-Lo hice -susurró Poseidón.

**Lancé una rebanada grande de carne en las llamas. **  
**Cuando tomé una bocanada de humo, no me tapé la boca. **  
**No olía nada como comida quemada. Olía a chocolate caliente, brownies recién horneados, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores del campo, y cientos de otras cosas deliciosas que no pueden ir bien juntas, pero lo hacían. Podía casi creer que los dioses creen vivir de ese humo.**

-No, no podemos -dijo Atenea.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que un par no lo hemos intentando -mascullar Hera, mirando al dios del sol y al dios de los viajeros.

-¿Lo habéis intentado? -preguntaron Will, Chris, Connor y Luke a sus padres, completamente incrédulos. Ambos dioses se sonrojaron.

**Cuando todo el mundo había vuelto a sus asientos y terminado de comer, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de nuevo por nuestra atención. **  
**El señor se vio con un gran suspiro. "Si, se supone que tengo que decir hola a todos ustedes mocosos.**

Dioniso se encogió en su sitio al sentir las miradas de las diosas.

**Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que la próxima captura la bandera es el viernes. La Cabaña cinco actualmente tiene los laureles ".**

Ares y Clarisse sonaron complacidos; pero la sonrisa de la segunda se borró al ver las sonrisas petulantes de Percy y Annabeth.

**Un montón de feos vítores se levantaron en la mesa de Ares. **  
**"Personalmente", podría decir que el señor D, "No podría importar menos, pero felicitaciones. También, podría decirles que tenemos un nuevo campista hoy. Peter Johnson".**

Poseidón, Teseo y Orión fulminaron con la mirada al dios del vino.

**Quirón murmuró algo. **  
**"Er, Percy Jackson", corrigió el señor D. "Eso es. Hurra, y todo eso. Ahora vayan a su tonta hoguera. Vamos". **  
**Todo el mundo aplaudió. Todos caminamos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo afectados una canta con nosotros. Cantamos canciones de campamento acerca de los dioses y bromeamos, y lo gracioso era que no había nadie que me quedaba viendo ya. Me ocurrió en casa.**

Percy sonrió. El Campamento Mestizo era su casa.

**Más tarde en la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera se encrespaban en un cielo estrellado, el caracol volvió a soplar y todos volvimos a nuestras cabañas. No me di cuenta cuan exhausto estaba hasta que me desplome en mi saco de dormir prestado. **  
**Mis dedos se inscribieron alrededor del cuerno de Minotauro. Pensé en mi mamá, pero tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de dormir cuando eran un niño, la manera en que me decía no dejes que te piquen los chinches.**

Las diosas son cayeron.

**Cuando cerré los ojos, me dormí instantáneamente. **  
**Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento de los Mestizos. Ojala hubiera sabido cuanto disfrutaría mi nuevo hogar.**

-Fin del capítulo -dijo Hermes-. ¿Quién lee?

-Me toca -dijo ...

**_Fuera de la sala del trono_**

Kaite daba vueltas por los jardines del Olimpo. Hacía un buen rato que había salido en busca de Travis y aún no había encontrado.

" _Como ese idiota no pensó pronto, me vuelvo a la sala_ " pensó la chica. Entonces se dio cuenta de la sombra que había bajado un árbol. Sé acercó a ella y sé dio cuenta de que era Travis.

-A buenas horas te encuentro -dijo Kaite, sentándose junto al chico. Esté no dio muestras de haberla visto, y Kaite se sorprendió al ver que estaba serio.

-Te vas -dijo Travis.

-Bueno, aún no ...

-Nos dejas. Me dejas -esto último lo dijo susurrando pero Kaite lo escuchó.

-¿Por qué te importa que me vaya? -le pidió la hija de deméter.

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Travis, incrédulo-. ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No te lo imaginas?

-¿Qué no me imaginó?

-Nada -respondió Travis, pero Kaite se dio cuenta de que "nada" quería decir "todo" -. Cuando te des cuenta me avisas.

Dicho eso, el chico se mostró y se alejó a zancadas; dejando atrás a una pensativa Kaite.

" _¿Qué quiere decir?_ " Pensaban la chica; y sus pensamientos fueron a la cita que habían tenido con Malcolm. Travis no había parado de hacerles bromas pesadas. Había creído que era por diversión, pero ahora daba cuenta de que había otro motivo.

-Estaba celoso -murmuró Kaite. Le parecía imposible que el chico del cual estaba enamorado, la quisiese, pero las pruebas estaban ahí. Rápidamente se puso de pie, para ir en busca de Travis; pero ni siquiera había dado dos pasos, cuando se estrelló contra otra figura.

-¡Au! -se quejó Kaite, cuando cayó de culo al suelo-. Travis -susurró al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Kaite -dijo esté-. Yo...

Pero Kaite no le dejo seguir. Sé incló sobre él, y lo besó .

-Kaite Gardner, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó Travis serenamente, cosa que sorprendió a Kaite. Está solo le dio un beso.

-Claro que si, tonto -respondió al terminar el beso-. Será mejor volver. Seguramente lleven ya capítulo y medio.

-Seguro que llevan dos capítulos -dijo Travis con confianza. Kaite medianamente una ceja.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Vale -aceptó Travis, que como buen hijo de Hermes, jamás rechazaba una apuesta-. Si yo ganó, podríamos dejarnos a mis hermanos ya mí gastar bromas. ¿De acuerdo?

Kaite frunció el ceño, pero acepto.

-Y si yo ganó, tendré que dejarme sentar en tus piernas durante la lectura -dijo Kaite.

-Eso no es un problema -dijo Travis con una sonrisa.

-Eso crees ahora -murmuró Kaite en su oído, antes de levantarse y que ambos volveran a la sala del trono con las manos entrelazadas.


	9. Chapter 9 Capturamos una bandera

**Capturamos una bandera**

_-Fin del capítulo -dijo Hermes-. ¿Quién lee?_

_-Me toca -dijo..._

...Hefesto. Hermes le dio el libro a su medio hermano.

-**Capturamos una bandera **-leyó. Los semidioses griegos, menos Luke, Thalía y Nico se miraron.

**Los próximos días me instalé en una rutina que se sentía casi normal, si no se cuenta el hecho de que estaba teniendo lecciones de sátiros, ninfas, y un centauro.**

-Quitando eso, era completamente normal -dijo Percy.

**Cada mañana tomé griego Antiguo con Annabeth, y hablamos acerca de los dioses y diosas en el tiempo presente, que era un poco extraño.**

-Demasiado -dijeron los semidioses.

-No, no lo es -negaron los dioses, confusos.

**Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón acerca de mi dislexia:**

-Como siempre -gruñó Thalía. Annabeth le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Atenea negó con la cabeza.

**El griego antiguo no era tan difícil de leer para mí. Al menos, no más difícil que el Inglés. Después de un par de mañanas, podría tropezar con unas pocas líneas de Homero, sin demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

-A mi aún me la causa -dijo Leo.

-Pero porqué tú eres un idiota, Valdez -respondió Piper. Leo hizo un puchero.

-Jasón, dile a tu novia que no me ataque -le pidió a su mejor amigo.

-Piper -dijo Jasón-. No ataques a los niños pequeños.

La sala estalló en carcajadas, y Leo se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

**El resto del día, tuve que alternar a través de las actividades al aire libre, en busca de algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón trató de enseñarme tiro con arco, pero nos dimos cuenta muy rápido que no era nada bueno con un arco y flecha.**

-Ninguno de mis hijos lo es -suspiró Poseidón.

-Menos Orión -apuntó Artemisa-. Él sí que lo es.

La sala se quedó en silenció unos instantes. Apolo miraba de Orión a su hermana y viceversa; Afrodita se removía en su trono, claramente incómoda; Orión tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento, y buscaba la mirada de Artemisa; y está le rehuía.

-Disculpe, Lady Diana -empezó Reyna.

-Llámame Artemisa -le pidió está-. No pienses en mi forma romana, por favor -Reyna asintió.

-De acuerdo -dijo Reyna-. En los mitos, ¿no dice que usted mató accidentalmente a Orión, cuando su hermano le reto a un concurso de tiro con arco?

-En realidad es más complicado -respondió Artemisa.

-Déjame explicarlo a mí, Artemisa -todos se sorprendieron por el tono formal que sonaba Afrodita, sobretodo sus hijas-. Supongo que todo sabréis sobre la historia de Orión, ¿no? -todos asintieron-. Pues bien. Sabéis que Orión y Artemisa se conocieron, y se enamoraron al instante.

-Sí -respondió Annabeth.

-Pero seguramente no sabríais que mi hijo Eros también estaba enamorado de Artemisa, ¿cierto?-pidió la diosa del amor. La cara de sorpresa de los semidioses le dio la respuesta-. Claro que no lo sabíais. El caso es que Eros estaba enamorado de Artemisa, y por supuesto celoso de Orión. Así que cuando esté hizo un viaje a una aldea cercana para buscar suministros, Eros le hizo enamorarse de una chica, y que está se enamorara de él. Supongo que ya os imagináis lo que ocurrió -dijo Afrodita.

Todos asintieron; Percy y Teseo con una mueca.

-Cuando Eros me "desenamoro" -continuó Orión-. Me di cuenta del error que cometí. Así que rápidamente me fui y me dirigí al mar para tranquilizarme -Poseidón sonrió a su hijo. Apolo tomó la palabra.

-Pero yo vi a Orión salir de aquella casa, y me puse furioso al pensar que Orión había engañado a mi hermana, así que fui a contárselo.

-Yo no quería creer a Apolo -continuó Artemisa-, pero sé que es el dios de la verdad, y que no me mentía. Así que cuando vi a Orión nadando, me embargó la furia, y dispare una flecha en su dirección.

-Yo-dijo Afrodita-, que había descubierto la trampa de Eros, me fui a advertir a Artemisa, pero no llegué a tiempo. Supongo que ya sabréis como acaba la historia.

La sala se sumió en un silencio incómodo, que fue roto por Hefesto.

-Bueno, mejor sigo leyendo.

**No se quejaba, incluso cuando tuvo que sacar una flecha perdida de su cola.**

La sala rió.

-¿Dónde estabas? -quiso saber Bianca.

-Detrás de él -respondió Quirón, divertido. La sala rió de nuevo.

-Es enserio -dijo Percy-. La flecha salió despedida del arco, pasó por encima de nuestras cabezas, haciendo un tirabuzón, y cayó en su cola.

**¿Carreras? Tampoco era bueno. La ninfa del bosque instructora me dejó en el polvo.**

-A todos nos lo hacen -le consoló Charles.

**Me dijeron que no me preocupara por eso. Habían tenido siglos de práctica de huir de los dioses enfermos de amor.**

Los semidioses miraron a Dioniso disimuladamente.

**Pero aún así, fue un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol.**

-Desde luego -dijo Nico.

**¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me subía a la colchoneta, Clarisse me pulverizaba.**

Ares y Clarisse sonrieron con arrogancia.

**"Hay más de donde vino, punk," murmuraba en mi oído.**  
**La única cosa en la que realmente destaqué fue en canoa, y eso no era el tipo de habilidad heroica que esperaba ver al chico que había vencido al Minotauro.**

-La verdad es que no -reconoció Will.

**Sabía que los campistas superiores y consejeros me estaban mirando, tratando de decidir quién era mi papá, pero no tenían un tiempo fácil para eso. Yo no era tan fuerte como los niños Ares,**

-Desde luego -dijo Ares.

**O bueno en el tiro con arco como los niños Apolo.**

-No te preocupes -dijo Apolo-. Si te convirtiera en mi campeón, serás bueno en el tiro con arco.

-Más te vale que no lo hagas, Apolo -gruñó Artemisa-. El chico no parece malo, y no hay necesidad de su contaminación de tus estupideces.

Apolo frunció el ceño.

**Yo no tenía la habilidad de Hefesto con el trabajo en metal— ni lo permitieran los dioses—el método de Dionisio con plantas de las vides. Luke me dijo que podía ser un hijo de Hermes, una especie de joven de todos los oficios, maestro de nada.**

Hermes miró fijamente a Percy. A lo mejor el chico podría haber sido un legado suyo.

**Pero tengo la sensación de que sólo estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. El realmente no sabía qué hacer de mí tampoco.**

-Lo siento -dijo Luke, sin hacer caso a los bufidos de algunos y abrazando a Annabeth.

-No importa -respondió Percy.

**A pesar de todo, me gustó el campamento.**

Los campistas sonrieron.

**Me acostumbré a la niebla de la mañana encima de la playa, al olor de los campos calientes de fresa en la tarde, incluso a los ruidos extraños de los monstruos en el bosque por la noche.**

-Eso es a lo que más cuesta acostumbrarse -dijo Chris.

**Me gustaba cenar con los de la cabaña once, raspar parte de mi comida en el fuego, y tratar de sentir alguna conexión con mi padre real. No pasó nada.**

Poseidón se movió incómodo, y Deméter le sonrió.

**Sólo esa sensación cálida que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa.**  
**Traté de no pensar mucho en mi mamá, pero no dejaba de preguntarme: si los dioses y monstruos eran reales, si toda esta cosa mágica era posible, seguramente había algún modo de salvarla, para traerla de vuelta...**

-Aún seguís con eso -se lamentó Hades, mientras Nico, Hazel y Bianca miraban a Percy con preocupación.

**Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cómo a él parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes.**

Luke enarcó sus cejas y miró a Percy. Estaba seguro de que Percy no traicionaría a los dioses.

**Así que bueno, tal vez los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. ¿Pero no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o el trueno, o algo así? Dionisio podría hacer aparecer una Coca de dieta de la nada. ¿Por qué mi padre, quienquiera que fuese, no podía hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

-Principalmente porque soy el dios del mar -respondió Poseidón con una sonrisa-. No el de los teléfonos.

**Jueves por la tarde, tres días después de que había llegado al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de espadas. Todo el mundo de la cabaña once estaba reunido en el gran escenario circular, donde Luke sería nuestro instructor.**

Hermes sonrió, claramente orgulloso de su hijo.

**Empezamos con puñaladas básicas y rápidas, utilizando muñecos con un poco de relleno de paja en la armadura griega. Creo que lo hice bien.**

-Lo hiciste bastante bien -le animó Connor. Algunos se sobresaltaron, habían olvidado que Connor estaba ahí, ya que, desde que su hermano se había ido, apenas hablaba.

**Al menos, entendí lo que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**  
**El problema era que no podía encontrar una espada que se sintiera bien en mis manos.**

-Eso puede ser un problema -dijo Aquiles.

**O bien eran demasiado pesadas, o demasiado ligeras, o demasiado largas. Luke hizo lo posible para ayudarme, pero estaba de acuerdo en que ninguna de las espadas de práctica parecía funcionar para mí.**  
**Pasamos a un duelo en parejas. Luke anunció que iba a ser mi pareja, ya que esta era mi primera vez.**

Los griegos sonrieron a Percy con simpatía. Luke podía ser muy duro.

**"Buena suerte", uno de los campistas me dijo. "Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años."**

Hermes y Luke sonrieron con algo de arrogancia, pero pararon cuando Thalía dijo:

-Lo era antes. Percy es mucho mejor -dijo con evidente orgullo en su voz. Todos asintieron, y Poseidón Teseo y Orión sonrieron.

**"Tal vez se va a ir fácil en mí", le dije.**  
**El campista resopló.**

-Creo que era Ethan -dijo Chris, pensativamente.

**Luke me enseñó golpes, paradas y bloques de escudo a la manera difícil. Con cada golpe, tenía un poco más maltratado y golpeado. "Mantén tu guardia, Percy", decía, a continuación, pegó en mis costillas con la superficie plana de la espada. "¡No, no muy lejos!" ¡Whap! "¡Muévete!" ¡Whap! "¡Ahora, de vuelta!" ¡Whap!**

-Me encantan estás onomatopeyas -dijo Frank.

**En el momento en que él llamó a un descanso, estaba empapado en sudor. Todo el mundo pululaba por las bebidas frías. Luke echó agua helada en su cabeza, parecía una idea tan buena, que hice lo mismo.**  
**Al instante, me sentí mejor. La fuerza subió de nuevo en mis brazos. La espada no se sentía tan torpe.**

-Porqué eres el hijo de Poseidón -susurró Annabeth se levanto y le susurró al oído de su amigo. Luego volvió a su lugar

Enviándole una descarga en toda la espina dorsal a Percy.

**"Está bien, ¡todo mundo al círculo!" Luke ordenó. "Si a Percy no le importa, quiero darle una pequeña demo".**  
**Genial. Pensé. Vamos todos a ver como golpean Percy.**

Luke se encogió ante la mirada que recibió de Poseidón.

**Los chicos Hermes se reunieron alrededor. Ellos estaban sorprendentemente sonrientes. Me imaginé que habían estado en mis zapatos antes y no podían esperar a ver cómo Luke me usaba para saco de boxeo.**

-Exactamente -dijeron los hijos de Hermes, menos Luke.

-Resulta un poco frustrante -se quejó Will. Él había recibido con el "entrenamiento" de Luke. Pero lo peor es que su padre lo había reclamado _justo _al terminarlo.

**Le dijo a todos que iba a demostrar una técnica de desarme: cómo girar la espada del enemigo con la superficie plana de su propia espada a fin de que no tuviera más remedio que soltar el arma.**  
**"Esto es difícil", subrayó. "He tenido que utilizarlo en mi contra. No os riáis de Percy. La mayoría de los espadachines tienen que trabajar años para dominar esta técnica."**

-¿No es algo avanzado? -preguntó Hazel.

-Posiblemente -le respondió Atenea.

**Demostró el movimiento en cámara lenta. Efectivamente, la espada estrépito fuera de mi mano.**  
**"Ahora, en tiempo real", dijo, después de haber recuperado mi arma. "Seguimos en combate hasta que uno de nosotros se lo quita. ¿Listo, Percy?"**  
**Yo asentí,**

-Cuando no -bufaron Annabeth, Thalía, Grover, Nico, Frank y Hazel.

**Y Luke me siguió. De alguna manera, le impedí conseguir un tiro en la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos se abrieron. Vi sus próximos ataques. Repliqué. Di un paso adelante y traté un empuje de la mía. Luke desvió fácilmente, pero ví un cambio en su rostro. Sus ojos entornados, y comenzó a presionarme con más fuerza.**

-Luke odia perder -comentó Thalía.

**La espada aumentó su peso en mi mano. El balance no era correcto. Yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que Luke me tirara, así que pensé, ¿Qué diablos?**  
**Intenté la maniobra de desarme.**

-No creo que te salga -dijo Reyna.

-Espera -le dijo Nico.

**Mi espada golpeó la base de Luke y yo retorcido, poniendo todo mi peso en un empuje hacia abajo.**  
**Clang**  
**La espada de Luke se sacudió contra las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a una pulgada de su pecho sin defensa.**

-Imposible -farfulló Reyna, sorprendida, al igual que Luke. Annabeth sonrió. Los héroes del pasado, junto Poseidón, Deméter, Apolo y Hestia sonreían orgullosos de Percy. Hermes farfullaba cosas sin sentido.

**Los otros campistas guardaron silencio.**  
**Bajé la espada. "ummm, lo siento."**

-¿Para qué te disculpas? -preguntó Bianca.

-Es una manía de Percy -respondió Nico a su hermana.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Gabe? -le preguntó Annabeth. Percy asintió.

**Por un momento, Luke estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar.**  
**"¿Lo siento?" Su rostro lleno de cicatrices se rompió en una sonrisa. ¡Por los dioses! Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Muéstrame otra vez! "**  
**Yo no quería. La corta ráfaga de energía maníaca me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió.**  
**Esta vez, no hubo concurso. En el momento en que nuestras espadas se conectaron, Luke golpeó mi puño y envió mi arma arrastrando por el piso. Después de una larga pausa, alguien en la audiencia dijo: "¿Suerte de principiante?"**

-Creo que fue Travis -dijo Connor.

-¿Qué he hecho? -preguntó una voz.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver entrar a Travis con Kaite sujetos de la mano. Afrodita lanzó un chillido, haciendo que Artemisa, que se hallaba a su lado, perdiera un 25% de su capacidad auditiva. Deméter frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que su hija estuviese con un hijo de Hermes, eran demasiado bromistas. A decir verdad, preferiría a uno de Atenea o de Hefesto. Los de Ares eran muy violentos, los de Apolo muy arrogantes, y los de Afrodita demasiado egocéntricos.

-¿Cuanto lleváis juntos? -preguntó Silena a la nueva pareja.

-Unos quince minutos más o menos -respondió Kaite-. ¿Cuánto lleváis leído?

-Un capítulo y medio, tal vez algo menos -respondió Hefesto. Travis gimió y se sentó junto a Connor. Kaite se sentó en su regazo. Todos levantaron sus cejas y Kaite les espetó:

-¿Qué miráis? Seguir leyendo.

**Luke se limpió el sudor de su frente. Él me evaluó con un interés completamente nuevo. "Tal vez", dijo. "Pero me pregunto qué podría hacer Percy con una espada equilibrada…"**

-Muchas cosas -respondió Reyna. Annabeth frunció el ceño al notar el orgullo en la voz de Reyna.

**El viernes por la tarde, yo estaba sentado con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en la pared de escalada. Grover había corrido a la parte superior como una cabra de montaña,**

Grover se sonrojo.

**Pero la lava casi me había llegado. Mi camisa tenía agujeros quemados en ella. Los pelos de mi antebrazo se habían chamuscado.**

-Eso es típico -dijo Charles, indiferentemente.

**Nos sentamos en el muelle, viendo a las náyades hacer tejidos de canastas bajo el agua, hasta que tuve el coraje de preguntarle a Grover cómo había ido su conversación con el Sr. D.**  
**Su rostro se puso de un color amarillo enfermizo.**

-Supongo que no muy bien -dijo Connor, que miraba de reojo a su hermano y a su futura, o eso esperaba, cuñada.

**"Bien," dijo. "Simplemente genial."**  
**"¿Así que tu carrera sigue en camino?"**  
**Me miró nerviosamente. "¿Quirón te-te dijo que quiero una licencia de investigador?"**  
**"Bueno...no." No tenía idea de lo que una licencia de buscador era,**

-Para que lo entendáis. Es como ser un héroe para los semidioses -respondió Grover.

**Pero no parecía el momento adecuado para preguntar. "Sólo me dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes... y que necesitan crédito para completar la asignación de cuidador. ¿Así que la tienes?"**  
**Grover miró las náyades. "El Sr. D suspendió el juicio. Me dijo que no había tenido éxito contigo o todavía no, sin embargo, nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si tienes una misión y me fui a lo largo protegiéndote, y ambos regresamos vivos, tal vez el habría de considerar el trabajo completo".**  
**Mi estado de ánimo se levantó. "Bueno, eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad?"**

Grover negó con la cabeza.

**"¡Blaa-ha-ha! Él puede ser que también me haya trasladado a la rama estable de destino de limpieza. Las posibilidades de que tengas una búsqueda... y aun si lo hiciera, ¿por qué querrías conmigo?"**

Percy le dio un zape.

-Claro que quiero ir contigo. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! -le dijo, y Grover le sonrió.

**"¡Por supuesto que me gustaría tenerte conmigo!"**  
**Grover miró con tristeza en el agua. "Cestería... Debe ser bueno tener una habilidad útil."**  
**Traté de calmarlo y decirle que él tenía muchos talentos, pero eso sólo le daba un aspecto más miserable. Hablamos sobre el piragüismo y el manejo de la espada por un tiempo, después volvimos a debatir los pros y los contras de los diferentes dioses.**

Los dioses los miraron.

**Por último, le pregunté acerca de las cuatro cabañas vacías.**

Los romanos prestaron atención.

**"Número ocho, la plata, pertenece a Artemisa,", dijo. "Ella se comprometió a ser una soltera para siempre. Así que, por supuesto, sin hijos. La cabaña es, ya sabes, honoraria. Si ella no tenía una, ella estaría loca".**

-Por supuesto -dijo Artemisa-. Además, mis cazadoras necesitan un sitio donde quedarse cuando van de visita.

-Una pregunta -dijo Leo-. ¿Alguna vez una cazadora se ha enamorado de otra cazadora?

La sala se quedo en silencio, contemplando a Leo. Hefesto ya estaba pensando en intervenir antes de que su medio hermana matará a su hijo; y Jasón pensaba en que poner en la lápida de su amigo. Algo del estilo "_Aquí yace Leo Valdez. Semidiós que hizo una pregunta estúpida a la diosa Artemisa y murió."_

Sin embargó, Artemisa no parecía enojada, sino pensativa.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido -reconoció al final la diosa.

Nadie, excepto cierta diosa del amor, se había dado cuenta de que Phoebe se había tensado al oír la pregunta de Leo.

**"Sí, está bien. Pero los otros tres, los que están al final. ¿Esas son las Tres Grandes?"**

-No -gruñó Hades-. No lo son.

**Grover se tensó. Nos acercábamos a un tema delicado. "No. Uno de ellos, la número dos, es de Hera", dijo. "Eso es otra cosa de honor. Ella es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no iría en torno a los asuntos de los mortales. Ese es el trabajo de su marido.**

-¿Qué quieres decir? -espetó Zeus.

-No te pongas así -le regañó Hera-. Sabes que es verdad.

**Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes, nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos. "**

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotras? -preguntaron Hestia, Deméter y Hera.

**"Zeus, Poseidón, Hades."**  
**"Bien. Ya sabes. Después de la gran batalla con los Titanes, se adueñaron del mundo de su padre y sortearon para decidir quién tenía qué."**  
**"Zeus consiguió el cielo", me acordé. "Poseidón el mar, Hades el Inframundo."**

-Con trampas y engaños -gruñó Hades, mirando mal a sus hermanos, que se habían puesto a silbar y miraban en otra dirección.

**"Ah-huh."**  
**"Pero Hades no tiene una cabaña aquí".**

-Ahora si -susurró Nico para el mismo. Bianca y Hazel miraban a los dioses con los ojos entornados.

**"No. Él no tiene un trono en el Olimpo, tampoco. El tipo hace lo suyo en el Inframundo. Si él tuviera una cabaña aquí..." Grover se estremeció. "Bueno, no**  
**sería agradable. Vamos a dejarlo así."**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -gruñó Nico. Grover se estremeció.

**"Pero Zeus y Poseidón—ambos tenían, como, el trillón de niños en los mitos. ¿Por qué sus cabañas están vacías?"**  
**Grover cambió sus cascos, incómodo. "Hace unos sesenta años, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes acordaron que no señor, no más héroes.**

-No lo cumplieron -dijo Hera, mirando mal a su marido/hermano y hermano.

**Sus hijos eran demasiado fuertes. Ellos estaban afectando el curso de los acontecimientos humanos demasiado, causando demasiadas matanzas.**  
**Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya sabes, que era básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón, por un lado, y los hijos de Hades por otro.**

-Como no -dijo Hades-. Se alían para darme el Inframundo. Sus hijos se lían en contra de los míos.

Los hijos de los Tres Grandes que había en la sala se miraron.

**El equipo ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, hizo a Hades jurar con ellos: no más aventuras con mujeres mortales. Todos ellos juraron sobre el río Styx. "**

-Tiene gracia que sólo Hades lo haya cumplido -dijo Perséfone, sonriendo a su marido.

**Un trueno retumbó.**  
**Le dije: "Ese es el juramento más serio que se puede hacer."**

-Sí -respondió Atenea.

**Grover asintió.**  
**"Y los hermanos cumplieron con su palabra— ¿no niños?"**  
**La cara de Grover se ensombreció. "Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó de la carreta. Había una estrella de televisión con un gran peinado esponjoso de los años ochenta—él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Cuando su hijo nació, una pequeña niña llamada Thalía...**

-Siete años más tarde nació mi hermano -murmuró Thalía, sin quitar la vista de Jasón. Aún no creía que _él_ fuera su hermano pequeño, pero cada vez tenía más sospechas de ello.

**Bueno, el río Styx se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus bajó fácil porque él es inmortal, pero se trajo un terrible destino en su hija. "**  
**"Pero eso no es justo. No fue culpa de la niña. "**

Thalía le sonrió a su primo.

**Grover vaciló. "Percy, los niños de los Tres Grandes tienen más facultades que otros mestizo. Ellos tienen un aura fuerte, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de la niña, no estaba muy contento con Zeus por romper su juramento. Hades dejó a los peores monstruos salir del tártaro para atormentar a Thalía.**

-¡HADES! -rugió Zeus, levantando su rayo maestro para arrogárselo a su hermano, pero esté no le hizo caso.

-Lo siento, Thalía -se disculpó con su sobrina.

-No pasa nada, señor Hades -sonrió la chica. Luke bufó.

**Un sátiro fue asignado para ser su guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Intentó acompañarla aquí con un par de mestizos,**

Luke y Annabeth se tensaron, recordando el día de la "muerte" de Thalía.

**Ella se había hecho amiga. Casi lo hicieron. Tenían todo el camino hasta la cima de esa colina".**  
**Señaló a través del valle, al pino donde había combatido el Minotauro. "Todos, las Tres Bondadosas fueron detrás de ellos, junto con una horda de Perros del Infierno. Estaban a punto de ser invadidos, cuando Thalía le dijo a su sátiro que mantuviera a los otros dos mestizos fuera de peligro mientras ella detenía a los monstruos. Ella fue herida y cansada, y ella no quería vivir como un animal cazado. El sátiro no quería dejarla a ella, pero él no pudo cambiar su mente, y tenía que proteger a los demás. Así que Thalía hizo su postura final sola, en la cima de esa colina. Como ella murió, Zeus se compadeció de ella. Él la convirtió en ese pino. Su espíritu todavía ayuda a proteger las fronteras del valle. Es por eso que la colina se llama la Colina**  
**Mestiza".**

La sala se quedó en silencio. Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer algo, Zeus arrogó su rayo a Hades, quien apenas pudo evitarlo.

-¿Qué haces? -rugió Hades, encarándose a su hermano pequeño.

-¡Fuiste tras mi hija! -gritó Zeus, arrogando otro rayo. Y ambos comenzaron a pelear. Los demás dioses, menos Hera, se apresuraron a proteger a los semidioses de la ira de esos dos; pero antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, Poseidón golpeó el suelo con su tridente. Un terremoto sacudió el lugar, y una ola gigante se estrello contra Zeus y Hades.

-¡TRANQUILIZAROS! -rugió Poseidón, de tal manera, que ni siquiera Zeus se atrevió a contradecirle-. ¿NO VEIS QUE PODÉIS MATAR A NUESTROS HIJOS? -luego se calmó un poco-. ¡Si tenéis que discutir algo, hacedlo esta noche! -Poseidón se giró a los otros dioses-. Podéis sentaros.

Todos volvieron a sentarse, sin atreverse a cuestionar las órdenes de Poseidón. Decir que estaban sorprendidos sería un eufemismo. Hasta Atenea lo estaba. Nunca habían visto a Poseidón actuar así.

**Me quedé mirando el pino en la distancia.**  
**La historia me hizo sentir hueco, y culpable. Una niña de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se enfrentó a todo un ejército de monstruos. Junto a esto, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía mucho.**

-No te menosprecies, Percy -le dijo Annabeth, quien seguía algo asustada.

**Me preguntaba, si hubiera actuado de otra manera, ¿podría haber salvado a mi madre?**  
**"Grover", dije, "han ido realmente los héroes en misiones al Inframundo?"**

**"A veces", dijo. "Orfeo. Hércules.**

Zoë gruño.

**Houdini."**

-¿Houdini? -preguntó Frank.

-Hijo de Mercurio -respondió Hermes, parpadeando a su forma romana durante unos instantes.

**"Y alguna vez han regresado a alguien de entre los muertos?"**  
**"No. Nunca. Orfeo se acercó... Percy, no estás pensando seriamente—"**  
**"No", mentí.**

-Sí -respondió la sala.

**"Me estaba preguntando. Así que… ¿un sátiro se asigna siempre para proteger a un semidiós?"**  
**Grover me estudió con cautela. Yo no lo había convencido de que realmente había dejado excluida la idea del Inframundo.**

-No lo hiciste -confirmó Grover.

**"No siempre. Vamos encubiertos a un montón de escuelas. Tratamos de olfatear a los mestizos que tienen los ingredientes de los grandes héroes. Si se encuentra uno con un aura muy fuerte, como un niño de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Chiron. El trata de mantener un ojo en ellos, ya que podrían causar realmente enormes problemas".**  
**"Y me has encontrado. Quirón dijo que pensaste que podría ser algo especial".**  
**Grover parecía como si lo acabara de conducir a una trampa. "Yo no... Oh, escucha, no pienses así. Si fueras—ya sabes— nunca jamás te permitirían una**  
**misión, y yo nunca conseguiría mi licencia. Tú eres probablemente un hijo de Hermes. O tal vez uno de los dioses menores, como Némesis, el dios de la**  
**venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale? "**

-Némesis, _dios_ de la venganza -repitió Hefesto-. ¿Enserio, sátiro?

-Fue un error -se disculpó Grover.

Afrodita miraba a su marido sorprendida. Había notado una fuerte energía de amor cuando Hefesto había pronunciado el nombre de Némesis.

"_Así que es eso, ¿no?_" pensó con una sonrisa pícara.

**Tuve la idea de que estaba tranquilizándose más a sí mismo que a mí.**  
**Esa noche, después de la cena, había mucho más entusiasmo del habitual.**

Los griegos sonrieron. Sabían a qué se debía eso.

**Por fin, llegó el momento de capturar la bandera.**  
**Cuando los platos estuvieron fuera, el caracol sonó y nos quedamos todos en nuestras mesas. Los campistas gritaron y aplaudieron cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos corrieron en el pabellón con una bandera de seda. Era aproximadamente de tres metros de largo, gris brillante, con una pintura de una lechuza encima de un árbol de olivo.**

Atenea sonrió.

**Desde el lado opuesto del pabellón, Clarisse y sus amigos corrieron con otra bandera, de idéntico tamaño, pero de un rojo llamativo, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

Ahora fue Ares quien sonrió.

**Me volví a Luke y gritó por encima del ruido, "¿Esas son las banderas?"**

-No, no lo son -respondió Travis, quien se frotaba su pierna, que se había quedado dormida. Kaite y Connor reían entre dientes.

**"Sí".**  
**"¿Ares y Antena siempre lideran los equipos?"**  
**"No siempre", dijo. "Pero a menudo".**

-Para no decir que casi siempre -dijo Silena-. Desde que estoy en el campamento, recuerdo que Apolo sólo ha liderado cinco veces, Hermes dos y Hefesto una. Afrodita no siquiera ha liderado.

-Si participarais... -dejó caer Zoë.

-Yo participo -dijo Piper-. Suelo aliarme con Zeus -Jasón besó a su novia.

**"Así que, si se captura otra cabina, qué se hace— ¿pintar la bandera?"**

-Sesos de algas -dijo Annabeth, negando con la cabeza.

**Él sonrió. "Ya lo verás. En primer lugar tenemos que conseguir uno."**  
**"¿De qué lado estamos?"**  
**Él me dio una mirada socarrona, como si supiera algo que yo no hice.**

Percy se estremeció. Estaba seguro que, con esa mirada, Luke se refería al perro del infierno que había aparecido.

**La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer malvado en la luz de las antorchas. "Hemos hecho una alianza temporal con Antena. Esta noche, tenemos la bandera de Ares. Y vas a ayudar".**  
**Los equipos fueron anunciados. Antena había hecho una alianza con Apolo y Hermes, las dos grandes cabañas.**

Apolo y Hermes chocaron sus manos.

**Al parecer, los privilegios habían sido comercializados—los horarios de ducha, los horarios de tarea, los mejores espacios para las actividades—con el fin de ganar apoyo.**

Atenea asintió. Tener buenos aliados era importante.

**Ares se habían aliado con todos los demás: Dionisio, Deméter, Afrodita, y Hefesto. De lo que yo había visto, los niños atletas de Dionisio eran realmente buenos, pero sólo había dos de ellos.**

-Ahora sólo hay uno -murmuró Clarisse.

**Los niños de Deméter tenían el filo con habilidades naturales y otras cosas al aire libre pero no eran muy agresivos.**

-Y tú decidiste coger a cierta hija de Deméter -Travis miró de reojo a su novia-, y hacerla agresiva.

-Exactamente Stoll -sonrió Percy; al igual que Deméter y Kaite. Está última le dio un beso a Travis en la frente.

**Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no estaban demasiado preocupados. En su mayoría permaneció sentado fuera de cada actividad y comprobando sus reflejos** **en el lago y su cabello y los chismes.**

Piper y Silena rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de sus hermanos.

**Los niños de Hefesto no eran bastante bonitos, y sólo había cuatro de ellos, pero eran grandes y fornidos por trabajar en el taller de metal todo el día.**

-¡Leo, eres un fenómeno! -rió Jasón.

**Ellos podrían ser un problema. Eso, por supuesto, a la izquierda la cabina de Ares: una docena de los más grandes, más feos, más violentos hijos en Long Island, o en cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

-¡EH! -gritaron Ares y Clarisse ante la risa de los demás.

**Quirón clavó sus pezuñas en el mármol.**  
**"¡Héroes!", anunció. "Conocen las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisoria. Todo el bosque es juego justo. Todos los objetos mágicos son permitidos. La bandera debe ser destacada, y no deben tener más de dos guardias. Los presos pueden ser desarmados, pero no pueden ser consolidados o** **amordazados.**

-Eso no tiene nada de divertido -se quejaron Ares y Clarisse. Frank miraba a su padre, preguntándose si de verdad Marte era su padre. A lo mejor tenía que pedir una prueba de ADN. Luego recordó que los dioses no tenían ADN.

**No está permitido matar o mutilar. Serviré como árbitro y médico del campo de batalla. ¡Ármense! "**  
**Abrió las manos, y las tablas de repente estaban cubiertas con equipo: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de metal recubiertos de cuero de buey.**

Ares babeaba con la descripción.

**"Whoa," dije. "¿Se supone que realmente tenemos que usar estos?"**

Los semidioses se palmearon la cara, mientras los dioses reían y Percy se sonrojaba.

**Luke me miró como si fuera tonto.**

-No te culpo -dijo Perseo.

**"A menos que usted desee conseguir ser ensartado por sus amigos en la cabaña cinco. Aquí—Quirón pensó que estos se ajustarían. Estarás en la patrulla fronteriza."**

-Odiaba estar ahí -murmuró Percy.

**Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un caduceo grande en el medio. Pesaba alrededor de un millón de libras. Podría haberme deslizado en la nieve bien en él, pero esperaba que nadie esperara seriamente que yo corriera rápido.**

-Creo que tendrías que haberle dado uno más pequeño, Quirón -dijo Aquiles.

-Quería que estuviera a salvo -respondió Quirón-. Pero creo que tienes razón. Era demasiado grande para él.

**Mi casco, como todos los cascos en el lado de Antena, tenía una pluma de pelo de caballo azul en la parte superior. Ares y sus aliados tenían plumas rojas.**  
**Annabeth gritó: "¡Equipo azul, adelante!"**  
**Nos animamos y sacudimos nuestras espadas y la seguimos por la ruta de acceso a los bosques del sur. El equipo rojo nos gritó insultos, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el norte.**

-El típico juego de captura la bandera -dijo Charles.

**Me las arreglé para mantener el paso de Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo.**  
**"Hey."**  
**Ella siguió la marcha.**

-Oh, ¡rechazo! -gritaron los Stoll.

-Lo siento -murmuró Annabeth. Percy le sonrió.

**"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?", Le pregunté. "¿Tienes algún objeto mágicos que puedas prestarme?"**  
**Su mano se desvió hacia su bolsillo, como si temiera que yo hubiera robado algo.**

-Annabeth, no es un hijo de Hermes -dijo Rachel.

-No lo sabía en ese momento -se defendió la chica.

**"Sólo vigila la lanza de Clarisse", dijo. "Tú no quieres esa cosa tocándote. De lo contrario, no te preocupes. Tomaremos la bandera de Ares. ¿Luke te ha dado tu trabajo?"**  
**"Patrulla Fronteriza, lo que sea que significa."**  
**"Es fácil. Párate por el arroyo, mantén a los Rojos fuera. Déjame el resto. Antena siempre tiene un plan."**

-Traducción: deja que los rojos te apalizen, mientras nosotros nos llevamos la gloria -dijo Apolo.

**Ella siguió adelante, y me dejó en el polvo.**  
**"Está bien", murmuré. "Me alegro de que me quieras en tu equipo."**  
**Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. El bosque estaba oscuro, con luciérnagas dentro y fuera de vista. Annabeth estacionada junto a un pequeño arroyo que**  
**gorgoteaba sobre unas rocas, luego ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaron en los árboles.**  
**De pie allí, solo, con mi gran casco azul de plumas y mi escudo enorme, me sentí como un idiota.**

-Eras un idiota -dijo Clarisse.

**La espada de bronce, al igual que todas las espadas que había intentado hasta ahora, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero se puso en mi mano como una bola de bolos.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

**No había manera de que nadie realmente me atacara, ¿no? Quiero decir, Olimpo ha de tener problemas de responsabilidad, ¿cierto?**  
**A lo lejos, el caracol soplaba. Oía gritos y alaridos en el bosque, el tintineo del metal, niños luchando. Un aliado de plumas azules de Apolo corrió delante de mí como un ciervo, saltó a través del arroyo, y desapareció en territorio enemigo.**

-Seguramente era Daniel -dijo Will, recordando a su hermano, que había caído en la Batalla de Manhattan.

**Genial, pensé. Voy a perder toda la diversión, como de costumbre.**

-No creo -dijo Annabeth.

**Entonces oí un sonido que envió un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral, un gruñido bajo canino, en algún lugar cerca.**

Los que estaban en el campamento en ese momento, menos Luke, se tensaron. ¿Percy había oído antes el perro del infierno?

**Levanté mi escudo instintivamente, tuve la sensación de que algo me acechaba. Entonces, el gruñido se detuvo. Sentí la presencia en retirada.**  
**En el otro lado del arroyo, la maleza explotó. Cinco guerreros Ares llegaron gritando y gritando fuera de la oscuridad.**  
**"¡Al agua con el pringado!" Clarisse gritó.**

-Sí -dijo Teseo, con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Al agua con él.

**Sus ojos de cerdo feo brillaban por las rendijas de su casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio de largo, la punta metálica de púas parpadeo con luz**  
**roja. Sus hermanos tenían sólo el estándar de emisión con espadas de bronce, no que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**  
**Atacaron a través de la corriente. No hubo ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O podría defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

-Prefiero que corras, la verdad -dijo Poseidón.

**Me las arreglé para eludir el primer niño, pero estos tipos no eran tan estúpidos como el Minotauro.**

-A veces dudo de ello -dijo Leo.

**Me rodearon, y Clarisse me empujó con su lanza. Mi escudo desvió el punto, pero sentí un hormigueo doloroso en todo mi cuerpo. Mis pelos de punta. Mi brazo protector estaba insensible, y el aire quemado.**

Zeus, Thalía y Jasón levantaron las cejas.

**Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era electrizante. Me caí hacia atrás. Otro tipo Ares me golpeó en el pecho con la culata de su espada y golpee la tierra.**  
**Podría haberme dado una patada, pero estaban muy ocupados riendo.**

Ares gruñó.

-Craso error -le dijo a su hija-. Puedes regodearte después de vencerlo.

Clarisse asintió y Percy soltó un gemido.

**"Dale un corte de pelo", dijo Clarisse. "Agárralo del pelo".**

-¡No! -chilló Annabeth-. Me encanta su pelo -murmuró al notar la mirada de todo el mundo. Grover, Thalía y Nico se echaron a reír.

**Me las arreglé para llegar a mis pies. Levanté mi espada, pero Clarisse golpeó a un lado con su lanza como chispas. Ahora, ambos brazos se sentían aturdidos.**  
**"Oh, wow," dijo Clarisse. "Tengo miedo de este tipo. Mucho miedo."**

-Ahora sí que te da miedo, ¿verdad, Clarisse? -le preguntó Will burlón. Está rodó los ojos.

**"La bandera esta por ahí," le dije. Quería sonar enojado, pero me temo que no salió de esa manera.**  
**"Sí," uno de sus hermanos, dijo. "Pero veras, no nos importa la bandera. Nos preocupamos por un tipo que hizo que nuestra cabaña pareciera estúpida".**

-Lo hacéis solos -dijo Nico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**"Lo hacen sin mi ayuda", les dije.**

Nico abrió los ojos alarmado.

-¡Dioses! ¡Pienso como Percy! -chilló, asustado.

-Nico, lo hemos perdido -"lloró" Thalía. Percy fulminaba a ambos primos con la mirada.

**Probablemente no fue la cosa más inteligente para decir.**

-Nunca dices nada inteligente -dijo Rachel. Percy hizo un mohín.

**Dos de ellos llegaron a mí. Me giré hacia el arroyo, traté de levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza se clavó fijamente en mis costillas. Si no hubiera tenido puesto un peto de armadura, habría sido un kebab de pollo. Como estaba, el punto de electricidad casi conmocionó los dientes fuera de mi boca. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña deslizó su espada al otro lado de mi brazo, dejando un corte de buen tamaño.**

Quirón miró a Clarisse, quien se puso a silbar el himno americano.

**Al ver mi propia sangre, me mareaba—caliente y frío al mismo tiempo.**  
**"No mutilaciones," Me las arreglé para decir.**  
**"Oops," dijo el tipo. "Creo que perdí mi privilegio de postre".**

-¿Ese es el castigo? -preguntó Hestia, incrédula-. Pudieron matar a Percy, ¿y sólo se quedan sin postres?

-Creo que tendría que cambiar el castigo -pensó Quirón en voz alta.

-¡Tienes que cambiar el castigo! -le exigieron Hestia y Deméter. Quirón asintió, asustado.

**Él me empujó hacia el arroyo y aterricé con un chapoteo.**

-No -dijo Ares, mientras que la mayoría de la sala lo miraba con sonrisas burlonas.

**Todos rieron. Pensé que tan pronto como se fueran a través de ser divertido, me iba a morir. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si hubiera tenido una bolsa de gominolas de mi mamá.**

-Vaya comparación -resopló Jasón.

**Clarisse y su compañeros de cabaña entraron en el arroyo para llegar a mí, pero yo me quedé a su encuentro. Yo sabía qué hacer. Balanceé la superficie lisa de mi espada en la cabeza del primer tipo**

-Adam -dijo Clarisse.

**Y golpeé su casco limpiamente. Le pegué tan fuerte que podía ver sus ojos vibrar cuando se desplomó en el agua.**  
**Feo número Dos y Feo número Tres vinieron hacia mí.**

La sala rió ante los motes.

-Mark y David -dijo Clarisse.

**Tiré un golpe fuerte en la cara de uno con mi escudo y usé mi espada para cortar la pluma de cola de caballo del otro tipo. Ambos respaldados rápido. Feo número Cuatro**

-William -suspiró Clarisse.

**No se veía realmente ansioso de atacar,**

-Normal, no creo que sea masoquista -dijo Hazel.

-Pero con un hijo de Ares nunca se sabe -apuntó Bianca,

**Pero Clarisse se estaba acercando, la punta de su lanza con crujiente energía. Tan pronto como ella empujó, cogí el eje entre el**  
**borde de mi escudo y mi espada, y lo partí como una ramita.**  
**"¡Ah!" gritó. "¡Idiota! ¡Tú aliento gusano!"**

La sala estalló en carcajadas.

**Probablemente hubiera dicho algo peor, pero yo le pegaba entre los ojos con la culata de mi espada y la envié tropezando hacia atrás fuera del arroyo. Entonces oí gritar, gritos eufóricos, y ví correr a Luke hacia la línea fronteriza con la bandera del equipo rojo levantándola en alto.**

Ares resopló mientras que Atenea reía por lo bajo.

**Estaba flanqueado por un par de tipos Hermes para cubrir su retirada, y unos pocos Apolos detrás de ellos, luchando contra los niños Hefesto. La gente de Ares se levantó, y Clarisse murmuró una maldición.**  
**"¡Un truco!" -gritó-. "Fue un truco".**

-Y el más viejo de todos -dijo Annabeth desde su sitio, en los brazos de Luke.

**Se tambaleó detrás de Luke, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió en el arroyo cuando Luke corrió en territorio amigo. Nuestro lado estalló en aplausos. La bandera roja brillaba y se volvió plata. El jabalí y la lanza fueron sustituidos por un gran caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña once.**

Hermes y sus hijos aplaudieron.

**Todo el mundo en el equipo azul tomó a Luke y comenzaron a llevarlo alrededor sobre sus hombros. Quirón galopó hacia fuera de los bosques y sopló el caracol.**  
**El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

-¡Sí! -gritó Leo.

-Pero si tu eres de Hefesto -le dijo Charles.

-¿Y? Apoyo a Percy -respondió Leo.

**Yo estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo: "Nada mal, héroe".**  
**Miré, pero ella no estaba allí.**  
**"¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a pelear así?" -preguntó ella. El aire brillaba, y se materializó, con una gorra de béisbol de los Yankees, como si acabara de quitársela de la cabeza.**

-Es que me la acababa de quitar de la cabeza, Sesos de algas -dijo Annabeth.

**Me sentía enojado.**

Annabeth sonrió dulcemente a su amigo.

**Ni siquiera estaba nervioso por el hecho de que ella sólo había estado invisible. "Tú me pusiste", le dije. "Me pusiste aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría después de mí, mientras que a Luke lo enviaste por el flanco. Lo tenías todo calculado."**  
**Annabeth se encogió de hombros. "Te lo dije. Antena siempre, siempre tiene un plan."**

-Y normalmente sus planes acaban con alguno de mis hijos recibiendo todos los golpes -masculló Poseidón, mirando a la diosa.

**"Un plan para que me pulvericen".**  
**"He venido tan rápido como pude. Estuve a punto de saltar, pero..." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Pero no necesitabas ayuda." Entonces se dio cuenta de mi brazo herido. "¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"**  
**"Herida de espada", dije. "¿Qué te parece?"**  
**"No. Era una herida de espada. Mírala".**  
**La sangre se había ido. Cuando el corte había sido enorme, había una larga marca blanca, e incluso que se estaba desvaneciendo. Mientras observaba, se**  
**convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz, y desapareció.**  
**"Yo-Yo no lo entiendo", -dije.**

-¿Tú cuando entendías algo? -preguntó Nico con burla.

-Cállate, di Ángelo -le espetó Percy, sonrojado.

**Annabeth estaba pensando duramente. Casi podía ver la caja de cambios girando. Miró hacia abajo a mis pies, luego a la lanza rota de Clarisse, y dijo,**  
**"Sal del agua, Percy."**  
**"Que-"**  
**"Solo hazlo."**  
**Salí del arroyo y de inmediato me sentí cansado. Mis brazos empezaron a entumecerse de nuevo. Mi adrenalina me dejó. Casi me caí, pero Annabeth me**  
**tranquilizó.**  
**"Oh, Styx", maldijo. "Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería... pensé que sería Zeus..."**

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó Zeus.

-¿Enserio lo preguntas? -le pidió Hera, incrédula.

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, escuché ese gruñido canino de nuevo, pero mucho más cerca que antes. Un grito desgarrado a través del bosque.**  
**La animación de los campistas murió instantáneamente. Quirón gritó algo en griego antiguo, que me daría cuenta, sólo más tarde, yo había entendido**  
**perfectamente: "¡Listos! ¡Mi arco!"**  
**Annabeth sacó su espada.**

Annabeth hizo una mueca. Odiaba pelear con espada.

**Allí, sobre las rocas, justo por encima de nosotros había un perro negro del tamaño de un rinoceronte, con ojos rojos como lava y colmillos como puñales.**  
**Estaba mirando directamente hacia mí.**

-No -gimió Poseidón. ¿Por qué su hijo tenía esa suerte?

**Nadie se movió excepto Annabeth, quien gritó, "¡Percy, corre!"**  
**Trató de pasar por delante de mí, pero el perro era demasiado rápido. Saltó por encima de ella—una sombra enorme con dientes—y así como me golpeó, como me tambaleé hacia atrás y sentí sus garras afiladas rasgando a través de mi armadura, había una cascada de sonidos, como cuarenta piezas de papel que se arrancan una después de la otra. Desde el cuello del perro surgió un grupo de flechas. El monstruo cayó muerto a mis pies.**

-Gracias a Lee -dijo Will-. Nos quedamos petrificados. El fue el primero en atacar.

**Por algún milagro, yo todavía estaba vivo. Yo no quería mirar debajo de las ruinas de mi armadura rallado. Mi pecho se sentía caliente y húmedo, y yo**  
**sabía que estaba seriamente cortado. Otro segundo, y el monstruo me hubiera convertido en un centenar de libras de carne de delicatesen.**  
**Quirón se acercó a nuestro lado, el arco en una mano, y el rostro sombrío.**  
**"Di inmortales!" Annabeth dijo. "Ese es un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No... No se supone que..."**  
**"Alguien lo llamó ", dijo Quirón. "Alguien dentro del campo."**  
**Luke se acercó, la bandera en la mano olvidada, su momento de gloria se había ido.**

-Pobre -dijo Hestia, mirando con simpatía a Luke.

**Clarisse gritó: "¡La culpa es de Percy! ¡Percy lo convocó!"**

-Por supuesto Clarisse -dijo Percy, sarcásticamente-. Convoque a ese perro del infierno y le dije que me atacara.

-Bueno, estaba enfadada -se defendió Clarisse. Chris la abrazó.

-Lo que tú digas -le susurró al oído.

**"¡Cállate, niña!", le dijo Quirón.**  
**Vimos el cuerpo del perro del infierno fundiéndose en la sombra, empapando el suelo hasta que desapareció.**

**"Estás herido", Annabeth me dijo. "Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua".**  
**"Estoy bien".**

-Otra respuesta típica de Percy -resopló Thalía.

**"No, no lo estás", dijo. "Quirón, mira esto."**  
**Yo estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Di un paso atrás al arroyo, el campamento entero estaba a mí alrededor. Al instante, me sentí mejor. Podía sentir los cortes en el pecho cerrando.**  
**Algunos de los campistas con voz entrecortada.**  
**"Mira, yo-yo no sé por qué", dije, tratando de disculparme. "Lo siento..."**

La sala rodó los ojos.

**Pero ellos no estaban viendo mis heridas sanar. Estaban mirando algo por encima de mi cabeza.**

-Parece que lo has reclamado, tío P -comentó Apolo a Poseidón.

-Tras lo que ha pasado, no creo que pueda seguir ocultando el hecho de que es mi hijo -dijo Poseidón.

**"Percy", Annabeth dijo, señalando. "ummm..."**  
**En el momento en que levanté la vista, el signo ya estaba desapareciendo, pero aún podía ver el holograma de luz verde, hilada y reluciente. Una lanza con tres puntas: un tridente.**  
**"Tu padre", Annabeth murmuró. "Esto no es realmente bueno".**  
**"Está decidido" anunció Quirón.**  
**Todos a mi alrededor, los campistas comenzaron a arrodillarse, incluso la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían contentos.**

-No lo estábamos -reconoció Clarisse.

**"¿Mi padre?" le pregunté, perplejo.**  
**"Poseidón", dijo Quirón. "Agitador de la Tierra, Atraedor de Tormentas, el Padre de los Caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, Hijo del Dios del Mar".**

-Aquí acaba -informó Hefesto.

-Vaya forma de acabar -dijo Leo.

-De acuerdo -dijo Zeus-. Dos capítulos más y cenamos.

Travis miró a su novia.

-Kaite, ¿te importa levantarte un minuto? Se me han dormido las piernas -le pidió Travis.

-No -dijo Kaite con una sonrisa, antes de ocultar su cara en el cuello de Travis. Esté soltó un gemido de frustración, mientras su hermano reía.

-No tenía que haber tomado la apuesta -se quejó.


	10. Chapter 10 Me ofrece una misión

**Me ofrecen una misión **

-¿Quién lee? -preguntó Hefesto.

-Me toca -respondió Artemisa, cogiendo el libro. Toda la sala, sobre todo las cazadoras, miraron con shock a la diosa, pero está no les hizo caso. Ya había comprobado que Percy era distinto al resto de hombres, pero de alguna manera tenía que leerlo por ella misma.

Una de las cazadoras menos sorprendidas era Thalía; ella sabía que Artemisa le tenía cierta estima al hijo de Poseidón. Pero que quisiera leer un capítulo que estaba narrado desde el punto de vista de un hombre, era demasiado.

**-Me ofrecen una misión **-leyó Artemisa. Poseidón no pudo evitar tensarse: misión significaba monstruos a mogollón, y no le apetecía leer como su hijo estaba en peligro.

**A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña tres.**

Poseidón y Percy sonrieron. Les encantaba esa cabaña.

**No tenia que compartirla con nadie. Tenía toda una habitación para todas mis cosas: el cuerno del Minotauro, un set de ropa de repuesto, y una bolsa de aseo.**  
**Me sentaba en mi propia mesa, seleccionaba todas MIS actividades, mandaba apagar las luces cada vez que me daba la gana, y no escuchaba a nadie más.**

-Eso es genial -dijo Leo con una mirada soñadora.

-No, no lo es -dijeron Percy, Thalía, Nico y Jasón.

**Y yo era totalmente miserable.**

Algunos levantaron las cejas, pero no dijeron nada.

**Justo cuando había empezado a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña once y que podía ser un chico normal – o tan normal como puede ser uno cuando es mestizo – me habían separado como si tuviera alguna rara enfermedad.**

Nico hizo una mueca. Él conocía muy bien esa sensación. Pero que mientras a Percy lo habían aceptado como líder, a él lo rehuían por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Hades.

**Nadie mencionó el perro del infierno, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era todo lo que decían tras mi espalda. El ataque había espantado a todo el mundo. Envió dos mensajes: uno, que era el hijo del Dios del Mar; y dos, que los monstruos no pararían hasta matarme. Ellos podrían incluso invadir un campamento que siempre había sido considerado seguro.**

-Es más seguro el Campamento Júpiter -murmuró Reyna, pero nadie la escuchó.

**Los otros campistas se mantenían alejados de mí tanto como les era posible. La cabaña once estaba demasiado alterada y nerviosa como para tener clase de espada conmigo después de lo que le había hecho a la gente de Ares en los bosques,**

-Claro que no queríamos practicar contigo -dijo Travis-. Después de como dejaste a los de Ares.

-No somos masoquistas -añadió Connor.

**Así que mis lecciones con Luke resultaron ser de uno-en-uno. Él me empujaba más fuerte que nunca, y no temía que me contusionara en el proceso.**

Luke se estremeció ante la mirada que le lanzaban Poseidón, Teseo, Orión, Perseo y Aquiles; mientras que los griegos resoplaban. Estaba claro que Luke quería lesionar a Percy antes de que fuese una amenaza.

Sin embargo, Percy no pensaba así.

Al principio habría creído lo mismo que el resto. Pero tenía la sensación de que el objetivo de Luke era entrenarlo para que algún día el hijo de Poseidón fuera un rival digno para él.

**"Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento que puedas conseguir," prometió, mientras trabajábamos con espadas y antorchas encendidas. "Ahora vamos a intentar ese golpe decapitar a la víbora otra vez. Cincuenta repeticiones más."**

-¿Cincuenta? -repitió Frank-. ¿No crees que sean muchas?

-El mocoso tiene razón -dijo Ares, para sorpresa de todos-. El hijo del tío P. acaba de empezar su entrenamiento. Puede que Luke pueda hacer cincuenta, pero no creo que sea el caso de Jackson, al menos en ese momento.

**Annabeth siguió enseñándome griego por la mañana, pero ella parecía distraída. Cada vez que decía algo, me fruncía el ceño, como si la hubiera atizado entre los ojos.**

Thalía suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Annabeth. Cómo Percy era un hijo de Poseidón y Annabeth una hija de Atenea, la chica había considerado que tenía que ser rival de Percy. Seguramente que jamás pensó que iba a acabar siendo amiga de él.

Suspiró. A pesar de ser una cazadora, no podía negar que Percy era guapo, y sabía que había algunas chicas en la caza que también lo consideraban. Si Artemisa aún no las había echado por esos pensamientos, era por la sencilla razón de que el hijo del dios del mar le caía más o menos bien.

**Después de las lecciones, ella se alejaba hablando para sí misma: "Misión... ¿Poseidón? ... Menuda desgracia... Tengo que preparar un plan..."**

-¿Cuando no? -preguntaron los griegos sarcásticamente mientras Annabeth se sonrojaba.

**Incluso Clarisse mantuvo las distancias, aunque sus miradas envenenadas dejaban claro que ella quería matarme por romper su lanza mágica.**

Hubiese hecho, sino fuera porqué papá me mandó otra -dijo Clarisse.

**Deseaba que ella solo me gritara o me pegara o algo. Prefería entrar en combate cada día que ser ignorado.**

-¡Awww! -arrulló Clarisse-. Haberlo dicho Prissy. Te hubiese roto la nariz encantada.

**Sabía que alguien en el campamento me guardaba rencor,**

La mayoría de las miradas fueron a Clarisse.

**porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico de mortales tirado dentro de la entrada, una copia del **_**New York Daily News**_**, abierto en la página de Metro. El artículo me tomó una hora leerlo, por la rabia que sentía, la mayoría de las palabras flotaron en la página.**  
**EL CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS DESPUÉS DEL TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE DE COCHE.**

**POR EILEEN SMYTHE**

**_"Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy siguen desaparecidos una semana después de su misteriosa desaparición. El incendiado Camaro del '78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en el norte de Long Island con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado vueltas y había patinado unos cien pies antes de explotar._**

-¡Genial! -gritó, a ver si lo adivináis. Correcto, Ares.

**_Madre e hijo se habían ido de vacaciones de fin de semana a Montauk, pero marcharon a toda prisa, bajo misteriosas circunstancias._**

-No fueron misteriosas circunstancias -se quejó Leo-. Simplemente les perseguía el Minotauro.

**_Se encontraron pequeños rastros de sangre en el coche y cerca de la escena del siniestro, pero no había ningún otro signo de los desaparecidos Jacksons. Los residentes de la zona rural reportaron no haber visto nada extraño sobre el momento del accidente._**  
**_El marido de la Sra. Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, afirma que su hijastro, Percy Jackson, es una chico problemático que ha sido expulsado numerosas veces de internados y que ha expresado conductas violentas en el pasado._**

-Violento me voy a poner yo cuando te ponga las manos encima, Ugliano -masculló Poseidón. Zeus y Hades, que estaban a su lado, alejaron sus tronos unos centímetros, para gran diversión de los hijos de Poseidón, y vergüenza por parte de los hijos de Zeus y Hades.

**_La policía no ha dicho si Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, aunque no han descartado su posible implicación. Abajo se encuentran fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy._**  
**_La policía insta que cualquiera que sepa algo llame al siguiente número de línea directa gratuita contra la delincuencia."_**  
**El número de teléfono estaba señalado con permanente negro.**

Thalía miro de reojo a Luke con tristeza. Ella no podía creer lo bajo que Luke había caído.

-Ares -dijo Poseidón de golpe-. Más te vale que tu hija no tenga nada que ver, porque sino...

-Tranquilo, papá -dijo Percy-. Clarisse no tuvo nada que ver.

**Arrugué el papel y lo lancé lejos, después me dejé caer en mi cama litera en medio de mi cabaña vacía.**  
**"Luces fuera," me dije miserablemente.**

Las chicas miraron a Percy con simpatía.

**Esa noche, había tenía mi peor pesadilla.**  
**Estaba corriendo por la playa en una tormenta. Esta vez, había una ciudad tras de mí. No era Nueva York. La extensión era diferente: los edificios se extendían a lo lejos, con palmeras y colinas en la distancia.**

-Los Ángeles -dijo Thalía.

**Alrededor de unas cien yardas bajo el oleaje, dos hombres estaban peleando.**  
**Tenían la pinta de luchadores de televisión, musculosos, con barbas y el pelo largo. Ambos vestían largas túnicas griegas, una ribeteada en azul,**

Las miradas fueron a Zeus.

**El otro en verde.**

Ahora fueron a Poseidón.

**Ellos forcejearon el uno contra el otro, luchando, dándose patadas, y cabezazos, y cada vez que se unían, rayos centelleando, el cielo oscurecido, y se levantaba viento.**  
**Tenía que pararlos. No sabía el por qué. Pero cuanto más corría, más me mandaba de vuelta el viento, hasta que me vi corriendo en el lugar, mis talones excavando inútilmente en la arena.**

Una idea espantosa se formó en la mente de Atenea, y la diosa rezo para que no fuese realidad.

**Por encima del estruendo de la tormenta, pude oír al que iba de azul gritando al de verde, "¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!" como un niño de parvulario peleando por un juguete.**

-Lo hacen constantemente -dijeron Hades, Hera, Deméter y Hestia para gran vergüenza de los otros dos.

**Las olas se hicieron más grandes, rompiendo en la playa, salpicándome de sal.**  
**Grité, "¡Basta! ¡Dejad de pelear!"**

-Ojala fuese tan fácil -dijo Hera.

**La tierra tembló. La risa vino de algún lugar bajo tierra, y una voz tan profunda y malvada me hizo helar la sangre. "Ven, pequeño héroe," canturreó la voz. "¡Baja!"**

Los dioses miraron a Hades, pero Atenea empezó a pensar que esa voz no era la de su tío.

**La arena se dividió bajo mis pies, abriendo una grieta derecha hacia al centro de la tierra. Mis pies se resbalaron, y la oscuridad me tragó.**  
**Me desperté, seguro de estar cayendo.**

-Esa sensación es una de las peores -dijo Hazel, mirando con simpatía a Percy.

**Aún seguía en la cama en la cabaña tres. Mi cuerpo me decía que era por la mañana, pero estaba oscuro allá fuera, y los truenos retumban al otro lado de las montañas. Se estaba formando una tormenta.**

-Seguramente que solo rodeara el Campamento -dijo Bianca, pensando en lo que le había dicho Zoë antes de partir. A la chica aún le parecía increíble, había estado dentro de un coche de camino a San Francisco para salvar a su señora, y al segundo siguiente se hallaba leyendo la vida de Percy.

**Yo no había soñado eso.**

-No tienes tanta imaginación -dijo Annabeth. Percy hizo un puchero.

**Escuché un ruido en la puerta, un casco golpeando en el umbral.**

-Seguro que es Quirón -dijo Leo, confiado.

-Yo digo que es Grover -contraatacó Frank.

-¿Cinco dracmas? -apostó Leo.

-Hecho -aceptó el hijo de Marte.

**"¿Adelante?"**  
**Grover trotó hacia dentro, se veía preocupado.**

Leo lanzó una maldición en griego antiguo, y le dio las cinco dracmas a Frank. Éste sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ahora que hago yo con cinco dracmas si soy romano? Yo uso denarios.

La sala rió, y Hazel le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

**"El Sr. D quiere verte."**

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Perseo.

**"¿Por qué?"**

La sala rió.

**"Él quiere matar…es decir, será mejor que te lo cuente él."**  
**Nervioso, me vestí y le seguí, seguro de que estaba metido en un gran lío.**  
**Durante algunos días, había estado medio esperando una llamada de la Casa Grande. Ahora que fui declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los tres grandes dioses que se suponía que no debían tener hijos, me di cuenta de que era un crimen por mi parte el simple hecho de estar vivo. Los otros dioses probablemente habían estado debatiendo la mejor forma de castigarme por existir, y ahora el Sr. D estaba a punto de deliberar su veredicto.**

-Más te vale que no, sobrinito, o te mandare a hacer un paseo por el Tártaro -amenazó Poseidón, y Dioniso palideció.

**Por encima de Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa a punto de hervir.**  
**Una cortina de lluvia venía en nuestra dirección. La pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos un paraguas.**

-No hace falta -respondió Piper-. En el campamento jamás llueve.

**"No," dijo él. "Nunca llueve aquí si así no lo queremos."**

-Eso mismo -dijeron Jasón, Piper y Leo.

**Señalé la tormenta. "¿Qué demonios es eso, entonces?"**  
**Alzó la vista hacia el cielo algo inquieto. "Va a pasar por nuestro lado. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace."**  
**Me di cuenta de que tenía razón. En la semana que había estado aquí, nunca había estado cubierto. Las pocas nubes de lluvia que había visto habían bordeado por las afueras del valle. Pero esta tormenta... esta era enorme.**  
**En el hoyo de vóley, los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo estaban jugando a un partido matinal contra los sátiros. Los gemelos Dionisio estaban caminando por el campo de fresas, haciendo crecer las plantas. Todo el mundo estaba con sus cosas habituales, pero parecían tensos. Mantuvieron sus ojos en la tormenta.**

-Normal -dijo Silena-. Era la primera vez que el mal tiempo estaba tan cerca del campamento.

**Grover y yo caminamos hasta el porche delantero de la Gran Casa. Dionisio se sentó en la mesa de póker con su camiseta hawaiana de rayas de tigre**

Afrodita chasqueó la lengua. Tenía que hacer algo con el vestuario de sus compañeros. Unos dioses no podían vestir de forma horrenda.

**Y con su Cola de Dieta,**

Dioniso hizo una mueca, recordando la prohibición tan injusta que estaba teniendo.

**Tal y como estaba en mi primer día. Quirón se sentó a la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa Estaban jugando contra adversarios invisibles—dos sets de cartas flotaban en el aire.**

Algunos miraron de reojo a Annabeth, recordando que tenía una gorra para hacerse invisible.

**"Bueno, bueno," Dijo el Sr. D sin alzar la vista. "Nuestra pequeña celebridad."**  
**Esperé.**  
**"Acércate," dijo el Sr. D. "Y no esperes que me doblegue ante ti, mortal, solo porque el viejo Barba Percebe sea tu padre."**

-¿El viejo Barba Percebe? -preguntó Poseidón, mirando al dios del vino. Atenea soltó una carcajada-. ¿De qué te ríes, Cara de Búho?

-De ti, Cara de Pez -respondió Atenea.

Los dioses y Percy claramente estaban aburridos. Ya estaban acostumbrados las discusiones de esos dos. Los semidioses, en cambió, la miraban con interés. A pesar de que esas peleas eran famosas, jamás habían presenciado una de ellas. Percy y Annabeth estaban avergonzados.

-Pues ya veréis en unos años, cuando tengan que visitar a los nietos –susurró Rachel bromeando a la pareja.

Annabeth se puso roja y empezó a hiperventilar, mientras Percy se ponía pálido y Luke fulminaba con la mirada a Rachel. Nadie más noto esas sensaciones.

**Una red de rayos destellaron a través de las nubes. El trueno hizo temblar las ventanas de la casa.**  
**"Bla, bla, bla," dijo Dionisio.**  
**Quirón fingió interés en sus cartas. Grover se encogió por la barandilla, y sus cascos volvieron a hacer ruido entre sus idas y venidas.**  
**"Si estuviera en mis manos," dijo Dionisio, "Haría que tus moléculas estallaran en llamas. Barreríamos las cenizas y se acabarían tantos problemas.**

-Te estás ganando un viaje solo de ida al Tártaro -amenazó Poseidón. Dioniso tragó en seco.

**Pero Quirón parece pensar que eso iría en contra de mi cometido en este maldito campamento: el manteneros a vosotros, mocosos, seguros de daños."**  
**"La combustión espontánea es una forma de dañar, Sr. D," intercedió Quirón.**  
**"Tonterías," dijo Dionisio. "El chico no sentiría nada.**

-Cierto -dijo Apolo.

-No ayudas -le susurró Hermes.

**No obstante, he acordado contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín en lugar de eso, enviándote así de vuelta con tu padre."**

Un pequeño terremoto sacudió el trono de Dioniso y el dios cayó al suelo, ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

**"Sr. D—" advirtió Quirón.**  
**"OH, está bien," cedió Dionisio. "Hay una opción más. Pero es una locura mortal."**  
**Dionisio se levantó, y las cartas del jugador invisible cayeron en la mesa. "Me voy al Olimpo por una reunión de emergencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, le convertiré en un delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Perseus Jackson, si eres lo bastante listo, verás que es una decisión mucho más razonable que lo que Quirón siente que debes hacer."**

-Si no hubiese hecho caso al Sr. D ahora no tendría buenos amigos-susurró Percy.

**Dionisio levantó una carta del juego, la giró, y la transformó en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad.**

-Lo necesita para entrar en el Olimpo -susurró la hija de Atenea.

**Chasqueó los dedos.**  
**El aire pareció plegarse y rodearlo. Él se convirtió en un holograma, y a continuación en viento, después, se marchó, dejando solo el aroma de uvas**  
**frescas tras de él.**  
**Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y algo tenso. "Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y Grover."**  
**Lo hicimos. Quirón dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa, había una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

Dioniso, que seguía en el suelo, masculló algo cómo: "¿Es qué nunca voy a poder ganarle?

**"Cuéntame, Percy," dijo él. "¿Qué paso con el perro del infierno?"**

-Sé hizo polvo -respondió Charles.

-Quirón, vaya pregunta más tonta, ¡estabas delante! -dijo Chris.

-Deja de juntarte con los Stoll, no te hacen bien -dijo Clarisse.

**Solo escuchar el nombre me hizo estremecer. Quirón posiblemente quería que dijera, "¡Caray, no es nada! Como perros del infierno para desayunar."**

-La sala rió.

-Lo que tu digas, Sesos de Algas -dijeron Nico, Thalía y Annabeth a la vez.

**Pero no me sentía como un mentiroso.**  
**"Me asustó," dije. "Si no le hubieras disparado, estaría muerto."**  
**"Encontrarás de peores, Percy. Mucho peores, antes que acabes."**  
**"Acabar... ¿con qué?"**  
**"Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptas?"**

-No creo que acepte una misión sin saber de qué se trata -dijo Reyna.

-Algunos lo harían -replicó Katie, mirando a Clarisse de reojo.

**Miré a Grover, quien estaba cruzando los dedos.**  
**"Esto, señor," dije, "Aún no me ha contado de que se trata."**

Reyna sonrió, claramente satisfecha por la reacción de Percy.

**Quirón hizo una mueca. "Bueno, esa es la parte difícil, los detalles."**  
**Un trueno retumbó en todo el valle. Las nubes de lluvia habían alcanzado ya la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar estaban hirviendo**  
**juntos.**  
**"Poseidón y Zeus," dije. "ellos están luchando por algo valioso…algo que fue robado, ¿no es así?"**  
**Quirón y Grover intercambiaron miradas.**  
**Quirón se inclinó hacia delante en su silla de ruedas. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

-Eso, ¿cómo lo sabes? -exigió Zeus.

-A lo mejor lo sabe porqué había soñado con eso, y no han parado de decir que algo ha sido robado -respondió Hera, sarcásticamente. Le estaba empezando a caer bien ese inmortal.

**Mi cara se sentía arder. Deseé no haber abierto mi bocaza.**

-Siempre lo haces -dijo Annabeth, divertida.

\- Los adolescentes se echaron a reír, y tú no te rías, Rachel, que has suspirado por la boca de Percy más de una vez dijo Thalía

Ahora fue el turno de Rachel de sonrojarse.

**"El tiempo desde Navidad ha sido raro, como si el mar y el cielo pelearan. Entonces hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo sobre un robo. Y... he estado teniendo esos sueños."**  
**"Lo sabía," dijo Grover.**  
**"Calla, sátiro," ordenó Quirón.**

-Eso no ha sido agradable -dijo Hestia, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tiene razón. Lo siento, Grover -se disculpó Quirón.

-No importa -dijo el sátiro.

**"¡Pero es su misión!" Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción. "¡Debe serlo!"**  
**"Solo el Oráculo puede determinarlo."**

-El Oráculo me da miedo -le confesó Connor a su hermano.

-A mí también -respondió éste. Katie sonrió con ternura y besó a Travis. Las piernas del chico se habían dormido, pero si así conseguía besos de Katie...

**Quirón acarició su barba erizada.**  
**"No obstante, Percy, estas en lo cierto. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo su peor disputa en siglos. Se están peleando por algo valioso que fue robado. Para ser precisos: por un rayo."**

-¿QUÉ? -rugió Zeus-. ¿QUIÉN SE HA ATREVIDO A ROBAR MI RAYO? ¡PULVERIZARE AL LADRÓN!

Luke se tensó. Estaba claro, iba a morir al final del libro.

**Me reí con nerviosismo. "¿Un qué?"**

-¡No te lo tomes a broma, chico! -gritó Zeus en dirección a Percy. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-Es que oír que un rayo había sido robado, no me parecía muy normal -explicó Percy, tranquilamente.

**"No te lo tomes a la ligera," advirtió Quirón. "Y no estoy hablando de un zigzag cubierto de papel de aluminio que verías en una obra de segundo. Estoy**  
**hablando de un cilindro de dos pies de largo de bronce celestial de alta calidad, coronados ambos extremos con explosivos a medida de dioses."**  
**"Ah."**

-¿No lo entendiste, verdad? -le preguntó Jasón.

-Ni papa -admitió Percy. La sala rió.

**"El rayo maestro de Zeus," dijo Quirón, metiéndose en ello. "El símbolo de su poder, de donde es patrón de todos los otros rayos. La primer arma hecha por los Cíclopes para la Guerra contra los Titanes, el rayo que escarpó en la cima del Monte Etna y que arrojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, el cual amontona suficiente poder como para hacer que las bombas de hidrógenos mortales parezcan fuegos artificiales."**

-Claramente mi símbolo de poder es el mejor -dijo Zeus, sonriendo con arrogancia. Zoë rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta de dónde sacó Héracles su arrogancia.

**"¿Y está desaparecido?"**  
**"Robado," dijo Quirón.**  
**"¿Quién?"**  
**"Por quién, mejor dicho" corrigió Quirón.**

-Profesor una vez, profesor para siempre -dijo Bianca.

**Una vez eres profesor, lo serás por siempre.**

Bianca se asombro, al ver el parecido de la frase. Nico abrazaba a Grover, "sollozando" por lo bajo.

-La he perdido, ha sido "percyficada" -Percy le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

**"Por ti."**

-¿Qué? -gritó Zeus.

-Se está quedando sin vocabulario -le susurró Hades a Poseidón.

**Abrí la boca.**  
**"Al menos"— Quirón alzó una mano—"eso es lo que Zeus cree. Durante el solsticio de invierno, en el último concilio de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón**  
**tuvieron una discusión. Las tonterías de siempre: 'A la Madre Rea siempre le he gustado más,' Las catástrofes del aire son más espectaculares que las del mar,' etc.**

-¡Eso no son tonterías! -gritaron ambos dioses a la vez.

**Después, Zeus se dio cuenta de que su rayo maestro no estaba, lo habían tomado de la sala del trono en sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Eso sí, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder divino de otro directamente—eso está prohibido por la más antigua de las leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para cogerlo."**

-¡Poseidón! ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme el rayo? -exigió Zeus.

-¡Yo no quiero tu estúpido rayo! -replicó Poseidón.

**"Pero yo no—"**  
**"Paciencia y escucha, niño," dijo Quirón. "Zeus tienes buenas razonas para sospechar. La forja de los Cíclopes se encuentra bajo el océano, lo que da a**  
**Poseidón algo de influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha cogido el rayo, y que ahora en secreto los Cíclopes lo tienen para construir un arsenal de copias ilegales, lo que puede ser usado para derrocar a Zeus de su trono. Lo único de lo que Zeus no estaba seguro era qué héroe usarías Poseidón para robar el rayo. Y ahora Poseidón te ha reclamado abiertamente como hijo suyo. Tú estabas en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno. Fácilmente te podrías haber colado en el Olimpo. Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón."**

-¿Lo ves? Tengo suficientes motivos para culparte -dijo Zeus.

-Y yo te digo que no quiero tú estúpido rayo -dijo Poseidón. Rodando los ojos-. Enserio, han pasado tres mil años, ¿para qué lo quiero ahora?

**"¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!"**

Zeus miró fijamente a Percy, como si quisiera probar la combustión espontanea con él; pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sus hermanos se rieron de él.

-¡Hera! -se quejó como un niño pequeño al ver que su esposa también reía.

-Lo siento, pero el chico tiene razón. A veces eres un poco loco -dijo la diosa del matrimonio, dándole un beso a su marido.

**Quirón y Grover alzaron la vista con nerviosismo hacia el cielo. Las nubes no parecían que fueran a pasar por nuestro lado, como había prometido Grover. Estas parecían estar acercándose a nuestro valle, sellándonos como una tapa de ataúd.**

-Me gustan las tapas de ataúd -susurró Nico. Hades asintió con él, mientras que Perséfone, Hazel y Bianca rodaban los ojos.

**"Esto.., ¿Percy...?" dijo Grover. "Nos usamos esa palabra para describir al Señor del Cielo."**  
**"Tal vez paranoico," sugirió Quirón.**

-Eso está bien -aceptó Zeus.

**"Por otra parte, Poseidón ha intentado derrocar a Zeus antes. Creo que esa era la pregunta treinta y ocho en tu examen final..." Él me miró como si de verdad esperar a que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

-Y ahora es el clásico momento en que Percy pregunta si había pregunta treinta y ocho; y alguien le dice que estaba por detrás -dijo Leo.

-¿Había pregunta treinta y ocho? -preguntó Percy, intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Estaba por detrás -respondió Will. Toda la sala rió.

**¿Cómo puede alguien acusarme de robar un arma divina? Ni siquiera pude robar una porción de pizza de la fiesta de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran.**

-Yo te enseñare -dijo Hermes.

-Ni se te ocurra -le dijo Deméter.

-Vale -aceptó el dios, guiñándole un ojo a sus hijos. Estos entendieron el mensaje.

**Quirón estaba esperando por una respuesta.**  
**"¿Algo de una red dorada?" aventuré. "Poseidón, Hera y unos cuantos dioses más... ellos, como que, atraparon a Zeus y no le dejaron irse hasta que hubiera prometido ser un mejor gobernante, ¿cierto?"**

-Aún estoy esperando a ver si cumple -dijo Hera.

-Bueno, algo ha mejorado -replicó Hestia en defensa de su hermano pequeño.

-Hasta que no deje de tener hijos semidioses no me lo creeré -apuntó Hera. Zeus rodó los ojos.

**"Correcto," dijo Chiron. "Y desde entonces Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo. Él se tomó la**  
**acusación como una gran ofensa. Los dos llevan discutiendo de un lado a otro desde hace cuatro meses, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora, tú has venido lo proverbial última gota."**  
**"¡Pero solo soy un niño!"**  
**"Percy," me cortó Grover, "si tú fueras Zeus, y tú ya piensas que tu hermano esta conspirando para derrocarte, entonces tu hermano de repente admite que había roto el sagrado juramento que tomó después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado a un nuevo héroe mortal que puede ser usado**  
**como arma contra ti… ¿No sería eso poner un nudo en tu toga?**

-¡Lo sabía! -gritó Zeus-. ¡As engendrado a un hijo para usarlo de arma contra mí!

-Lo que tú digas, paranoico -dijo Poseidón, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y rezando para que el capítulo acabase pronto. No aguantaba más las tonterías de Zeus.

**"Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón—mi padre—en realidad él no tiene ese rayo maestro robado, ¿verdad?"**

-No es el estilo de papá -respondió Teseo.

**Quirón suspiró. "La mayoría de los observadores estarían de acuerdo en que el robo no es del estilo de Poseidón.**

-Eso mismo es lo que he dicho yo -dijo Teseo.

**Pero el Dios del Mar es demasiado orgulloso como para convencer a Zeus de eso. Zeus ha exigido que Poseidón le devuelva el rayo en el solsticio de verano. Eso es el veintiuno de Junio, dentro de diez días.**

-¿Por qué todas las misiones han de ser a contrarreloj? -preguntó Frank. Los semidioses se encogieron de hombros.

**Poseidón quiere una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón por la misma fecha. Esperaba que la diplomacia pudiera prevalecer, que Hera, Deméter o Hesita hicieran entrar en razón a los dos hermanos.**

-Tarea casi imposible -dijeron las tres hermanas.

**Pero tu llegada ha inflamado el humor de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios retrocederá. A menos que alguien intervenga, a menos que el rayo maestro sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá una guerra. ¿Y sabes lo que una guerra de esas dimensiones podría parecer, Percy?"**  
**"¿Malo?" sugerí.**

-Eso es quedarse corto -dijo Will.

**"Imagina el mundo en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger un bando entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción.**  
**Una carnicería. Millones de muertes. La civilización occidental se convertiría en un campo de batalla tan grande que haría que la Guerra de Troya pareciese una guerra de globos de agua."**

Todos los dioses estaban preocupados, menos Ares, que parecía encantado.

**"Malo," repetí.**

-Sesos de algas -dijo Annabeth, cariñosamente.

**"Y tú, Percy Jackson, serías el primero en sufrir la ira de Zeus."**  
**Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de vóley dejaron su partido y miraron atónitos en silencio al cielo.**

-Normal -dijo Chris-. Nunca antes había llovido en el campamento.

**Yo había traído esa tormenta al Monte Mestizo. Zeus estaba castigando a todo el campamento por mi culpa. Estaba furioso.**

Todos los que habían visto a Percy furioso se estremecieron.

-No será tan malo -dijo Aquiles.

-Créeme, es realmente malo -dijo Nico.

**"Así que tengo que encontrar el estúpido rayo," dije. "Y devolvérselo a Zeus."**  
**"¿Qué mejor ofrenda de paz," dijo Quirón, "puede haber que el hijo de Poseidón le devuelva lo que es de su propiedad a Zeus?"**  
**"Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?"**

Zeus gimió. Ya sé imaginaba a sus hermanos llamando "cacharro" a su rayo. Y no sé equivocaba.

-Hermano, ¿dónde está tú cacharro? -preguntó Poseidón.

-Eso. Vigílalo bien, no sea que te roben el cacharro -dijo Hades con burla.

**"Creo saberlo." La expresión de Quirón era sombría. "Parte de una profecía de años atrás...**

Los dioses se miraron.

**Bueno, algunas líneas han cobrado sentido para mí, ahora. Pero antes de poder decir más, debes oficialmente asumir la misión. Debes buscar el consejo del Oráculo."**

Apolo y Rachel sonrieron, mientras el resto gemía.

**"¿Por qué no puedes contarme de antemano donde está el rayo?"**  
**"¿Porque si lo hago, estarías demasiado asustado para aceptar el desafío."**

-Buena razón -dijo Piper.

**Tragué. "Es una buena razón."**  
**"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?"**  
**Miré a Grover, quien asintió de forma alentadora. Fácil para él. Yo era a quien Zeus quería matar.**

Grover se sonrojo.

**"Está bien," dije. "Es mejor que ser convertido en un delfín."**  
**"Entonces es el momento de que consultes al Oráculo," dijo Quirón. "Sube las escaleras, Percy Jackson, hasta la buhardilla. Cuando vuelvas a venir,**  
**suponiendo que aún sigues cuerdo, hablaremos más."**

-Enserio, Quirón, tienes que aprender a hablar con tacto -suspiró Afrodita.

**En cuatro tramos de subida, la escalera terminó bajo una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La puerta se abrió hacia bajo, y una escalera de madera ocupó su lugar estrepitosamente. El cálido aire proveniente de arriba olía a moho y a algo más… un olor que recordé de las clases de biología. Reptiles. El olor de las serpientes.**

Algunos hicieron una mueca de asco.

**Contuve la respiración y subí.**  
**La buhardilla estaba llena de porquerías de héroes griegos: la armadura estaba cubierta de telarañas; los escudos, una vez relucientes y brillantes, estaban picados de roña; viejos baúles de cuero cubiertos con etiquetas adhesivas que decían, ÍTACA, LA ISLA DEL CIRCE, y TIERRA DE LAS AMAZONAS.**

Percy, Annabeth y Hazel y Frank se miraron a leer esos últimos nombres. Reyna sintió un retortijón en el estómago al recordar a su hermana.

**Una gran mesa repleta de tarros de cristal llenos de cosas encurtidas—garras peludas cortadas, enormes ojos amarillos, y otras partes diferentes de monstruos. Un trofeo montado y cubierto de polvo en la pared parecía la cabeza de una serpiente gigante. En la placa se leía, CABEZA DE HYDRA #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.**

Percy y Annabeth intercambiaron una mirada con Clarisse.

**En la ventana, sentada en un taburete trípode de madera, estaba el recuerdo más truculento de todos: una momia.**

Apolo frunció el ceño.

**Esta no estaba envuelta en una especie de tela, sino en un cuerpo humano de mujer marchitándose en una cáscara.**

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Oráculo? -preguntó Apolo, furioso. Hades se removió en su sitio. En el fondo se arrepentía de haber maldecido al Oráculo, pero estaba tan furioso por la muerte de María di Ángelo, que no se había podido contener.

**Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano desteñido, con muchos collares de cuentas, y una cinta sobre su largo y negro pelo. La piel de su cara era fina y curtida sobre su cráneo, y sus ojos eran rendijas blancas vidriosas, como si los verdaderos ojos hubieran sido remplazados por canicas; ella llevaba muerta desde hacía un largo, larguísimo tiempo.**

-Ni te imaginas -dijo Luke.

**El mirarla me envió escalofríos en la espalda. Y eso fue antes de que se incorporase recta en su taburete y abriera la boca. Una neblina verde salió de la**  
**boca de la momia, enroscándose sobre el suelo en gruesos zarcillos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes. Me tropecé conmigo mismo intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero esta se cerró de golpe. Dentro de mi cabeza, escuché una voz, deslizándose por un oído y enroscándose alrededor de mi cerebro: **_**Soy el espíritu **_**_de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta._**

**Yo quería decir, No gracias, puerta equivocada, solo buscaba el baño.**

La sala estalló en carcajadas.

-Sólo Percy -dijeron Annabeth, Thalía y Nico cariñosamente.

**Pero me obligué a mi mismo a inspirar profundamente. La momia no estaba viva. Ella era una especie de horrible recipiente de algo más, el poder que estaba ahora girando a mí alrededor en la neblina verde. Pero su presencia no se sentía mal, no como mi demoníaca profesora de mates, la Sra. Dods o el Minotauro. Se sentía mucho más como las Tres Parcas que había visto tejiendo el hilo fuera de la caseta de frutas de la autopista: Antigua, poderosa, y, definitivamente, no humana. Pero no particularmente interesada en matarme, tampoco.**

-Sólo te dice al sitio donde tienes que ir para que te maten de forma cruel y despiadada -comentó Leo.

**Tuve la valentía de preguntar, "¿Cuál es mi destino?"**  
**La neblina se arremolinó más densa, recogiéndose justo en frente de mí y alrededor de la mesa con las jarras de las partes de los monstruos. De pronto**  
**había cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa, jugando a las cartas.**  
**Sus rostros se volvieron más claros. Eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus amigos.**

La sala se tensó al oír sobre ese tipo.

**Mis puños se cerraron, aunque ya sabía que esta fiesta de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión, creada por la neblina. Gabe se giró hacia mí y habló con la voz ronca del Oráculo: **_**Irás hacia el oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha revelado.**_

Los dioses miraron a Hades, sabiendo que él era el dios del oeste.

**Su amigo de la derecha alzó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: **_**Encontrarás lo robado, y lo devolverás.**_

Zeus respiró con tranquilidad.

**El chico de la izquierda lanzó dos fichas de póquer, después dijo: **_**Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo**_**.**

-Luke -murmuró Annabeth con tristeza.

**Por último, Eddie, nuestro genial constructor, sentenció la peor de todas las líneas: A****_l final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante._**

Los semidioses se miraron, confusos. Percy había devuelto el rayo, entonces ¿de qué hablaba el Oráculo?

**Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Al principio yo estaba demasiado aturdido como para decir nada, pero cuando la neblina se retiró, enroscándose en una enorme serpiente y deslizándose de vuelta a la boca de la momia, grité, "¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué no salvaré?"**

-No funciona así, Percy -dijo Rachel con tristeza.

**La cola de la neblina de la serpiente despareció en la boca de la momia. Ella se recostó de vuelta contra la pared. Tenía la boca bien cerrada, como si no la hubiera abierto en cientos de años. La buhardilla estaba de nuevo en silencio, como abandonada, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos. Tenía la sensación de que podía quedarme ahí parado hasta que tuviera telarañas, también, y no aprendería nada más.**

-Tampoco es que aprendas mucho -dijo Nico.

**Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había acabado.**  
**"¿Y bien?" me preguntó Quirón.**  
**Me dejé caer en una silla de la mesa de póquer. "Ella dijo que recuperaría lo que fue robado."**  
**Grover se reclinó para delante, mascando con emoción los restos de una lata de cola de dieta.**  
**"¡Eso es genial!"**  
**"¿Qué es lo que dijo exactamente el Oráculo?" Presionó Quirón. "Eso es importante."**

-En efecto -dijo Apolo.

**Mis oídos aún hormigueaban por la voz de reptil. "Ella… ella dijo que iría para el oeste y me enfrentaría al dios que se ha revelado. Recuperaría lo que fue robado y lo vería devuelto de forma segura."**  
**"Lo sabía," dijo Grover.**  
**Quirón no parecía satisfecho. "¿Algo más?"**  
**No quise contárselo.**  
**¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? No tenía muchos. Y la última línea—No salvaré lo que más importa. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me mandaría a una misión y me diría, Ah, por cierto, fallarás? ¿Cómo podía confesar eso?**  
**"No," dijo. "Eso es todo."**  
**Él estudió mi rostro.**

**"Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber esto: las palabras del Oráculo suelen tener doble significado. No te preocupes mucho por ello. La verdad no es siempre clara hasta que los acontecimientos tienen lugar."**

-Y que lo digas -murmuró Percy.

**Tenía la sensación de que él sabía que me estaba guardando algo malo, y que estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor.**

-Normalmente una profecía no suele ser tan corta, a menos de que se esté ocultando información.

**"Vale," dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema. "Así que, ¿A dónde voy? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?"**  
**"Ah, piensa, Percy," dijo Quirón. "Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan el uno al otro en una guerra, ¿Quién saldría ganando?"**  
**"¿Alguien más que quiere hacerse cargo?" aventuré.**  
**"Si, bastante. Alguien que guarda rencor, que ha sido infeliz con su suerte desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reinado crecería poderoso con las muertes de millones. Alguien que odia a sus hermanos por obligarle con un juramento a no tener más niños, un juramento que ambos han roto ahora."**  
**Pensé en mis sueños, la voz del mal había hablado desde abajo de la tierra.**  
**"Hades."**

-¡Tú eres el ladrón! -gritó Zeus, apuntando a Hades. Éste resopló y Poseidón lo miró con simpatía. Él ya había recibido los gritos de Zeus por su cacharro.

-¡Primero matas a mi hija y ahora me robas el rayo! -gritó el dios del cielo.

-¿Y para que iba a querer robarte tú estúpido cacharro? -exigió Hades.

-Para expandir tu reino -respondió Zeus, triunfal.

-¡Eso es lo último que necesito! Con la estúpida Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿acaso tienes idea del revuelo que hay abajo? ¡Estoy abriendo nuevas subdivisiones! -gritó Hades-. ¡Seguir llenando mi reino no me favorece económicamente!

-Tiene razón, padre -dijo Perséfone.

-Seguro que al final del libro se resuelve todo, padre -le tranquilizo Atenea. Zeus asintió.

**Quirón asintió. "El Señor de los Muertos es la única posibilidad."**

-¡Qué no es papá! -se quejó Nico. Hades sonrió a su hijo.

**Un trozo de aluminio se escurrió de la boca de Grover.**

Algunos rieron.

**"Whoa, espera. ¿Qu-qué?"**  
**"Una Furia vino tras de Percy," le recordó Quirón. "Ella vio al joven hasta que estuvo segura de su identidad, después intentó matarlo. Las Furias solo**  
**obedecen a un señor: Hades."**

Hades se encogió al sentir la mirada de Poseidón sobre él.

**"Sí, pero—pero Hades odia a todos los héroes," protestó Grover. "Especialmente si se ha encontrado con que Percy es hijo de Poseidón..."**  
**"Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque," continuó Quirón. "Estos solo pueden ser convocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tiene que ser convocado por alguien dentro del campamento. Hades debe de tener aquí un espía.**

Silena se tensó. No era Hades quien tenía una espía en el campamento.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó Charles a la chica, al notar su tensión.

-No es nada -le sonrió la hija de Afrodita.

**Él debe esperar que Poseidón intente usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le gustaría mucho matar a ese joven mestizo antes de que este**  
**puede llevar a cabo su misión."**  
**"Genial," murmuré. "Ya van dos dioses mayores que quieren matarme."**  
**"Pero una misión..." tragó Grover. "Es decir, ¿No podría estar el rayo en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año."**

-¿Maine? -preguntó Jasón.

-Es un buen sitio para los sátiros -murmuró Grover.

**"Hades envió a un siervo a robar el rayo maestro," insistió Quirón.**

-¡Qué no fue él! -gritaron Nico, Hazel y Bianca a la vez.

**"Lo escondió en el Inframundo, a sabiendas de que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender los motivos del Señor de los Muertos a la perfección, o porque eligió este momento para iniciar una guerra, pero uno cosa es cierta. Percy debe ir al Inframundo, encontrar el rayo, y revelar la verdad."**  
**Un extraño fuego ardió en mi estómago. Lo más raro era: no era por el miedo. Era de anticipación. El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme tres veces hasta ahora, con la Furia, el Minotauro, y el perro del infierno. Fue su culpa que mi madre hubiera desaparecido en un destello de luz.**

-Ahí tiene razón -señaló Hefesto.

**Ahora estaba intentando envolvernos a mi padre y a mí en un robo que no habíamos cometido. Estaba listo para enfrentarle. Además, si mi madre estaba**  
**en el Inframundo… Whoa, chico, dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que seguía cuerda. Eres un niño. Hades es un dios.**

-Eso mismo -suspiró Hades. Tenía ganas de que se acabara el libro y se demostrara su inocencia.

**Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas como si fueran patatas fritas.**

Dioniso fulmino a Grover con la mirada.

**El pobre necesitaba completar una misión conmigo para así poder conseguir su licencia de usuaria, lo que sea que fuera, pero ¿Cómo podía pedirle hacer esta misión, especialmente cuando el Oráculo había dicho que mi destino era fracasar? Esto era un suicidio.**

-Aunque lo fuera, igualmente iría contigo -dijo Grover-. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Percy le sonrió.

**"Mira, si sabemos que es Hades," le dije a Quirón, "¿por qué no podemos decírselo a los otros dioses? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al Inframundo y**  
**agarrar algunas cabezas."**

-No es lo mismo sospechar que saber, chico -dijo Atenea.

**"Sospechar y saber no son lo mismo," dijo Quirón. "Además, aunque los otros dioses sospechen de Hades—e imagino que Poseidón lo hace—ellos no pueden recuperar el rayo por si mismos. Los dioses no pueden atravesar los territorios de los otros sin ser invitados. Esa es otra antigua regla.**

-¿Cuantas antiguas reglas hay? -preguntó Leo.

-Varias -respondió Hermes.

**Los héroes, por otra parte, tienen ciertos privilegios. Ellos pueden ir a cualquier parte, desafiar a quien sea, siempre y cuando sean lo suficientemente audaces y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede dominar las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses siempre operan a través de los humanos?"**  
**"Estas diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado."**

-Cómo siempre -murmuró Luke en voz baja.

**"Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una apuesta muy arriesgada, pero está en una situación desesperada. Te**  
**necesita."**  
**Mi padre me necesita.**  
**Las emociones rodaron dentro de mí como trozos de cristal en un caleidoscopio.**  
**No sabía siquiera si sentir resentimiento o agradecimiento, estar feliz o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado estos doce años. Ahora de repente me**  
**necesitaba.**

-Percy... -empezó a decir Poseidón.

-Ya lo sé, papá -dijo Percy-. No podías ayudarme.

**Miré a Quirón. "Tú ya sabías que era el hijo de Poseidón en todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?"**  
**"Tenía mis sospechas. Como ya dije... También he hablado con el Oráculo."**

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Frank. Quirón asintió.

-No era muy difícil. Percy siempre parecía más cómodo cerca del agua que lejos de ella. Además, Percy se parece a su padre -explicó el centauro.

**Tenía el presentimiento que había más que él no me estaba contando sobre su profecía, pero decidí que no podía preocuparme por eso justo ahora. Después de todo, yo también me estaba guardando información.**  
**"Entonces déjame aclarar esto," dije. "Se supone que tengo que ir al Inframundo y enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos."**

-En efecto -dijo Nico, recordando cuando Percy derrotó al ejercitó de su padre completamente sólo.

**"Correcto," dijo Quirón.**  
**"Encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo."**

-Sí -dijo Thalía.

**"Correcto."**  
**"Y llevarla de nuevo al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días."**

-Justo eso -añadió Annabeth.

**"Así es."**  
**Miré a Grover, quien se tragó el as de corazones.**

Grover se estremeció ante la mirada del dios del vino.

**"¿He mencionado ya que Maine es muy bonito es esta época del año?" preguntó con voz débil.**

-Creo que sí -respondió Apolo.

**"No tienes que ir," le dije. "No puedo pedirte eso."**  
**"Ah..." Se cambió sus cascos. "No... es solo que los sátiros y los lugares bajo tierra… bueno…" Inspiró profundamente, después se levantó, quitándose de encima los restos de las cartas y el aluminio de su camiseta. "Me salvaste la vida, Percy. Si... si de verdad me quieres contigo, no te decepcionaré."**

-¡Awww! -arrulló Afrodita.

**Me sentí tan aliviado que me entraron ganas de llorar,**

-Nenaza -murmuró Ares en voz baja. No tenía ganas de despertar la furia de Poseidón.

**Aunque no creo que eso fuera muy heroico.**

-La verdad es que no -susurró Annabeth-. Pero si tierno –acabó sonriéndole a su amigo.

**Grover era el único amigo que alguna vez había tenido por más de unos cuantos meses. No estaba seguro de que bien podía hacer un sátiro contra las fuerzas de la muerte, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que él estaría conmigo.**  
**"Hasta el final, G-Man." Me volví hacia Quirón. "Así que, ¿A dónde vamos? El Oráculo solo dijo que fuera al oeste."**  
**"La entrada del Inframundo Underworld siempre es en el oeste. Se mueve de un año al otro, igual que el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en América."**  
**"¿Dónde?"**  
**Quirón se veía sorprendido. "Pensé que sería lo bastante obvio. La entrada al Inframundo esta en Los Ángeles."**

-Bastante cerca del Campamento Júpiter -dijo Reyna, asombrada.

**"Ah," dije. "Naturalmente. Entonces solo tenemos que coger un avión—"**

-¡No! -gritó Poseidón.

**"¡No!" gritó Grover. "Percy, ¿En qué estas pensando? ¿Has estado alguna vez en tu vida en un avión?"**  
**Sacudí mi cabeza, sintiéndome avergonzado. Mi madre nunca me había llevado a ninguna parte en avión. Ella siempre decía que no tenía el dinero suficiente. Además, sus padres habían muerte en una accidente de avión.**

-Esa no es la razón -dijo Jasón, que lo había comprendido. Si Percy era un hijo de Poseidón, el cielo, al ser terreno de Zeus, sería territorio hostil para él. Lo mismo ocurría con los hijos de Zeus/Júpiter y el mar.

**"Percy, piensa," dijo Quirón. "Tú eres el hijo del Dios del Mar. El enemigo más letal de tu padre es Zeus, el Señor del Cielo. Tu madre sabía mejor de no confiarte a ti en un avión. Estarías en el dominio de Zeus. Nunca más regresarías con vida."**

Poseidón se tensó. No le gustaba la idea de que Percy pudiese sufrir.

**Encima de nosotros un rayo crepitó. Y un trueno retumbó.**  
**"Esta bien," dije, decidido a no mirar a la tormenta. "Entonces, viajaremos por tierra."**  
**"Así es." Dijo Quirón. "Dos compañeros pueden acompañarte. Grover es uno. El otro se ha ofrecido voluntario, si es que quieres aceptar su ayuda."**

-Siempre -susurró Percy.

**"Caray," dije, fingiendo sorpresa. "¿Quién más sería lo bastante tonto como para ofrecerse voluntario para una misión como esta?"**

Annabeth se levanto y le dio un puñetazo a Percy.

**El aire resplandeció detrás de Quirón. Annabeth se hizo visible, metiendo su gorra de los Yankees en su bolsillo trasero.**  
**"He estado esperando mucho tiempo por una misión, sesos de algas," dijo ella. "Atenea no es fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la mejor**  
**persona que ayudarte a no echarlo todo a perder."**

-Es verdad -dijeron todos los semidioses.

-Gracias por la confianza -se quejó Percy.

**"¿Si te dices eso a ti misma," dije. "debo suponer que tienes un plan, chica sabia?"**

-¡AWWW! -arrulló Thalía-. ¡Ya empiezan con sus apodos!

-Después de esto, al altar -bromeó Clarisse. A Luke no le gusto y abrazo a Annabeth por la cintura.

**Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. "¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?"**  
**La verdad era, que sí. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.**  
**"Un trío," dije. "Eso funcionará."**

-Cierto -dijo Atenea-. Tres personas son perfectas para una misión. Más puede salir la cosa mal.

-Pero a veces es bueno hacer misiones con más de tres personas, mamá -dijo Annabeth, recordando la misión del laberinto.

A veces es malo -replicó Percy, mirando de reojo a Bianca y Zoë.

**"Excelente," dijo Quirón. "Esta tarde, os podemos llevar lo más lejos hasta la Terminal de autobuses de Manhattan. Después de eso, vais por vuestra cuenta."**  
**Un rayo destelló. La lluvia caía en los prados donde se suponía que nunca tenían climas violentos.**  
**"No hay tiempo que perder," dijo Quirón. "Creo que deberíais todos hacer las maletas."**

-Fin del capítulo -dijo Artemisa, cerrando el libro.


	11. Chapter 11 Estropeo un autobús en perfec

**Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado **

_-Fin del capítulo -dijo Artemisa, cerrando el libro._

-¡Me toca leer! -exclamó Afrodita-. ¡Dame el libro, Arty!

-¡No me llames Arty! -le gritó la diosa de la caza, dándole el libro a su amiga. Porqué a pesar de ser dos personas tan distintas, en el fondo, Afrodita y Artemisa se especifican una gran estimación.

\- **Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado** -leyó la diosa del amor.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Leo, dramáticamente.

-Si ya os resulta pesado, imaginad aguantarlo veinticuatro horas al día -les informaron Jason, mientras Piper asentía.

Leo les sorprendió una mirada envenenada.

**No me tomó mucho tiempo empacar. Decidí dejar el cuerno de Minotauro en mi cabaña,**

-No creo que sea muy inteligente dejarlo allí -dijo Atenea, mirando de reojo a Hermes.

-¡Venga ya! -exclamó este-. ¡Mis hijos no le robaran el cuerno! -luego miró a sus hijos con duda-. ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamaron los cuatro, demasiado deprisa.

**Lo cual me dejo solo una muda de ropa y un cepillo de dientes para metro en una mochila que Grover había encontrado para mí. La tienda del campamento me prestó cien dólares en dinero mortal y veinte dracmas de oro.**

-Prestado -gruñó Will-. A ver si entendéis que se que devolver al final.

-¡No pudimos! -se defendieron Percy, Annabeth y Grover.

**Estas monedas eran tan grandes como las galletas de las niñas exploradoras y tenía varias imágenes de dioses griegos estampadas en un lado y el Edifico del Empire State en el otro. Las antiguas dracmas mortales habían sido de plata, Quirón nos lo dijo, pero los Olímpicos nunca usaban menos de oro puro.**

Los dioses asintieron.

**Quirón dijo que las monedas podrían ser útiles para las transacciones no mortales, lo que sea que eso signifique.**

-Se refiere a los mensajes Iris -explicó Annabeth. Percy sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía, Chica lista -susurró Percy.

**Él nos dio a Annabeth ya mí una cantina de néctar y una bolsa Ziploc llena de ambrosía, para ser utilizado solo en casos de emergencia, si resulta gravemente heridos. Esta era comida de dioses, Quirón nos recordó. Nos curaría de casi cualquier lesión, pero era letal para los mortales. Demasiado de esto pondría a un mestizo muy, muy caliente.**

-Yo ya me pongo muy caliente solo -dijo Leo-. Literalmente -Y acto seguido hizo aparecer una llama en su mano.

-¡Guay! -exclamaron los chicos, mientras Jason y Piper rodaban los ojos. Estaban acostumbrados a eso. Sin embargo, Frank, al aparecer la llama de Leo, se echó por atrás, a pesar de estar lejos del hijo de Hefesto. Hazel se había llevado una mano al bolsillo, y la había cerrado alrededor de un viejo trozo de madera.

-¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó Perseo, confundido ante la acción de los dos romanos.

-Mala experiencia con fuego -respondió Frank. Poseidón y Ares se miraron. Si Frank tenía los poderes para transformarse en animal, estaba claro que tenía "eso".

**Una sobredosis nos quemaría, literalmente.**

-A mí eso no me pasa -dijo Leo.

**Annabeth traía su mágica gorra de los Yankees, que me dijo que había sido un regalo de su mamá en su cumpleaños.**

-Ya sé que regalarte -sonrió Atenea a su hija.

**Llevaba un libro sobre la arquitectura clásica famosa, escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera,**

-¿Creíste que puedas leer en una misión? -preguntó Thalía, incrédula.

**Y un largo cuchillo de bronce, escondido en la manga de su camisa.**

Luke y Annabeth sonaron y se encontraron un beso

**Yo estaba seguro de que el cuchillo nos jodería la primera vez que pasáramos a través de un detector de metales.**

-La Niebla, Sesos de alga, la Niebla -dijo Annabeth, sonriéndole con cariño a su amigo.

**Grover usaba sus pies postizos y sus pantalones para pasar como humano. Llevaba una gorra verde con rastas, porque, cuando llovía, su pelo rizado se **  
**aplastaba y tú justo podrías ver la punta de los cuernos. Su mochila de color naranja brillante estaba llena de chatarra y manzanas para merendar. En su **  
**bolsillo había un conjunto de flautillas de caña que su padre cabrío había tallado para él, así que también tenía dos canciones: Concierto de piano de Mozart **  
**no. 12 y "So Yesterday" de Hilary Duff, ambas sonaban muy mal en flautillas de caña.**

-Eso no es cierto -se quejó Grover.

-Sí, sí que lo es -dijeron todos los que lo habían oído. El sátiro se sonrojo.

**Dijimos adiós a los otros campistas, tomamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano, y la Casa Grande, luego subimos la Colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que solía ser Thalía, la hija de Zeus.**

-Te gusta recordármelo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Zeus.

**Quirón nos esperaba en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo surfista que había visto cuando estaba recuperando en la enfermería.**

Hera sonrió. Le tenía mucho cariño a Argus.

**Según Grover, el hombre era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Se suponía que tenía ojos en todo su cuerpo, así él nunca podría ser sorprendido. **  
**Hoy, sin embargo, vestía un uniforme de chofer, por lo que solo podría ver ojos extra en sus manos, cara y cuello. **  
**"Este es Argus", me dijo Quirón. "Él los llevará a la ciudad, sí, bueno, vigila las cosas".**

-Vaya chiste más malo, Quirón -resopló Apolo. Quirón se sonrojo.

**Oí pasos detrás de nosotros. **  
**Luke subía corriendo la colina, con un par de zapatillas de baloncesto. **  
**"¡Oye!" jadeó "Me alegro de que los alcancé". **  
**Annabeth se ruborizó, de la forma en que siempre lo hizo cuando Luke estaba allí.**

-¡No es verdad! -chilló la hija de la sabiduría, completamente sonrojada.

-¡Si que es verdad! -exclamaron los semidioses griegos.

**"Sólo quería decir buena suerte", me dijo Luke. "Y pensé ... ummm, tal vez podrían utilizar estas". **  
**Me dio las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían en cierto modo normal. **  
**Luke dijo: "¡Maia!"**

-¡Awww! -arrulló Afrodita, interrumpiendo la lectura-. ¡La contraseña es el nombre de tu madre, Hermes!

El dios se sonrojo.

**Alas blancas de pájaro brotaron de los talones, sorprendiéndome mucho, las deje caer. Los zapatos se agitan por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron. **  
**"¡Estupendo!" dijo Grover. **  
**Luke sonrió. "Esos me sirvieron de mucho cuando estaba en mi búsqueda. Regalo de papá.**

Hermes sonrió a su hijo. Luke le devolvió la sonrisa, de forma vacilante.

**Por supuesto, yo no los uso mucho en estos días ... "Su expresión se volvió triste. Yo no sabía qué decir. Era bastante genial que Luke hubiera llegado a decir adiós. Yo había estado temiendo que me molestara por obtener tanta atención En los últimos días, Pero aquí estaba dándome un regalo mágico ... Me hizo sonrojar casi tanto como Annabeth.**

-¡No es cierto! -se quejó Percy.

-Sí que lo es -contraatacó Annabeth.

**"Hola, hombre", le dije. "Gracias". **  
**"Escucha, Percy ..." Luke pareció incómodo. "Muchas de las esperanzas están puestas en ti ... Así que mata a algunos monstruos por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"**

-Presión -murmuraron Nico y Thalía. Estaba claro que el único motivo de Lucas era poner nervioso a Percy.

**Nos dimos la mano. Luke acarició la cabeza de Grover entre sus cuernos,**

Grover se sonrojo.

**Y luego le dio un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que lucía como si fuera de desmayar.**

Annabeth le miró una mirada a Percy, y sonrió cuando este se estremeció.

**Después de que Luke se fue, le dije a ella: "Estas hiperventilando". **  
**"No lo estoy".**

-Si lo estable -dijo Grover, mientras que él y Percy chocaban los cinco.

**"Lo dejaste capturar la bandera en tu lugar, ¿no?" **  
**"Oh ... ¿por qué quiero ir a alguna parte contigo, Percy?"**

-Porqué lo quieres -respondió Silena.

-En ese momento no lo quería -explicó Annabeth. Era cierto, se había empezado a encariñar de Percy durante la misión en el Mar de los monstruos.

-Sí, ya -dijeron Thalía, Katie y Silena a la vez.

**Ella bajo pisoteando por el otro lado de la colina, donde esperaba una camioneta blanca en la orilla de la carretera. Argus siguió, haciendo sonar las llaves de su coche. **  
**Cogí los zapatos de vuelo y tuve arrepentimiento de un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón. "No voy a ser capaz de utilizar estas, ¿verdad?"**

-Lo siento -se sonrojo Luke-. No había caído en la cuenta de eso.

-Sí, ya -dijeron los Stoll, Will, Charles y Nico.

**Sacudió la cabeza. "Luke tenía buenas intenciones,**

Los griegos resoplaron.

**Percy Pero en el viento ... eso no sería conveniente para ti. " **  
**Yo asentí, decepcionado, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea." Hola, Grover. ¿Quieres un objeto mágico? " **  
**Sus ojos se iluminan." ¿Yo? "**

-No, el Grover que hay detrás de tuyo -dijo Jason con sarcasmo.

-Deja de ajuntare con Leo, Jason -dijo Piper, mirando preocupada a su novio-. Es una mala influencia.

-¡Eh! -se quejó el hijo de Hefesto.

**Muy pronto nosotros ataríamos las zapatillas sobre sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador estaba listo para su lanzamiento.**

Grover se sonrojo, mientras que el resto reía.

**"¡Maia!" -gritó-. **  
**Él despego bien, pero luego cayó hacia un lado así que su mochila se arrastro por la hierba. Los zapatos con alas se mantuvieron yendo arriba y abajo como pequeños potros.**

La sala comenzó a reírse.

**"Práctica", Quirón lo perdió. "¡Sólo necesitas práctica!" **  
**"¡Aaaa!" Grover salió volando de lado colina abajo como una cortadora de césped poseída, en dirección a la camioneta.**

Ahora la risa se oía por toda la sala. Hermes, Apolo y Ares estaban retorciéndose en el suelo de risa.

**Antes de que pueda seguir, Quirón me cogió del brazo. "Te debería haber entrenado mejor, Percy", dijo. "Si yo tenía más tiempo. Hércules, Jasón**

-A mí no me entrenaste -dijo Jason con burla.

-Me refería al otro Jasón -explicó Quirón.

-Ya lo sé -dijo el hijo de Júpiter.

-Deja de ajuntarte con Leo -suspiró Piper. Jason sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Reyna resopló. Desde el intercambio entre Percy Jackson y Jason Grace, el segundo muchas veces no se comportaba como un romano.

\- **todos tenían más formación. " **  
**" Está bien. Yo solo quiero- " **  
**Me detuve porque yo estaba a punto de sonar como un niño consentido. Yo estaba deseando que mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico genial para **  
**ayudar en la búsqueda, algo tan bueno como los zapatos de vuelo de Luke, o La gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.**

-Seguro que te deje algo -dijo Poseidón, sonriéndole enigmáticamente a Quirón. Estaba seguro que el centauro le había dado a _Contracorriente_ a su hijo.

**"¿Qué estoy pensando?" Quirón exclamó. "No puedo dejarte ir sin esto". **  
**Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo entregó. Se consideró de un bolígrafo desechable ordinario, tinta negra, tapa extraíble. Probablemente costo treinta centavos.**

-Más bien treinta mil dracmas -respondió Quirón.

-¡Connor, devuélveme mi espada! -exigió Percy. El hijo de Hermes hizo un mohín, y le dio a Percy el bolígrafo que le había robado.

**"Caramba", le dije. "Gracias". **  
**"Percy, este es un regalo de tu padre. Lo que mantuvo durante años, sin saber que tú eras por el que estaba esperando. Sin embargo, la profecía es clara para mí. Tu eres el único".**

Thalía y Nico miraron a Quirón.

-En ese momento Thalía estaba convertida en árbol, y no sabía de tu existencia, Nico -explicó el centauro.

**Me acordé de la visita al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando yo había evaporado la Sra. Dods Quirón había arrojado una pluma que se habría en **  
**una espada. ¿Podría ser ...? **  
**Le quité la tapa y la pluma se hizo más larga y más pesada en mi mano. En medio segundo, tenía una espada de bronce brillante con una hoja de doble **  
**filo, agarre forrado en cuero y una empuñadura plana afianzada con clavos de oro. Era la primera arma que realmente tenía el equilibrio en mi mano. **  
**"La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia en la que no tenemos que entrar" Quirón me dijo. "Su nombre es **_**Anaklusmos**_** ".**

Zoë suspiró. Sí, era su antigua espada. No sabía cómo se sabía de que el hijo de Poseidón la tuviese en su poder.

**"" **_**Contracorriente**_** "," traduje, sorprendido de que el griego antiguo viniera tan fácilmente. **  
**"Úsala sólo para emergencias", dijo Quirón ", y solo contra los monstruos. Ningún héroe debe dañar a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente **  
**necesario, por supuesto, pero esta espada no les daña, en cualquier caso".**

-Suerte que no puede -suspiró Rachel, acordándose de la presa Hoover.

**Miré la hoja afilada. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no dañaría a los mortales? ¿Cómo no podría?" **  
**"La espada es de bronce celestial. Forjada por los Cíclopes, templada en el corazón del volcán Etna, enfriada en el río Leteo. Es mortal para los monstruos, para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre que no te maten a ti primero. Pero la La hoja pasará a través de los mortales como una ilusión Simplemente no son lo lo suficientemente importantes para la hoja para matar.**

Rachel resopló. ¡Ella, que era una mortal, había golpeado a Cronos en el ojo con un cepillo para el pelo!

**Y debería anunciarse: como un semidiós, puedes ser asesinado por cualquiera de las armas celestiales o normales. Eres dos veces más vulnerable ". **  
**" Bueno saberlo ".**

-Pues debeías -le dijo Katie-. Más de un semidiós ha muerto, creyendo que las armas mortales no le pueden hacer daño.

**"Ahora, vuelve a tapar la pluma". **  
**Toqué con la tapa de la pluma la punta de la espada y al instante **_**Contracorriente**_** se reduce a un bolígrafo de nuevo. Lo metí en mi bolsillo, un poco nervioso, porque yo era famoso por perder plumas en la escuela. **  
**"No puedes", dijo Quirón.**

-¿Puedes leer los pensamientos? -le pidió Frank.

-No -rió Quirón, junto a Grover-. Percy era famoso en el Yancy por perder los bolígrafos cada dos por tres.

**"¿No qué?" **  
**"Perder la pluma", dijo. "Está encantadoda. Siempre va a reaparecer en tu bolsillo. Pruebabalo". **  
**Yo estaba indeciso, pero tiré la pluma tan lejos como pude colina abajo y vi que se perdió en la hierba. **  
**"Puede tomar unos momentos", me dijo Quirón. "Ahora comprueba tu bolsillo". **  
**Efectivamente, la pluma estaba allí.**

-¡Genial! -sonrió Piper-. ¿Puedes hacer eso tu moneda, Jason?

-No -gruñó este, celoso de que Piper le prestara más atención a Percy que a él. Piper sonrió al notar los celos de su novio, y le dio un beso.

-La espada es genial -reconoció a Charles.

-Pero puede escribir con ella -replicó Frank, recordando que había soñado con la visita de su padre, Marte, al Campamento Júpiter.

-En realidad sí que puede -respondió Quirón.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Percy, sacando la espada del bolsillo.

-Destápala -le ordenó Quirón. Percy así lo hizo-. Ahora coloca la tapa en el empuñadura -Percy hizo lo que Quirón le dijo, y la espada se convirtió en una pluma.

-Una espada y una pluma en el mismo objeto. ¡Dos por uno! -exclamó Leo.

**"Bueno, eso es muy guay", dije. "¿Pero que si un mortal me ve sacando una espada?"**

-Le daría un infarto -dijo Travis.

-¡Por fin, hermano! -exclamó Connor-. ¡Desde que sales con Katie, apenas hablas!

-Déjalos -le dijo Silena-. ¡Son tan monos juntos!

-Sí -dijo Chris con una sonrisa-. Están muy ocupados intercambiando saliva.

Clarisse soltó una carcajada por lo dicho por su novio.

**Quirón sonrió. "La Niebla es algo muy poderoso, Percy". **  
**"¿Niebla?" **  
**-Si. Lee La Ilíada. Está lleno de referencias a las cosas. Siempre que elementos divinos o monstruosos se mezclan con el mundo de los mortales, mezclar **  
**Niebla, que oscurece la visión de los seres humanos. Veras las cosas como ellos, siendo un mestizo, pero los humanos interpretan las cosas de manera muy diferente. Notable, en realidad, los extremos a los que los seres humanos se van a adaptar las cosas en su versión de la realidad ". **  
**Puse a **_**Contracorriente**_** en mi bolsillo. **  
**Por primera vez, la búsqueda se adapta real. En realidad estaba dejando la Colina Mestiza. Me dirigía hacia el oeste, sin supervisión de un adulto,**  
**ningún plan de apoyo, ni siquiera un teléfono celular. (Quirón dijo que los teléfonos celulares eran rastreados por los monstruos, y si usamos uno, sería **  
**peor que lanzar una bengala.) No tenía ningún arma más fuerte que una espada para luchar contra los monstruos y llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos.**

-Te basta y te sobra -dijo Hazel con confianza. Había soñado con haber visto combatir a Percy y sabía que era muy poderoso.

**"Quirón ..." -Dije. "Cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales ... quiero decir, hubo un tiempo antes que ellos, ¿verdad?" **  
**"Cuatro épocas antes que ellos, en realidad. El tiempo de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada la Edad de Oro, que es definitivamente un **  
**nombre inapropiado.**

-Fue nombrada la Edad de Oro porqué los humanos eran ignorantes -explicó Atenea.

**Este, el tiempo de la civilización occidental y el imperio de Zeus, es la Quinta Edad ". **  
**" Entonces, ¿Cómo fue ... antes de los dioses? "**

-Malo -dijeron los dioses.

**Quirón frunció los labios. "Aún yo no soy lo bastante viejo para recordar eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y salvajismo de los mortales. **  
**Cronos, el señor de los Titanes, tuvieron éxito en su reino de la Edad de Oro, porque los hombres vivían Inocentes y libres de todos los conocimientos. Pero eso fue mera propaganda. El rey Titán no se preocupaba por su especie, excepto como aperitivo o una fuente de entretenimiento barato.**

Luke se tensó. Ahora que oía eso, no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea de que Cronos volviese ...

**Fue sólo en el principio del reinado del Señor Zeus, cuando el título Prometeo trajo el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie comenzó a progresar, y aun así Prometeo fue catalogado como un pensador radical. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás.**

Y ahí estaba un motivo de porqué Luke había querido ayudar a Cronos. Los dioses tampoco eran tan buenos gobernantes.

**Por supuesto, eventualmente los dioses se hicieron más afectuosos a los seres humanos, y la civilización occidental ". **  
**" Pero los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, siempre que la civilización occidental esté viva, ellos están vivos. ... Así que quizás si falla, nada tan malo podría suceder que estropearía todo, ¿verdad? " **  
**Quirón me dio una sonrisa melancólica". Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo la Edad de Occidente va a durar,**

-Espero que mucho -murmuró Quirón.

**Percy Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero entonces, también eran los Titanes. Ellos todavía existen, encerrados en sus diferentes cárceles, obligados a sufrir dolor sin fin y castigo, reducidos en poder, pero todavía muy vivos.**

-Igual que varios de sus hijos -murmuró Percy, acordándose de Calipso. Esperaba que los dioses hubiesen cumplido su parte y hubiesen liberado a la hija de Atlas de su prisión.

**Pueden los Signos prohibir que los dioses alguna vez sufran tal castigo, o alguna vez debemos volver a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Todo lo que podemos hacer, hijo, es seguir nuestro destino ". **  
**" Nuestro destino ... suponiendo que sabemos cuáles es ". **  
**" Relájate ", me dijo Quirón." Mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda, tu puedes estar en un punto de evitar la mayor guerra de la historia humana ".**

-Así que no te presiones, hermanito -le guiñó el ojo Orión.

**"Relajado", le dije. "Estoy muy relajado". **  
**Cuando llegué al extremo de la colina, miré hacia atrás. Bajo el árbol de pino que solía ser Thalía, hija de Zeus, Quirón estaba de pie en forma de hombre caballo, con su arco alto en señal de saludo. Justo tú típico despedida del campamento de verano por tu típico centauro.**

-Lo típico que ocurre en todos los sitios -dijeron Leo, Travis y Connor. Algunos rodaron los ojos.

**Argus nos saco en coche del campo y entro en el oeste de Long Island. Se convirtió en raro estar en una carretera de nuevo,**

-Cierto -dijeron todos los que habían tenido que salir para hacer misiones.

**Annabeth y Grover se sentaron a mi lado como si fuéramos en un viaje compartido normal. Después de dos semanas en la Colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía una fantasía. Me encontré mirando a cada McDonald's, cada niño en el coche de sus padres, todas las vallas publicitarias y el centro comercial. **  
**"Hasta ahora todo bien", le dije a Annabeth. "Diez millas y ni un solo monstruo".**

-No tendrías que haber hablado -gruñó Atenea. Como a su hija le pasa algo malo, ella iba a pulverizar a su amigo, sin escuchar ni una sola queja.

**Ella me miró irritada. "Es mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga". **  
**"Recuérdame otra vez, ¿por qué me odias tanto?" **  
**"Yo no te odio". **  
**"Pues casi me engañas".**

-Pillada -canturreó Thalía.

¡Thalía! -Gritó Annabeth.

**Ella dobló su gorra de invisibilidad. "Mira ... solo que nosotros no tenemos que llevarnos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestros padres son rivales".**

-Pues lo habéis cumplido a rajatabla -les dijo Bianca con sonrisa.

**"¿Por qué?"**

-Por muchos motivos -dijeron el dios del mar y la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Ella sospechó. "¿Cuántas razones quieres? Una vez mi mamá pescó a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, lo cual es muy irrespetuoso.**

-Pero que muy irrespetuoso -dijo Atenea.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver. Medusa me engaño, aparte, de que nunca fuimos novios -dijo Poseidón.

-Lo que tú digas -le dijo Atenea. Apolo bufó, sabía que su tío P. sabía la verdad, pero Atenea era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo.

**Otra vez, Atenea y Poseidón competían por ser el dios patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu papá creó un estúpido manantial de agua salada para su regalo.**

-No era estúpido -se quejó Poseidón como un niño pequeño.

**Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor, así que ellos nombraron la ciudad después de ella. " **  
**" Realmente les deben gustar los olivos ".**

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? -le pidió a Atenea a Percy.

-Sí -respondió este, para gran diversión de los demás.

**"Oh, olvídalo". **  
**"Ahora, si ella hubiera inventado la pizza, eso podría entenderlo".**

-Yo también -dijeron Leo, Jason, Travis, Connor, Chris, Will, Apolo, Hermes y Frank; Hazel sonrió. Se alegraba de que su novio estuviese soltándose, era bastante tímido, pero la hija de Plutón sabía que Frank podría dejar de serlo.

**"Dije, ¡olvídalo!" **  
**En el asiento delantero, Argus sonrió. Él no dijo nada, pero un ojo azul en la parte posterior de su cuello me guió el ojo.**

-Argus ya sabía que estaríais destinados a acabar juntos -dijo Rachel con tristeza.

**El tráfico nos retrasó en Queens. En el momento en que entramos en Manhattan fue la puesta de sol y comenzó a llover. Argus nos dejó en la estación de Greyhound en el Upper East Side, no lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi mamá. Pegado a un buzón de correo estaba un volante empapado con mi foto: ¿TIENE VISTO A ESTE MUCHACHO? **  
**Yo la rasgue antes de que Annabeth y Grover puedan notarla.**

Percy miró a sus amigos.

-Lo notamos -dijo Annabeth.

-No dijimos nada para que no te sintieras mal -explicó Grover.

**Argus descargó nuestras maletas, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros tiquetes de autobús, y luego se alejó, el ojo en la parte posterior de su mano se abrió para vernos cuando salió del estacionamiento. **  
**Pensé en lo que estaba cerca de mi viejo apartamento. En un día normal, mi mamá estará en casa desde la tienda de dulces por ahora. El Apestoso Gabe estaba **  
**probablemente allí mismo ahora, jugando al póquer, ni siquiera extrañándola.**

Poseidón apretó su tridente. Iba a necesitó de que Gabe sufriera mucho.

**Grover se hizo su mochila al hombro. Miró por la calle en la dirección que yo estaba mirando. **  
**"¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?" **  
**Me quedé mirándolo. "¿Estabas leyendo mi mente o algo así?"**

-Tus emociones -respondió Annabeth.

**"Sólo tus emociones". Se encogió de hombros. "Se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros pueden hacer eso. Estabas pensando acerca de tu mamá y tu **  
**padrastro, ¿verdad?" **  
**Yo asentí, preguntándome qué otra cosa podría haber olvidado de decirme Grover. **  
**"Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti", me dijo Grover. "tú lo llamas" El Apestoso ", pero no tienes idea. El tipo tiene esta aura ... Qué asco. Lo huelo desde aquí. Puedo oler rastros de él en ti, y no tiene estado cerca de él por una semana".**

-Por suerte ya no huelo, ¿verdad, Grover? -dijo Percy, mirando a su amigo. Pero Grover no le miraba-. ¿A qué ya no huelo?

-Percy, verás ...

-¡Oh, dioses! -se quejó Percy-. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?

-Puedes usar la de mi templo -suspiró Poseidón, y se tele transporto junto a su hijo hizo su templo.

-Pobre Percy -murmuró Silena, que se había puesto verde-. Vivir con un tío tan asqueroso.

-¿Sigo leyendo o espero a Percy y Poseidón? -preguntó Afrodita, moviendo la mano.

-Espera a Poseidón -le dijo Hera-. Seguro que quiere oír sobre su hijo.

En ese momento, el dios del mar volvió a la sala.

-Mejor sigamos. Percy tardara un buen rato -informó a la sala.

**"Gracias", dije. "¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?"**

Algunos se rieron, recordando las palabras de Percy antes de irse de la sala.

**"Deberían estar agradecidos, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan repulsivamente humano que podría ocultar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Tan pronto como el interior de su Camaro, lo supe: Gabe ha estado cubriendo tu aroma durante años. Si no hubieras vivido con él Cada verano, probablemente habrías Sido Encontrado por los monstruos hace mucho tiempoo. Tu Madre se quedo con el para protegerte. Ella era una chica inteligente. Dębe querido Mucho para soportar una ESE tipo- si eso te Hace Sentir mejor. " **  
**No, Pero me obligué a no mostrarlo. Voy a verla de nuevo, pensé. Ella no se ha ido.**

Hades, Perséfone Nico, Bianca y Hazel suspiraron. Percy se propuso algo muy arriesgado.

**Me preguntaba si Grover todavía podían leer mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban.**

-Puedo -dijo Grover-, pero me da dolor de cabeza.

**Me alegré de que él y Annabeth estuvieron conmigo, pero me sentí culpable de que no hubiera sido franco con ellos. Yo no les había dicho la **  
**verdadera razón de que yo hubiera dicho sí a esta loca búsqueda. **  
**La verdad era que no me importaba recuperar el rayo de Zeus,**

Zeu frunció el ceño.

**O salvar al mundo, o incluso ayudar a mi padre a salir del problema. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, me molestaba que Poseidón nunca me visitara, nunca ayudara a mi mamá, ni siquiera enviando un cheque de sustento.**

-No puedo -murmuró Poseidón. Todos los dioses con hijos se sintieron mal. Ellos querían ayudar a sus hijos, pero las leyes no lo permitían.

**Sólo me había reclamado, porque teníamos un trabajo hecho. **  
**Lo único que me importaba era mi mamá. El Hades se había llevado injustamente, y el Hades la iba a regresar.**

Hades se removió incómodo, sintiendo la mirada de algunos sobre él.

**Serás traicionado por uno que te llama amigo, el Oráculo susurró en mi mente. **  
**No podrás salvar lo que más importa al final. **  
**Cállate, le dije.**

-Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a la profecía -Murmuró Will.

**La lluvia seguía cayendo. **  
**Estábamos inquietos esperando el autobús y decidimos jugar algún día Hacky Sack con una de las manzanas de Grover. Annabeth era increíble.**

-¡Awww! -arrulló Silena-. ¡Te encuentra increíble!

Annabeth se sonrojo. Echaba de menos a su Sesos de algas.

**Ella pudo rebotar la manzana contra su rodilla, su codo, su hombro, lo que sea. Yo tampoco era muy malo. **  
**El juego terminó cuando tire la manzana a Grover y esta se acercó demasiado a su boca.**

-Espera ... ¿Qué? -preguntó Leo con una carcajada.

**En un mega mordisco de cabra, nuestro Hacky Sack desapareció- el corazón, el tallo, y todo.**

Toda la sala rió con ganas, mientras que el sátiro se ruborizaba.

**Grover se ruborizó. Él intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo tuvieron demasiado ocupado muriéndonos de risa.**

Lo mismo ocurrió en la sala.

**Por último, el autobús llegó. Mientras comenzó en la línea de un bordo, Grover comenzó a mirar alrededor, olfateando el aire como su golosina favorita de la cafetería de la escuela-enchiladas. **  
**"¿Qué es?", Le pregunté. **  
**"No sé", dijo con nerviosismo. "Tal vez no es nada".**

-Deberías hacer caso de tus instintos -dijo Ares.

**Pero me di cuenta que no era nada. Empezar a mirar por encima del hombro, también. Me sentí aliviado cuando por fin llegamos a bordo y nos sentamos juntos en la parte trasera del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas. Annabeth respondió golpeando su gorra de los Yankees nerviosamente contra su muslo.**

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntaron Thalía y Luke.

-No -respondió la hija de Atenea.

**Cuando los últimos pasajeros subieron, Annabeth apretó su mano en mi rodilla.**  
**"Percy".**

Annabeth se sonrojo al sentir algunas miradas burlonas encima.

**Una anciana acababa de abordar el autobús. Ella llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje, y un sombrero naranja sin forma que**  
**ensombrecía su rostro, y llevaba un bolso grande de Paisley. Cuando alzó su cabeza, sus ojos negros brillaban, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era la señora Dods. Más vieja, más ajada, pero definitivamente el mismo rostro maligno.**

-Y creo que por eso, Alecto quiere matar a Percy -comentó Nico.

-No ayudas -le susurró Bianca a su hermano, al notar que algunos, pero sobretodo Poseidón, Teseo y Orión, estaban al borde del colapso por las palabras dichas por el hijo de Hades.

**Me acurruqué en mi asiento. **  
**Detrás de ella llegaron dos viejas más: una en un sombrero verde, una en un sombrero púrpura. De lo contrario, eran exactamente iguales a la Sra. Dods— mismas manos nudosas, bolsos de mano Paisley, arrugados vestidos de terciopelo. Triple abuelas demonio.**

-Genial -murmuró Hades, escondiéndose detrás del trono de su esposa. No quería estar cerca de Poseidón.

**Sentado en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos en el pasillo cruzaron las piernas sobre la calzada, haciendo una X. era suficiente casual, pero envió un mensaje claro: nadie sale.**

-Eso es malo -dijo Charles.

**El autobús salió de la estación, y nos dirigimos por las pulidas calles de Manhattan.**

**"Ella no se quedó mucho tiempo muerta", dije, tratando de mantener mi voz sin temblar. "Pensé que habías dicho que podrían ser desvanecidas por una vida". **  
**"Dijo si tienes suerte", dijo Annabeth. "Obviamente no la tienes".**

-Por supuesto que no -dijeron Thalía, Annabeth y Nico. Poseidón se tensó.

**"Las tres de ellas", Grover gimió. " **_**Di inmortales!**_** "**

**"Está bien", dijo Annabeth, pensando evidentemente duro. "Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. No hay problema. No hay problema.**

-No hay ningún problema -dijo la hija de Bellona.

**Vamos a salir inadvertidamente por las ventanas "." **  
**No abren ", se quejó Grover. **  
**" ¿Una salida trasera? ", Sugirió. **  
**No había una.**

-¿Quién ha diseñado ese autobús? -preguntó Hefesto, claramente molesto. Al igual que sus hijos.

**Incluso si hubiera estado, no habría ayudado. Para ese momento, ubicado en la Novena Avenida, en dirección al Túnel Lincoln. **  
**"Ellas no nos atacaran con testigos alrededor", le dije. "¿Lo harán?" **  
**"Los mortales no tienen buenos ojos", Annabeth me recordó. "Sus cerebros solo pueden transformar lo que ven a través de la Niebla". **  
**"Van a ver tres viejas matarnos, ¿no?"**

-Verán a tres ancianos hablar con vosotros, y después como morís -respondió Apolo. Una flecha plateada se incrustó en su trono.

-No ayudas -gruñó Artemisa.

**Ella lo pensó. "Es difícil de decir. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales por ayuda. ¿Tal vez una salida de emergencia en el techo ...?" **  
**Alcanzamos el Túnel Lincoln, y el autobús dejó a oscuras a excepción de las luces de marcha por el pasillo. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo sin el sonido de la lluvia. **  
**La Sra. Dods se enfrentaron. En una voz apagada, como si hubiera ensayado, había anunciado todo el autobús: "Tengo que usar el baño". **  
**"Yo también", dijo la segunda hermana. **  
**"Yo también", dijo la tercera hermana.**

-¿Esa es su excusa? -preguntó Hermes, incrédulo.

-No tienen mucha imaginación -reconoció a Hades.

-Para no decir nula -aclaró Perséfone.

**Todas ellas comienzanon a venir por el pasillo. **  
**"Ya lo tengo", dijo Annabeth. "Percy, toma mi gorra". **  
**"¿What?"**

-Normal que este sorprendido -dijo Clarisse-. Annie no deja su gorra a nadie.

**"Tú eres al que quieren. Vuélvete invisible y ve por el pasillo. Déjalas pasarte. Tal vez puedas llegar a la parte delantera y salir".**

-¿En serio creíste qué Percy os iba a dejar ahí ahí? -preguntó Thalía, incrédula.

-En ese momento no sabía cuál era su defecto fatídico -respondió Annabeth a la defensiva.

-¿Cual es? -preguntó Reyna con curiosidad. Annabeth frunció el ceño, estaba segura de que conocía a Reyna de alguna parte; además de que claramente le gustaba Percy.

-La lealtad personal -respondió la hija de Atenea.

Hazel y Frank se miraron. Soñaban lo que conocían lo suficiente de Percy para saber que Annabeth dijo la verdad.

**"Pero ustedes, chicos **  
**", "Annabeth dijo. "Eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes. Tu olor puede ser abrumador".**

-Desierto -dijo Grover.

**"No puedo dejaros". **  
**"No te preocupes por nosotros", dijo Grover. "¡Vete!" **  
**Me temblaban las manos. Me consideró como un cobarde,**

Ares no dijo nada, pero dejó a sus compañeros era algo de cobardes.

**Pero tomé la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse. **  
**Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba allí.**

-Por eso se llama gorra invisible, Sesos de algas -dijo Annabeth con cariño.

**Empecé a arrastrarme por el pasillo. Conseguí diez filas, después, me zambullí en una silla vacía justo cuando las Furias pasaron. **  
**La Sra. Dods se detuvo, olfateando, y miró en mi dirección.**

-Por favor -suplicó Poseidón.

**Mi corazón latía. **  
**Al parecer, no vio nada. Ella y sus hermanas siguieron su camino. **  
**Era libre. Llegué a la parte delantera del autobús. Estábamos casi a través del Túnel Lincoln ahora. Estaba a punto de presionar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando los horribles lamentos de la fila de atrás.**

**Las viejas ya no eran viejas damas. Sus rostros eran los mismos— supongo que no podrían conseguir ser más feos**

-Definitivamente odian a Percy por esa clase de cosas -dijo Nico.

\- **pero sus cuerpos se habían arruinado en correosos marrones cuerpos de bruja con alas de murciélago y las manos y los pasteles como garras de gárgola. Sus bolsos se habían convertido en látigos de fuego. **  
**Las Furias rodean a Grover y Annabeth, empuñaban sus látigos, silban: **  
**"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?"**

Atenea frunció el ceño. Podía ser su imaginación, pero tenía la impresión de que las Furias no se referían al chico Jackson.

**Las otras personas en el autobús, gritaban de miedo en sus asientos. Ellos veían algo, está bien. **  
**"¡Él no está aquí!" Annabeth gritó. "¡Se ha ido!" **  
**Las Furias alzaron sus látigos. **  
**Annabeth sacó su cuchillo de bronce. Grover tomó una lata de su bolsa de aperitivos y se preparó para lanzarla.**

-Las latas pueden ser muy mortíferas -dijo Travis.

-Sobretodo usada por sátiros -añadió Connor.

**Lo que hice a continuación fue tan impulsivo y peligroso que debería haber sido nombrado Niño TDHA del año.**

-¡Eh! ¡Ese es mi título! -exclamó Leo.

**El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando en su espejo retrovisor. **  
**Todavía invisible, el timón y el neumático de él hacia la izquierda. Todo el mundo gritaba cuando fueron arrojados a la derecha, y lo que esperaba fuera del sonido de tres Furias golpeando violentamente contra las ventanas.**

-Vale, podemos compartirlo -dijo Leo con una sonrisa. Jason y Piper bufaron.

**"¡Oye!" -Gritó el conductor. "Hey, ¡Whoa!" **  
**Luchamos por el volante. El autobús se estrelló contra la pared del túnel, rechinando metal, arrojando chispas a una milla detrás de nosotros. Salimos alocadamente del túnel de Lincoln y de nuevo en la tormenta, las personas y los monstruos arrojados alrededor del autobús, coches removidos de lado como si fueran bolos. De alguna manera el conductor encontró una salida. Salimos disparados a la carretera, a través de medios docena de luces de tráfico, y terminales embarrilados por uno de los caminos rurales de Nueva Jersey**

Deméter miró con interés. Le gustaban los caminos rurales, pero los de Nueva Jersey eran muy sucios.

**Donde no puedes creer que haya más que nada a través del río de Nueva York. Había bosques a nuestra izquierda, el río Hudson a nuestra derecha, y el conductor parecía estar virando hacia el río. **  
**Otra gran idea: golpee el freno de emergencia.**

-Yo no diría tanto -murmuró Atenea.

**El autobús gimió, giró en un círculo completo en el asfalto mojado, y se estrelló contra los árboles. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron. La puerta se abrió. El conductor del autobús fue el primero en salir,**

-¿No se supone que el conductor ha de ser el último? -preguntó Hestia, confundida.

-En teoría si -respondió el hijo de Apolo.

**Los pasajeros a gritar como en estampida después de él. Entré en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar. **  
**Las Furias recuperaron su equilibrio. Azotaron sus látigos a Annabeth mientras ella blandía su cuchillo y gritaba en griego antiguo, diciéndoles que **  
**retrocedieran. Grover lanzaba latas.**

A pesar de la tensión algunos rieron.

**Miré a la puerta abierta. Yo era libre de salir, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad. "¡Oye!"**

-Percy -dijeron Poseidón, Teseo y Orión.

**Las Furias se volvieron, descubriendo sus colmillos amarillos ante mí, y la salida de arrepentirme me pareció una excelente idea. La Sra. Dods acechaba por el pasillo, como solía hacer en clase, un punto de entregar mi examen de F de matemáticas.**

-Ya estaba acostumbrado -dijo Nico.

-¿A las F? ¿O a los monstruos asesinos? -preguntó Aquiles.

-Las dos cosas -respondió Grover con preocupación.

**Cada vez que aleteaba su látigo, llamas rojas bailaban a lo largo de la piel de púas. **  
**Sus dos hermanastras saltaron por encima de los asientos en cada lado de ella y se arrastraban hacia mí como enormes lagartos peligrosos. **  
**"Perseus Jackson", dijo la Sra. Dods, con un acento que era definitivamente de alguna parte más al sur de Georgia.**

-Mucho más al sur -dijo Hades.

**"Ha ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir". **  
**"Me gustabas más como profesora de matemáticas", le dije.**

-No creas -dijo Nico-. Puede ser muy desagradable, pero creo que es por culpa de Percy.

**Gruñó **  
**Annabeth y Grover avanzaron detrás de las Furias con cautela, buscando una apertura. **  
**Tomé el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destape. **_**Contracorriente**_** se alargo en una reluciente espada de doble filo. **  
**Las Furias vacilaron. **  
**La Sra. Dods había sentido la hoja de **_**Contracorriente**_** antes. Era evidente que no le gustaba verla de nuevo.**

-Claro que no -dijo Piper.

**"Ríndete ahora", dijo entre dientes. "Y no sufrirás el tormento eterno". **  
**"Buen intento", le dije. **  
**"Percy, ¡cuidado!" Annabeth gritó.**

-Suerte que estas ahí -dijo la hija de Zeus.

**La Sra. Dods azotó su látigo alrededor de la mano con la espada, mientras que las Furias a cada lado se abalanzaron sobre mí. **  
**Mi mano se consideró como si estuviera envuelta en plomo fundido, pero no logré soltar a **_**Contracorriente**_** . Hinque a la furia de la izquierda con su empuñadura, enviándola a tumbarse hacia atrás en un asiento. Me volví y corte en rodajas a la Furia de la derecha.**

-Bien -dijo Perseo.

**Tan pronto como la hoja se conectó con su cuello, gritó y estalló en polvo. Annabeth tenía a la Sra. Dods en un agarre de luchador y tiró de ella hacia atrás mientras Grover arregló el látigo de las manos. **  
**"¡Sí!" -gritó-. "¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!"**

-Está hecho de fuego. ¡Por supuesto que quema! -dijo Reyna.

-Lo cogí por el mango -se defendió Grover.

-El mango también está hecho de fuego -explicó Nico.

-Gracias por la información -se quejó Grover.

-De nada -respondió el hijo de Hades.

**La Furia Que golpee con la empuñadura Vino Hacia mi de Nuevo, garras Listas, Pero balancee **_**Contracorriente**_** Y Ella Se rompio Como una piñata. **  
**La Sra. Dods estaba tratando de quitarse a Annabeth de su espalda. Ella dio una patada, araño, silbó y mordió, pero Annabeth la sujeto bien mientras que **  
**Grover tenía atadas las piernas de la Sra. Dods en su propio látigo.**

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando la sala aplaudió.

**Por último, ellos la empujaron hacia atrás en el pasillo. La Sra. Dods intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, por lo que se encontró tumbada.**

**"¡Zeus te destruirá!" prometió "¡Hades tendrá tu alma!" **  
**" **_**Braccas meas vescimini!**_** " Grité.**

Jason, Hazel, Frank y Reyna estallaron en carcajadas. Los griegos lo miraron confundidos.

**No estaba seguro de donde venia el Latín. Creo que significa "¡Comete mis pantalones!"**

Los demás, al entender lo que Percy había dicho, empezaron a reírse.

-Me sorprende que Percy domine tan bien el latín, siendo griego -comentó Deméter.

-Tal vez no sea complicado griego -murmuró Atenea.

-¿Qué quieres decir, mamá? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Puede que Perseus no solo sea hijo del Barba Percebe -Poseidón miró mal a Atenea-, sino también legado de alguna deidad romana.

-No me sorrendería, señora Atenea -dijo Quirón-. Percy dominaba bastante bien el latín, cuando era un semidiós griego.

Todos se quedaron pensando, pero como no se les ocurrió nada, Afrodita siguió leyendo.

**Una explosión sacudió el autobús. El cabello se erizo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. **  
**"¡Fuera!" Annabeth me gritó. "¡Ahora!"**

-¡Vamos! -gritaron algunos.

**Yo no necesitamos ningún estímulo. **  
**Corrimos afuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros deambulando en un estupor, discutiendo con el conductor, o dando vueltas en círculos gritando: **  
**"¡Vamos a morir!"**

-Exagerados -bufó Hefesto.

**Un turista de camisa hawaiana con una cámara chasqueo mi fotografía antes de que pueda recubrir mi espada.**

-Mierda -gruñó Teseo.

**"¡Nuestras bolsas!" Dijo Grover. "dejamos nuestras-" **  
**¡BUUUUM!**

-Pues dile adiós -dijo Bianca.

-Adiós, bolsas - "sollozó" Leo.

**Las ventanas del autobús explotaron cuando los pasajeros se pusieron a cubierto. Un relámpago**

-¡ZEUS! -Rugió Poseidón, empapando a su hermano con todo el océano atlántico.

**Hizo un enorme cráter en el techo, pero un furioso grito desde el interior me dijo que la Sra. Dods aún no estaba muerta. **  
**"¡Corre!" Annabeth dijo. "¡Ella está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" **  
**Nos sumergimos en los bosques, cuando la lluvia caía, el autobús en llamas detrás de nosotros, y nada más que oscuridad por delante.**

-Aquí acaba -dijo Afrodita, cerrando el libro.

-Muy bien -dijo Zeus-. Vamos a cenar y leemos otro capítulo antes de ir a dormir. Qué alguien vaya a buscar a Jackson.

-No hace falta -dijo la voz del hijo de Poseidón-. Siento el retraso, pero yo he dado varias duchas.

Percy entró vistiendo una camisa verde de manga corta, la cual le faltaban los dos botones de arriba de manera que deja ver la parte de su torso, unos pantalones tejanos y unos zapatos nuevos de color negro.

-¿Qué llevas? -preguntó Annabeth, pensando en su amigo estaba muy guapo.

-¡Estas guapísimo! -chilló Afrodita.

-Mamá, ¿has sido tú? -preguntó Piper.

-Por supuesto -respondió la diosa-. Hubiese querido darle mi bendición, pero no creo que quiera ...

-No hace falta, señora Afrodita -dijo Percy, rápidamente-. Me gusta como soy.

Afrodita chasqueó los dedos.

-Si cambias de opinión, no dudes en consultarme -le dijo la diosa del amor, guiñándole un ojo a Percy, mientras se levantaba para ir al comedor junto al resto.


	12. Chapter 12 Vistamos el emporio de gnomos

**Vistamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín **

Durante la cena, Afrodita estuvo tratando de convencer a Percy para que este tomara su bendición, pero el hijo de Poseidón se negaba. Lo que resultó una tarea difícil, sobre todo cuando su padre y sus hermanos estaban riendo.

Piper y Silena estaban ayudando a Percy para convencer que no le diera su bendición, pero en el fondo, ambas querían ver la apariencia del chico si la recibía. Sin la bendición, el chico ya era bastante guapo, pero con ella ... ninguna de las dos se imaginaba como sería.

Reyna quería ver a Percy con la bendición de Venus, o más bien, Afrodita; pero deseaba aún más que el hijo de Poseidón la mirara como miraba a Annabeth. Habría soportó la reunión entre ambos en el Campamento Júpiter, ya que se imaginaba que podría estar con Jason. Pero el muy idiota se había presentado con Piper, una griega e hija de Afrodita; y la hija de Bellona había tenido que ver como los dos hombres que amaba uno con su novia y el otro enamorado de su mejor amiga.

La mente de la romana trabajaba con rapidez, elaborando un plan para Percy se enamorara de ella, y dejara de amar a Annabeth. Pero al ver la mirada que el hijo del mar le dirija a la rubia, sabía que no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, ella era romana, y Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano quería que Perseo Jackson la mirara de la misma manera que miraba a Annabeth Chase, aunque eso significa compartirlo con la hija de la sabiduría.

Por otro lado, Apolo discutió con Artemisa. ¿La Razón? Discutían para saber quiénes eran mejores arqueros, si los hijos de Apolo o las cazadoras de Artemisa.

-Te digo que mis cazadoras son mejores -le dijeron Artemisa.

-Si tenían tus hijas -decía Apolo, y Artemisa le tenían una mirada envenenada. Apolo sabía que su gemela consideraba a las cazadoras como sus hijas-. Me refería a hijas biológicas -se apresuró decir el dios del sol-. Pero como no lo son, mis hijos, que si son hijos biológicos míos, son mejores, ¿verdad, Will?

-¡A mí no me metas! -chilló Will, al notar la mirada de toda la caza sobre él.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobáis? -preguntó Hermes. El dios del sol y la diosa de la luna se miraron.

-Hecho -dijeron ambos.

-Will, demuéstrale a mi hermana que tengo razón -le dijo Apolo a su hijo. Will tragó la saliva.

-Zoë ... -empezó a decir Artemisa, pero Apolo la interrumpió.

-Ah, no, no -dijo-. No puedes elegir a tus cazadoras más antiguas. Han tenido siglos de práctica. Escoge a una de las más recientes.

-De acuerdo -gruñó Artemisa, girándose hizo Thalía-. Thalía ...

-Mi señora -interrumpió la hija de Hades-. Me gustaría probarlo.

-A mí no me importa -dijo Thalía, sonriéndole a Bianca.

-De acuerdo -respondió Artemisa-. ¿Listo para tragarte tus palabras, hermanito?

Apolo solo sonrió.

Todos terminaron de comer, y fueron al campo de tiro. Había veinte dianas, cada una más alejada de la otra, tanto que la última no era más que un minúsculo punto a lo lejos. Percy dudaba que ni siquiera los dioses gemelos pudiesen alcanzar el centro.

Comenzó la competición, y Will y Bianca dispararon sus flechas, dándole en el centro. En la octava diana, Hermes hizo aparecer unos binoculares, ya que todos, menos Apolo, Artemisa, las cazadoras y, extrañamente, Frank estaban forzando la vista. Al llegar a las cinco últimas, las cosas comienzan a ir mal para el hijo de Apolo. Will cada vez las desviaba más, hasta tal punto, que la última se perdió de vista. Bianca alcanzó la diana, pero su flecha rozaba el límite de esta.

-Parece que gano -dijo Artemisa.

-Venga ya -replicó Apolo-, las últimas cinco no tendrían que ser válidas. ¡Sobretodo la última! Ningún semidiós sería ...

¡FIIIUUU!

Apolo y Artemisa abrieron sus ojos, asombrados al ver como una flecha estaba clavada en el centro de la última diana. Los demás miraban con sorpresa a Frank Zhang. El hijo de Marte había colocado otra flecha en su arco y disparó, alcanzando el centro de la diana de nuevo. Así hasta veinte veces, y las veinte, las flechas del chico se clavaban en el centro o en sus alrededores.

-¡Mi hijo es el mejor! -Rugió Ares, abrazando a Frank, quien abrió los ojos con asombro.

Ares, como dios de la guerra, dominaba cualquier tipo de armas, al igual que sus hijos. Pero estos preferían pelear con lanzas y espadas (más lanzas) que arcos. Y Ares se alegraba de que al menos uno de sus hijos fuera bueno con el arco.

-Vale -dijo Hera-, después de esta tontería, vamos a seguir leyendo los libros sobre el mocoso de Poseidón.

Dicho esto, la diosa del matrimonio se fue a la sala del trono, mientras Poseidón fulminaba el lugar donde había estado su hermana. Todos se fueron a la sala, y Afrodita le entregó el libro a Ares.

-Lee, cariño -le dijo la diosa del amor, mientras se sentaba en su sitio. Ares fue un protestante, pero una mirada de su madre le hizo cambiar de opinión, y comenzó a leer.

\- **Vistamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín** -leyó Ares con un gemido.

**En cierto modo, es lindo saber que hay dioses griegos allí afuera,**

-¡Gracias! -dijeron Hermes y Apolo.

**Porque tienes a alguien para culpar cuando las cosas salgan mal.**

-¡EH! -dijeron, no solo los dos de antes, sino todos los dioses, menos Hestia, que simplemente rodó los ojos. Los semidioses y Percy se reían.

**Por ejemplo, cuando las alejas de un autobús que recientemente ha sido atacado por un monstruo viejo y explotado por un relámpago, y está llorando por todo lo demás, la mayoría de la gente podría pensar que es solo realmente mala suerte; cuando eres un mestizo, tienes por entendido que alguna fuerza divina realmente intenta arruinar todo tu día.**

-En efecto -confirmaron los semidioses, mientras que algunos dioses de removían incómodos. ¡Las veces que habían arruinado el día a veces por el simple hecho de que no les caía bien!

**Así que ahí están, Annabeth y Grover y yo, pasando en medio del bosque a lo largo de la rivera de Nueva Jersey, el resplandor de la ciudad de Nueva York poniendo amarillo el cielo de noche detrás de nosotros, y el olor del apestando Hudson en nuestras narices.**

Afrodita frunció el ceño.

**Grover estaba temblando y rebuznando, sus grandes ojos de cabra se volvieron rendidos de pupila y llenos de terror.**

Grover se sonrojo cuando algunos lo miraron con preocupación.

**"Tres Benévolas. Los tres de una vez". **  
**Estaba bastante en estado de choque yo también. La explosión de las ventanas del autobús todavía sonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth se vio **  
**arrastrándonos, diciendo: "¡Vamos adelante! Mientras más lejano llegamos, mejor".**

-Cierto -dijo Atenea, orgullosa de que su hija estuviera pendiente de todo.

**"Todo nuestro dinero estaba allí". Le grabaré a ella. "Nuestra comida y nuestras ropas. Todo". **  
**"Bueno, puede que si tu no hubieras decidido saltar en la pelea -" **  
**"¿Qué querías que yo hiciera? ¿Dejar que te mataran?" **  
**"No necesitabas protegerme, Percy. Yo tendría estado bien".**

-Podrías mostrarte un poco más amable con él, ¿no? Encima de que te ayuda -le dijo Reyna. Atenea frunció el ceño.

_No tienes que darle lecciones de moralidad a mi hija, romana_ probado molesta.

-Lo siento -susurró Annabeth.

-No importa -dijo él.

**"Rebanada como pan de emparedado". Grover agregó. "Pero bien". **  
**"Cállate, niño cabra". Annabeth dijo.**

-Lo siento, Grover -se disculpó Annabeth al sentir varias miradas encima.

**Grover rebuznó tristemente. "Latas de estaño ... una bolsa perfectamente buena de latas de estaño".**

-Pobre latas -dijeron Leo, Travis y Connor.

**Caminamos haciendo ruido a lo largo de tierra blanca, a través de desagradables árboles torcidos que olían a agría lavandería.**

-Eso es asqueroso -manifestó Silena. Afrodita y Piper asintieron.

**Luego de algunos minutos, Annabeth se coloco a mi lado. "Mira, yo ..." Su voz vaciló. "Aprecio que regreses por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Eso fue en realidad valiente".**

-Muy valiente -sonrió Deméter.

**"Somos un equipo, ¿correcto?" **  
**Ella guardó silencio para algunos pasos más. "Es solo que si mueres ... aparte del hecho que eso realmente apestaría para ti, querría decir que la búsqueda se terminó. Ésta puede ser mi única oportunidad para ver al mundo real".**

-Así que solo me quieres para poder ver el mundo exterior -bromeó Percy.

-Sabes que no, Sesos de Algas -le respondió Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**La tormenta eléctrica finalmente se había aplacado. El resplandor de la ciudad se desvaneció detrás de nosotros, dejándonos en casi total oscuridad. No podría ver nada de Annabeth excepto un destello de luz de su cabello rubio. **  
**"¿No ha dejado el Campamento Mestiza desde que tienes siete?" Le pregunté a ella. **  
**"No ... Sólo viajes breves del campo. Mi papá -" **  
**"El profesor de historia". **  
**"Si. No me resultó vivir en casa. Digo, el Campamento Mestizo es mi casa".**

-Como con la mayoría -dijo Luke.

**Ella sacaba rápidamente sus palabras ahora, como si ella temiera que alguien pudiese intentar detenerla. "En el campamento entrenas y entrenas. Y eso es todo genial y todo, pero el mundo real es donde están los monstruos. Es ahí donde aprendes si eres algo bueno o no". **  
**Si no lo supiera mejor, no podría jurar que oí duda en su voz.**

-¿Annie, Dudosa? -preguntó Thalía con sorpresa. Al igual que todos los semidioses. Frank y Hazel, a pesar de que no la conocieron, también se habían sorprendido. Habían soñado que oían hablar de Annabeth en el Campamento Júpiter, de la boca de Percy, y les parecía que era una chica fuerte.

**"Eres muy buena con ese cuchillo". Dije **  
**"¿Lo piensas así?" **  
**"Alguien que puede de paseo a cuestas de una Furia está bien por mí". **  
**Realmente no podría ver, pero pensé que ella pudo sonreír.**

-Lo estaba -confirmo ella.

**"Sabes" Dijo. "Tal vez le debería decirte ... Algo divertido en el autobús ..." **  
**Cualquier cosa que ella quiso decir fue interrumpida por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.**

Atenea miró furiosa el libro, pensando en quien podría ser tan cruel como para torturar a su animal sagrado.

**"¡Hola, mi flauta todavía funciona!" Grover gritó. "Si solo pudiera recordar una canción de 'buscasendas', ¡nosotros podríamos salir de este bosque!" **  
**Él sacó algunas notas, pero la melodía todavía sonaba suspicazmente como Hilary Duff.**

-Grover -dijo Quirón, sabiendo que al sátiro le gustaba Hilary Duff. Grover se sonrojo.

**En lugar de encontrar una ruta, pronto me estrellé contra un árbol y obtuve un nudo de un buen tamaño en mi cabeza. Agregar a la lista de súper poderes que no tengo: Vista de infrarrojos.**

-Nadie tiene vista de infrarrojos -dijo Nico.

-Pero sería genial tenerla -dijo Travis.

-¿Te imaginas todas las bromas que podrían causarnos? -preguntó Connor, feliz.

-Ni se os ocurra -les aconsejó Katie, mirando mal a su novio ya su cuñado.

-Jo -dijeron ambos.

**Después de tropezar y maldecir y generalmente sentirse miserable por otra milla o más o menos, empecé a ver la luz adelante: los colores de una señal de **  
**neón. Podía oler comida. Frita, grasienta, excelente comida.**

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que la comida grasienta es excelente? -le preguntó Deméter, mirando con disgusto el libro.

-Porqué lo es -respondió Hermes.

**Me di cuenta de que no había comido nada poco saludable desde que había llegado a la colina Mestiza, donde vivimos de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoa de corte extra carne sin grasa preparada por ninfa. Este chico necesita una hamburguesa doble de queso.**

-Cierto -dijeron los chicos, mientras las chicas rodaban los ojos.

**Nos mantuvimos caminando hasta que vi un camino desierto de dos vías a través de los árboles. En el otro lado había una gasolina cerrada, un cartel publicitario destruido por una película de 1990, y un negocio abierto, la era del tubo neón y el buen olor. No era un restaurante de comida rápida como había esperado. Era una de esas extrañas tiendas de curiosidades a un lado de la carretera que vende flamencos de césped y los indios de madera y osos pardos de cemento y cosas por el estilo. El edificio principal era un almacén largo, bajo, rodeado por acres de estatuas. **  
**La señal de neón arriba de la entrada era imposible para mí leerla, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés regular, es el inglés en letras **  
**cursivas de neón rojo.**

-Eso es lo peor -dijo Leo, con un escalofrío.

**Para mí, luce como: MOPERIO DE MONGOS DE RAJDÍN ELATIDA MEE.**

-Esto de la dislexia es un asco -se quejó Ares al terminar de leer la frase. Los dioses asintieron.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo -dijeron los semidiosis y Percy, menos Frank.

**"¿Qué diablos dice eso?" Pregunté **  
**"Nariz." Annabeth dijo. **  
**Ella ama leer mucho, había olvidado que ella era disléxica, también.**

-Es cierto -dijo Charles-. Los de Atenea siempre están tan tranquilos y leyendo un montón de libros, que olvidan que son disléxicos y tienen THDA

**Grover tradujo: "Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme".**

Atenea frunció el ceño. Tenía una mala sensación.

**Flanqueando la entrada, como anuncio, había dos gnomos del jardín de cemento, enanos feos barbados, sonriendo y saludando, como si estuvieran a punto de sacárseles una foto. **  
**Crucé la calle, siguiendo el olor de las hamburguesas. **  
**"Oye ..." Grover advirtió. **  
**"Las luces están encendidas adentro". Annabeth dijo. "Tal vez está abierto". **  
**"Cafetería." Dije melancólicamente. **  
**"Cafetería." Ella estuvo de acuerdo. **  
**"¿Están los dos locos?" Grover dijo. "Este lugar es extraño".**

-Mejor le hacéis caso -dijo Poseidón, que también estaba preocupado.

**Le ignoramos.**

Nico golpeó a Percy, y Thalía a Annabeth en la nuca.

-Idiotas -dijeron la hija de Zeus y el hijo de Hades.

**El lote delantero era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, incluso un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta, que puso la carne de gallina a Grover. **  
**"¡Bla-ha-ha!" Él baló. "¡Se parece a mi Tío Ferdinand!"**

Perseo abrió los ojos. Tenía una sospecha, y esperaba estar equivocado.

**Nos paramos en la puerta del almacén. **  
**"No toques". Grover imploró. "Huelo a monstruos". **  
**"Tu nariz está obstruida por las Furias". Annabeth le dijo. "Todo lo que huelo es hamburguesas. ¿No estás hambriento?"**

-Lo siento, Grover -se disculpó Annabeth.

-Sí, necesitarmos que haberte echó caso -añadió Percy.

**"¡Carne!" Dijo desdeñosamente. "Soy vegetariano". **  
**"Tu viene enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio". Le recordé. **  
**"Esas son verduras.**

-Las latas no son verduras -señaló Jason, con el ceño fruncido.

**Vamos Salgamos de aquí. Estas estatuas están ... mirándome ".**

**Entonces la puerta rechinó al abrirse, y parada en frente de nosotros había una mujer alta del Oriente Medio - al menos, asumí que ella era del Oriente Medio, porque ella usaba un vestido negro largo que cubría todo menos sus manos, y su cabeza estaba cubierta. Sus ojos destellaron detrás de una cortina de gasa negra, pero eso era todo lo que podría distinguir. Sus manos coloreadas de café se veían viejas, pero buena manicura y elegantes, así que imaginé que ella era una abuela que una vez había sido una señora bella.**

Atenea, Poseidón y Perseo palidecieron. Habían reconocido la descripción de la mujer.

**Su acento sonó vagamente del Oriente Medio, también. Ella dijo. "Niños, es muy tarde estar solos afuera. ¿Dónde están sus padres?" **  
**"Ellos están ... ummm ..." Annabeth comenzó a decir. **  
**"Somos huérfanos". Dije**

-Es una buena mentira -dijo Chris, mientras su padre y hermanos asentían.

**"¿Huérfanos?" La mujer dijo. La palabra sonó alienígena en su boca. "¡Pero, mis amores! ¡Seguramente no!" **  
**"Nos quedamos separados de nuestra caravana". Dije "Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo lo que encontráramos en la gasolinera si nos perdiéramos, pero él pudo haberlo olvidado, o tal vez él quiso decir una gasolina diferente. De cualquier manera, nos perdimos. ¿Es eso comida lo que huelo?**

-Retiro lo dicho -dijo Chris, mientras su padre y hermanos negaban, y los demás miraban a Percy, divertidos.

**"Oh, mis amores". La mujer dijo. "Ustedes deben entrar, pobres niños. Soy la Tía Eme. Vayan directamente a través de la parte trasera del almacén, por favor. Hay un área de comedor". **  
**La agradecimos y entramos.**

-No creo que sea buena idea -manifestó Hefesto.

**Annabeth masculló hacia mí, "¿Caravana del circo?" **  
**"¿Siempre ten una estrategia, correcto?"**

-Pero una buena -dijo Atenea.

**"Tu cabeza está llena de alga marina".**

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta? -le pidió Will.

**El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas - personas en todas las poses diferentes, señalan todo tipo de trajes diferentes y con expresiones diferentes en sus caras. Pensaba que tendrías que tener un jardín bastante enorme para encajar una de estas estatuas, porque eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero en su mayor parte, estaba pensando acerca de la comida.**

_Definitivamente es ella_ pensó Perseo.

**Adelante, llámenme un idiota para entrar en la tienda de una señora extraña como ella**

-Idiota -dijeron Nico, Thalía, los Stoll y Chris.

-Ya entendí el mensaje -dijo Percy con un mohín.

**Solamente porque estoy hambriento, pero yo hago cosas impulsivas a veces. Además, tu nunca ha olido las hamburguesas de la Tía Eme.**

-Olían muy bien -reconoció a Annabeth.

-No, no lo hacían -negó Grover.

**El aroma era como gas hilarante en la silla de la clínica dental - hacia que todo lo demás se fuera. Apenas noté los quejidos nerviosos de Grover, o la manera en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme a mí, o el hecho que la Tía Eme había cerrado la puerta detrás de nosotros.**

-Ni me había dado cuenta -dijo Annabeth, sorprendida.

**Todo por lo que me preocupé era encontrar el área del comedor. Y de seguro, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con una parrilla, una fuente de sodas, un calentador de pretzels y un dispensador de nachos de queso. Todo lo que tú puedas querer, más algunas mesas de picnic de acero adelante. **  
**"Por favor, siéntense". Dijo la Tía Eme. **  
**"Estupendo". Dije **  
**"Ummm". Grover dijo a regañadientes. "No tenemos nada de dinero, señora". **  
**Antes de que pueda golpear en las costillas, Tía Eme dijo. "No, no, niños. Nada de dinero. Esto es uno caso especial, ¿sí? Es mi regalo, para cuentos agradables huérfanos".**

-Ahí considerarmos que haber sospechado -dijo Percy-, no teníamos aspectos de huérfanos agradables.

**"Gracias, señora". Annabeth dijo. **  
**Tía Eme se puso tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero luego la anciana se relajo igual de rápido, así que pensé que había sido mi imaginación. **  
**"Muy bien, Annabeth". Ella dijo. "Tu tiene tan hermosos ojos grises, niña". Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo supo ella el nombre de Annabeth, si bien nunca nos habíamos presentado.**

-Eso es muy raro -dijo Apolo, pensativo. Artemisa rodó los ojos.

**Nuestra anfitriona desapareció detrás del mostrador de bocadillos y comenzó a cocinar. Antes de que lo supiéramos, ella nos había traído bandejas plásticas acopiadas con hamburguesas dobles de queso, batidos de vainilla y porciones XXL de papas fritas a la francesa.**

Los chicos estaban babeando.

**Estaba a la mitad de mi hamburguesa antes de recordar de respirar.**

-Típico -dijeron las cazadoras.

**Annabeth sorbió su batido. **  
**Grover picó un poco de las papas fritas, y observó el forro encerado del papel de la bandeja como si él pudiese ir por eso, pero él todavía está demasiado nervioso para comer. **  
**"¿Qué es ese ruido de siseo?" Él pretendía. **  
**Escuché, pero no oí nada. Annabeth negó con la cabeza. **  
**"¿Siseo?" Tía Eme pidió. "Quizá escuchas el aceite de la freidora profunda. Tienes oídos agudos, Grover". **  
**"Tomo vitaminas. Para mis oídos".**

-No estaba mal la mentira -elogió Hermes.

**"Eso es admirable". Dijo ella. "Pero por favor, tranquilo". **  
**La tía Eme no comió nada. Ella no se había sacado su tocado, incluso para cocinar, y ahora ella se envió adelante y entrelazó sus dedos y nos observaron **  
**comer. Era un poco inquietante, tener a alguien clavándote los ojos cuando no podía ver el rostro, pero me sentí satisfecho tras la hamburguesa, y uno pequeño con sueño, y pensé que lo mínimo podría hacer era intentar tener una charla con nuestra anfitriona. **  
**"Entonces, usted vende gnomos". Dije, intentando sonar interesado.**

-No lo conseguiste -le conocimos a Grover.

**"Oh, sí". Tía Eme dijo. "Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Hechos por órdenes. La ley es muy popular, sabes".**

-Creo que empiezo a saber quién es -dijo Orión, mirando a su hermano, preocupado.

**"¿Mucho trabajo en esta vía?" **  
**"Ni tanto, no. Desde que la carretera principal fue construida ... la mayoría de autos, no van por aquí ahora. **  
**Mi cuello afectado hormigueo, como si alguien más estuviera mirando. Di la vuelta, pero era simplemente una estatua de una jovencita sujetando una **  
**canasta de Semana Santa. El detalle era increíble, mucho mejor de lo que uno ve en la mayoría de las estatuas de jardín. Pero algo estaba mal con su cara. Lucia como si ella estuviera alarmada, o incluso aterrada.**

Algunos, como Deméter, Artemisa, Hefesto, Hestia, Teseo y Aquiles habían reconocido al monstruo, y se habían puesto nerviosos.

**"Ah" Tía Eme dijo tristemente. "Notaste que algunas de mis creaciones no salen bien. Están estropeadas. No venden. La cara es lo más difícil para lograr bien. Siempre la cara". **  
**"¿Hace estas estatuas usted misma?" Pregunté **  
**"Oh, si. Hace un tiempo, tuve dos hermanas para ayudarme en el negocio, pero han fallecido, y Tía Eme está sola. Tengo solo mis estatuas. Esto es por qué las hago, veas. Son mi compañía". La tristeza en su voz sonó tan intensamente y tan real que no pudo evitar sentirme apenado para ella. **  
**Annabeth había dejado de comer. Se sentó "hacia delante y dijo." ¿Dos hermanas? "**

_Por fin se da cuenta_ considerada Atenea, molesta. _¿Qué le había visto a ese mocoso, mi hija? Estaba mucho mejor con el chico Castellan, el hijo de Hermes._

Atenea sonrió, mientras en su mente elaboraba un plan para su hija acabase su amistad con Percy. Afrodita, adivinando las intenciones de la diosa de la sabiduría, le dirigió una mirada molesta.

**"Es una historia terrible". Tía Eme dijo. "No una para niños, realmente. Veras, Annabeth, una mala mujer estaba celosa de mí, hace mucho tiempo,**

\- _Y que más_ perdió Atenea, furiosa.

**Cuando era joven. Tenía un ... un novio, sabes, y esta mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Ella causó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas permanecieron juntas a mí. Compartieron mi mala fortuna tanto como pudieron, pero eventualmente fallecieron. Se desvanecieron. Yo solo he sobrevivido, pero a un precio. Tal precio. " **  
**No estaba seguro de lo que ella quiso decir, pero me dio pena por ella. Mis párpados continuan poniéndose más pesado, mi estómago lleno me hacia **  
**adormecer. Pobre anciana. ¿Quién querría lastimar alguien tan agradable?**

-Eso puede ser muchas cosas, pero no agradable -dijo Perseo, mirando a su primo.

**"¿Percy?" Annabeth me sacudía para obtener mi atención. "Tal vez deberíamos irnos. Digo, el director de pista estará esperando". **  
**Ella sonó tensa. No estaba seguro por qué. Grover comía el papel encerado fuera de la bandeja ahora, **  
**Pero si Tía Eme había dicho eso extraño, ella no dijo nada. **  
**"Que bellos ojos grises". Tía Eme le dijo a Annabeth otra vez. "Ay, si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio ojos grises como esos". **  
**Ella se estiró como si quisiera acariciar la mejilla de Annabeth,**

-¡Ni se te ocurrió tocar a mi hija! -Gritó Atenea, poniéndose de pie. Entre deméter y Artemisa la volvieron a sentar en su sitio.

**Pero Annabeth se puso de pie abruptamente.**

**"Nosotros en realidad deberíamos ir". **  
**"¡Si!" Grover se tragó su papel encerado y se puso de pie. "¡El director de pista está esperando! ¡Correcto!" **  
**No quería irme. Me llené y contento. Tía Eme era tan agradable. Quería quedarme con ella un rato.**

-Percy -gimió Poseidón.

-Lo siento -dijo Percy, sonrojado.

**"Por favor, amores". Tía Eme imploró. "Es tan raro pasar un rato con niños. Antes de que se vayan, ¿al menos se sentarían para una pose?" **  
**"¿Una pose?" Annabeth pidió prevenidamente. **  
**"Una foto. Lo usaré para modelar un nuevo conjunto de estatua. Los niños son tan populares, ven. Todo el mundo ama a los niños".**

-Pero no a los niños convertidos en piedra -susurró Piper, que había entendido quien era la tía Eme.

**Annabeth desvió su peso de pie a pie. "No pienso que podamos, señora. Vamos, Percy -" **  
**"Claro que podemos". Dije Estaba irritado con Annabeth por ser tan mandona, tan ruda con una señora mayor que acababa de alimentarnos gratis.**

-Muy mal, Annie -la regaño Thalía-. ¿Cómo puedes portarte tan mal con una anciana que quiere matarte?

-Déjalo, Thalía -respondió Annabeth, rodando los ojos.

**"Es simplemente una foto, Annabeth. ¿Cuál es el daño?"**

-Ser piedra -respondió Hazel.

**"Si, Annabeth". La mujer ronroneó. "Ningún daño". **  
**Podría decir que a Annabeth no le gustó eso, pero ella dejó a Tía Eme llevarnos de regreso afuera por la puerta del frente, hacia el jardín de estatuas. **  
**Tía Eme nos guió a un banco de parque junto al sátiro de piedra. "Ahora". Ella dijo. "Simplemente los posicionan correctamente. La jovencita en el medio, pienso, y los dos jóvenes caballeros a cada lado". **  
**"Poca iluminación para una foto". Comenté **  
**"Oh, suficiente". Tía Eme dijo. "Suficiente para que nos veamos el uno al otro, ¿sí?" **  
**"¿Dónde está su cámara?" Grover pidió.**

-No creo que le haga falta -señaló Frank.

**Tía Eme dio un paso atrás, como si admirara la foto. "Ahora, la cara es lo más difícil. ¿Pueden sonreír para mí por favor, todos? ¿Una sonrisa amplia?" **  
**Grover miró hacia el sátiro de cemento junto a él, y miró entre dientes. "Ese seguro luce como el Tío Ferdinand". **  
**"Grover". Tía Eme reprendió. "Mira hacia aquí, amor".**

-No, no mires -dijeron algunos.

**Ella todavía no tenía una cámara en sus manos. **  
**"Percy -" dijo Annabeth. **  
**Algún instinto me advirtió de que escuchara a Annabeth, pero combate esta sensación de sueño, el cómodo momento de calma que venía de la comida y la voz de la señora mayor. **  
**"Sólo será un momento". Tía Eme dijo. "Saben, no puedo ver muy bien en este maldito Velo ..." **  
**"Percy, algo está mal". Annabeth insistió.**

-Todo estaba mal -dijo Aquiles.

**"¿Mal?" Tía Eme dijo: Estirándose para deshacer la envoltura alrededor de su cabeza. "De ningún modo, querida. Tengo una compañía noble esta noche. **  
**¿Qué pude estar mal?" **  
**"¡Ese es Tío Ferdinand!" Grover jadeó.**

-Lo siento, Grover -le dijo Percy.

**"¡Aparten la vista de ella!" Annabeth gritó. Ella golpeo su gorra de los yanquis encima de su cabeza y se desvaneció. Sus manos invisibles empujaron a Grover ya mí fuera del banco.**

Poseidón y Atenea respiraron aliviados.

**Estaba en el suelo, mirando los pies con sandalias de Tía Eme. **  
**Podría escuchar Grover gateando en una dirección, Annabeth en otra. Pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para moverme.**

La preocupación de Poseidón por su hijo volvió.

**Entonces, extraño, más sonido encima de mí. Mis ojos se elevaron a la altura de las manos de Tía Eme, las veces se habían vuelto nudosas y verrugosas, con afiladas garras de bronce como uñas. **  
**Casi miro más alto,**

-¡No! -Gritó la mayoría de la sala.

-No lo sabía -se defendió Percy.

-Eso no es una novedad -replicó Bianca. Thalía y Nico estallaron en carcajadas, y Percy hizo un mohín.

_Genial_ Penso, _otra Más párr UniRSE al grupo de "meterse con Percy Jackson"_ . Solo faltaba que se metieran Hazel y Jason.

**Pero en alguna parte lejos a mi izquierda Annabeth gritaba. **  
**"¡No! ¡No lo haga!"**

-Tu hijo tiene suerte de contar con mi hija, Cara Pez -le dijo Atenea a Poseidón. Este frunció el ceño.

-Tiene razón, señora Atenea -interrumpió Percy-. Tengo mucha suerte de tener a su hija como amiga. _Aunque me gustaría que ella me amara_ quisiera Percy

Annabeth se sonrojo, y Atenea frunció el ceño, mientras que las mayorías de las chicas de la sala le lanzaban miradas envenenadas.

**Más raspado - el sonido de serpientes diminutas, justo encima de mí, de ... de donde la cabeza de Tía Eme debería. **  
**"¡Corre!" Grover baló. Le oí corriendo a través de la grava, gritando, "¡Maia!" **  
**Para arrancar sus zapatillas voladoras. **  
**No podría moverme. Clavé los ojos en las garras nudosas de la Tía Eme, e intentó combatir el trance de aturdimiento que la vieja mujer había puesto sobre mí. **  
**"Una pena destruir una cara joven tan bien parecida". Me dijo apaciguadoramente. "Quédate conmigo, Percy. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar hacia arriba".**

-No lo hagas -suplicó Poseidón

**Combatí el deseo para obedecer. En lugar de eso miré hacia un lado y ví una de esas esferas de cristal que las personas ponen en los jardines - una esfera reflejante. Podría ver el reflejo oscuro de la Tía Eme en el cristal naranja; su tocado no estaba, revelando su cara como un círculo pálido brillante. Su pelo se movía, contorsionándose como serpientes. **  
**Tía Eme. **  
**Tía "M".**

-¡Por fin se da cuenta! -exclamó Leo, levantando los brazos al cielo.

-Tú tampoco te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad? -le pidió Piper. Leo se sonrojo.

**¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido?**

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos -respondió Clarisse, y Percy le sacó la lengua.

**Piensa, yo dije a mí mismo. ¿Cómo murió Medusa en el mito?**

-Gracias a nuestro primo -respondió Teseo, señalando a Perseo, que se había sonrojado, pero sonreía.

-Tuve suerte de que estuviese dormida -replicó él.

**Pero no podría pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa había estado dormida cuando ella fue atacada por mi tocayo, Perseo. Ella no estaba ni cerca **  
**de estar dormida ahora.**

-Por desgracia -dijo Silena, mirando a Percy con preocupación.

**Si ella quisiera, podría tomar esas garras ahora mismo y remover mi cara. **  
**"El de ojos me grita hizo esto a mí, Percy". Medusa dijo, y ella no sonaba nada como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar hacia arriba, para **  
**compadecerme con una vieja abuela. "La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, me cambió de una mujer hermosa en esto".**

-Y bien merecido te lo tenías -replicó Atenea

**"¡No la escuches!" La voz de Annabeth gritó, en alguna parte de la estatuaria. "¡Corre, Percy!" **  
**"¡Silencio!" Medusa gruñó. Luego su voz se moduló de regreso a un ronroneo reconfortante. "Ves porque debo destruir a la chica, Percy. Ella es la hija de mi enemiga. Aplastaré su estatua haciéndola polvo".**

Atenea y Percy gruñeron. Una aura verde mar rodeó a Percy, mientras que el suelo se sacudía levemente.

Alarmada, Annabeth se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, hasta que se relajó y regresó a su lugar.

**Pero tú, querido Percy, no necesita sufrir. " **  
**" No. "Murmuré. Intento de hacer mis piernas se **  
**movió. Percy? ¿Qué ocurrirá si alcanzas el inframundo? No sea un peón de los olímpicos, mi amor. Estarías mejor como una estatua. Menos dolor Menos dolor. " **  
**" ¡Percy! "Detrás de mí, oí un sonido zúmbante, se escuchaba, como un colibrí de doscientas libras en una bajada en picada.**

-¿Colibrí de doscientas libras? -repitió Grover, con el ceño fruncido; mientras la sala se sonrojaba y Percy le pedía disculpas a Grover sin dejar de sonreír.

**Grover gritó. "¡Agáchate!" **  
**Di la vuelta, y allí estaba él en el cielo nocturno, entrando volando desde las doce con sus zapatillas aladas revoloteando, Grover, teniendo una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Sus ojos estaban bien cerrados, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado para otro. Él navegaba por oídos y nariz solo. **  
**"¡Agáchate!" Gritó otra vez. "¡Yo la golpeare!" **  
**Eso finalmente me sacudió en la acción. Conociendo a Grover, estaba seguro de que él habría fallado a Medusa y yo golpearía a mí. Me tiré hacia un lado.**

-Gracias por la confianza -dijo Grover, sarcástico.

**¡Zaca! **  
**Al principio me imaginé que fue el sonido de Grover golpeando un árbol. **  
**Entonces Medusa rugió con ferocidad.**

-¡Bien hecho, Grover! -exclamaron los Stoll.

**"Miserable sátiro". Gruñó "¡Te agregaré a mi colección!" **  
**"¡Eso fue por el tío Fernando!" Grover gritó en respuesta.**

-¡Bien dicho! -exclamaron Leo, Charles y Chris

**Gateé alejándome y me escondí en la estatuaria mientras Grover bajó en picada por otra pasada. **  
**¡Tracazás! **  
**"¡Arrgh"! Medusa gritó, su pelo de serpiente siseando y escupiendo.**

Perseo sonrió.

**Junto a mí, la voz de Annabeth dijo. "¡Percy!" **  
**Me sobresalte tanto que mis pies casi quito a un gnomo del jardín. "¡Cielos! ¡No hagas eso!" **  
**Annabeth se quitó de su gorra de los yanquis y se volvió visible. "Tienes que cortarle la cabeza". **  
**"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Salgamos de aquí".**

-No huyas, cobarde -le dijo Ares.

-A veces la mejor estrategia es una buena huida -replicó Atenea. Luego, dándose cuenta de que había apoyado a Percy, Atenea puso una cara de horror.

**"Medusa es una amenaza. Ella es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero ..." Annabeth tragó, como si ella estuviera a punto de hacer una admisión difícil. "Pero tú tienes una mejor arma. Además, no nunca me acercarías a ella. Me cortaría en rodajas por mi madre. Tu - tú tienes una oportunidad".**

-Definitivamente es difícil -dijo Luke-. Annabeth es muy orgullosa.

Annabeth le mando una mala mirada.

**"¿Qué? No puedo -" **  
**"Mira, ¿quieres que ella continúe convirtiendo personas inocentes en estatuas?" **  
**Ella señaló a un par de amantes de estatua, un hombre y una mujer con sus brazos alrededor del otro, vueltas en pierda por el monstruo.**

-Annie, ¿por qué has señalado esa justamente? -preguntó Thalía con voz maliciosa.

-¡No fue intencional! -se defendió la rubia.

-Clarooooooooooooo -replicó Thalía, alargando la "o". Reyna tenía el ceño fruncido y Luke estaba celoso.

**Annabeth agarró una esfera verde reflejante de un pedestal cercano. "Un escudo pulido serio mejor". Ella estudió la esfera críticamente. "La convexidad causará alguna distorsión. El tamaño de la reflexión debería ser menos por un factor de"**

-¿En ingles? -le pidió Reyna.

-Lo estaba haciendo -espetó Atenea.

**"¿Podrías hablar inglés?"**

Reyna sonrió a Percy, mandándole una mirada coqueta, que por supuesto, Percy no captó. Annabeth fulminó a la hija de Bellona con la mirada.

**"¡Lo hago!" Ella me dejó la esfera de cristal. "Sólo mírala en el cristal. Nunca la mires directamente". **  
**"¡Hola chicos!" Grover gritó en alguna parte sobre nosotros. "¡Creo que ella está inconsciente!" **  
**"¡Groaaaaaaar!"**

-Yo diría que no -replicó Aquiles con una mueca.

**"Puede que no". Grover corrigió. Él fue por otro pase con la rama del árbol. **  
**"Apresúrate". Annabeth me dijo. "Grover tiene una gran nariz, pero eventualmente chocará".**

-Eso sí es confianza, y el resto son tonterías -dijo Hazel con sarcasmo.

**Saqué mi pluma y la destapé. La hoja de bronce de **_**Contracorriente**_** se expandió en mi mano. **  
**Seguí el siseo y escupir del pelo de Medusa. **  
**Mantuve mis ojos fijos en la esfera reflejante así solo vislumbraría el reflejo de Medusa, no la cosa real. Entonces, en el cristal teñido de verde, la vi. **  
**Grover venia por otra vuelta en bate, pero esta vez él voló un poco demasiado bajo. Medusa agarrado el palo y lo empujó fuera de curso. Él dio vueltas a **  
**través del aire y chocó violentamente contra los brazos de un oso pardo de piedra con un doloroso "¡Ummphh!"**

-Au -dijeron algunos, lanzándole miradas de compasión al sátiro.

**Medusa estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él cuando grité. "¡Oye!" **  
**Me acerqué a ella, lo cual no fue fácil, sujetando una espada y una esfera de cristal. Si ella cargara, tenemos mucho trabajo defendiéndome.**

-Tiene razón -dijo Hermes.

**Pero ella me dejó acercarme - veinte pies, diez pies. **  
**Podría ver el reflejo de su rostro ahora. Sin duda alguna no era en realidad tan fea. La forma verde espiral de la esfera reflejante necesita de estar distorsionándola, haciéndola verso peor.**

-Créeme, es horrible -le dijo Perseo.

**"No dañarías a una mujer vieja, Percy". Ella canturreó. "Sé que no lo harías".**

-No cuentes con ello -dijo Percy.

**Vacilé, fascinado por la cara que vi reflejada en el cristal - los ojos que parecían quemar directamente a través de la tinta verde, haciendo mis brazos más débiles. **  
**Desde el oso pardo de cemento, Grover gimió. "¡Percy, no la escuches!" **  
**Medusa rió. "Demasiado tarde". **  
**Ella se vio sobre mí con sus garras.**

Poseidón apretó su tridente con fuerza. Annabeth, a pesar de saber que Percy salió sin problemas, se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego volvió a su lugar. Luke fulmino a Percy con la mirada. Thalía, Nico y Bianca le dirigieron miradas sombrías al libro. El resto de la sala estaba expectante.

**Acuchillé hacia arriba con mi espada, oí un repugnante ¡shlock! Entonces un siseo como viento apresurándose a salir de una caverna - el sonido de un **  
**monstruo desintegrándose.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Bien -dijo Perseo-. Yo no lo dije echó mejor -dijo el hijo de Zeus, sonriéndole a Percy.

**Algo se cayó al suelo junto a mi pie. Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no mirar. **  
**Podía sentir sangre cálida remojar mi calcetín, pequeñas cabezas de serpientes agonizantes tirando de mis cordones de los zapatos.**

Afrodita se puso verde.

**"Oh, asco". Grover dijo.**

-Coincido contigo -dijo Afrodita, mientras varias chicas asentían con ella. Artemisa y sus cazadoras pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**Sus ojos estaban todavía muy cerrados, pero supongo que él podía oír la cosa gorjeando y humeando. "Mega-asco".**

-Definitivamente coincido contigo -admitió Afrodita.

**Annabeth vino junto a mí, sus ojos fijos en el cielo. Ella sujetaba el velo negro de Medusa. Ella dijo. "No se muevan". **  
**Muy, muy pensado, sin mirar hacia abajo, ella se arrodilló y cubrió la cabeza del monstruo en tela negra, luego lo tuvo. Estaba todavía goteando jugo verde.**

-A este paso voy a vomitar -dijo Silena, mientras Charles le frotaba la espalda.

**"¿All Right?" Ella me pidió, su voz temblaba. **  
**"Si." Decidí, aunque sentí ganas de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble de queso.**

-Eso no creo que sea bueno -dijo Leo.

-¿Tú crees? -le pidió Jason.

**"¿Por qué no ... por qué no se evaporó la cabeza?"**

-Trofeo de guerra -explicó Clarisse.

**"Una vez que la cortate, se convierte en un botín de guerra". Dijo ella. "Tal como tu cuerno del Minotauro. Pero no desenvuelva la cabeza. Todavía te **  
**puede petrificar". **  
**Grover gimió al bajara de la estatua del oso. Él tenía un gran golpe en el frente. **  
**Su gorra rastafari verde colgaba de uno de sus cuernos pequeños de cabra, y sus pies falsos habían sido sacados de sus pezuñas. Los zapatos mágicos **  
**volaban sin rumbo fijo alrededor de su cabeza.**

Algunos rieron entre dientes.

**"El Barón Rojo". Dije "El buen trabajo, hombre". **  
**Él manejó una tímida sonrisa. "Eso realmente no es divertido, sin embargo. Bien, la parte de golpearla a ella con un palo, esa fue divertido. ¿Pero chocar **  
**violentamente contra un oso de concreto? No divertido".**

-No, no lo es -dijo Jason, mientras Reyna reía en voz baja. Jason le había contado de sus desesperados intentos de vuelos fallidos.

**Él atrapó sus zapatos en aire. Yo recubrí mi espada. Juntos, lo tres de nosotros tropezamos de regreso al almacén. **  
**Encontramos algunas viejas bolsas plásticas de comestibles detrás del mostrador de bocadillos y envolvemos doble la cabeza de Medusa. Nos tiramos en la mesa donde habíamos cenado y sentado alrededor, demasiado exhaustos para hablar. **  
**Finalmente dije. "¿Así es que tenemos a Atenea que agradecer por este monstruo?"**

-¿What? -preguntó Atenea con voz peligrosa, mirando al hijo de Poseidón. El dios del mar gruñó, y Atenea dejo de mirarlo de esa forma.

**Annabeth me relampagueó una mirada irritada. "Tu papá, en realidad. ¿No lo recuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. Decidieron reunirse en el templo de mi madre. templo, se convirtió en los tres gorgonas. Por eso es que Medusa quiso cortarme en rodajas, pero ella quería conservarse como una bonita estatua. Ella está todavía enamorada de tu papá. Tu probablemente le recordabas a él ".**

-Todo por culpa del culpable de Barba, que no pudo controlar sus instintos -Gruñó Atenea, mirando mal a su rival.

-Ya te dije que me había comprometido -suspiró Poseidón, mientras se frotaba las sienes.

**Mi cara se incendiaba. "Oh, conque ahora es mi culpa que nos encontráramos con Medusa". **  
**Annabeth se enderezó. En una mala imitación de mi voz, ella dijo: "Es simplemente una foto, Annabeth. ¿Cuál es el daño?"**

-No era una mala imitación -dijo Annabeth, sonrojada.

-Sí lo era -dijeron Percy y Grover a la vez.

**"Olvídalo". Dije "Eres imposible". **  
**"Tu eres insufrible". **  
**"Tu eres -" **  
**"¡Hola!" Grover interrumpió.**

-Grover, no les interrumpas cuando están coqueteando -le regañó Afrodita.

-¡No estabamos coqueteando! -gritaron los dos a la vez.

Todos le lanzaron miradas del estilo: " _Si, ya. ¿Y qué más?_ "

**"Ustedes dos me están dando una migraña, y los sátiros ni siquiera tenemos migrañas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?" **  
**Clavé los ojos en la cosa. Una pequeña serpiente estaba colgando de un hueco en el plástico. Las palabras impresas a un lado de la bolsa decían: **  
**¡APRECIAMOS SU NEGOCIO! **  
**Estaba enojado, no solo con Annabeth o su mamá, sino con todos los dioses para toda esta búsqueda, por sacarnos fuera del rumbo y dentro de dos peleas **  
**mayor el primer día fuera del campamento.**

Los dioses miraron al suelo con arrepentimiento, sobretodo Poseidón. Los dioses querían ayudar a sus hijos con sus búsquedas, guiarlos, darles consejos, poder estar con ellos en el Campamento Mestizo o en el Júpiter.

Pero por culpa de las leyes antiguas no tenían. Tenían que ver, desde lejos, como sus hijos se enfrentaban solos al peligro, como morían y ellos no tenían que hacer nada para remediarlo.

**A este paso, nunca lograríamos llegar a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano. **  
**¿Qué fue lo que dijo Medusa? **  
**No sea un peón de los olímpicos, mi amor. Estaría mejor como una estatua. **  
**Me levanté. "Regresare". **  
**"Percy". Annabeth me dejó. "¿Qué estás?" **  
**Busqué en la parte trasera del almacén hasta encontrar la oficina de Medusa. Su libro de cuentas muestra sus seis ventas más recientes, todos **  
**enviados al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone.**

Todos miraron a los dos dioses.

-¿What? -se defendió Perséfone-. Me gustan las estatuas.

-Perséfone se pone muy triste cuando recibe una -dijo Hades, recordando como su esposa le exigía que mandara a los Elíseos a las víctimas de Medusa.

**Según una cuenta de transporte, la dirección de cobro del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación DOA, Hollywood Oeste, California. Plegué la cuenta y la metí en mi bolsillo.**

-Eso ha sido inteligente -admitió Atenea, mientras Poseidón y sus hijos sonreían con arrogancia.

**En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, algunas dracmas de oro, y algunas notas de paquete para Expreso Nocturno Hermes, cada una con una **  
**bolsa pequeña de cuero para colocar monedas. Rebusqué alrededor del resto de la oficina hasta que encontré una caja del tamaño correcto.**

Algunos miraron a Percy, confusos; y otros con sorpresa.

**Regresé a la mesa de picnic, recogí la cabeza de Medusa y llené una nota de envío: **  
**Los Dioses **  
**Monte Olimpo **  
**Piso 600, **  
**Edificio Empire State **  
**Nueva York, NY **  
**Con mis mejores deseos, **  
**PERCY JACKSON**

La sala se quedó en silencio. Zeus lo rompió, levantándose de su trono con furia.

-¡JACKSON! ¡Eso ha sido ... ha sido ...

-¡Genial! -corearon Apolo, Hermes y Ares. Los tres se removían en el suelo, estallando en carcajadas.

-¡Apolo! ¡Hermes! ¡Ares! -gritó Hera-. ¡No tiene gracia!

-Admite que si tiene -dijo Hestia, que reía por lo bajo, como la mayoría de los dioses. Los únicos que no se reían eran Zeus, Hera, Atenea y Dioniso, aunque el último tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Los semidioses y las cazadoras también reían.

-La próxima vez me lo mandas directamente a mí, chaval -le dijo Ares, tras que todos se tranquilizaran, y recogiendo el libro.

**"No les va a gustarles eso". Grover advirtió. "Pensarán que eres impertinente".**

-Era un impertinente -dijeron Annabeth, Thalía, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse y Rachel.

-Lo sé -respondió Grover.

**Coloqué algunas dracmas de oro en la bolsa. Tan pronto como lo cerré, hubo un sonido como de una caja registradora. El paquete flotó fuera de la mesa y **  
**desapareció con un ¡pop! **  
**"Soy impertinente". Dije**

-Hasta él lo admite -dijo Chris.

**Miré a Annabeth, desafiándola a que me critique. **  
**Ella no lo hizo. Ella aparentemente resignada por el hecho de que tengo un talento para enfurecer a los dioses.**

-Por desgracia ya estoy acostumbrada -suspiró Annabeth, pensando que Percy tenía un talento natural para enfurecer a los dioses

**"Vamos". Ella masculló. "Necesitamos un plan nuevo".**

-Aquí acaba -dijo Ares, feliz de terminar el capítulo.

-Ahora leo yo -dijo Perséfone.

-¡Espera! -Gritó Afrodita, mirando a Percy-. ¿Vas a tomar mi bendición o no?

-Un momento -dijo Apolo-. Si Percy va a tomar una bendición será la mía.

-¡No! La mía -dijo Hermes.

-¡La mía! -exclamó Deméter.

-¡La mía! -dijo Hefesto.

-¡La mía! -Gritó Perséfone.

-¡Seguro que consideró la mía! -proclamo Hades.

-¡La mía! -Todos se sorprendieron cuando Artemisa se sorprendió-. Él es completamente distinto a la resta de hombres.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Hera-. ¡Qué Percy escoja la que quiera! Pero está claro que quiere la mía.

-Jackson, elige que dios quieres que te de su bendición -dijo Zeus.

Percy miró nervioso a los dioses, que lo miraban como si fuera un trofeo. Aquello lo puso furioso. ¿Quién se creían que eran (aparte de los seres más poderosos del planeta), para decidir pelearse para dar su bendición, como si Percy tuviera un tesoro? Y aparte la era un inmortal.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no todos lo miraban como un trofeo, y tomé una decisión.

-De acuerdo -dijo Percy-. Escojo a ...

* * *

siento mucho no haber actualizado estaba algo ocupada


	13. Chapter 13 Nos asesora un caniche

**Nos asesora un caniche**

-De acuerdo- dijo Percy escojo a...

-…Hestia.

La sala se quedo en silencio. El primero en romperlo fue la diosa.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Hestia, mirando a Percy incrédulo. Ningún inmortal hasta la fecha había querido su bendición.

-Claro – respondió Percy-, recibir la bendición de usted sería un honor. No es que no quiera rechazar las suyas- dijo Percy, mirando a los demás dioses-. Sería un honor, pero quiero la suya.

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio. Todos habían querido que el hijo de Poseidón fuese su campeón, pero era él quien tenía la última palabra. Además, Hestia parecía la mar de feliz. La diosa del hogar chasqueo sus dedos, y una aura naranja rodeo a Percy. Cuando desapareció todos se fijaron que tenía un circulo naranja alrededor del iris verde.

-Deja que te explique tus nuevos poderes- dijo Hestia, que no paraba de rebotar sobre sus pies -. Podrás hacer aparecer comida, pero solo la que se encuentre en una cocina, en otras palabras, la comida chatarra no podrás hacerla aparecer.

\- Adiós a las pizzas –murmuro Leo, tristemente. Piper y Jason rodaron los ojos.

-Y aparte, aunque no sea muy importante, por muy difícil que veas una situación, no perderás la esperanza. Ya sé que no es muy importante.

No pudo continuar, ya que Percy la abrazo.

-Gracias –le susurro Percy con fiereza.

\- No ha sido nada – le dijo Hestia, sonrojada. Jamás llego a pensar que alguien se le agradecería lo de no perder la esperanza.

-¿Me dejáis leer? –pidió Perséfone algo triste de que Percy no la hubiese escogido.

-Claro – dijo Percy, mientras Hestia se sentaba a su lado.

-Bien. El capitulo se llama **Nos asesora un caniche **–leyó Perséfone.

-¿Quién cree que Grover tendrá algo que ver? –preguntó Nico.

-Estaba claro que Grover tendrá algo que ver, Nico –respondió Thalía.

**Estábamos muy mal esa noche.**

-Ese es el eufemismo del siglo –bufaron Grover y Annabeth.

**Acampamos en el bosque, a unas cien yardas de la carretera principal, en un claro pantanoso del bosque que niños de la localidad habían usado obviamente para fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas de refresco aplastadas y envoltorios de comida rápida.**

-Estúpidos mortales –gruñeron Deméter y Artemisa, mientras el resto de dioses alejaban sus tronos de ellas.

**Habíamos tomado un poco de comida y mantas de la Tía Eme, pero no nos atrevíamos a encender un fuego para secar la ropa húmeda. Las Furias y Medusa habían proporcionado suficiente emoción por un día. No queríamos atraer otra cosa.**

-Buena idea – dijeron Poseidón y Atenea, para después mirarse mal por haber dicho lo mismo

-Y son diez libros –murmuró Percy, mirando el resto de libros que descansaban cerca de la hoguera.

**Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí para tomar la primera guardia.**

-Como siempre – dijo Hazel, soñando que recordada su misión en Alaska, donde Percy siempre se ofrecía a hacer la primera guardia.

-Si – asintió Frank

**Annabeth se acurruco en las mantas y estaba roncando tan pronto como su cabeza golpeo el suelo.**

-¡Yo no Ronco! –exclamó Annabeth, sonrojada.

-Sí, si lo haces – dijeron Percy, Thalía, Grover, Nico, Rachel y Luke.

-Traidores – murmuró la hija de Atenea.

**Grover se agitó con sus zapatos alados a la rama menor de un árbol, puso su espalda en el tronco, y se quedo mirando el cielo nocturno.**

"**Adelante y duerme", le dije. "te despertare si hay problemas".**

**El asintió con la cabeza, pero no cerro todavía sus ojos. "Me entristece, Percy. "**

"**¿Qué? ¿El hecho de que te registraste en esta estúpida búsqueda?"**

-Se trata de mi rayo, ¡Esa búsqueda no es ninguna estupidez! –exclamó Zeus.

-Vigila el "cacharro", hermano – se burlo Poseidón. Zeus gruño, y el resto se la sala rio.

"**No. Esto me pone triste". Señalo a toda la basura en el suelo. "Y el cielo. No puedes incluso ver las estrellas.**

-Eso es muy malo – dijo Zoë con tristeza, ya que a ella le gustaba ver las estrellas. No había noche en las que las miraba.

Artemisa le sonrió, sabiendo cómo se sentía su teniente.

**Han contaminado el cielo. Este es un momento terrible para ser un sátiro.**

"**Oh, sí. Supongo que serias un ecologista".**

-Solo un humano no lo seria – susurro Artemisa.

**Me miro. Solo un humano no lo seria.**

Artemisa abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Jajajaja, hermanita. Piensas como una cabra – se burló Apolo.

-Por lo menos no pienso como un hombre –replico Artemisa.

-Eh… soy chico – se quejó Grover.

-No es lo mismo – dijeron las cazadoras.

**Tu especie está obstruyendo el mundo tan rápido…ah, no importa. Es inútil dar lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, nunca encontrare a Pan.**

-¿Pan? ¿En barra? –preguntó Leo.

-Leo –dijo Pipar-. No te hagas daño pensando.

"**¿Pan? ¿En barra?"**

-Jaja – rio Leo-. ¡Pienso como Percy! ¡Genial!

-Pobre –susurro Thalía-. Se cree que pensar como Percy es bueno.

-Era tan joven – dijo Bianca "llorando".

"**¡Pan!" –exclamó indignado. "P-A-N. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero una licencia de investigador?"**

-¿Para investigar cosas? –preguntó Chris.

-Deja de juntarte con tus hermanos –dijo Clarisse.

-Si – respondió Chris, sumisamente.

**Un viento extraño se movía a través del claro, de manera temporal el hedor de la basura y suciedad se hizo abrumador.**

**Trajo el olor de las bayas y flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, las cosas que podría haber una vez en estos bosques. De repente estaba nostálgico por algo que nunca había conocido.**

-¿Lo sentiste? –preguntó Grover, perplejo.

-Claro –respondió Percy.

-Definitivamente el es distinto a la resta de hombres – murmuró Artemisa, sin que nadie la oyera.

"**Háblame de la búsqueda!, le dije.**

**Grover me miro con cautela, como si temiera que yo estuviera haciéndome el divertido.**

-Ya sabes que Percy nunca hará eso, fauno –le dio Reyna.

-Ya lo sé – respondió Grover-. Y soy un sátiro, no un fauno. Y puedes llamarme Grover.

"**El Dios de los lugares salvajes desapareció hace dos mil años", me dijo. "Un marinero de la costa de Éfeso escucho una voz misteriosa gritando desde la orilla, "¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!" Cuando los humanos escucharon la noticia, lo creyeron. Ellos han estado saqueando el reino de Pan desde entonces. Pero para los sátiros, Pan fue nuestro Señor y Maestro. El nos protegió y a los lugares salvajes e la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que murió. En cada generación, el más valiente de los sátiros compromete su vida a encontrar a Pan. Ellos buscan la tierra, explorando todos los lugares mas salvajes, esperando encontrar donde está escondido, y despertarlo de su sueño." **

-Solo que él no quería ser despertado –susurró Grover con tristeza.

-Vamos, G-Man – le dijo Percy, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Percy sabía lo que le había afectado la muerte de Pan a Grover.

"**Y tú quieres ser un buscador."**

"**Es el sueño de mi vida", dijo. "Mi padre era un buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand…la estatua que viste allí-"**

"**Oh, bien, lo siento."**

**Grover sacudió la cabeza. "El Tío Ferdinand concia los riesgos.**

**Lo mismo hizo mi padre. Pero voy a tener éxito. Yo seré el primer buscador en regresar con vida."**

-Seguro que lo harás –le sonrió Hazel.

-Ya lo hice –respondió Grover, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-Grover, spoilers –dijo Annabeth, sonrojando al sátiro.

"**Espera- ¿el primero?"**

**Grover tomó su flauta de su bolsillo. "Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. Una vez establecidos, desaparecen. Nunca son visto con vida de nuevo". **

-Eso es malo –dijo Katie, acurrucándose más cerca de Travis. Connor le sonrió con burla, y su hermano le sacó la lengua.

"**¿Ni una sola vez en dos mil años?"**

"**No."**

"**¿Y tu papa? ¿No tienes idea de lo que pasó con él?"**

"**Ninguna".**

"**Pero todavía quieres ir", le dije, sorprendido. "Quiero decir, ¿realmente crees que vas a ser el que encuentre a Pan?"**

-Si- dijo Percy con convicción. Grover le sonrió.

"**Tengo que creer eso, Percy. Cada buscador lo hace. Es lo único que nos mantiene de la desesperación cuando vemos lo que los humanos han hecho al mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan todavía puede ser despertado".**

**Me quede mirando la niebla de color naranja del cielo y traté de entender como Grover podría perseguir un sueño que parecía tan desesperado.**

-Porque así fue como me educaron –le explicó Grover.

"**¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el Otro Mundo?", le pregunte.**

"**Quiero decir, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos contra un dios?"**

-Cero –respondió Ares-. Somos los mejores.

-Tú espérate –dijo Nico a los semidioses. Algunos se quedaron confusos, otros asistieron al semidiós. Clarisse gruño.

"**No sé", admitió. "Pero de regreso a Medusa, cuando estabas buscando su oficina, Annabeth estaba diciéndome-"**

"**Oh, olvide. Annabeth tendrá un plan todo resuelto."**

-Perdona, Chica sabia –le susurró Percy, pero admite que estabas un poco insoportable.

Annabeth se cruzo de brazos, pero sabía que Percy tenía razón.

-Lo sé, y lo siento –dijo ella-. No tenía que haberte tratado de esa manera.

"**No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ella ha tenido una vida dura, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, ella me perdono…" **

**Su voz se quebró.**

-¡Qué no fue tu culpa! – le gritaron Thalía, Annabeth y Luke al sátiro.

Grover se estremeció.

"**¿Qué quieres decir?", le pregunte. "¿Perdono por qué?"**

-Por nada –gruño Thalía.

**De repente, Grover parecía muy interesado en tocar notas en su flauta.**

"**Espera un minuto," dije. "Tu primer trabajo guardián fue hace cinco años. Annabeth ha estado en el campamento cinco años.**

**Ella no…quiero decir, tu primera tarea que hiciste mal-"**

-No me lo puedo creer que lo descubriste –dijo Bianca, asombrada

-Parece que puede razonar, después de todo –añadió Nico, mientras ignoraba la mirada de Percy.

"**No puedo hablar de ello", me dijo Grover, y su tembloroso labio inferior sugirió que él se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba. "Pero como decía, de vuelta a Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que algo extraño está pasando con esta búsqueda. Algo no es lo que parece."**

"**Bueno, duh. Estoy siendo acusado de robar un rayo que Hades tomó".**

-¡Qué él no lo tomo! –gritaron Hazel, Nico y Bianca, defendiendo a su padre. Hades les sonrió a los tres.

"**Eso no es lo que quiero decir", dijo Grover. "Las Fur-los Bondadosas eran un tipo de contenedor. Al igual que la Sra. Dods en la Academia Yancy… ¿por qué se espero tanto para tratar de matarte? Luego en el autobús, ella no fueron tan agresivas como ellas podrían haber sido."**

-A mi me parecían muy agresivas –apuntó Frank

"**Ellas parecían bastante agresivas para mí."**

**Grover sacudió la cabeza."Ellas estaban chillando a nosotros: "¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?"**

-Preguntaban acerca de Percy –respondió Apolo, mirando a Grover como si fuese idiota.

"**Preguntando acerca de mi", dije.**

-Eso mismo –dijo el dios del sol.

"**Tal vez… pero Annabeth y yo, a ambos nos dio la sensación de que no estaban preguntado por una persona. Dijeron: "¿Dónde está?" Parecían estar preguntando acerca de un objeto."**

-Eso no tiene sentido –dijo Hermes

"**Eso no tiene sentido".**

-¡Dejad de spoilear el libro! –grito Ares,

"**Lo sé. Pero si hemos entendido algo acerca de esta búsqueda, y solo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro…" Me miro como si estuviera esperando respuestas, pero yo no tenía ninguna.**

-Como siempre –dijo Nico.

**Pensé en lo que Medusa había dicho: que estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que me esperaba era peor que la petrificación.**

"**No he estado con ustedes." Le dije a Grover."No me importa el rayo maestro. Estuve de acuerdo en ir al inframundo para poder traer a mi madre."**

-Ni lo intentes, chico; o puedes acabar muy mal –le dijo Hades preocupado por su sobrino.

**Grover soplo una nota suave en su flauta. "Lo sé, Percy. ¿Pero estas seguro de que esa es la única razón?"**

"**No lo estoy haciendo para ayudar a mi padre. El no se preocupo por mí. Yo no me preocupo por el."**

-Eso no es cierto, hijo –dijo Poseidón, mirando a su hijo dolido.

-Ya lo sé, papa –respondió Percy, sintiéndose mal por su padre. El dios del mar le sonrió.

-No pasa nada, Perseus –le quito importancia Poseidón.

-No me llames así. Odio el nombre de Perseus – le dijo Percy.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué mi nombre no tiene nada de malo! –exclamó Perseo.

**Grover miro abajo desde su rama del árbol. "Mira, Percy, no soy tan inteligente como Annabeth. No soy tan valiente como tu. Pero yo soy bastante bueno en la lectura de las emociones. Estas contento de que tu padre está vivo. Te sientes bien que te haya reclamado, y de parte de ti quiere hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Es por eso que enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que observara lo que habías hecho."**

-La próxima vez prefiero una carta –comentó Poseidón, haciendo que Hermes y Apolo se rieran

"**¿Si? Bueno tal vez las emociones de los sátiros trabajan de manera diferente a las emociones humanas. Porque estas equivocado. No me importa lo que él piensa."**

Poseidón puso una cara de dolor.

-Era mentira, papa –le confió Percy a su padre.

-¡Lo sabia! –exclamó leo.

-La última vez que tomas café –le dijo Jason -. ¿Y de dónde has sacado esa tasa? ¡Dámela!

-¡No! –chillo el hijo de Hefesto, empezando a correr por la sala, siendo perseguido por el hijo de Júpiter. La sala se reía, mientras Hefesto animaba a su hijo, y Zeus miraba incrédulo a su hijo made in Roma.

-¡Leo Valdez! ¡Dame el café ahora mismo! – acabo gritando Pipar, para ayudar a su novio. Leo le dio el café, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-¿No es justo Reina de la belleza! –protesto Leo. Jason llego junto a ellos, respirando con dificultad.

-Gracias, Pipes –le dijo.

-No hay problema –sonrió la chica.

**Grover puso los pies en la rama. "Está bien, Percy. Lo que sea." "Además, no he hecho alarde que valga la pena. Apenas salimos de Nueva York y estamos atrapados aquí, si dinero y sin posibilidades de ir al oeste."**

-Seguro que lo conseguís –le sonrió Deméter.

-Por supuesto que sí, mama – dijo Kaite, mirando con orgullo a su "hermano".

**Grover miro al cielo de la noche, como si estuviera pensando en ese problema.**

"**¿Qué tal si tomo la primera guardia, huh? Deberías dormir un poco."**

**Quise protestar, pero él comenzó a tocar Mozart, suave y dulce, y me volví, mis ojos ardiendo. Después de unos compases de concierto para piano no, 12, me quede dormido.**

**En mis sueños, me encontraba en una cueva oscura antes de una fosa abierta.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando cual era ese lugar. Solo Hades y Perséfone habían comprendido donde se hallaba Percy, por su rostro pálido.

-El Tártaro –susurró Hades con temor. Todos palidecieron al comprender la gravedad del asunto.

**Criaturas neblinosas grises batidas todas a mi alrededor, susurrando trapos de humo que de algún modo supe eran los espíritus de los muertos. Tiraron de mi ropa, intentando tirar de mí hacia atrás, pero me sentí obligado a caminar hacia el borde mismo del abismo.**

-¡Y eso demuestra que no soy yo! –exclamó Hades. ¡Estoy intentando alejarlo de allí!

-Gracias, hermano –dijo Poseidón con gratitud.

**Mirando hacia abajo, me mareaba.**

**El hoyo se abría tan amplio y tan completamente negro, yo sabía que debía ser sin fondo. Sin embargo, yo tenía la sensación de que algo estaba tratando de salir del abismo, algo enorme y malo.**

Los dioses se quedaron pálidos.

-El Señor del Tiempo –susurró Atenea con temor.

-¿El Dr. Who? Preguntó Leo, confuso.

-Ese no –respondió Will, mirando a Leo como si fuese tonto-. El que lleva de nombre cronometro.

-Cronometro, cronometro… ¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a Cronos! –exclamó Leo.

-¡No pronuncies su nombre!- gritó su hermano.

**El pequeño héroe, una voz divertida resonó lejos en la oscuridad. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero tal vez lo hará.**

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Aquiles.

**La voz se sentía antigua- fría y pesada. Envuelta a mi alrededor como hojas de plomo.**

Luke se estremeció. Sabía que esa era la voz de Cronos. Antes habría estado encantado de escucharla, pero ahora… Ahora tenía sus dudas. ¿De verdad el camino que le ofrecía Cronos ayudaría a los semidioses? ¿O solo lo hacía para liberarse de su tormento eterno?

**Ellos te han engañado, muchacho, dijo. Haz un trueque conmigo.**

**Te daré lo que quieres.**

-No lo escuches, hijo –suplico Poseidón mirando a Percy.

**Una idea brillante se cernía sobre el vació: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en una lluvia de oro. Su cara estaba deformada por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera apretando su cuello. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, rogando: ¡Vete!**

Hades se estremeció ante las miradas de Poseidón, Teseo y Orión.

**Trate de gritar, pero mi voz no iba a funcionar.**

**Una fría risa se hizo eco del profundo vacio.**

**Una fuerza invisible me empujo hacia adelante. Me arrastraría en el pozo a menos que me mantuviera firme.**

**Ayúdame a subir, muchacho. La coz se hizo más hambrienta.**

**Tráeme el rayo. ¡Asesta un golpe contra los dioses traidores!**

**Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron a mi alrededor, ¡No!**

**¡Despierta!**

-Eso es, despierta –dijo Teseo, mirando a su hermano pequeño con preocupación.

**La imagen de mi madre comenzó a desvanecerse. La cosa en el hoyo estrecho el cerco invisible que me rodeaba.**

**Me di cuenta que no estaba interesado en empujarme. Me estaba usando para sacarse a sí mismo.**

**Bien, murmuró. Bien.**

-¡No! ¡No lo es! –exclamó Hera.

**¡Despierta! Los muertos murmuraban. ¡Despierta!**

-Hazle caso a los muertos –susurraba Poseidón-. Los muertos son buenos.

**Alguien me sacudía.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron, y era de día,**

"**Bueno", Annabeth dijo, "el zombi vive".**

-¿Qué hace Nico ahí? –preguntó Will.

-Muy gracioso, Solace –dijo Nico, fingiendo que se reía.

**Yo estaba temblando del sueño. Todavía podía sentir las garras del monstruo abismo alrededor de mi pecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"**

"**Lo suficiente para mi, para preparar el desayuno." Annabeth me arrojó una bolsa de papas Nacho con sabor a maíz del bar de la tía Eme.**

-Eso no es un desayuno –dijo Afrodita.

-Tiene razón. ¿Y los cereales? –preguntó Deméter, mientras Hades y Nico soltaban un quejido.

-Mama, por favor – dijo Perséfone, sonrojada.

"**Y Grover estuvo explorando. Mira, se encontró con un amigo." Mis ojos tenían problemas para concentrase.**

**Grover estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una manta con algo difuso en su regazo, un sucio animal de peluche de color rosa, no natural. No. No era un animal de peluche. Era un caniche de color rosa.**

-¿Quién le puede hacer eso? –preguntó Artemisa con disgusto.

**El caniche me ladro con recelo. Grover dijo:"No, no lo es" Parpadee. "¿Estas…Hablando con esa cosa?"**

**El caniche gruño.**

"**Esta cosa, "Grover advirtió, "es nuestra entrada al oeste, se amable con el."**

"**¿Puedes hablar con los animales?"**

**Grover ignoro la pregunta.**

**-**Lo siento, Perce –se sonrojo Grover.

"**Percy, te presento a ****_Gladiola_****. ****_Gladiola_****, Percy."**

**Me quede mirando a Annabeth, pensando que estaría nerviosa en esta broma pesada que estaban jugando conmigo, pero se veía muy seria.**

-Era algo serio, Sesos de algas –dijo Annabeth.

-No lo parecía –replicó Percy

"**No estoy diciendo hola a un caniche rosa", le dije. "Olvídalo".**

"**Percy", Annabeth dijo. "Yo salude al caniche. Saluda al caniche".**

**El caniche gruño.**

**Salude.**

-Daba miedo –se defendió Percy, haciendo un puchero.

**Grover, explicó que había llegado a través de ****_Gladiola_**** en el bosque y habían entablado una conversación. El caniche se había escapado de una familia rica, quien había fijado una recompensa de $ 200 para su regreso. ****_Gladiola _****realmente no quería volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesta si eso significaba ayudar a Grover. **

-Awwww –arrulló Afrodita-. ¡Le gustas!

-Enebro va a estar muy furiosa –susurró Annabeth.

"**¿Cómo sabe ****_Gladiola_**** sobre la recompensa?", le pregunté.**

"**Lee los carteles", dijo Grover. "Lumbrera".**

"**Por supuesto", dije. "Tonto de mi."**

-¡Por fin se da cuenta! –exclamó Thalía.

"**Así que regresemos a ****_Gladiola_****", Annabeth explicó en su mejor voz de estrategia", obtenemos dinero, y compramos los boletos para Los Ángeles. Simple."**

-Solo falta el detalle de los monstruos –apuntó Travis.

-Entonces, si que todo irá bien –añadió Connor.

**Pensé en mi sueño-el murmullo de las voces de los muerto, la cosa en el abismo, y el rostro de mi madre, brillando mientras se disolvía en oro. Todo lo que me puede estar esperando en el Oeste.**

"**No otro autobús", dije con cautela.**

"**No", Annabeth estuvo de acuerdo****.**

-No creo que te ocurra nada –dijo la hija de Bellona. Rachel y Annabeth fruncieron el ceño. Estaban seguras de que Reyna solo se había dirigido a Percy.

**Ella señalo hacia abajo, hacia las vías del tren que no había siso capaz de ver anoche en la oscuridad. "Hay una estación de Amtrak a ochocientos metros. De acuerdo con ****_Gladiola_****, el tren hacia el oeste se va al mediodía."**

-Fin del capítulo –anunció Perséfone.

-Muy bien. Todos a la cama –ordeno Zeus. Todos los semidioses se fueron con algún dios a su palacio, quedando divididos así:

Zeus con Jason y Perseo.

Hera sola.

Poseidón con Percy, Nico, Teseo y Orión.

Deméter con Kaite.

Ares con Frank y Clarisse.

Atenea con Annabeth y Hazel.

Apolo con Will.

Artemisa con sus cazadoras, Thalía y Bianca.

Hefesto con Leo y Charles.

Afrodita con Piper y Selina.

Hermes con Luke, Chris, Travis y Connor.

Dionisio con Grover y Quirón.

Hestia con Reyna y Aquiles.

Hades y Perséfone al Inframundo.


End file.
